The Originals Second Chapter of their lives
by Fan1977
Summary: This is the story about the Mikaelsons after they have given away the most prized possession of their lives. Klaus and Hayley were forced to give away their daughter for her own protection. This story will portray how that decision has affected their live and what will they do to bring her back to them. This is my first time writing a fanfic. Please feel free to drop by comments.
1. Chapter 1

**_Immediate aftermath of sending Hope away_**

Klaus enters the family room in the compound where he sees Hayley and Elijah sitting on the same sofa. Elijah has Hayley's hand in her hands. He looks at Klaus as he enters the room. He lets go of Hayley's hand. Hayley turns around and looks at Klaus. She moves towards him

"Where is she? Has Rebekah taken her?" She does not realize that she is holding the front of his shirt.

He frees himself from her grasp gently and holds her hands. "Yes, Hayley she will take care of her. I have complete confidence in her"

He then walks out to his room. He has given strength to Hayley but can he cope with it?

He stands in front of the window of his room. He turns around in frustration and looks at the painting of the girl facing towards the tree- the painting that Hayley admired when they made their daughter. He paces his room. He keeps on picturing her face in his arms. He looks at his empty arms and leaves the room in anger.

"Niklaus" he hears Elijah calling him but he does not stop. He leaves the compound. He goes to the bar. Cami is serving drinks. Everyone suddenly stops drinking, they are looking at him. Cami looks for the source of bringing the quiet and sees him standing there. He is all broken up. He walks towards the bar and asks for a drink from the other girl on the bar. Cami moves forward to serve him herself but he stops her. The girl on the bar pour him the drink but he takes the bottle from her hand. He drinks the full bottle, then another.

Elijah comes back to his room after Klaus has left but Hayley is not there anymore. He goes to look for her. He does not want her to be alone. He finds her in the nursery looking down at the crib. He walks to her. He turns her towards him. She stumbles a bit. He sees that and drops his hands. He knows that she needs some space to absorb what is going on? He tells her "everything will be okay Hayley, we will get her back in no time"

He leaves her standing there and goes into his room. He goes to sleep knowing that Niklaus has not come home yet. Hayley is unable to leave that room and goes to sleep in the rocking chair in her daughter's room.

Klaus enters the compound in the morning. Elijah is standing in the corridor waiting for Klaus. He reaches Klaus in a whoosh. HE sees that Klaus is drunk. Klaus just slumps on him. Elijah has not seen his brother ever act that way. He takes him to his room and puts him to his bed. He turns and sees the painting in the room. He does not know the significance of the painting but it was the only painting that Niklaus is very particular about keeping in his room.

He leaves the room leaving him sleeping and goes to Hayley's room. She is not in her room. He looks in the nursery and sees her sleeping in the chair holding the wolf. He lets her sleep. Takes the blanket from her bed and puts it on her. His heart is breaking for his brother and Hayley.

He leaves her sleeping there and goes to the sitting room. He wants to talk to Guerra wolves but they need a plan of action first. He wants to deal with Oliver and Jackson. He sits down and start to think. Marcel has moved across the river. Klaus has compelled him to move there and forget about everything the knowledge that Hope is still alive.

He does not know how long he is sitting like that.

While Elijah is sitting thinking about what to do, Klaus wakes up and is disoriented. He gets up and walks to the bathroom to change. He goes down after changing his clothes. He is going out when Elijah catches up to him "Niklaus, we need to talk about what to do next?"

"Elijah I don't want to deal with anything right now. Let me go" Klaus tells him and continues to leave.

"Niklaus at least talk to Hayley. She needs you to talk to her about your daughter" Klaus stops at "Hayley" name but then he goes out.

Elijah looks at him helplessly. He can handle a tantrum throwing Klaus but he is at lost how to deal with this Klaus. HE does not know how to handle him. He walks back inside.

It is almost evening and Hayley has not come out of her room. He goes in her room. She is still in the nursery. He walks to her and asks her if she wants something.

Hayley turns towards him. She is still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and she is holding the stuffed toy in her hand.

"Hayley, you need to change and freshen up"

She turns and looks at him in daze. She puts the stuff toy in the crib and goes into her room. Elijah stops her by holding her arm "Hayley are you okay?"

She looks at him. Frees herself gently and goes into her room. She takes out some clothes. All of her clothes are very loose to her. She picks one tunic and pants and goes to change.

By the time she comes out Elijah has gone in his room. She is feeling hungry. She goes down in the kitchen to eat something but nothing appeal her. She realizes that she is looking for blood. She is horrified to realize that. She tries to eat some fruits to make her hunger go away. She feels a little better. She comes out of kitchen and sees Elijah leaning against a pillar in the court yard. It is almost night time when Klaus enters the compound. He stops when he sees them standing so close to each other. Elijah can see that he is drunk today too. Hayley and his eyes meet and then he goes upstairs for his room. Hayley looks at him going up. Elijah follows her gaze. HE is feeling useless. He cannot reach both of them. He does not want to leave Hayley alone. He tries to touch her cheeks "Elijah what are we going about the mess that has been created around us"

Elijah looks at her "are you sure you want to deal with it now?"

Hayley looks into his eyes "making this city safe for my daughter is my first priority Elijah so yes I am pretty sure"

"First we need to get Klaus out of this shield behind which he is hiding himself. Without him we cannot do anything".

Hayley looks at him in confusion "he hasn't talked to anyone since that day. He goes out and gets drunk and then he goes to bed"

Hayley looks at him in disbelieve "I will talk to him"

"Hayley it is not a good time to reach him. Let him be that way for a while. He needs to deal with it in his own way. I know him" Elijah stops her

She looks back at him. "Hayley give him one more day"

"Elijah the more we wait the more time I cannot see my daughter"

"Hayley we will get her back but please wait. Klaus is grieving too. Please give him some time"

"Okay Elijah I will talk to him tomorrow but not later than tomorrow" She goes into her room.

**_Hayley and Klaus share a parenting moment_**

Hayley is trying to sleep but she cannot. She keeps turning and then she gets up and goes and sits down in the nursery with the wolf in her hand. She can feel that her daughter is hungry. She covers herself and sits on the chair hugging the wolf. She does not hear the knock on the door.

He has heard her and Elijah talking and he knows that Hayley is right. Klaus knocks on her door. There is no sound coming from inside so after waiting a couple of minutes he gently opens the door. She is not in her room. He walks inside, he does not dare but looks into the nursery where she is sitting in the chair hugging the wolf. Klaus walks towards her and kneels down on the floor next to her. He cannot believe it that just a couple of days ago he has felt her first kick. She looks at him.

"I am sorry Hayley you were dragged into this mess because of me"

Hayley looks at him. She feels sorry for him "It is not your fault Klaus". She sighs "how was she when Rebekah took her?"

Klaus looks at her with helpless expression and he touches her cheeks absent mindedly "Hayley I promise I will get her back. I will get Hope back. For that if I have to die I will do that"

She looks at him "Hope?"

Klaus removes his hand from her cheeks and holds her hand "I named her Hope. I hope you like it. She is our hope" then after a thought "if you want to change it you can"

He starts to get up "No, it is beautiful. Thank you"

"Hayley you need to sleep. You cannot just sit here. Come"

He takes her to her bed. He tucks her in the bed. He is about to leave when Hayley stops him. She is holding his arm. "Can you stay?"

He swallows his tears before turning so that she does not see his tears. But he is not successful. She can see his eyes brimming even in this dim lamp light.

He says "yes of course". He lays on the top of bed cover. "Hayley" he can feel her crying softly. When she says nothing he wraps his arms around her. She calms down and tries to stop crying. She puts her hand on his hand and closes her eyes. Klaus knows that she has gone to sleep by the sound of her breathing. He tries to move his hand but she stirs and holds on to his hand a little tighter so he keeps on lying there next to her listening to her breathing. He does not know when he fell asleep. The next time his eyes opened the sun light is coming in the room. This is the first time he has slept without having horrible nightmares about her since they parted from Hope. He looks sideways Hayley is still asleep. He gently pries his hand free from hers and leaves the room without disturbing her. Elijah is coming out of his room when he sees Klaus leaving Hayley's room.

Hayley opens her eyes slowly. She remembers what happened last night. Even before she turns she knows that he is gone. This was the first night she has slept without crying throughout the night since she had to give away her baby- her Hope. She feels the place where he was laying all night next to her. She drags herself out of bed and changes her clothes. She is getting out of her room when Klaus is passing in front of it. They both collide. He excuses himself without looking at her and keeps on moving. Hayley goes in the opposite direction glancing back at him. They both don't know that Elijah is watching this exchange between them.

Even though Elijah knows that both of them are suffering but he cannot help but feel jealous. He looks at Klaus when he is about to leave and stops him.

"Niklaus we need to talk about our next step"

He stops and turns towards him. At the same moment Hayley comes there

"Yes we need to think about what to do next? I think we should contact Jackson and see what is going on in the bayou"

Klaus forces his mind to clear "Oliver is working with Guerra, Marcel told me before he told them about Hope"

Elijah looks at Klaus with surprise. "Hope" he whispers.

He then looks at both of them "I will go talk to Jackson"

"No Elijah I will go talk to them, you stay with Hayley and see what the witches are up to" Klaus interrupts.

He then leave both of them looking speechless.

**_Hayley and Elijah's meet with Davina_**

Hayley and Elijah look at each other. The only witch they know who is still alive is Davina so they decide to go to her. Davina has already locked Mikael in the attic above the church. Josh is with Marcel across the river. She is alone in the witch yard. She is not expecting Elijah and Hayley to come so she is surprised to see them. She has not left her apartment for two days so she does not about the hell breaking loose. She looks at Hayley and she see that Hayley is no longer pregnant. Hayley gets so angry when she sees Davina that she tries to strangle her but Elijah stops her. Davina is so surprised at the attack on her that she just stand there doing nothing

"Hayley, what are you doing? You are no longer pregnant! Did you have the baby already?" she asks

Hayley gets angry and does not realize that her fangs come out "As if you don't know what has happened?"

Davina is shocked to see the fangs. She looks at Elijah and then at Hayley "you are no longer a werewolf, you have turned into a hybrid but how?" then realization dawned on her "you died and you still had the baby's blood in your system so you can back as a hybrid but then what happened to your baby"

Hayley does not want to say those terrible words but she has to keep up the cover so she says "she died, your witch friends killed her before we killed all of them"

Davina is not prepared to hear it so she says "what? No… they cannot kill a baby"

Hayley loses control. Probably the combination of hormones and her new hybrid strength she frees herself from Elijah's grasp and pounces on Davina but Davina stops her this time with a magic force. Hayley screams holding her head "you feel that, that is your blood boiling. If I keep on doing that you will die. Ask Klaus how does it feel?"

Elijah shouts at Davina "stop Davina, what are you doing?"

Davina looks at Elijah "you are all noble and honorable. What have you done to stop you brother? He is the biggest evil roaming around you and you don't deal with him. Now I am going to deal with him. I have found a perfect weapon against him"

She still has her magic on Hayley who is screaming. She backs out of the glass house leaving both of them there - Elijah trying to help Hayley up who is still struggling from the magic put on her by Davina.

"I want to kill that witch. I am hungry and I want to drink her. Oh what is happening?"

"Hayley calm down, you need to control you emotions, now that you are a hybrid ever thing will be heightened- your hatred, your sorrow, your loss. I will help you get through it"

**_Klaus's meeting with Jackson:_**

Klaus goes to the bayou. The first thing he sees is a small child playing with the wooden stick. Seeing him reminds him of the daughter he was forced to give. He shouts "Jackson". He sees Jackson coming towards him. He walks to him and stops right in front of him.

"Jackson where is Oliver?"

"I don't know" Jackson tells him

Klaus just punches him. "Jackson I am not in a mood, where is he? I will not ask him"

Jackson gets up from ground "what is the matter with you? I told you I don't know. Last time I saw him, he offered me moon light stones which I refused to take. He told me that he conspired against Francesca so that we can have stones and he told me that he knew that she was behind the bombing but it was not supposed to cause that much damage. I have not seen him after that. Why are you looking for him?"

Klaus looks at Jackson "he has taken something really important from me. He has stood against my enemy and killed my daughter"

Jackson looks at him in shock "what? How is Hayley?"

Klaus looks at him in surprise- at the concern he is showing. He looks away "Hayley is fine Jackson. She is okay now. Our daughter saved her. She died but our daughter saved her"

Jackson "what do you mean by she died?"

Klaus turns to look into Jackson's eyes "Jackson Hayley is a hybrid now" He sees shock on Jackson's face

"How is she doing? That was the only identity she had left. How is she coping with it?"

Klaus stare at him thinking. He turns and before Jackson can say anything he is gone from there.

**_Klaus, Hayley and Elijah make their plan_**

Klaus enters the compound. He can hear Hayley and Elijah talking in the sitting room. He goes to the bar to get the drink. He looks at Hayley and Elijah "Jackson does not know anything about Oliver. He knows that Oliver conspired with Francesca and he was the one responsible for the bombing in the bayou"

"What?" Hayley says. Klaus is eyeing her. She seems agitated. Elijah gets up from the sofa "Davina has found a weapon against you and I have a feeling that she has got something this time Niklaus. The way she was talking, it is apparent that she is hiding something up her sleeves"

Klaus looks at them and says angrily "I want to burn everyone in this city"

Elijah "brother I know how you are feeling but we cannot do that. If we do that we will not only burn a lot of innocent people too"

Klaus angrily looks at Elijah "I don't care. Let them burn all" he swallows all of the drink in one sip.

Elijah sighs "brother we have to make a plan. We cannot just go on a killing spree. We need to make this city safe for Hope, not destroy it. The only way to make this city safe is to do is strategically"

Klaus laughs and walks to sit on the sofa "strategically! It is going to take forever to do that. I want to get Hope as soon as possible."

Hayley is listening to both of them. She looks at Klaus when he says Hope. "I want to see her as soon as possible but I agree with Elijah. We have to act smartly"

She gets up and goes to the bar. She looks at the bottle of wine in front of her. Klaus and Elijah are looking at her. She reaches the bottle, pours the drink for her in the same glass Klaus was drinking in but does not pick it up. "Davina that bitch is up to something. We need to find what is it? What can she use against you Klaus? Nothing can kill you right?"

He smiles "No love nothing can kill me except for the white oak stake which only I know where it is"

Elijah looks at him wondering. He looks back and the next moment he is gone. Two seconds later they hear him roar. He is back within a second and says "it is gone Elijah, that witch has gotten it. How could she know where is it?"

Elijah asks him "you had kept the white oak stake in your room! Are you an idiot?"

Klaus looks at Elijah "what else place is safer than keeping the thing that can destroy you nearest to yourself?"

Hayley looks at Klaus "so you can die from that stake?"

Klaus looks at her "don't look so pleased love. It is not just me who will die, all the vampires in my bloodline will die meaning the world will be rid of vampires except for noble Elijah's and my sweet sister Rebekah's bloodline unless Davina decides to use the stake on them instead of me"

Hayley gets annoyed and angry at his sarcasm "I am not pleased to hear it. Probably should be it were just you and not Elijah and Rebekah. What do you mean by bloodline?"

Klaus smiles humorlessly at her words. Elijah rubs his eyebrows "Bloodline means vampires who were turned by vampire an Original turned 1000 years ago. We have recently discovered that if an Original dies all the vampires in his or her bloodline die too"

Hayley "so Davina has got an excellent weapon to rid the world of vampires" then as an afterthought "if you die does that mean Hope and I will die too"

Klaus looks at Elijah and he at him "We don't know but I promise nothing will happen to Hope" Klaus says. Hayley is now moving towards the sofa, her drink untouched.

Klaus goes to the bar and picks up the untouched drink by Hayley and drinks it in one single gulp and then leave them. "Where are you going?" Elijah asks him

"In my room" he does not stop and goes into his room and close the door

Hayley looks at Elijah's worried expressions "What is it?"

"Niklaus is acting not like himself" he says concerning

"What do you mean?" she asks rubbing her eyes

"The old Niklaus would have wanted the stake back right now" He says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis**

Hayley is having trouble coping with being a hybrid. Elijah is having trouble opening her up to him. Someone tells Davina about the repercussions of her actions

**_Klaus gives Hayley blood_**

Hayley is trying to sleep but she keeps on hearing the tick tock sound from the clock. She tries to shut her ears as if to stop the noise but she cannot. She picks up the clock and throws her on the wall. The door to her bedroom opens with a bang and Elijah is standing there "Hayley are you okay?" He moves towards her and touches her on her cheek. "I am fine" she says crossly "I just want to sleep Elijah, Can you please leave me alone"

Elijah is surprised at the way she is talking. He drops his hands and leaves her. She tries to go back to sleep again. She can hear scratching. Scratching she does not know where they are coming from. There is a knock on her door. She thinks that it is in her imagination. She tries to block it out but the knock comes again and someone open the door. Klaus asks her "Can I come in. Before you throw something at me, I have something for you" He comes in. Hayley sits up on her bed. Klaus gives her a glass. She is horrified to see blood in it. She looks at it in disgust and then at Klaus "You need to drink it Hayley. What is happening to you is only going to go away if you drink the blood". Hayley pushes it away and unexpectedly says in a soft voice "I don't want to drink that blood Klaus"

"Hayley love you have to drink it. I know you don't want to but you need to drink this if you want to regain control in your life. I bet you have not eaten anything since morning"

She looks at him without saying anything. Her silence tells him everything. He is tired. "Look Hayley just have some, you can always change your appetite gradually. You need strength to cope with everything you are going through right now. If you don't get that strength you will break under the pressure of it and we will not be able to fight the coming war. Please drink" He gently touches her hand.

She looks at the blood. Takes it from his hand. Gingerly puts it on her lips and takes her first sip of blood. She gags but swallows it. Then she takes another one gagging less and then pushes the glass in Klaus's hand. She wipes her face with her hand and looks at him and tries to smile which does not reach her eyes "whose blood is it by the way?"

Klaus looks at her "not mine otherwise you would have tasted the bitterness in it?" he says jokingly.

Then he puts the glass on the end table and gets up from her bed.

Before she can say anything he leaves her sitting on the bed. She lays down looking at the blood and she does not know when she falls asleep.

**_Hayley and Elijah confront Davina about the oak stake_**

The next morning Elijah is coming out of his room when he sees Niklaus leaving the compound. He calls him "where are you going?"

"Davina's, going to take my stake back from her" he does not stop

Before he knows it Elijah is standing next to him, holding him from his arm "Brother listen to me, you cannot just march in there for that stake. I believe that Davina does not know what she is doing. She is angry at you and she is lashing out. We have to think this through. Device a plan before going to her. I am sure if we talk to her rationally she will understand. After all she is just a child. The question is how does she know about the oak?"

Klaus turns to Elijah "rationally, that girl is a maniac. These witches think that they are above all. I will show them. She must have used her ancestral magic to find out about the stake or what"

Hayley is looking at them from the corridor outside her room. She can hear each word clearly from this distance. She comes down to them. Klaus notices her. Following his gaze Elijah turns towards her. She looks fresher today.

"I think Klaus is right we need to get that stake back before she does something stupid".

"Oh love don't worry, she cannot kill me that easily. Don't you worry on my account" HE laughs jokingly and moves to the chairs and sits down.

Elijah smiles. Hayley smirks at him "I am thinking of all of us. If anyone of you die all of us die."

Klaus smiles vanishes "We don't know for sure about you and Hope but yes the world can get rid of vampires that way for sure. That is why we need to get the stake back. I don't plan on dying before I bring our daughter back".

Elijah is pacing up and down the yard thinking "no one is dying. We just need to figure out how does she know about the skate and how did she get it from Niklaus room"

"What does it matter, how she got it? We have to get it back" Klaus is getting angry and gets up from his chair.

"You cannot just march up to her now that she has the stake" Elijah tries to reason with him.

"I have been thinking about it and I have an idea. Why don't we tell Davina the consequences of her actions? She might want Klaus dead, who doesn't, but she will never want to kill Marcel or Josh right?"

Hayley says looking at Klaus and Elijah

They both look at her. Elijah thinking "hmm you think she does not know about the bloodline thing. It is possible"

Klaus gets up starting to go out again but Elijah stops him "where are you going? To Davina?"

"I am going if you guys want to come with me you can join me" He leaves them standing there.

Elijah and Hayley look at each other and then leave after him

Davina is standing in her greenhouse doing some spell on a plant when she realizes that Klaus, Elijah and Hayley are in there. She smiles and says "you are not welcome here"

Klaus wants to strangle that little witch but Elijah holds him back with his arms "you took something from us Davina"

"What?" She turns towards them

"You know what I am talking about" but when she continues to look confused "the white oak stake Davina"

He walks inside her witch yard but something stops him. "I have guarded the greenhouse from the monsters like you" she looks at Klaus. He attempts to enter but just like Elijah he is held back. Hayley tries and same thing happens.

Klaus laughs menacingly "you are hiding behind your magic then"

Elijah is looking at Davina. He cannot believe the hatred in her eyes. 'Is this the same girl who was just being used as a play toy by the witches just a couple of months ago?' he thinks. He talks to her softly "we are not your enemy Davina"

Davina laughs humorously "That is funny. You say that you are not my enemy and still when your brother bit my friends you stand by his side. He did not give his blood to cure Marcel, his own son, how can you say that he is my friend?" she looks at Klaus with hatred in her eyes.

Elijah looks sideways at Klaus. They cannot reveal their secret so Klaus tells her "I couldn't cure Josh as the witches had trapped me and were trying to kill my daughter as you know that they succeeded before I slaughtered the bunch of them and if you don't give me my stake back I will do the same to you forgetting that you mean anything to Marcel or you are just a kid"

Davina walks towards him "I am not a child anymore Klaus. I have you by the leash now"

Hayley steps forward. She is not liking how Davina is degrading Klaus "Do you know if you kill Klaus, Marcel and Josh will die too"

Klaus smiles at the confused expressions on her face "What do you mean?" She asks

"Marcel is my bloodline and Josh is too. If an Original dies all of them in his bloodline dies. Bet you didn't know that when you stole that stake to kill me" Klaus tells her

Davina says absent mindedly "I didn't not steal it" so softly that she does not realize that she has just said it "I cannot give it back to you. Now go" She waves her hands and closes the door

Klaus turns to Hayley "you were right she does not know"

Elijah asks Klaus "She said that she didn't steal it and I happen to believe it. If she didn't steal it then who did it for her? Very few people know about the stake. Is it possible that our mother is contacting her beyond her grave?"

Klaus thinking "Our mother?"

Elijah looks at her "Genevieve did say before dying that Esther is pulling the strings"

Klaus angrily walks away from those two saying "fantastic"

**_Klaus meets Francesca_**

"Hello mister Mikaelson"

He turns around and looks at Francesca's smiling face. He wants to rip that smile off her face. "You double crossing bitch" he angrily says "You don't know you are playing with fire"

Francesca laughs "Fire? You have no idea what you are playing with Mr Mikaelson. We are not weak anymore. We are practically hybrids now, a match for you".

Klaus "because of your conniving game I lost my daughter"

Francesca's smile fades a bit "I never meant for your daughter to die. She was a collateral damage in a war. Hayley – the possible queen of the werewolves- could have been a problem so I wanted her eliminated not your daughter. I am genuinely sorry for you loss"

Klaus on hearing about her plans for Hayley gets so mad "You can see that Hayley survived even you tried you best and if you touch a hair on her head again I will make you suffer so bad.."

Francesca laughs again "Hayley is so lucky to have so many man protectors circling around her. You don't have a chance with her in front of noble Elijah. Even Jackson has a better chance with her than you"

She walks away leaving Klaus fuming. He turns and see Cami standing there. He looks at her and walks past her in anger.

When he reaches compound he is still fuming. Elijah and Hayley are in sitting area studying some sort of papers. He walks to the bar and starts to pour himself a drink. "O well I met francesca on the way. She had very elaborate plans for you love. You should be glad that Elijah is there to protect you"

"What are you talking about?" Elijah pulls Hayley back to the sofa as she is getting up in anger

"Francesca sees Hayley as her competitor in ruling the werewolves so she wants to kill her. She does not know yet that you are a hybrid so we have a little advantage in that and let's keep it that way"

He comes and sits in front of them with the drink in his hand "so what are you guys looking at"

"We are trying to figure out the history of Gurerra wolves"

"Marcel said that he had killed the last bunch of the wolves so how did they manage to survive. I want to know that." Klaus says.

Hayley is looking at him "We cannot find anything. Francesca was adopted. May be her parents gave her up just like mine did to save her because Marcel was on the killing spree"

Klaus is looking at Hayley thoughtfully not realizing what he is doing. Elijah notices that but Hayley does not. He gets flustered. He gets up from the sofa and walks to the window. His movement snaps Klaus from whatever he is doing. He looks towards Elijah feeling a bit embarrassed hoping that Hayley did not notice that "yes it is possible. That means that the Gurerra wolves have been planning this for a long time and they saw the opportunity to rise from my plan. So everything happened because of that stupid plan" he laughs "how ironic? I wanted werewolves to become powerful and now they have but at what cost!"

He gets up and goes out of the room.

Hayley looks at Elijah. Elijah is looking at his brother leaving the room. "it is not his fault you know that Hayley. He was trying to do right by him and you. No one could have foreseen what has happened" He is tired. "yes I agree but what should we do now. I think I will go to the adoption agency which handled Francesca's adoption". She gets up and leaves but Elijah stops her. He brings her close to her. He gently kisses her on the mouth but she moves back. "Elijah I cannot think of us right now. I want to focus on getting Hope back. I am sorry" she leaves him there and walks out.

**_Klaus is having nightmares about Hope_**

Klaus is trying to sleep in his bed. He has not been able to have a peaceful night since that awful night. At last he manages to have shut eye. He is dreaming 'a small child is crying and opening her arms for her. He is pinned against the tree. He sees Mikael with white oak stake in his arm moving towards that girl and werewolves moving from the other direction. HE wants to save her but he cannot break free. Then he sees Esther doing some magic on the girl. The little girl says "daddy" just before the wolves pounce on her. He screams "NOOOOO"'.

He feels someone shaking him. He opens his eyes and sees Hayley standing next to him. He looks into her eyes.

Hayley is walking towards her room. When she passes Klaus's room, she hears thrashing coming from inside. She gently knocks the door but no one opens it. She hears "no, no". She opens the door and quickly goes inside only to see Klaus tossing and turning in his bed. He is having a nightmare- a bad nightmare. She goes near him and shakes him, trying to wake him up. Klaus jerks up and the terror in his eyes just stops her heart

"You were dreaming, it is okay"

That is how Elijah sees them. Her standing near him.

He sits up. She looks into his face searching for some recovery from whatever he was dreaming about but he seems too scared. . He is not wearing any shirt. The last time Hayley has seen him without a shirt was well 9 months ago. She remembers his tattoos. "Are you sure you are okay?"

He looks at her suddenly conscious of the fact that he is not wearing his shirt and she is in his room catching him at a very vulnerable time. He says "yes I am fine" picks up a shirt and puts it on.

She leaves him sitting on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis **

**The effect of next full moon night will be horrific especially for one Klaus Mikaelson. Hayley is still struggling through her inner war. **

**_Klaus is weaken on the full moon_**

There are couple of hours to full moon. Klaus knows what is going to happen to him so he is agitated. He is drinking when Elijah comes in. Hayley is right behind her.

"I don't think you will turn Hayley. You are a hybrid now. You can turn on will. Ask Niklaus"

He sees his brother drinking who raises his drink to both of them "a perk of being a hybrid. Enjoy" he gulps down the drink.

It has been a month since Hayley has given birth to their daughter. She walks to him "Have you talked to Rebekah? How is Hope doing?"

He puts the glass down "yes love, I talked to her this morning. Hope is fine" then he looks at her "do you want to…?"

Hayley looks at him lost in her thought "No, I don't …" she says after a while. She cannot control her emotions and the stare that Klaus is giving her so she looks away.

"We have to do something today. Guerra wolves will be strongest tonight and I am sure they have been waiting the whole month to act on whatever they are planning to do. I think Hayley's clan is in gravest danger right now. They are no match to Guerra wolves." Elijah is not listening to them. He turns and looks at them

"Hayley may be able to help you brother" he is looking at the moon which has gotten on the apex "I am afraid I am …" he groans in pain

Hayley and Elijah move towards him "what is happening?"

"Genevieve found an excellent way to punish me for using her. She has linked me to the spell. Every time…" ahhhhh he wraps himself in his arms "Guerra wolves use their ring not to turn they draw on my power" he stumbles on the sofa

Hayley is horrified to hear that. Elijah hold on to Klaus because he is in obvious pain as if his bones are breaking "why didn't you tell us? We had a whole month and you didn't think to mention that"

"That bitch" Hayley says. She has never seen Klaus so beaten apart from that night.

Klaus looks at them from clenched teeth "you guys go and help the wolves. I cannot do anything tonight" He starts to get up to go in his room.

Elijah does not want to leave Klaus. That night when their father had tied him up is clearly in his mind. He looks at Hayley who is thinking too. "Go" Klaus tells them as he stumbles out of the room.

Hayley is sitting quietly in the car on the way to the bayou. She has not been there for a couple of months ever since the attack on the wolves. Elijah does not realizes that she is worried. They reach the bayou. They get out. Jackson sees them coming over. He walks towards them. Hayley looks at Jackson. Jackson does not give any indication of hugging Hayley still she steps forward and hugs him.

"Hayley, I am so sorry for your loss" Jackson pries himself free from the hug and says to her. There is something really strange about the way he is talking which surprises Elijah and Hayley.

"Thank you Jackson" Hayley says to him

She notices a lot of werewolves gathering behind Jackson. Jackson looks at them sighs and motions them to go away. When the werewolves are gone he turns towards Hayley

"Hayley I don't think you should come here now. The pack is not happy to see hybrid in bayou esp a hybrid who was supposed to be their savior".

"Jackson" Elijah steps forward

"No Elijah it is okay. I suspected it but thanks for letting me know that it is actually happening to me" She looks at Jackson a little annoyed and the turns and goes and sits in the car.

Elijah stares Jackson for a few seconds and then leaves too. On the way home Elijah tries to talk to her "Hayley…." But Hayley turns towards him and says "I don't want to talk about it Elijah". They drive home quietly after that.

The night that is supposed to be his savior has become the worst night of the month. He can feeling the energy going out of his body. He cannot help but scream in pain. The compound is empty he knows it. Hayley and Elijah are gone. Then all of a sudden Hope face comes in view and he starts to calm down. He picks up his cell to talk to Rebekah. On hearing her voice he further calms down.

"Hello Nik how are you?"

"I am fine Rebekah... " Klaus says. He cannot help the pain "how is Hope? Can I hear her?"

"Nik what is going on? "

"Nothing Rebekah, I just wanted to hear her" he goes to the liquor cabinet and takes out a bottle and instead of pouring the drink in the glass he start drinking the whole bottle. He hears a tiny sound that sounds like a baby and he puts the phone down with tears shimmering in his eyes. This is where Elijah finds him, slumped against the wall sitting on the floor. He walks up to him "Niklaus"

**_Klaus has a break down_**

Hayley has gone to her room. She is too depressed to do anything. Elijah has been unable to reach her during their ride home. She is pacing her room really agitated and thinking

'What should I do? Where do I go? I don't have any place to live anymore. My baby is gone too. My identity is gone too'.

All these thoughts are going through her mind when she hears a loud crash. She runs towards the source of commotion. It is coming from the sitting room. What she sees inside she cannot believe her eyes. Elijah is standing at a distance from Klaus and he is shouting.

"What is the point of being so powerful if I cannot save her? I cannot protect her. You know Elijah you were right"he has grasped Elijah from his shirt front. He was obviously drunk. Hayley has never seen Klaus drunk. "You were right, it is all my doing. If I had not made so many enemies, they would not have tried to kill her and we wouldn't have send her away" he whispers "Hayley wouldn't have turned. This is all my doing and I don't know how to fix it".

He registers Hayley standing there. He walks up to her holds her from her shoulders "you should go away from here. You should go to her. She needs you. A child should not be without her parents. You should get away from me. Everything I touch I destroy it. You should go away with Elijah" he turns and points at Elijah. "He can keep you and her safe. Go Hayley". Klaus does not know that tears are falling on his cheeks. At first Hayley does not understand who he is talking about but now she understands. Her heart breaks for him. Everyone is so involved in their own sorrow that no one realized what Klaus is going through. She gently tries to touch his cheeks "NO…. "He shouts and pushes her away "No don't touch me I will destroy you too. I have destroyed my family. Rebekah is gone because of me. She is gone because of me. Hope is taken away from me. I am a destroyer" and with that he slumps into Elijah's arms who is there to hold him. Elijah looks at Hayley who is just speechless. She has tears in her eyes. Elijah says to Hayley "I will take him to his room why don't you go and rest, you had a long day too"

Elijah puts Klaus in his bed and about to turn when he holds his hand

"promise me Elijah you will take care of Hayley and the…" he trails off and becomes unconscious. Elijah puts the covers on him and leaves the room. He has never felt the as much guilt as he had felt the day when he had not protected his brother from his father.

Hayley is unable to sleep. She cannot get Klaus out of her mind. She paces in her room and then she walks up to his room. The door is closed so she knock. When no one answers she opens it slightly and enters the room. She has been to his room once, once the night when he was having the nightmare. She sees him on the bed. She thinks that he is sleeping

"Hayley, what are you doing here?"

"I… I just wanted to see how you are doing." She hesitates and then walks up to his bed.

"I am fine. I am fine. You should go and sleep. I will manage. I have been managing for 1000 years. I can manage now too. Please go"

She knows what he is going through because she is going through the same thing. She was going through the same thing a couple of weeks ago and Klaus was there to comfort her. She wants to comfort him too.

"Is it okay if I sit in your room for a while? I will not disturb you"

He is so exhausted and tired that he does not say anything. He looks at the chair and then turns and try to go to sleep. Hayley moves the chair near his bed and curls up on it.

He does not know what time is it but when he opens his eyes he sees Hayley sleeping on the chair. He gets up picks her up gently without waking her up and puts her in his empty warm bed. He tucks her in and goes to lie down on the sofa in his room. He lays down there, the sofa is not too big so his feet are on the arm rest. He keeps on looking at her sleeping and her gentle breathing sounds and he goes to sleep listening to them.

Elijah is worried about both Klaus and Hayley. He does not know how to help them. He couldn't sleep half the night. HE has never seen Klaus have the break down. He is also starting to understand why is Hayley so depressed too? It is not just Hope she has lost, she has lost herself too. He does not know when but he goes to sleep thinking about these things. The next morning he gets up, dresses early in the morning and goes in Klaus's room to check on him. What he sees inside is totally what he was not expecting. Hayley is sleeping in Klaus's bed and Klaus is sleeping on the sofa. He stands next to Hayley for a couple of minutes looking at her and then at Klaus and softly leaves the room. He does not know from where but a strong wave of jealousy came in and he just want to kill someone. He goes down and leaves the compound in anger.

Hayley opens her eyes and is disoriented about where she is? She turns and realizes that it is not her room. The light is coming in the room. In that light she sees Klaus sleeping on the sofa. She sits up and stays here for a couple of minutes trying to figure out how did she get in his bed? She was in his room, sitting on the chair that she remember. At last she gets up and take the cover from the bed and puts it on him and start to leave the room without making a sound and that is when she notices the painting. She looks around there are couple of more paintings. She has been to his room once but that was night time and she couldn't see anything. It was really sophisticated.

When Klaus wakes up Hayley is gone. He remembers everything from last night. He remembers his break down, Elijah putting him in his bed, Hayley trying to comfort him, him putting her in his bed… he remembers everything. He puts the cover on the bed and goes to take the shower. He has decided to take some serious actions. He is going to talk to Hayley calmly about going to hope and may be take Elijah with her. He cannot do this anymore. Every time he looks at her he feels guilty. It was not supposed to be this way. Hope was never supposed to be raised away from her mother or her… he trails off in his thinking.

He leaves the room thinking about this stuff.

**_Klaus is having Hallucinations about Mikael_**

He goes to the sitting room. Hayley and Elijah are sitting there talking about something but when he enters the room Elijah gets quiet. "O please don't stop talking on account of me. I just came here to tell you to take Hayley away from here. A war is blooming here and I don't want her to be here when it is in full swing. I will give you Rebekah's address and you guys go and find her. Hayley you should be with Hope not here. It is MY mess and I will clean it up"

Without listening to whatever they had to say he leaves the room. He goes to the bayou. He has a plan. He is going to make alliance with Jackson. When Jackson sees him he comes to him.

"Let us go and have some drinks Jackson" Klaus tells him.

They go to a new bar outside French Quarter. Klaus does not want anyone to hear them talking. They sit down on a table at the far end of bar. After the bar tender brings them their drink Klaus leans back and looks Jackson into his eyes "Jackson you are going to help me take down Francesca and her brothers"

Jackson looks at him "Why do you think I will help you? Your plans are not exactly perfect you know that right. Last time when we formed alliances it didn't turn out so well. Give me one good reason why I should stand by you this time?"

"Jackson because of that bitch my child is dead. You feel no remorse for her? If not her or for me think about Hayley. Hayley is a hybrid because of Francesca and you know how much she hate vampires. I just want my revenge from Francesca". He leans forward "And you will help me Jackson because you know what I am doing is not wrong"

Jackson looks at him thoughtfully and then nodes. "Okay that is good" Klaus gets up and about to leave "we keep our alliance a secret for right now"

He is walking to the compound when he sees him – Mikeal- standing near the lamp pole looking at him with a sarcastic smile on his face. Klaus is terrified when he looks at him. He takes a couple of steps forwards but Mikael disappears. He gets home lost in thoughts about what he has just seen. Goes to the bar to drink something when is cornered by Hayley "don't ever again order me what to do okay!"

Hayley is really angry. Klaus gets angrier. He grabs her by her arms "Why can't you get it in your thick head Hayley, you need to get away from here. Away from me. Hope needs her mother. If you stay around me something bad will happen to you eventually. Every time I get close to something real it is taken away from me. I don't want Hope to lose her mother"

"What about her father?" Hayley shouts angrily

Klaus loses his grip on her "a child can survive without her father but not without her mother"

"Like you? You are still haunted by what Mikael has done to you" Hayley asks cruelly

Klaus pushes her to one side "Hope is better off without her father"

He walks out without giving a glance to Elijah who has come into the room hearing the shouts.

Klaus is pacing in his room. He cannot get Mikael image out of his head. He goes down to talk to Elijah. He knows Elijah will be in sitting room talking to Hayley. They are sitting on the same sofa discussing something.

"I have managed to get Jackson on my side. He will be working with me against Francesca"

Klaus tells them ignoring the pang of jealousy which he does not know came from that hit him in the stomach seeing them sitting so close to each other.

"You mean on _our_ side" Hayley gets up and walks towards the window.

Klaus sighs and looks at Elijah as if wanting him to help him with the situation. "Hayley is right Niklaus. We are all together in this fight"

"Okay then, if something happens tomorrow **YOU** don't come blaming that on me Elijah" Klaus says angrily and goes to drink. Elijah walks up to him and takes the bottle out of his hand "enough with this drinking Niklaus, you need to get sober for us to get ready for the fight. We are still strong then those witches and Guerra's except for on the full moon night. So we will use that for our advantage. Whatever we have to do we will do before the next full moon? You say that you have gotten Jackson on your side, can we trust him?"

Klaus "I don't want to trust anyone after what has happened but we have no options. If we are to get our town back then we have to trust someone at least" he turns towards Hayley "May be Hayley can input some thought as she was closest to him. Tell love, you know Jackson much better than me what do you think?"

Hayley gives Klaus a cold glare. She does not like what he is insinuating and ready to pounce at him when Elijah comes between them. Klaus laughs and sits down. Hayley takes deep breaths. She is still annoyed at him for what happened in the morning and what he is doing right now.

"Jackson can be trusted if we play fair with him. Werewolves are really loyal" at that Klaus starts laughing "loyal like Oliver?" he ducks because Hayley has just thrown a vase at him. Elijah looks at Hayley shocked.

Klaus surfaces still laughing. "Any way you were saying werewolves are loyal" he tries to control his laughter

"you are a despicable person" she says and walks out.

"That is what I keep telling you love. Go far away from me" He says.

At which Hayley stops and turns slowly and comes and sits down right in front of him "Klaus whatever you say or do, you are still Hope's father" smile starts to fade from his face. Elijah is standing there looking at both of them and he realizes something- a very hurtful something. Hayley continues "she needs both of us. Whether we like each other or not we have to work together to make this place safe for her. That is the only way we can get her back" She stops for a second. Klaus keeps staring at her. Elijah just stand there with this new revelation on him. Hayley recovers first and looks towards Elijah "As for we can trust Jackson or not I am not entirely sure what to think after what happened with Oliver but if we keep on this drama about Hope maybe we should give him benefit of doubt because Jackson is a family guy. He would want to take revenge for Hope". She turns and then leaves the room leaving Elijah and Klaus behind each lost in their own thoughts.

**_Hayley has her first kill as a hybrid_**

Hayley cannot sleep the whole night. Klaus words keep on running in her mind like a video on a replay mode. She cannot get over that. Her outburst with Klaus has left her exhausted. She paces in her room the whole night and near morning she manages to get a shut eye. When she wakes up she drags herself out of her bed and makes herself change her clothes with difficulty. She has a terrible hunger today and nothing seems to quench that. She is looking through things in the kitchen when Elijah enters. He looks at her and there is something different about her that he cannot pinpoint. He cannot get the image of her in Klaus's bed but he also wants to help her and if that is the thing that can help her than he has decided to take a step back.

She looks back and looks at him angrily "there is nothing in this house to eat for a hybrid, what does Klaus eat?" she asks angrily.

Elijah looks at him in shock. He has never seen Hayley so agitated. "Niklaus has been a vampire for 1000 years, he has trained his body to normal food. It is only when he is weak he thirst for blood. It is new for you that is why you are feeling that way. Once you get used to it you will not thirst for blood. You will be able to quench your thirst with regular food"

Hayley snaps "I don't want to get used to being a hybrid. I don't want to be a hybrid". Klaus is leaving the compound and he hears her saying that. He stops in his track going out "I was a werewolf and that is the only thing which was sure for me but now I don't know what I am"

Elijah tries to comfort her "Hayley I can understand…"

She interrupts him angrily "don't you dare say that you can understand. No one can understand. I have lost my baby and now myself too. No one wants me"

Elijah goes to her and holds her fiercely "No, that is not true. I want you" Klaus leaves the compound. "You have your family here. You have your daughter. It is true that you don't have her right now but you know that she is save with Rebekah"

Hayley looks at the passion in his eyes "Elijah I …"

Elijah steps back "Hayley even if I don't know what is going on inside your head, I want to understand it. I will give you your space to handle it your way but I am there for you if you want me to help you. And if you want blood there are blood bags in the freezer downstairs for emergency cases"

"I am not hungry any more Elijah" She leaves him standing there and leaves the compound.

Klaus is sitting in the bar drinking and thinking about what has happened. He is sure that the Mikael he saw the other day was in his imagination. He wants to drown his sours in drinks. He does not notice Hayley entering the bar. She gives him a fleeting glance and sit down a couple of stools away from him. Klaus looks over at her but then switches his attention to his drink. Hayley orders a drink for herself

Hayley is sitting on the table looking at the drink thinking 'If Hope were still with her would she have been drinking? ' A man approaches her stool. He sits next to her. Hayley does not look at him. Klaus feels a pang of jealousy at that but he keeps sitting there and drinking his wine. Cami is looking at Klaus. The man puts his arm around Hayley, Klaus gets up from his bar stool when Hayley is sinking her teeth in the man's neck and drinking his blood. There is a lot of screaming going on in the bar.

Hayley does not know what happened or what triggered it but she feels less hungry while drinking his blood when she feels someone pulling her off the man. She turns her face and is ready to fight with whoever was holding her and sees that it is Klaus. She struggles to get out of his arms but they are strong so after a couple of attempts she slumps. She falls against his chest and start breathing heavily. Klaus brushes her hair out of her face and says in her ear "shhhh shhhh there love, feel better now!" She says nothing and still Klaus has not released her. That is when Elijah enters the bar. He looks at them, both Klaus and Hayley look at him and she feels Klaus releasing her. She walks past Elijah cleaning her mouth.

Elijah looks at her while she passes near him and then at Klaus angrily "what happened?" Klaus laughs and tries to make the matter light "that man was being rude to her and she taught him a lesson".

Elijah angrily "Niklaus this is not a laughing matter"

Klaus looks at Elijah "Brother relax, she needs to indulge a little bit otherwise she will turn on herself like poor …" he trails off because he has just seen Mikael in the crowd. He blinks his eyes but he is gone.

Elijah turns around and looks at where his brother was looking but there is nothing "we need to do something about her handling how to be a hybrid"

Klaus snaps "I personally like the approach you were using in the morning but it seems that it is not working on Hayley"

At the confused expression on Elijah's face he smiles and leaves the bar leaving Elijah confused, frustrated and angry. He walks out and looks around but he cannot see Mikael.

Elijah walks up to Klaus "what are you looking for?"

Klaus still scanning around "I think I saw Mikael" he says casually. It takes couple of seconds for the words to be absorbed by Elijah "what like in our dreams?"

Klaus looks at him absentmindedly "No Elijah as in real

At first I thought that he was trying to reach out from the other side but when I tried to contact Bonnie about it Stefan told me that the other side is gone now along with Bonnie and Damon. So I am starting to think what is going on?"

Elijah looks around scanning the road too. He cannot find anything "If the other side is gone does that mean our mother, Finn and Kol are also gone"

Klaus looks at him "Esther is a New Orleans witch brother. New Orleans witches don't go to the other side. Genevieve told me before she decided to punish me".

Then he walks up to Elijah "I thought it was one time deal when I first saw him day before yesterday but now I am starting to think that Mikael is back"

Elijah looks at him in shock "How?"

"I see the hand of witches in it. Now I understand where is the white oak stake and how does Davina know about it?" he laughs humorlessly "I have to give it to that girl she has found a perfect weapon against me"

"Against us brother, if what you are saying is right then against us" Elijah says

"I want to talk to Davina and find out if it is true. You go and tell Hayley about the latest development" Klaus tells him and walks away.

**_Elijah and Hayley_**

Elijah walks home and goes into her room. She is sitting on the bed with wolf in her hand and staring at it. "Hayley we have a problem"

She looks up. What could be the bigger problem that what is going on with her? She snaps "what now?"

Elijah forces himself to calm down and goes and sits next to her "Niklaus thinks that Mikael is back" she looks at him with shock "and if Niklaus is right then we have to prepared against him. If he is back then he has the white oak stake which is very dangerous to all of us but he is after Niklaus especially. You need to know because now you are part of the family too and our father is especially vindictive towards my brother and knowing your relationship with him he will come after you"

Hayley snaps out of shock "we don't have a relationship?"

Elijah is surprised at her outburst. She also realizes and is embarrassed about it. She says "sorry Elijah, I think it is my hybrid mood that is making me feel that way. So what do we do now?"

"Niklaus has gone to Davina to confirm his suspicions. Until then we cannot do anything" he says helplessly.

"For a 1000 years he has been tormenting us. It was Niklaus who put him to rest last time and I am sure he can do it again. I just feel so helpless about what he has done to him all those years"

Elijah walks up to the door of the nursery and looks inside "he was happy even if for a short time I have never seen him so happy in these 1000 years. Now if Mikael is back he will be back to his tormenting Niklaus games" He rubs his hands at the back side of his neck and turns around to see Hayley who is looking at the wolf in her hands but listening to him. She can see the vivid image of Klaus tied up to the stake asking for Elijah's help when their father was beating him and Elijah has held him down. She refuses to look at Elijah because she knows that he will see the accusation in her eyes.

Suddenly Elijah looks at the door. They both can hear him come in. He comes to her room because he can feel them there.

"Davina that stupid witch has brought Mikael back" he says "damn it…" he is angry "he is back Elijah and he knows about Hayley being a hybrid too" he points to Elijah "and you thought that Davina is different from others and can be reasoned with. She is out of her mind. I wish I could snap her neck in two"

He walks out of the room leaving them both staring at the place he was standing a couple of seconds ago.

**_Elijah meets the latest Harvest girl with her new friend_**

Elijah knocks on Davina's green house door. She looks up. She is standing with a new girl and a boy. "Elijah how many times do I have to tell you that you are not welcome here?"

Elijah searches for the girl he had vowed to help not long ago but he cannot find her. He looks at the new girl

"This is Cassy. She was the fourth harvest girl. I guess she came back when Genevieve died and that is her friend Joshua"

"Cassy, nice to meet you. I hope it would have been in better circumstances" Elijah smiles at Cassy "we have been hoping for your return for many months now. Welcome to the land of living again"

"Davina I need to talk to you in private" Elijah turns to Davaina with a serious expression on his face

"If you want to know what Klaus was here to know then I have already told him that. You can ask him. I have found a perfect weapon against the Originals I told you"

Elijah notices Cassy and Joshua flinch at Klaus's name but Davina couldn't as she was looking at Elijah. Suddenly Elijah also smells something very familiar "sage". He looks at Cassy who is doing something in the pot. Davina notices that Elijah is distracted. Elijah has a vivid memory to smelling burning sage in Mystic Falls. He gets that memory out of his head and looks at Davina.

"Do you know what you have done? You have broken all rules of ancestral magic. I could not believe it when Niklaus told me but seeing you and hearing from your own mouth I cannot help but think that you are being played to by him. Where is he?"

"No where you can find him until I feel fit for him to be seen" Davina says cruelly "Now your brother will know what it feels like to be frightened at all times. To know when the matters of killing others is not in your hand rather than other people are controlling your faith"

"Davina you don't know what you are saying. He is using you. He wants nothing other than to kill Niklaus. Any promises he has made for you please don't believe him. It is not still late please think about what you are doing?"

"Noooo go away Elijah" she throws him out with her magic "The fourth harvest girl is back now the witches have all the power they need to defeat the Originals on an even footing. Go tell your brother to hide himself because it is our turn now". She turns and walks away to Cassy and Joshua who are watching everything with stunned expressions.

Elijah gets up and leaves sadly saying "Davina you don't know what monster you have released from hell"

"Klaus is the biggest monster ever to walk on this earth Elijah and it is time you realize that" she tells him and waves her hands to shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Synopsis **

**Elijah is having hard time accepting Klaus and Hayley being together. Jackson tries to bridge Hayley and his relationship. Klaus discovers that it is not just Mikael who is back. **

**_Elijah accuses Klaus of taking Hayley away from him_**

Last night revelation was big for Elijah. Elijah is unable to term to terms with what he is seeing with his own eye- a tension between his brother and Hayley that can develop into something. He is pacing his room up and down. He picks up his cell and calls Rebekah. It is good to hear her voice.

On hearing Elijah's voice Rebekah becomes really happy. She has been having a rough time for a couple of days now because of Hope but she doesn't want to tell Klaus and Hayley because she does not want them to worry. "Hello Elijah, how are you? I wasn't expecting a call from you especially at this time" then as an afterthought she asks him worriedly "is everything okay?"

Elijah can hear worry in her voice so he calms her down "Everything is okay. Cant I call my sister to just talk to her?"

"How is hope doing? Rebekah you have a very important job to do and we all especially Hayley and Klaus appreciate for what you are doing for Hope and them".

"How is Nik taking it?" Rebekah asks him

"He and Hayley are both taking it hard and they are not letting anyone help them" Elijah says to her frustrated

Rebekah has never heard his brother sounded so frustrated- not even when he had lost all hopes for Klaus's redemption. She keeps quiet for a second and then says "May be they can help each other. They both had to give their daughter away right?"

Elijah stares at the wall for a second and then says "I think you are right"

Rebekah is surprised to hear that because she knows how her brother feels for Hayley. Before Elijah can say anything he hears a baby crying in the back ground "Elijah I have to go, Hope is up again. She has been in a really bad mood since morning and I have realized it is best not to reach a point where she becomes inconsolable. I will talk later then. Bye"

Elijah stares at the silence on the other end of the phone for a while then he tries to relax but he cannot so he leaves the compound.

It is almost morning when he comes back. Klaus is sitting in the sitting room reading something. This is the first time he is doing something calming. He looks up when Elijah enters "O wow brother didn't know you were all night type of guy" he smiles "does Hayley know about your night time excursions?"

Elijah snaps at him "It is not your and hers business what I do or not do"

Klaus laughs because he thinks his brother is embarrassed. "It is okay brother, I think she can understand. You should tell her your needs so that she …"

Before he completes his sentence Elijah is holding him from his throat "One more word about Hayley and me Niklaus I swear…"

Klaus pushes him away "What wrong with you? I was only joking. Have you lost your remaining sense of humor?" He massages his throat

"As if you don't know" Elijah looks at him with accusation

"Now what have I done?" he asks

"Getting out of her room early in the morning, consoling her, giving her your blood, her sleeping in your room… where should I stop? You knew how much she means to me and still you crossed that line" Elijah says angrily

Klaus is just looking at him in disbelieve and without saying a single word he puts the book down and before Elijah can say anything he is gone from there.

**_Klaus discovers something new_**

Klaus is just confused and shocked at what Elijah has said. He does not know how to react to it. He never intends to come between Hayley and Elijah. He knows how he feels towards him. He had made a pact with himself that he will never put himself and Elijah in the same situation as they were with Tatia. Even if he develops feeling for Hayley… he stops and thinks even if…- he will not act on them. That was the pact and he will fulfil it. He gets out of the room. Hayley was coming out from her room. He walks past him without saying anything to her.

Klaus walks out angrily. He does not know what to do? He is surprised at Elijah's accusations. He has not tried to do anything with Hayley or crossed a line. He clears his head. There are other important matters to think of. He forces himself to think about Hope and as soon as he thinks of her all other thoughts go away from his mind. He looks up and sees that he is standing in front of the church. He enters the church. He feels very weird. The last time when he was in the church he had seen his daughter born and Hayley die. He shakes the thought of Hayley from his mind. He walks up to the altar and sits down. He feels really strange. He looks up and see the attic. He starts to climb the stairs and reach the attic. He opens the door. The door opens with a creak sound. He tries to get in but the boundary spell has been put on. He is surprised at who would put a boundary spell in here. He feels something creeping his back. He scans the room again and a feeling of terror fills him but the room is empty so he walks down. He goes down and sits on the stairs again thinking what to do

"I can help you look for what you are looking" He cannot believe what he is hearing. He looks up and see Kol standing there. He is so shocked that he does not move for a whole minute. He knows that he is not dreaming when he sees Kol is walking towards him and he sits next to him on the stairs. He turns towards him slowly "so you managed to escape the other side when it collapsed".

Kol smiles "is that all you have to say to me brother?"

"This is enough for right now isn't it?" Klaus smiles. He is recovering from his initial shock

"Nik it is not just me who managed to escape. Dear daddy and suicidal Finn have also managed to escape too. I know our father is back because I saw him coming back but I cannot locate Finn" kol tells him

"Fantastic. That is all we need right now. I know about Mikael. He was brought back by an idiot witch Davina and he has stolen my white oak stake" Klaus tells him

"Okay good at least we don't have to worry about you daggering us then" Kol says jokingly

Klaus looks at him. He is really tired with everything that is going on and he is rarely tired. When he does not answer Kol looks at his brother in surprise "what no answer? What have you done to my brother?" he tries to joke around again but is unsuccessful

"What are you doing here Klaus?" they both hear someone talking to them from the door of the church. It is Cami. She has come to pray for her uncle. Klaus gets up and start to leave. Kol follows him. "Where are we going?"

"I have just figured out what to do? You want to come?"

They both go to the adoption agency office. Klaus compels them to give them documents pertaining to Gurerra wolves.

He turns to Kol "I don't think that you should come forward right now. If you are right that Finn is back then we need to play our game wisely too. You keep hiding until it is time to come out" he is about to turn "it is good to see you brother" he hugs Kol before Kol can say anything.

**_Klaus is being cruel to Hayley and Jackson and Hayley try to patch up their distance_**

She looks at him in surprise. "Klaus…" she calls him but he does not stop. She goes to Elijah who is in the sitting room "what happened to Klaus?" He turns and she is surprised to see him drinking so early in the morning "I wanted to talk to him about something but he didn't listen to me and left" Elijah puts his glass down, rubs the back of his neck and asks "what do you want to talk to him about?"

"I was thinking maybe I should talk to Jackson and try to resolve our hybrid and werewolf issue" she says to him.

"Do you think you can discuss this issue with him?" he asks tiredly

"No, I don't think so. I don't know what to say to him. Being a werewolf was the only thing that was consistent in my life for the past 10 years and now I don't know what am I so no I am not sure but I have to talk to him if he is going to help us" she says desperately

Elijah looks at her absentmindedly thinking 'was he being rough on his brother?'

"Sure let us go" Elijah says to her

"I was thinking maybe we should ask Jackson to come in here and talk to us instead of my going to the bayou and unnecessary start a riot or something" she says.

Elijah calls Jackson. Jackson says he will come to the compound in a couple of hours. Hayley is feeling hungry. She goes to kitchen and picks up an apple to eat. She comes back and sits in the sitting room and picks up the book which Klaus had left on the sofa. She ideally starts to read the book and soon before she knows it she is absorbed into it. This is where Elijah finds her – reading the book that Klaus had left behind. He gets a jab of hostility towards him. He comes and sits down next to her. She looks at him and smiles. They are both sitting silently, Hayley reading the book and Elijah reading some documents when they hear a cough from the direction of the door. They look over and see that Jackson is standing there. Hayley gets up consciously and steps forward to hug Jackson but he raises his hands. She is hurt but she steps back. She sits down on the sofa next to Elijah

"How are you doing Jackson?" she asks him gingerly

"I am fine, how are you Hayley?" he asks her

"I am good. Things are moving on. I thought that the world will stop without her but it didn't. Everything is same" she says.

Jackson looks at her with pity in his eyes. Elijah looks at his shoes. He knows how difficult must be for Hayley to utter these words for her daughter but they have to keep up the façade.

"Klaus told us that you are willing to work with us to take the Gurerra's down so I just thought that it will be a good idea to break the ice before we start to work together" Hayley says

"Yes I am willing to work with you guys because I believe that only people who can take Gurerra's out are the Originals. Who better to side with then two hybrids and one immortal vampire in the fight against the worst enemy of your lives?" Jackson says

"Jackson I am still…" Hayley starts

"No Hayley you are not… you are not one of us. You are not a werewolf now. You are not a crescent werewolf now" he says sadly

Hayley gets up angrily "you cannot take that away from me. I am a royalty. My parents were crescent wolves and I will always be their daughter"

"Hayley I understand your feelings but you don't understand werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies and you know that. Our pack will never accept you. They will never trust you. We can develop a working relationship and may be with the passage of time we can rebuilt that trust but right now they will not accept you. They might be willing to help you because we all need you and you need us so from mutual benefit we can achieve a unified goal". Jackson says

Hayley looks at him sadly. She knows what he is saying is right. She tries to hold his hands but he moves back. She is broken by that action. He looks at her and throws caution on one side and he holds her hand.

"Hayley everything will be okay. Don't worry whether you are a hybrid or a werewolf you are who you always have been, a brave independent girl who knows how to survive" he smiles.

She looks at him with weepy smile "does that mean that the engagement is off?" she asks jokingly.

At that Jackson let go of her hands and look at Elijah and her sadly "Engagement I think was off even before all of this happened."

He gets up "I should be going now" He leaves the room.

Klaus gets home and goes straight to his room. Elijah does not talk to him. Hayley is looking outside the window so she does not notice his return. Hayley had a difficult night. She is again agitated. She goes to the kitchen and takes out a bag of blood and wants to drink it but she does not. She puts it back and goes to her room again. She then walks to nursery and sits in the chair holding the wolf in her hand. She goes to sleep while holding the wolf. She gets up with this cramp in her neck. She stands up stretches her neck and goes to change her clothes. She goes to the kitchen and makes a coffee for herself. Then as an afterthought she makes it for everyone. She hears speaking voices coming from sitting room. She goes there and puts the coffee mugs on the table. Klaus and Elijah are working on some papers. Elijah looks up at her face. She sits down next to Klaus without realizing it. Klaus is looking at the papers. Elijah picks up the coffee and start to drink it. Hayley leans forward a little bit to look at what they are seeing and realizes that these are documents from the adoption agency.

Klaus says "so far we know that Francesca's grandfather gave her up for adoption because of the killing spree that Marcel has done in 60's. He gave her to the adoption agency when she was a baby. From where she was given up for adoption to a normal human family"

He gets up and walks to the window "so somehow she discovers her true lineage and keeps a tight lid on it until the right moment. That means" he turns and looks at both of them "there was someone in her life to tell her about her true parentage, a surviving Guerra wolf who had not triggered his or her gene"

Elijah gets up and says "makes sense"

Klaus says "we have to figure out how to get those rings from them. We have to figure out what will happen if they lose the ring. Do the rings work like Daylight rings? If the magic connection is broken will they become regular werewolves?"

Hayley says "Oliver has a ring right? What if we get the ring from Oliver?"

Klaus says "Jackson told me that Oliver had offered him the ring but he refused. May be we should ask Jackson to change his mind" he smiles at his brother mischievously

Elijah likes his plan and agree with it. Klaus leaves the room without saying a word. After he is gone Hayley notices that he has not taken his coffee.

Next morning after Hayley gets up dressed and going down she goes to Klaus's room. She knocks. When he does not answer she peeks inside. He is standing there painting something. She walks in and clears her throat. He looks over her shoulder "what is it Hayley? I am busy"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Hayley is confused "have I done something?"

"No Hayley you have not. Tell me what it is or please leave. I don't like to be interrupted when I am painting" He is agitated and tells her that

Hayley looks at him angrily "I came here to ask you about Hope but you seem busy so go to hell"

She walks out leaving him angrier than before.

Hayley walks into the sitting room where Elijah is sitting reading the adoption agency papers. He looks up and is surprised to see that she is angry. He asks her "what is wrong?" but Hayley does not tell him.

**_Klaus and Kol figure out where Finn is _**

Klaus is unable to do more painting so he leaves the compound. He wants to meet Kol but he does not know how to get in touch with him. He goes to the church again. He sits there on the stairs hoping for him to show up. He sits there for about half an hour. He whispers in desperation "Damn it Kol where are you?"

He looks up after a couple of seconds and sees him walking towards him. Kol sits on the seats. He looks at Klaus "so I have been thinking why Finn would want to escape the other side? He always wanted to die right? Why would he want to come back?"

As if a light bulb switched on in his head "it is mother who brought him back. It has to. She is a New Orleans witch now. She has the power to do that. Genevieve said that she was the one pulling the strings. She is the one who wants to kill Hope – my daughter" he looks at Kol "that means that she is back too but how and where?" he gets up and start to pace the aisles of the church.

Kol looks at his brother thinking "if mother is back then she must have brought Finn back. You have buried her body so that means that she is in someone else's body- a witch's body. Has anyone recently been brought back from death recently?"

Klaus smiles and looks at his brother "yes a witch has just come back from death. I bet mother is riding her. That means Joshua is Finn"

"Okay it is time for you to come forward now" he looks at Kol. "If our whole family is back then it is about time for you to be back in the compound. Come, let us surprise Elijah. May be that will cheer him up" Kol looks at him in confusion "don't worry you will understand when you see him"

"Nik I am sorry about what happened to your daughter" Kol says to him

"I will get her back, we will get her back don't worry" Klaus smiles falters. He tries to hide it but Kol sees how broken his brother is.

**_Elijah and Hayley meet someone from their past_**

Hayley is pacing in her room. She is still confused about what has happened between her and Klaus. They have been making progress in their relationship but now he is again back to being cruel and moody. She remembers her hurt when Klaus first time told the witches to kill her and the baby. She had no idea what she was expecting but not that. Since then Klaus has changed a lot. He had started to show concern for the baby, for her. Now Hope is gone and Klaus is being back to his own old self again. Was it just Hope he was interested in? Was he only being nice to me because of Hope? Now she is not here so he has stopped being nice to me. I was so counting on him to help me get through all this but it seems that it will not happen. All thought are racing through her mind. She lays down in her bed trying to go to sleep. She knows that he is not home yet. She cannot sleep so she goes down and sits in the sitting room picking up the book that she was reading when she hears someone coming it. It is Elijah who has seen her come in. HE comes in. He knows something is bothering her. He wants to reach out to her but he knows that she is shutting him out. He sits down with his mother's spell book. Hayley looks at him

"What are you looking in the grimoire?"

Elijah looks at her thinking "I am trying to see if there is any spell than can unlink Klaus from the spell that Genevieve has used to bind him with the moonlight rings"

"I don't think you will find that in it, Genevieve was an evil bitch. That spell is her own concoction." Hayley says "what about the unlinking spell that Davina did to unlink me and Sophie"

Elijah gets up and puts the grimoire down "that can work but we don't have witch to perform the spell"

He picks the book again "we need to find a witch to do the spell" he is going through the book to find that spell again

"Good work you two. Now look for a spell how to get a witch de-possess a body?" They both hear it. Elijah puts the book down slowly. He stands up and look towards the door. He does not want to believe it but there he is Kol standing next to Klaus. Elijah moves towards him slowly "how?"

He stops right in front of him "I escaped, no thanks to you guys" he looks at Klaus and Elijah and enters the room. He walks to the bar and pours himself a drink. He looks at Hayley" you must be Hayley, mother of my niece. I am Kol, Kol Mikaelsons".

She gets up and looks at him in confusion. Then she looks at Elijah and Kol. "You knew" Elijah turns to Klaus. "I met Kol yesterday but we were trying to figure something out so we thought it best to keep his return a secret" He walks up to the bar too. Pours himself a drink. "You will be happy to learn that our beloved mother and our suicidal maniac brother Finn have also returned"

Elijah looks at him with his mouth open "and you have met them" Klaus continues "Cassy and Joshua" at Elijah's questioning glance he answers. "Now we have not one but three of our worst enemies combined to eliminate us. I thought what better way to cheer ourselves than bringing Kol out of his hiding place. What was your hiding place by the way? The other side has been gone for more than a month now." He turns to Kol.

"Hiding means hiding Nik, I might need it again when I am trying to escape those dagger that you keep on putting in us" he jokes

"Hmmm" Klaus acknowledges.

He is about to walk out when Hayley stops him "Klaus I want to talk to you about something"

"Have you talked to Rebekah?" she asks him

"Yes Hayley I have. Elijah has her number too. If you want to talk to her take her number and call her" he adds rather roughly and leaves the room leaving her speechless. Elijah looks at her and then at the spot where Klaus was standing just a couple of seconds ago. Kol looks at this with amusement "o wow family drama. I cannot tell how much I have missed this" He says

"So which one is my room?" he looks at Elijah

Klaus is pacing his room up and down when the door bangs open. He looks around and Hayley is standing there "what is your problem? Why are you acting this way?" she shouts

"I don't have any problem but you surely seems to have one. Why don't you go and ask Elijah for help? If you want to talk to Hope, talk to her yourself. I am not your messenger boy" He shouts back.

"you bastard" before she can stop herself she says that and leaves the room before she can see the impact of those words on his face but Elijah can as he has come to see what is going on. "Niklaus…" he says but Klaus pushes him to one side and leaves the compound. Hayley goes to the kitchen and takes out the blood bags from the freezer and sits down on the floor and start to drink them. That is where Elijah finds her a couple of minutes later. He tries to take it away from her but she shouts "go away Elijah I don't need your pity go away" he looks at her and then reluctantly leaves her.

Kol is sitting on his bed listening to everything going on. He walks in to the kitchen and sees Hayley sitting there drinking blood. He sits next to her and takes a blood bag for himself and start to drink in silence. Hayley is prepared to answer any question he asks him but he does not talk. At last she puts the bag down and sits there in silence. She does not realize that she is crying and moving her hands over her tummy "we send her away. How can she live without her mom?" She say.

In these past 900 years Kol has never had his heart broken as these words were breaking it right now. He says "shhh we will get her back" and before he knows it she is crying in his shoulders. He picks her up and takes her to her room. He puts her down and turns to leave when he sees the nursery. He walks to the nursery slowly and he goes inside. He sees the wooden horse that he and Klaus had built when he was 10 years old. He sees the small mirror that Henrick has found in the woods. He sees the small stuff toys in the crib and his heart begins to feel heavy. He turns and start to leave the room when he notices that Hayley has gone to sleep with the wolf stuff toy clutched in hands. He switches off the light and leaves the room closing the door behind her softly. He goes into his room and does not hear his brother return home until the dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Synopsis**

**Klaus devices a plan to get the rings from Guerras. Meanwhile Hayley is still dealing with what is going on with her. Elijah comes to term with what he has to do next**

**_Mikael stabs Klaus_**

Kol is trying to sleep when he hears screams. He runs out to Klaus room because the screams are coming from in there. He opens the door and sees his brother on the floor. His chest is open and blood is oozing out of it profoundly. He moves towards him and tries to touch his chest but there is nothing there. Elijah pushes him to one side "what is going on?" he asks Elijah

"There seems to be something in there but I cannot see it" Elijah says

"What happened?" Hayley has come in and then she gasps.

"Hayley go out, you don't have to be here" Kol tells her. But she sits down next to Klaus. "There is nothing there so what is going on?"

Klaus screams and withers in pain. He is trying to clutch something but there is nothing and his nails are scratching his chest. Elijah tells Hayley to hold his arms. He puts his hand inside his chest. He screams in pain. Hayley looks away "there is nothing there".

"It has to be a magical object that we are not able to see" Kol sounds frustrated "may be some normal person can see it"

Hayley looks at Elijah who has just gotten up "Where are you going?"

"I am going to get Cami" he walks out. Hayley is holding his hands so that he does not scratch himself but his pain is still there. Kol is pacing up and down the room. "Where is he?" he looks at his watch. A couple of minutes later he enters back with Cami. It seems that she was sleeping. She gasps when she looks at Klaus "O my God who did that?"

"you can see it?" Hayley asks

"see the stake, Of course I can. Any blind person can see that big stake" she moves forward and pulls it out. Klaus screams but Hayley is holding his hands very tight. Kol is holding his legs. He breathes when the stake is out but says "I can still feel it inside. I think a part of it brooooke…. "he cries in pain.

"Okay I am not putting my hand in there" Cami looks at Klaus's pain stricken face and then at Elijah

Elijah looks at her "I will do it. You just tell me where it is?"

Cami guides him but he cannot find it. Klaus is withering in pain.

Hayley attracts his attention to her "Look at me Klaus, look at me. Focus on my voice. Look into my eyes". He does not know what was in her voice that he looks into her eyes. Elijah has his hand inside but he can see Klaus and Hayley out of corner of his eyes. Cami tells him to move a bit right and that is when he feels it. He pull it out. As soon as the stake is out Klaus blinks and looks at Elijah. He sees Cami and Kol. He start to get up but Kol tells him to lay down. His wound is healing right in front of his eyes. "Mother AND father" he says and look at Elijah and Kol who are wondering the same thing. Such a powerful spell is only possible by a powerful witch. He gets up, takes off his shirt and cleans his blood. He walks into his bathroom closing the door behind him leaving all the people wondering what has just happened. He stands under the hot shower. The only thing that he can see is those hazel brown eyes. He tries to shake them away but he is unable to. He comes out wearing his pants. He takes a shirt out of his closet and put it on. He is avoiding Hayley's gaze. "Cami thank you for coming at this time of the night" he thanks her and walks towards her and holds her hands. Elijah notices Hayley flinching at that.

"Okay let me take Cami back to her house" Kol clears his throat. "She must be wanting to finish her sleep"

Before Cami can answer Kol had taken her to her house and was back.

**_Elijah is working on the unlinking spell, Hayley and Kol bond _**

Elijah is thinking and pacing in the sitting room when Kol enters. "we need to find a witch who can do the unlinking spell. The witch we used last time has gone viral so we need another one"

"Why don't we ask her" kol suggested sitting down

"She will never help Klaus. She hates him" Elijah says

"O so dear Nik has made another enemy. Good to know that he has not changed a lot" he looks at Elijah

"What do you mean by a lot?" Elijah is intrigued

Kol says "O surely you must have noticed that he has become more subdued than usual. I think it has something to do with Hayley"

Elijah flinches at that. "Hmm I see things are complicated" Kol sighs "are we having another Tatia"

Klaus enters the room "No Tatia kol and mind your own business" he turns to Elijah who looks lost in his thoughts "I have been thinking how to flush out mother and Finn? And I have come up…" he trails off. Hayley has entered the room "with a plan"

"Kol and Hayley should go and meet Davina. I am sure seeing Kol in person will cause some sort of reaction from Finn and mother"

"Stop calling her your mother. She is trying to get you guys killed" Hayley burst

Kol smiles at her. He is starting to see what his brothers like about her

"Whereas Elijah and I will go and discuss our deal with Jackson and see if he is willing to jump in lion's den" he smiles mischievously. "Elijah coming?"

Elijah and Klaus leave, leaving Hayley and Kol behind. "Coming love"

Hayley looks at him in surprise "you are perfect mixture of Klaus and Rebekah you know"

"Yes that is why I love both of them" Kol smiles

"And what bout Elijah?" she asks

"Who would want to be stuck up like Elijah?" he jokes "so let us get over the plan. If something happens there are we going to fight, yes?"

She looks at him sideways. She is so agitated and angry at… Klaus that she is ready to start a fight. "yes"

**_Kol confront Esther and Finn_**

Davina is sitting in her witch yard reading some spell book. Cassy is looking at her from across the table and Joshua is grinding some herbs "how is Tim Davina?" she looks up in surprise. She has not realized that Cassy knows about Tim. "Klaus killed him a couple of months ago"

"o poor you, I cannot believe it. He really is a monster, that Klaus" Cassy says cunningly.

"Yes but now he will not hurt anyone. I have found a perfect weapon against him" Davina smiles and looks at her

"What?" Cassy looks down and asks innocently "I thought the Originals are indestructible.

"Yes they are. They only thing that can kill them is the white oak stake and the only person who can beat Klaus is his father" Joshua drops his grinder with a clank. He bends to picks it up. Davina is looking at him in surprise. "What happened?"

Joshua says "it slipped from my hand"

"What do you mean his father?" Cassy comes out of her shock.

"Klaus's father hates him. He wants to kill him so I have brought him from death" she says.

Cassy does not realize it but she is whispering "you have." Then she recovers herself "wow that is dark magic isn't it? How did you pull it off?"

"It was a spell from Klaus's mother's grimoire. She was a witch you know. Esther. We, Mikael and I, performed this spell and drew on the power of Klaus child's birth event and brought Mikael back" Davina is oblivious to the fact that she is revealing so important information

"Hmm interesting. Where is this Mikael?" Cassy asks

"I have locked him somewhere so that no one knows about him. He is bound to me" Davina laughs showing her the bracelet.

"Wow great…" Kol says. Kol and Hayley have heard the major part of their conversation so they know what is going on.

Joshua gasps and Cassy just looks at them in shock. Kol looks sideways to Hayley nods his head in affirmation. He walks in but the boundary spell prevents him from getting in. "you must be all powerful Davina. I am Kol Mikaelsons. This is Hayley, you know her. You tried to kill her baby, my niece" kol gets serious at the end of the sentence. He has his eye all on of them. Looking at them and hearing how she brought Mikael back makes him want to kill her on spot.

"Mikaelsons? So you are klaus's brother?" Davina walks up to him "Now we have four Originals to kill and I didn't try to kill the baby"

"You are the harvest girl right. If your friends were trying to kill her than you must have been involved too. So the question is where is daddy dear locked up? I have to hand it to you. You have done something no one could have thought about doing it. Keep him locked as long as possible because when he gets out he will toast New Orleans" he looks towards Cassy and Joshua. He notices that Joshua is grinding leaves in his hands. He remember Finn doing that when he is nervous. He smiles because he has recognized that trait.

Cassy walks up to them "you are not welcome here so go away. This is a sacred ground and abominations like you are not welcome here"

Davina looks at Cassy and then at Kol "you heard her"

"Davina you are a real bitch you know. I thought that Genevieve was crazy but seeing you and Cassy I realize that all witches are bitches. You are so full of yourselves. Just because you have powers you like to boast on them" Hayley moves forward but she is thrown a little back because of boundary spell

Cassy laughs wickedly and goes inside and moves her finger. Kol and Hayley are thrown out of cemetery.

"So?" Hayley looks at Kol who is looking at the greenhouse.

"It is mother and Finn. I know it is them" Kol says "let us go and find Nik and Elijah. They are up to something now that she knows that father is back we are in big trouble"

"Is it possible for them to join forces? I mean your mother and father?"

"I don't know" he looks at her sideways "they both hate us all especially Nik. To get rid of us they can do anything and mother knows what would killing an Original do?"

**_Elijah and Klaus work with Jackson to solve the unlinking bond_**

Elijah and Klaus enter the bayou. Werewolves on seeing two Originals there get agitated. One of them goes in to call Jackson. Jackson walks out. He had talked to his pack about cooperating with the Originals and they all agreed to it for the common good. Jackson walks up to them. Klaus tells him about his plan how to get the stones from Oliver. Jackson listen to it quietly and paces in the bayou and then he agrees to do it. Klaus and Elijah leave him working on the plan. On their way back Elijah looks at Klaus. He is really quiet. "So what is the next step? He asks Elijah. Elijah looks at him in confusion "I don't understand. Next step in what?"

Klaus looks at him in surprise "Jackson and the stone. We don't have a witch so how will be get the stone to get unlinked from me?"

"Niklaus I wanted to…" he trails off because Klaus has cut him off. "Elijah I don't want to talk about Hayley or any other. If you don't have any suggestion on this matter than I would rather go" he says and walks off. Elijah is left standing there looking at his back. It seems that he has really hurt Klaus. He is feeling guilty. When he gets home Niklaus is in the sitting area going through the grimoire. "Look this is the unlinking spell. If we get Davina to cooperate" he looks up at Elijah "Davina will not help me right now but may be before the next full moon. If she does not cooperate I can always use Josh or Cami for motivation" he says

Elijah walks up to the bar "No, let us not go down that road again. I have suspicions that she will come to our side by the next full moon"

"How can you be sure?" Klaus asks

"Because Esther and Finn are there with her. Mother knows about father right about now and it will not take Davina long to realize what a horrible mistake she has made" Kol says

"So you have met them then" Elijah says. "You were right Elijah, it is them" Kol looks at Elijah.

Hayley goes and sits down on the sofa. She is thinking. She does not know her mother but it is better that way rather than having your own mother trying to kill you. She looks at all the brother and she feels sorry for them.

"I think we need to have a plan if they both join forces" Kol says

"Mother and father…?" Klaus laughs "he hates her for cheating on him. He hates her because of me. Why would they join forces?"

He gets up and goes to the window missing Kol and Elijah exchanging glances. Hayley looking at his back. "Because they will do anything to get rid of all of US and united front is better than single front" Kol says. "Davina is controlling father through this bracelet that she wears on her hand. Mother has seen it so I think that she will get it from Davina and hence father is mother's puppet. He has the white oak stake or rather Davina has it now"

"Stop calling them your father and mother" Hayley snaps.

Klaus turns in surprise and looks at her with amused smile on her face.

"Okay so we have fishbone knife and daggers" Klaus says "dagger will work on father and Finn but not on mother. The knife can turn out handy"

"What knife?" Kol asks. Elijah fills him up with details. Klaus is sitting there thinking about their next move.

"What happened with Jackson?" she asks him

He is absorbed in his thoughts and then gets up and leaves without answering. Elijah stop in the middle of his sentence and looks at Klaus leaving and Hayley staring at Klaus's back.

"Jackson is going to get the ring" he tells her and then with a sigh turns to Kol and finishes his explanation.

Hayley picks up the book and start to read the spell. It seems like an eternity when she was bound to Sophie, thinking of her she remember that she had started to like her, bitch Monique. She thinks and puts the book down. She is feeling thirsty. She goes to the bar and pours herself a drink but then she puts it down looking down at her hands and thinking of Hope.

"So you both have seen the fish knife and both have used on one another but why?" Kol asks her. Elijah stumbles and does not know what to say when Klaus enters the room "sibling argument, you know how harsh that can get if one of the sibling is me. Anyway here it is. It is a powerful weapon and we need to keep it safe from everyone". Hayley gets the feeling that Klaus does not want Kol to know about Rebekah business. Klaus takes the knife away from Kol who is examining it and leaves the room. After a couple of minutes Kol also leaves. "Why did Klaus just lie?"

"Niklaus has a bigger heart than Kol. He can forgive Rebekah for what she did but knowing Kol he will not" he walks past her to his room with a heavy heart.

Klaus is trying to sleep but he cannot so he gets up and starts to paint. Hayley is restless and she goes to nursery and sleeps on the chair with the wolf in her hand. Kol paces up and down the corridor. He cannot sleep too. He decides to go into Klaus room to see what he is doing? When he goes into the room. He sees that Klaus is painting. "So you are busy painting" he exclaims and goes and lay down on his bed. Klaus turns and looks at his brother "that one is nice" he looks at the painting of the girl walking in the forest. Without looking at the painting to which he was pointing Klaus knows which painting he is talking about. "Do you want to go out for drinks?" Klaus turns to him and says "why not let us go" He goes into his closet, take out his jacket. They are walking out. While passing by Hayleys' room Kol stops and knocks.

"What are you doing?" Kol looks surprised "asking Hayley for drinks".

Klaus looks at him in exasperation. Kol enters the room after second knock. "She is not in her room" he turns.

"Check in nursery" Klaus is looking down in the yard. Kol looks at his brother in surprise and walks in the nursery. He is heartbroken to see her sitting in the chair holding the wolf. He walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Hayley starters and opens her eyes. Kol kneels down in front of her. She has been crying. He can see tears on her cheek. Hayley hastily wipes her tears "Kol what is wrong?" she asks scared.

"Nothing is wrong. Nik and I were going out for drinks. I thought that you might want to go too. It is only 9 pm. Why are you sleeping so early?"

She apologizes and refuses to go but when Kol does not listen "we all are going out today. We need a good night out" He pulls her on her feet and takes her out. Klaus is standing where he had left him. Klaus turns and looks at her. He can see that she has been crying.

"Now you guys stay here I will get Elijah" He walks towards his room without waiting for a response from either one of them. Klaus turns away from Hayley and start to look down and Hayley goes in her room saying that she will get her jacket. When she comes out Kol is coming with Elijah and Klaus is not there anymore. Kol asks her about Klaus but Hayley does not know. He goes in Klaus's room but Klaus refuses to go with him. He is busy painting his picture. Kol is disappointed and only Elijah, Hayley and Kol end up going for the drinks.

**_Klaus talks to Hope_**

Cami is serving the drinks. They end up laughing and drinking. By the time they get back, house is quiet. Kol looks into Klaus's room but he is already sleeping. He had some emotional moments. He had talked to Rebekah about Hope. He has heard her voice and she heard his voice. "Nik she likes hearing your voice" Rebekah tells him "I have this voice mail of yours and once I was listening to it. She was being fussy and she got quiet and now whenever she is a bit fussy I put it on. That seem to quieten her down" there is a long silence on the phone "Nik…"

"I am listening Rebekah. Can you put her on? I had a long day. I will like to go to sleep listening to her" Klaus says to her

Rebekah puts the phone on speaker near Hope who makes small noises. Klaus goes and lays down on the bed and falls asleep listening to them. In 10 minutes Rebekah knows that he is sleeping because of his breathing sounds. She switches off the phone and picks up Hope who starts to cry so Rebekah puts on Klaus's voice mail. She is wondering why Hayley hasn't called once. She will ask Nik about it next time. She is starting to miss Nik a lot. In all these years they both have not be separated for more than a month but now it has been 4 months almost and she misses her brother… brothers. Klaus has not told her about Kol because then she will wonder about Finn and everyone else and he didn't want to worry her.

**_Jackson and the stones_**

Next morning he goes in the kitchen. He looks into the kitchen to each something but then does not feel like it so he turns. Hayley is walking into the kitchen. She stops when she looks at him. Then she goes and gets an apple for herself. Klaus goes into the sitting area and takes out the grimoire. Hayley comes in and sits down on the other sofa. She picks up the book that Klaus was reading a couple of weeks ago. Klaus looks at her reading his book. He sighs and continues to read the grimoire when she bangs the book down. "What is going on with you? Why are you avoiding me?"

He looks up "Hayley I am not avoiding you. I am just preoccupied"

"Don't act like dumb Klaus. You are avoiding me and you know it" she gets angry

"Yes I am avoiding you because I cannot bear to look at you" he shouts and gets up. At the same moment Elijah and Kol enter the room. They were both talking about last night "I cannot bear to look at you. How easily you send her away? What sort of a mother does that?" he shouts

Hayley is on him "_I _send her away" she grabs him from his shirt front "_I_", a sob escapes her "you agreed right, we all agreed that it is safe for her to be away from us. How can you say that? I miss her most. You know I cannot sleep at night thinking about her. I cannot bear to talk to her. You are ignoring me. You and you are my biggest connection to her. You should understand what I am going through. I miss her so much" she starts to cry like a baby.

Klaus is so broken seeing her like that. He wraps her arms around her. He has tears in his eyes. When he notices Elijah and Kol standing on the door he drops his arms. She is crying so hard that she does not notice that and she slumbers on the ground. Klaus sits down and picks her up and sits her down on the sofa.

"Hayley I am sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you or anything. Why don't you talk to her? You will feel better I am telling you. Let me call Rebekah" He takes out his phone but she stops him. She is holding his hands "I am afraid that if I hear her, I will not be able to keep her away from me" she whispers. Tears are still falling from her cheeks.

"Hayley do you want me to bring her back?" when she just looks at him he says "Or you can go to her. I have already told you to do that".

At that she says "No. let her be with Rebekah" Klaus holds her chin without realizing what he is doing "then you need to talk to her" he dials the number before Hayley can stop him "Hello Rebekah"

"Wow Nik twice in 24 hours. She was listening to you. Do you want to talk to her?"

Kol, Elijah and Hayley are listening to her voice as she is on speaker.

"Rebekah put her on. Hayley wants to listen to her" he hands the cell to Hayley and stands up and sits next to her with his arms around her shoulder.

Hayley wipes her tears and listen to her daughter baby voices. She gives a weepy smile and looks at Klaus. She laughs and listen to her "Hayley Hope is looking at the phone. I think she can see you" Rebekah laughs and does something to the baby at which the baby giggles too. Hayley is listening to her when Klaus suddenly realizes his arm around her. He removes his arms, goes and sits down in the bar. Elijah notices that movement. He has just witnessed a brother whom he has been searching for 1000 years. Kol goes and sits down next to Hayley listening to Hope. He puts his arm around Hayley. Rebekah tells her that Hope is getting tired and falling asleep so she puts the phone down and puts her face in her hands. Kol is holding her one arm and has his other arm around her shoulder. "We will get her back Hayley. I promise we will" He looks toward Klaus who is drinking and Elijah who is standing on the door way feeling helpless.

Even though Klaus and Hayley don't realize what has happened but Elijah has realized something really important. He decides to step back and nature takes its course "yes we will Kol, yes we will"

Suddenly there is a call on Klaus's cell phone. Hayley is still holding the phone. She sees that it is Jackson. She looks at him and tell him that it is Jackson and passes the phone to him. She wipes her face with her hands. Klaus takes the phone from her hand and walks towards the window. Jackson tells him that he has gotten the ring. Klaus looks at Elijah and tells Jackson to come to the compound.

After putting the phone down he looks at everyone who are still reeling from the Hope phone call conversation.

"Okay" everyone snaps out "so Jackson is coming over. We have got a ring. Now we need to figure out how it works. Hayley is already a hybrid so the ring will not work on her. Jackson is the only one on whom the ring will work so we want his cooperation at all cost"

When everyone nodes, he starts to leave when Elijah asks "where are you going?"

"I will be back in a minute" he goes in his room. He closes the door behind him and leans against it for a minute catching his breath. He can still feel Hayley's grasp. His heart breaks just looking her like this. He wants to hold her until all of her worries go away. But he is not going to come between her and Elijah. He had promised himself. He can do that. He takes a deep breath and then goes to rest room washes his face and comes down.

"So Jackson is coming over. No mention of Hope. Hayley you sure you can do it?" Klaus says.

They all turn towards him. "What about me?" kol asks

"We will tell Jackson about Kol right Elijah?" he looks towards Elijah. He goes and sits down on the bar stool pouring himself a whisky but does not drink it.

After a couple of silent minutes they hear Jackson come in. Klaus goes and bring Jackson in. Jackson looks at Hayley. Hayley gets up to hug him but the look on his face stops her. She sits down. Everyone is looking at Jackson so no one except for Klaus sees a rainbow of expressions on her face. She turns and closes her fist and sits down. He comes and sits opposite to Hayley. Jackson shows them his hand. He is wearing a ring with a black stone in the middle. Hayley looks into his eyes and takes the ring off. Jackson and Hayley both look at each other because they both realize that this action symbolizes something else too. Klaus takes the ring from Hayley and tries it on. He tries to turn, he turns a hybrid. "hmm I don't think it works on me or not Jackson why don't you try" He gives the ring back to Jackson.

Jackson changes in front of them. He has his fangs out too. Hayley gets scared for a second and steps back. Elijah looks towards Klaus "do you feel anything?"

Klaus looks at his own body "No" then he looks at Jackson "Jackson this is Kol, our brother. Only a few people know that he is in town so let us keep it that way, shall we?" he takes the ring away from Jackson. "We can only know the real effect of the ring on full moon nights I think"

He sits down absentmindedly next to Hayley studying the ring "Can I try?" she asks

"It will not affect you I guess but you want to try it and try to change. Have you tried to change since you have turned?" he asks her. He hands her the ring. Something happens in his stomach as Hayley takes the ring from his hand. He does not know what it is? He looks up everyone is looking at Hayley except for Elijah who is looking at him with amused expressions. He turns away and gets up. Hayley looks at him in bewilderment and tries on the ring.

"How do I change?" Klaus turns and sigh "Focus and try to think of what you want to be" Hayley tries but nothing happens.

"Okay we need to figure out how to do that too before our next battle Hayley" Elijah says. "Can I see the ring?" He takes the ring and takes it to the grimoire and looks at the spell that Genevieve had done on the stones. He studies that for a while. Everyone is thinking what to do next. Hayley feels a stare on her neck she turns to look at Klaus but Klaus is not looking at her. She turns back to Elijah. "Okay so this is waste of time, Jackson keep the ring safe with you. It is only one week to the full moon. We need to find a witch by then. Thanks" He gets up and shakes his hands "You have to be careful too because your pack will get suspicious if they see you turning or wearing this ring" he further tells him.

Jackson looks around and sees everyone looking at him "I will be fine, what is our next move against Guerra"

"I want to find out what is there next move? Are they turning people?" Elijah asks "Can you figure that out? If I were them I would be creating an army for myself" he adds as an afterthought.

Jackson assures them that he will do that. When he goes away Kol stands up. "So werewolves front is covered for now. Now let us think about what can we do about the witches?"

Hayley says "I think Davina can be a great asset. Someone needs to open her eyes"

Klaus laughs "opening her eyes is as hard as teaching a child to talk I think. She will never be on our side as long as I am in this group"

"You don't have to be really pleased about it you know" Hayley snaps "if you had not bitten Josh, she might not have …" before she can finish her sentence Klaus was standing next to her looking down at her angrily but Elijah moves in between them. Klaus raises his hands, laughs and steps back. He turns back and goes and sits down shaking his head. Kol is looking at this with amusement

"I have to tell you guys I missed this family drama while on the other side. Let's call Rebekah. It will be fun seeing her and NIk at each other throat every couple of weeks" he laugh

"shut up Kol" Elijah and Hayley say together whereas Klaus start to laugh again "it is good to have you back brother" HE gets up and gulps the drink he had poured a long time ago "This house has gotten too dull. But no Kol we are not calling Rebekah or telling her what is going on. Alright I don't want her to be distracted. She is on an important job let her do that nicely".

"I am wondering what Davina is waiting for. Why hasn't she leash Mikael out?" Kol asks

Klaus smiles "she is enjoying it. She wants to torture me before getting me killed"

"How about Marcel?" Hayley asks and the smile fades from his mouth "We can use him to get Davina see the repercussions of her actions"

"Marcel is the last resort. I don't want to drag him into this. He is compelled but compulsions can break and I don't want anything to trigger that" Klaus says.

He then walks out of room and leaves the compound. "Where is he going?" she asks

"Knowing him to drink probably" Elijah says. He is exhausted not physically but mentally with all the fight going on in his head "I am off too"

Hayley and Kol look at each and decide to get up too. Hayley cannot sleep. She is pacing up and down. She feels a little calmer, may be it has to do something with talking to Hope or snapping at Klaus. She smiles thinking about that. She goes into the nursery and picks up the horse. It is her favorite. "You know Nik made it for me when I was ten" she turns and sees that Kol is standing in the door. She looks at him in surprise then picks up the mirror "Henricks" Kol smiles "he found it in the forest a couple of weeks before he died. You know Klaus is most sentimental among all of us. He made a knight for Rebekah when we were young and gave it to her one night when she was scared of thunder storms"

He comes in and picks up the stuffed animal. He looks at Hayley "cannot sleep?" when she just smiles at him he says "I thought going at Klaus might help" he smiles. She looks at him in shock. He sits next to her and start telling her stories about when they were human- stories about Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Henrick and himself.

When Klaus comes home he passes by her room and hears voices and laughter coming from inside. He stops. He can hear Kol and Hayley laughing. The bed room door is open a bit. He just passing in front of it and goes to his room with a smile on his lips. It is good to hear Hayley laugh for the first time ever since Hope was taken from them.

Elijah is sitting on his bed thinking. What he had witness between Hayley and his brother, it was something really powerful and he cannot compete with that. He gets up and rubs the back of his neck. He wants to be there for his brother but on the other hand is he willing to sacrifice his happiness for him. Yes he can. He thinks. After that a wave of satisfaction spreads through him. He lays down to sleep and in no time he is sleeping.

Klaus is confused at what happened between her and Hayley today. He can hear her laughing with Kol in her room. It is good to hear her laugh after such a Long time. He does not know what is going on but he does not want to come between her and his brother. 'For that is he willing to hurt Hayley? No he cannot but he ... 'He rubs his hands at the back of his neck. If he does not they will have another Tatia between them.

Thinking about all this and hearing her laugh at kol's jokes he goes to sleep.

Next morning he is gone before she wakes up. Kol, Elijah and Hayley try to figure about what to do with the witches. Klaus spends his day in the bar drinking and making his own plans. In the evening he comes back and goes straight to bed.

The next day too he is out. When he comes home at mid night kol corners him in his room "where have you been? Haven't seen you for two days? Isn't there something more important to do rather than drinking all day in your life like trying to get your daughter back? "

Before he knows it Klaus can grab his neck "don't temp me Kol" he says angrily  
"Why aren't you tempted? You cannot do this to yourself and to her nik "  
"I said I will get her back, I will" Klaus almost shouts at him  
I am not talking about Hope Nik" Kol looks at him with knowing expressions.  
Klaus looks at her with confused expression "what are you talking about Kol? I am drunk and it is late"  
Kol looks at his brother thinking 'is it possible that Klaus does not know his own feelings'  
"Hayley I am talking about Hayley you imbecile" Klaus looks at him in utter surprise

"You think that..." He trails off.

"I don't think anything I know you and she are meant to be for each other. I have not seen a better match for you than her in my 900 years of life. Come on you cannot say that you have not seen it too"

Klaus looks at kol as if he is talking to someone else. "Get out Kol I want to sleep" he pushes him out of his room "nik..." Klaus's closes the door on his face

He tries to sleep but he cannot after what kol has just said to up him. He tosses and turns throughout the night.

Hayley is in the nursery looking at the horse that as per Kol Klaus made for him. He has been avoiding her. She has not seen him for the past two days. What is going on? Is she starting to feel connected to Klaus because of hope? She is so agitated that she gets up dresses and leaves the house.

She is so angry and agitated that she injures a couple of locals and feeds on one of them before cami calls Klaus who is sleeping. He gets up, changes and reaches her in a flash. He holds her, she pushes him back with all her force. Klaus sees that he will have to use some force with her so he holds her tight and brings her home. He takes her in her room and puts her in her bed. She is exhausted so she doesn't fight with him. She asks him to stay with her. He looks at her and is about to refuse when she falls asleep. He covers her and gently releases her hand and sits down on the chair in her room. At dawn when she starts to stir he leaves her room before she gets up.

He is sleeping when Elijah bangs open his door. He gets up and looks at the door with groggy eyes. Elijah asks him angrily why he didn't tell him about the attack on the locals last night. He gets up and sits down rubbing his eyes. "It is handled so what is the problem?" He asks

"The problem is that Hayley needs help and I have come to realize that you are the only person who can help her" Klaus looks at him in disbelief

"what the hell is going on? How can I help her? When have I ever been helpful Elijah?" he asks him sarcastically

He throws his bed cover off and get out of bed rubbing his hair and neck. He is tired. "Klaus you are only one who understands what she is going through. Both of you have lost your child" Klaus expressions harden "both of you are hybrid, you can help her turn"  
"Why don't you do it?" He asks

"Because she shuts off when I offer her any help. I don't know how to reach out to her but you ..."

"If she is not opening up to you then why do you think that she will open up to me" he says to him angrily.

At that time Kol came in "because you two are going through same thing and people you go through same stuff can help each other out"

Klaus turns to Kol and shouts at him "get out Kol"  
"No... We need to solve this issue before it gets late" he says seriously. "She needs to know who she is before we go on war. She is lost right now. She is not showing it but she is lost. She need someone to help her find her way home and you are the one who can do it" Klaus looks at both of them in disbelief and goes to bathroom to change.

When Klaus gets out they are gone. He leaves the house goes to Cami's for drinks. He had cured the guy last night from his blood and compelled him to forget everything. Cami looks at him

She walks up to him but when he start to turn away from her she says "I want to talk to you about Hayley. What happened last night if it is any indication of anything she is going through then she needs to be snapped out before she totally losses her"

"Don't worry love, everything is under control" Klaus turns towards her and sits on the bar stool

"It is not under control by the looks of things. _You _can help her because you understand her loss …"

She stops because Klaus has just gotten up and left.

He looks at her in disbelief. He wanted to escape this talk at home how come he wound up with the same talk over here. Without saying anything or drinking anything he leaves.

He is walking down the street and he sees Josh walking towards the bar. They stop and gaze at each other. "Give me one good reason why shouldn't I kill you?" he asks him.

"You don't want to make Davian angrier do you?" josh asks him. Klaus wants to punch him but there are some tourists looking at both of them. "How long will you hide behind Davina's skirt Josh?"

He turns and walks away.  
When he enters the house. He is really annoyed. It is evening and he can hear voices coming from sitting room but he does not want to go in there and face everyone. He was being filled by apprehensions about the coming moon and talk they had in the morning.

He goes into his room and strips down to his pants and lays down in his bed. He does not know when he fell asleep. He does not know what wake him but he gets up and put on his shirt. He walks out and walks outside. On passing Hayley's room he realizes that it is Hayley. He hesitates and then knocks hoping that she didn't hear him. The noise stop. He is about to turn but then turns and walks in. She is laying on her bed and it seems like she is crying. He walks up to her. She gets up and tries to clean her tears. She is holding her wolf. Klaus sits next to her on the bed.

"Hayley love you have to come out of it"

"It would have been easy to deal with all of it if you had not been a jerk" she snaps and tries to get out but he stops her and pushes her back to her bed.

"When was the last time you had blood? You are a hybrid. Your emotions are heightened and when you are weak you are compromised" he sits down "compromised!" Hayley shouts.

"My emotions are not compromised. I have lost my daughter and I was killed within minutes you bastard … compromised... "

He looks at her for a minute "I know I saw it happen Hayley. I was there remember" He gets up and rubs his hands on his eyes.

She looks at him in sudden realization that Klaus looks tired. "I am sorry I don't know what is going on?" she moves her hair out of her eyes.

"That is what I am saying, you need to drink blood for your system to get used to it and then when you are strong enough you can stop drinking it if you want to"

He bites his wrist and picks up a glass from the table and pours his blood in the glass. She is looking at him with her arms hugging her knees. He gives her the glass. She takes it and looks at it for a long time and looks into Klaus's eyes above the rim of the glass. Klaus is watching her thoughtfully and then turns away. She puts her lips on the rim of the glass and takes a sip. She feels something- a nausea perhaps. She squeezes her eyes shut and drinks the whole glass. "This is all wrong" she says "this is all wrong. I don't want to be like this"

"Hayley please let's get your strength back and then you can chose what you want to eat or drink. If you want I can get the blood from the freezer instead of having mine" Klaus start to gets up but she stops him "No, it's okay I am done"

"Hayley…" Klaus starts to say

"I am okay Klaus. I just want to sleep now" she gets under the cover and closes her eyes. Klaus gets up and is about to leave when he turns. He walks to her end table picks up the book she has there and goes and sits on the sofa. Hayley looks at him with a smile on her lip and Klaus sees her body relaxing. Her eyes are still open.

"I will stay here until you fall asleep". He opens the book and lays down on the sofa. He can feel Hayley's eyes on her. He is unable to read it but soon he gets absorbed in the book. He does not know how but while reading the book he goes to sleep. A scream wakes him up. He gets up and sees that Hayley is screaming in her sleep. He runs towards her and shakes her up. She gets up and he sees that she has been crying in her sleep. "What happened?" He looks behind and see Elijah and Kol standing there. "I think I was dreaming" Hayley says wiping her tears "I am okay now". Elijah and Kol turn and go to their room. Klaus is getting up but Hayley is holding his hand very tight. He looks at her but she is not looking at him. She is looking towards the nursery. He tells her to sleep. She lays down but does not let his hand go. Klaus looks at her and then sighs. "Hayley please try to relax. I said I will stay until you fall asleep so I will be here". She looks at him and then notices that she is still holding his hands "Oh I am sorry" she releases them. He looks into her eyes. "Is it okay if I lay down with you so that you can sleep?" she nodes. Klaus gets on top of the cover under which Hayley is laying.

She faces towards him "I have never been this scared in all my life even when my adoptive parents kicked me out or when I found I was a werewolf or when I had that accident"

Klaus is listening to her "Everything will be okay Hayley, try to sleep for a while"

After a couple of minutes she goes to sleep. Klaus keeps laying with her. He does not want to leave her alone knowing that she might have those nightmares again.

He does not know when he falls asleep. Hayley opens her eyes and sees Klaus still sleeping on top of the cover. A smile spreads on her face and she does not know where the smile is coming from. She feels nice. She gets suddenly confused. She feels relaxed but how is possible. Klaus has never made her feel relaxed or happy ever before so what is happening. She moves a bit. Her movement causes Klaus to stir. She stops moving. She does not want to disturb his sleep. He looks so peaceful with no worries on his face. Klaus turns to his side and his hand finds her hand. He holds her. Hayley looks at her hand and then at him. He is still sleeping. She closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep again. Klaus opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Hayley sleeping next to him and then he notices his hand on top of hers. He removes his hand from hers. She stirs and opens her eyes. They both look at each other "How are you feeling?" He asks to lessen the level of awkwardness that was starting to appear.

She turns and says "better. Thanks for staying"

He gets up and gets out of the bed "so the first order of the business you need some blood"

He bites his wrist and pour the blood in the glass. She looks at him but does not drink the blood. "I don't think that I should be using you as my personal feeding bottle"

"IF you don't like the taste of my blood. I can get it from freezer but you need to drink blood so that your body and your mind can handle things. We need to be strong when we are fighting the Guerra's"

He starts to go out but Hayley stops him "No it is not that. I will take this but I don't like it when you bleed for me" she says but drinks his blood.

He looks at her for a couple of minutes. "I will be leaving you then" he says.

"Klaus thanks for staying with me last night" She says. He turns and says "No problem" thinking "lets make a deal until you start to sleep properly and without dreams I can give you company if you need help sleep" He says with a smile on his face. When she looks at him. He get flustered "you know what I mean" It is rare to see Klaus embarrassed so Hayley laughs. He turns to leave and then stop, turns back again and looks at nursery "last time we slept together the outcome was not that bad after all" he turns before she can respond and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Synopsis**

An unexpected union takes place. Hayley and Klaus discovers something really unexpected. Rebekah knows about the ordeal her family is in right now.

_**Full moon and Klaus**_

Next night is full moon. Klaus is a bit agitated. He knows what to come. HE changes his clothes puts on his shoes and goes down in the kitchen. He gets a bag of blood from the freezer and pours in the glass and then goes to the sitting room where he knows everyone is gathered

"Jackson called, he will be here in an hour so let's go over the plan one more time" he hands the glass to Hayley. Kol and Elijah look up from the ancient city map they were studying. Hayley takes the glass gingerly from him. She looks over at them. Klaus without realizing that they are looking at him walks over to the bar and sits on the bar stool "So I will be useless by full moon but that does not mean I cannot do anything. Elijah you and Jackson should keep on Guerra's heels and Kol I have and I will protect the other wolves. Hayley… "

"Hayley can go with Elijah and Jackson because they will need more man /woman power"

"I think you guys should have Hayley because you will be out numbered if you become too weak Niklaus" Elijah says

"Even in my weak stage I think I can manage something. No Hayley will be with you guys" Klaus says. "Now I have a business to attend so I will be back by the time Jackson is here" he gets up and leaves.

Kol and Elijah look at each other. "What? " Hayley looks at them

"He seems too composed for the upcoming night" Kol says "Nik is up to something"

When they are talking Klaus is walking in the church. He looks at the lit candles for a couple of seconds and then he looks towards the attic and takes a deep breath. He start to walk up the stairs. He can feel the terror lurking around the corner whenever Mikael is around him. He stops in front of the attic and opens the door. Mikael is standing in the middle of the room. He turns and looks into his eyes "Hello boy, I wish I could say it is nice to see you after so long" he walks up to Klaus and wants to pounce him but something holds him back.

Klaus looks at the door and the boundary spell that is keeping Mikael in. He is so mad to see Mikael that the even the irony that Mikael cannot leave the room does not amuse him. There is a sound behind him. He spins and see Davina standing there. She glares at him "what are you doing here? Come to meet your father?"

"He is not my son" before Klaus can even say anything Mikael shouts from the room. He is trying to get out "Boy wait till I get my hands on your neck!"

Klaus looks at him and then at Davina "you don't know what you have leashed Davina. This man will destroy the world just to get to me. He is a vampire who hunts vampires. Can you not understand it? HE killed Marcel's vampires"

Davina looks at him in surprise. This was a new piece of information for her. She looks at Mikael. "Don't worry I can control who he kills or not in his pursuit to kill you"

Klaus suddenly gets so angry "witches, why do they think that they are above everything. I wish I could just…" he advances towards her but Davina raises her hands and stops him.

He looks at her for a minute and then leaves. There is no sense talking to her. He didn't know but his hands were shaking from the anger and terror after seeing Mikael. He hears a loud crash from upstairs but does not stop. He has decided to go to Marcel. Davina will only listen to Marcel.

Marcel is sitting with Josh talking about something. He has a couple of vampire friends sitting on the table drinking beer. When they see Klaus walking in, they get up. Marcel raises his hands as to stop them from fighting. "You know what she did?" he asks him in accusation as if Marcel knows what is going on. At his confused expressions Klaus shouts "Davina who else? Who else is stupid enough to bring Mikael back?" Marcel looks at him in surprise.

"no she wouldn't?"

"she did and you do realize that he is the one who killed your guys" Klaus looks at him and seeing his expression at registering the information bring some pleasure to him. Marcel gets angry at Davina.

"Now you need to join forces with me to take my father and the witches down" Klaus tells him. Marcel agrees to him. He feels sorry for Klaus because he knows that Mikael is Klaus's worst enemy and he thinks that Klaus has been through enough. Even though marcel and Klaus don't agree on certain thing, Marcel thinks that killing Klaus's child was crossing a line so he wants to help him get his revenge. He tells Klaus that he will help him.

_**Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Jackson and Hayley go on war**_

Klaus gets home and goes into the sitting room. Jackson is already there. Everyone looks at him. Klaus goes to the bar and pours a whisky for him. "So is Jackson up to the plan?" he asks

Jackson looks at Klaus "yes, what about the linking spell? If I use the ring to stop from turning wouldn't it affect you?"

"yes it will but that is what we want to explore right? You can be equal match to Guerra with Elijah and Hayley" he says

"I don't like it" Hayley says "I think Kol should have a backup"

"Don't worry about me love, I will handle it" he smiles looking at her. She glares at him in anger

Jackson takes out the ring and puts it on. He looks at the moon. "Moon is about to get out. Are you ready?" he asks him. When Klaus nodes he stops himself from turning. It just takes a minute. Klaus holds the bar with his hand. He feels someone is grinding his bones "Okay so you are …. Ready…." With the way his body acts they know that Guerra are using their rings right now "at least we have an advantage of knowing when they are … using their rings" Hayley cannot help it. She moves towards him but he motions her to stop. "So every time they turn I feel a special kind of pain which increases in intensity so that trigger can tell me how many wolves have turned. The problem is if more than one wolf turn at the same time"

Elijah phone is ringing. HE picks up and sees Rebekah's name on it. He looks at Niklaus who even in pain notices him. HE goes out of room with the phone. No one else sees him what he is doing "I cannot talk right now…everything okay?" he tells her. At that moment Klaus shouts in pain. Hayley moves forward and holds him disregarding his attempts to swat her away. Kol throws down whatever he is holding in his hands, he is angry seeing his invincible brother like that.

"What is going on?" Rebekah can recognize Klaus's scream anywhere "Is Nik okay?"

"Yes, I have to go. Is she okay?" he asks her

"No, she is not. She is crying nonstop. I don't know what is wrong?" she sounds desperate "It is full moon. She was like that last full moon too. IS there some kind of latent wolf ability that wakens on full moons? What is going on?"

"Rebekah I cannot talk right now. I will call in the morning and tell you" Elijah puts the phone down.

Elijah enters the room just in time to see Klaus slam against the wall. "I think they must be done by now..." he gets up with Hayley's help "okay lets go"

"You cannot go in this condition. Hayley you go with Kol and I and Jackson with deal with Guerra" Elijah says

"No the plan stays the same" he tells them and looks at Kol and walks out

_**Esther and Mikael face each other**_

Mikael is pacing the attic up and down. When he asked Davina to bring him back, he had no idea that she will put damper on his plans by putting a leash on them. He throws the vase on the wall but nothing happens to the wall. He hears someone walking up the stairs. He looks towards the door which opens on cue. A young girl is standing there looking at him. He walks towards her and stands in front of her.

"You must be a witch if you can sense me. I don't smell vampire or werewolf blood on you" Mikael tells her

The girl keeps quiet. Mikael is intrigued by her. "Can you get me out of here?" she tilts her head and looks at him. She motions him to come out but when Mikael tries he is held by the boundary spell. The girl smiles "Clever Davina, I didn't know that witches her age can be that clever"

"Who are you?" Mikael asks

"I can be your friend or your worst enemy depending on how our meeting go" the girl answers

"You want to kill Klaus, I want to help you do it. But I have a plan and I would like it if go by that plan. If you agree to my terms we can be friend" the girl says

"I will kill him on my terms, my terms. I want to get the satisfaction of killing that boy at my hands and none else" Mikael screams.

The girls walks up to him "I also want to kill him but not just him I want to kill all of them after all I am the one who created them" she whispers

"Esther!" Mikael says

"It is Cassy right now and remember Mikael don't screw up my plan" she says and walks away leaving Mikael staring at her

_**Davina realizes the killing Klaus will come with a prize**_

Davina is sitting in her witch yard thinking about what Hayley has said about the bloodline. She is in dilemma now that she knows that Klaus cannot die without killing her friends she has to think about another way of killing him. If only that were the only problem she knows that Mikael is bend on killing Klaus and she cannot let that happen after now. She looks down at her bracelet and thinks that it is going to become a little difficult to control Mikael now but she can do it. She gets up with a resolve and leaves the witch yard.

_**Marcel tries to reason with Davina**_

Davina is sitting on the bench looking at the bar. She has not met Cami for one month now since they had their argument about Klaus. She wants to talk to her. After all she was her friend. She is thinking about going to her when someone sits next to her. It is Marcel. She looks over and hugs him. She is surprised that he didn't visit her in two months. Marcel talks to her for a while before he jumps in the discussion about Mikael. Davina does not want to listen to what he has to say about Mikael. Marcel tells Davina about Mikael and Klaus's history and hoping that Davina will understand. Although Davina feels bad for Klaus just for a second then she remember what he has done to her friends, she gets up saying that she can control Mikael. She shows Marcel the bracelet and leaves him.

_**Jackson and Elijah take down a member of Guerra wolves**_

Jackson and Elijah reach the bayou just in time to see someone attacking a member of his pack. Jackson knows that he is Guerra because he has not fully turned. He pulls him back from the werewolf it was attacking and bites him on the neck. The man stumbles and is falling on the ground when Elijah reaches in his heart and takes out his heart. Elijah wipes his hands with his hanker chief and glances around. His eyes catch Hayley who has just spotted Francesca. Elijah zooms to Hayley and holds her from his arms because he has just seen her going after Francesca.

"Not now Hayley, we will get her but not now. We have to reach at the bottom of their network and that is only possible if she is kept alive for a little while"

he releases her when he sees her body stop struggling. She shrugs him off and then walk deep into the bayou. Her pack- formal pack – is running in the bayou trying to get away from Guerra werewolves. The attack on their pack has come unexpected but they have realized in this short time that they are no match for Guerras tonight. Elijah, Hayley and Jackson fight side by side to protect their pack. They manage to make Guerras run for their lives.

Klaus and Kol reach his clan across the bayou and see that they are under attack too by a Guerra. Kol jumps at him with his fangs out but the man was faster than he expected and he bit him. Kol is trying to recover from the bite when he hears a shout. He turns in time to see a stake through his brother's heart. In front of his eyes Klaus takes the stake out from his heart, spins and with the same stake he separates the guerras head from his body. Kol walks to his brother and takes him home.

As Klaus and Kol enter the compound they see Mikael standing there with the white oak stake in his hand and that is the last image in Kol's mind before he falls down from the bite. Klaus is paralyzed to see Mikael. He is weak and he was staked in that weak form so not a good combination. Mikael walks towards him "Good game boy, you managed to keep you daughter safe from the witches but I know that she is alive and I will kill her too. I will not kill you until I kill her so you have some time dear boy" Klaus screams in range "if you go near her I am going to…" he trails off as Mikael thrusts the stake in his stomach.

Kol screams "No…" Mikael turns and laughs at him. He pulls out the stake and walks up to Kol. Klaus heart is filled with fear. He has seen his brother get killed once. He cannot do it again. He is not healing. He stumbles towards kol but falls down. Mikael sits down next to Kol "you, you are my son but you side with that abomination. You deserve the same ending as he but not now. My priority has changed. I will take away the dearest thing from you guys first" he laughs and walks away leaving both of them lying on the ground. Klaus drags himself to his brother and bites his wrist. He puts his wrist on kol's mouth. Kol unwillingly drinks the blood and start to heal. He gets up and sits Klaus up. "Why aren't you healing?" "I cannot until the full moon is gone and I get my strength back. I need blood to get my strength back" he says

Kol is back in a minute with blood bags and gives them to Klaus. Klaus drinks the blood but he is still too weak to heal. Kol helps him to his room and into his bed. Klaus picks up the book from the end table and gives it to Kol "you cannot do anything until the moon is gone might as well enjoy that book" Klaus jokes.

Kol looks at his brother and suddenly he gets angry and throws the book away.

"Kol stop" he tries to get up but he cannot.

Kol roars "I want to kill him, I want to kill him"

Klaus know who Kol is talking about. He tries to get up but his wounds are not helping and even a stir causes him pain beyond imagination. The blood is seeping on the cover. He looks around and tells Kol to bring the towel from the bathroom. Kol is dabbing his chest with the towel when they hear voices downstairs and Elijah calling for Klaus. Kol yells "Elijah we are in Nik's room"

They enters his room. Elijah stops in track while saying "so we managed to kill one and Hayley bit… one" he moves to his brother who is laying on the bed with blood soaked towels in kol's hand. Hayley just stands there looking at him. Klaus has not realized until then that he was apprehensive about her reaction. He pushes Kol away "Okay. So we cannot do anything about this now, go and rest. When the moon is gone… "He bites his lips "the wounds will heal" Kol gives him another towel to put on his wound.

Elijah says "how?"

Kol looks at him "he got staked by a Guerra who we managed to kill. On our return we were greeted by Mikael" Hayley gasps "he staked him with white oak stake Elijah and purposely didn't stake him in heart. He has other agenda now" he looks towards Hayley

"What were you doing? Standing there let him stake Niklaus" Elijah shouts

"I was bitten in the fight. Nik hadn't gotten chance to give me his blood which he gave me afterwards" Kol said a bit angrily

"Guys please leave. I want to rest…" he tries to get up "if I can manage it" he slums back on the bed.

Elijah and Kol leave him. Hayley looks at him and says "I will stay" she says surprising everyone.

"No love go. I promise I will not die tonight" Klaus smiles.

Hayley drags the chair near his bed. "I will stay"

Elijah looks at Kol and Jackson and all of them leave the room. "You really don't have to stay. It is just a couple of more hours"

"Stop it Klaus" she snaps "why can't you take anyone's help?"

Klaus laughs but blood comes out of his mouth. "Look who is talking"

Hayley hastily gets up to wipe his mouth. She cleans his mouth with the towel. While she cleans his mouth, he is looking at her. She gets a bit embarrassed "well what do you know?" he says.

She sits down and start to read the book. After a while she looks over the book, he is laying there and has his eyes closed. She looks at moon. It is one hour to morning. He opens his eyes and looks around. He wants some water. The blood loss is making him thirsty. He starts to get up. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I need some water. My throat is totally dry." He tells her.

"Lay down I will get it" She goes in the bath and gets water for him. When he gets back he is sitting up. He does not have a shirt on. "Why are you up?"

She gives him water. After he drank it "you have lost a lot of blood. You should lay down" and then she forces him down. She feels weird. Her hands on his naked back. He lays back and she goes to sit on her chair rubbing the back of her neck.

"You don't have to sit there Hayley all night, it is a big bed we can both share it" Klaus tells her "you must be tired too. I promise that I will not do anything inappropriate" he adds jokingly "not that I am in condition of doing anything" he says and gasps in pain.

She looks at him. She wants sun to come up. Why is it taking so long? She walks around the bed and sits next to him. She holds his hand. He closes his eyes and after a couple of painful minutes she can feel him calming down and his breathing tells her that he is sleeping. She herself goes to sleep holding his hand. In the morning Klaus eyes open and he looks down. He is completely healed. He looks on his side and sees Hayley curled up in a ball still holding his hand. He keeps laying there hearing the sound of her breathing. He picks up the book and start to read it. He unconsciously squeezes her hand. Hayley stirs a bit and squeezes his hand in her sleep too. He looks at her thinking 'is Elijah right? Can we …?' he stops himself from thinking further. Every time he has come close to some happiness it is taken away from him. He shakes his head and pay attention to the book. He is reading the book when his eyes shut off. The next time Hayley's eyes open Klaus is sleeping with the book on his chest. She picks the book up to check his wounds. They are completely healed. Her movements cause Klaus to wake up. He opens his eyes slowly and sees her looking at him

"So what is the verdict?" he does not want them to be uncomfortable so he asks her casually "healed or not?"

She moves her fingers lightly on her chest "yes" with a smile.

Then she ideally moves them down on his ribs but he holds her hand. She looks up into his green eyes. He releases her hand. "Thank you for staying last night"

"No problem, you would have done the same…" she says "right?"

Klaus looks at her "hmm" with a smile. She walks out and goes to her room with a smile on her face.

_**Rebekah knows about what is going on**_

All night she has spent tossing and turning. Hope was really distress. She has done everything to calm her down but she wouldn't. She even put on Klaus's voice mail which only calmed her down for a couple of minutes and then she starts to cry even more loudly. Eventually she gets tired of crying and goes to sleep with the tears still stuck on her cheeks. Rebekah manages to get a shut eye near morning.

She gets up in a couple of hours and checks on Hope. Hope has finally fallen to sleep. She picks up the phone and calls Elijah. On hearing his sleepy voice she looks at time. It is almost 10 and Elijah rarely sleeps in the morning. "hey lazy head, you still sleepy?" she smiles and asks. She is missing her brothers so much. She has not thought that she will ever miss them but she is. If Hope were not with her she might have flown to them

"Oh hi Rebekah, how are you? How is hope?" Elijah asks

"She is fine now" Rebekah tells him

"Now… what happened?" Elijah's voice suddenly changes from calm to alarming. She smiles. She can visualize him sitting up

"She was really distressed last night. She cried nonstop for about 5 hours. Can you imagine it? I am starting to think that full moon has a bad effect on her. Both her parents are werewolves. Is it possible?"

Elijah rubs his eyes "yes it is possible but I don't think that was the case. You can do the research on it though"

"I swear Elijah if it takes that much effort to raise a baby I am surprised how can someone not abandon their child and how can someone not love their child?" she asks him

"Everyone is not meant to be mothers Rebekah and don't judge mother. She was a good mother until she realized what her magic has done to all of us. To her we are not her kids anymore" Elijah says to her

Rebekah is quiet for a while "so what happened last night. I swear I heard Nik screaming. Is he okay?"

Elijah tells her that he is fine but Rebekah does not believe him. She can feel that he is hiding something from her. She tells him that if he is not going to tell her than she will come to NOLA to find out what is going on. So reluctantly he tells her. Rebekah is shocked and she says "I am coming over"

"no Rebekah your job is to take care of Hope to protect her. We are handling situation over here" Elijah sternly tells her

Rebekah does not listen to Elijah and tells him that she will be coming to NOLA by next week and she puts the phone down. She is horrified to hear all that is happening there. She remembers all the calls she has gotten from Nik. She understands them now. Thinking about what Klaus is going through breaks her heart. She also realizes one more thing. Hope can feel when her father is in pain and she cries for his pain. She looks down at her niece and kisses her on her cheeks.

Rebekah picks up her cell again and calls Klaus.

Klaus picks up the phone and looks at Hayley who is about to leave his room. He tells her "Hayley it is Rebekah" Hayley stops and turns. She walks towards him. He puts the phone on speaker "Everything okay? Is Hope okay?"

"Can't I just call to talk to you?" Rebekah asks in annoyance

"Yes you can. I was just wondering… how is she?" he is looking at Hayley.

"She is fine Nik. How are you?" She asks

His expressions changes. They become tense.

"Elijah told me what is going on. I think we need to come to NOLA" Rebekah is saying to him.

"No, no Rebekah you cannot bring her here" Klaus says looking at Hayley who is gaping at Klaus.

"Nik, Hope needs to be with you right now" Rebekah says

"New Orleans is not safe for her yet Rebekah" Klaus tries to reason with her

"What if you can never make New Orleans safe for her? Are you going to keep her apart from you and Hayley for your whole life? I am here for her, I will always be there for your child Nik but she needs her parents. You need your daughter with you guys to cope with what you are going through" Rebekah asks angrily

"I am fine Rebekah, we are fine" he says looking at Hayley

"You are fine... hun okay then" she puts the phone down

Klaus gets angry at this disconnect and tries to get her back but the phone line is busy. In a couple of minutes Elijah comes in their room Kol is behind him. He is holding the phone. "It is Rebekah, she is on speaker. What is going on Rebekah?"

"Elijah do you see a knife somewhere" she asks Elijah

"Can you please stab Nik?" Rebekah says

"Are you out of your mind Rebekah?" Hayley screams. Rebekah smiles in the phone.

"I have a theory and I want to prove it. You will never understand until I prove my theory. Elijah please. Don't stab him in stomach or heart, just cut his forearm" Rebekah says

"I will do it" Klaus takes the knife from Elijah's hand. He stabs his forearm. Multiple things happened at the same time. They all heard a baby cry in pain and Hayley gasping.

"When Elijah told me what happened to you last night I had a suspicion but now it is proven. Nik whenever you get physically hurt Hope feels it" Rebekah says. Hope has stopped crying and they can hear her saying "shhh he is okay now"

"Are you out of your mind bekah?" Kol cannot help it and on realizing he covers his mouth.

There is a silence on the phone and then Rebekah asks gingerly "Kol?"

Kol looks at Elijah and Klaus. Klaus is still trying to recover from what has been revealed to him and Hayley. "Hi sis, what Elijah… the cat is out of bag"

"What is going on there? I want to know everything" Rebekah asks.

"I feel her crying. When she cried after you got hurt I felt her pain" Hayley says in trance.

"What?" Klaus looks at her

"Kol how did you come back?" Rebekah asks him.

Klaus cuts his arm again and Hope start to cry and Hayley gasps in pain. "Stop doing that Nik" Rebekah shouts

Klaus and Hayley look at each other and then at Elijah questioningly 'they were all connected. Klaus, Hayley and Hope'

"But why has it suddenly started after two months of her birth?" Klaus asks Rebekah.

"She was cranky last full moon too. I thought it was just being a baby and then this full moon she was going out of control. She cried nonstop for 5 hours. I called Elijah but he didn't tell me so I called again now and now he tells me so I added two and two. Shh honey, they are okay. Can you please says something Klaus, she is not stopping"

"hi…" the baby stop immediately. Hayley puts her hand on her mouth. Klaus looks at Elijah and Kol and Hayley. He has tears in his eyes. Hayley's eyes are also swimming with tears. She moves forward and stands next to Klaus who motions her to talk "hello baby girl" she says. She utter these words and Klaus leaves the room. Kol and Elijah look at each other. "Mommy loves you baby girl, be nice to aunty bekah" she kisses her fingers and touches the phone.

Rebekah clears her throat "Hope needs to be with you guys Hayley. She is growing up and she is starting to exhibit signs of abandonment. Obviously the relationship between you guys and Hope is unique and for this relationship to nurture she needs to be with you people. Let me bring her to you and then we can talk about it"

"No Rebekah, no… "she trails off. She cannot talk more, gives the phone to Elijah and leaves the room.

Elijah looks at Kol helplessly "hello" Rebekah is saying

"Elijah you should understand. I am coming next week. I need catching up too. Need to deal with Kol too" she wants permission to come home.

"Bekah let Klaus and Hayley decide. We will get back to you" Kol says and says his good byes

Elijah paces in the corridor all afternoon with Kol. They are talking about pros and cons of bringing Hope here in the sitting room when Klaus enters the room "she is not coming Elijah I have already said so. It is not safe here for her. With mother and father back no.." he goes to the bar to drink

"Nik you and Hayley both need her here. She needs you. As for mother and father we all will protect her from them" Kol says

Klaus looks at him in despair "think of her mother" kol says

Klaus leaves the room and instead of going in his room he goes in Hayley's room. He knocks and enters the room. She is in nursery. Klaus goes to her "I know she cannot come Klaus but my heart wants her here"

Klaus moves forward and turns her slowly "I know love, I know" she breaks down so he hugs her "Do you want her back?" when she nods "Okay we will ask Rebekah to bring her but if anything goes wrong we send her away. Nobody will know that she is ours okay? She will be rebekah's daughter in public's eye"

He pats her on the head. When she gives him a weepy smile "are we doing right?"

Klaus looks at her "it was bound to happen sometime in future better early than late" he releases her "let's go and tell Elijah and Kol and see if they are up for constant fending and protection"

They walk in the sitting area. Elijah turns around and looks at them. "Okay I am telling Rebekah to bring her. Can you guys handle her being here?"

Kol smiles whereas Eljah nods. Klaus calls Rebekah and tells her to bring her on Friday.

Next morning Klaus is gone all day. He does not know what to do? He has made a decision of bringing Hope back but he is starting to have doubts now. Yesterday he was shaken up to his cores to see how his daughter is connected to him. Remembering what had happened to her he goes to Elijah who is sitting with Kol discussing something "Do you think there is a linking spell between her and me?"

When Elijah looks at her questioningly "Hope, who else" Klaus says annoyingly.

Elijah laughs "No, it is father daughter bond which is there between every father and his child but I think because of who hope is she can feel your pain more than other kids"

"I don't want her to feel my pain" Klaus says getting agitated.

"Then don't get hurt" Kol says "simple"

"Nik I have realized that she is safest with you around her. I think if she is around you may be she will not have a separation anxiety issue and will not react to your pain like she is doing right now"

"She is two months old for God's sake. What separation anxiety?" Klaus ask him

Kol moves his laptop towards Klaus for him to read something. He has been doing research about the separation anxiety. Klaus looks at him and sits on the sofa and start to read. As per the article separation anxiety can start as early as 6 months. He gets up and start pacing "so because Hope is special she is feeling it earlier than expected"

"Fantastic" he says and sits down on the sofa. Kol is looking at him with amusement and hands behind his head on the back of the sofa.

"So we are going to have a baby in the compound in two days" Kol gets up and startles everyone. "Are we ready for her? What is the plan?" he asks seriously.

"Hayley will stay with her all time. She cannot leave the compound. No one will come in those two days. I don't want anyone to know that she is here. Let us see how it works for two days and then we will decide what to do next." Elijah says before Klaus can say anything "btw how is Hayley doing?"

"I don't know I have not been to seen her but I think she will do better when Hope is here." Klaus says drinking a glass of whisky.

"I think it will be a good distraction for all of us" Kol says. Klaus looks up at his siblings. In these 1000 years he has not seen them so distressed the way they are now

He nods and just sits there quietly.

_**Klaus and Hayley become estranged**_

Klaus starts to ignore Hayley after that. He does not want to get close to her. Until now she needed support but now that she is going to get hope she does not need him.

Hayley is getting confused about Klaus's actions again. 'One minute he is sweet to her and the next he is a …. 'She thinks.

She gets up early on Friday. She goes into the nursery and sees that the room is clean for Hope. She changes very carefully in her pink blouse and looks at herself in the mirror. She puts her hand on her stomach. "You look beautiful" she hears Elijah. She turns and smiles. "thanks, I am scared and excited to see her. When are they arriving?"

"Didn't Klaus tell you? He talked to her yesterday. Rebekah should be here by afternoon" he tells her

Hayley is disappointed that Klaus has not told her. She tries to hide her disappointment but she cannot hide it well. Elijah notices that but does not press on the issue "how are you feeling? Are you taking blood?"

She looks at him and smiles. How easy her smile has started to appear? She is very surprised. "Yes Elijah I am fine and no I don't need blood right now. I am fine and not weak" then she looks at her hands "where is Klaus?"

"He must be in his room" Elijah looks at her. It is so hard for him to believe that just a couple of months ago he had so strong feelings for her but now he is amused at how these two people act around each other. "Ready to meet Hope?" he asks her

When she nodes, he smiles and leaves the room.

Elijah goes into Niklaus room but the bed has not been slept it. He looks around and realizes that he was not home last night. He gets out and tries to locate him with his senses.

Klaus is sitting at the bar drinking when he feels Elijah looking at him "I want to be alone Elijah" he says.

"Why are you drinking so early in the morning?" he takes away the glass from his hand but Klaus pushes him. "You need to be sober to meet your daughter for the first time"

"Second time" Klaus gulps down his drink "and don't worry I will be sober when she arrives" he gets up from the bar but staggers. Elijah holds him and takes him home.

Hayley is sitting with Kol in the court yard. Both of them look at them but don't say anything. Elijah takes Klaus in his room and puts him in the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Synopsis **

Hayley and Klaus are reunited with their child. Someone says something that cannot be taken back

**_Klaus and Hayley meet Hope_**

Klaus sleeps though the morning. When he gets up he is disoriented. He goes and takes a shower and then he goes down in the sitting room. Rebekah is about to come. He sits down picking up a book and then without opening it he puts it down. Hayley is also a nervous wreck. She walks towards him. She does not know why but she needs his assurance. He does not look at her. She goes and stand next to him looking outside the window. They both spin when they hear Rebekah's heels in the corridor. Rebekah enters the room with the car seat in one hand and the diaper bag over her shoulder. She comes in and puts the car seat gently on the coffee table. Klaus and Hayley walk towards Hope. She is sound asleep. Hayley kneels down next to her on the floor and touches her fingers gently. Hope startles but closes her finger around Hayley's. She gasps for air puts her free hand on her mouth to stop herself from crying. She turns and looks at Klaus who is just standing there looking at her with emotions that are so vulnerable and she would not have imagined on Klaus's face. She looks at him inviting him to hold her too but he stays back and then he leaves the room. Rebekah looks at his departure with a smile on her face, she had a feeling that Klaus will react this way.

Hayley wants to take her out of her car seat. "She will be up in 30 minutes" Rebekah tells her

"Oh then let her sleep" she smiles. She wipes her tears which she didn't know were falling down.

"Okay so do I need a drink Elijah, I have come a long way" she looks towards Elijah who laughs and goes to get her a drink "you know how hard it is not to drink when you have a baby in the house"

Kol looks at her in horror "what? We will have to stop drinking".

"Not if you have a back up to take care of her" Rebekah tells him sipping her whisky. "Two months two damn months I had not have a single drop of drink Hayley because of your baby. You and Nik owe me big time"

"Where are you going?" Hayley laughs and smiles

"Check on Nik" Rebekah tells her. She goes into Klaus room. He is standing in front of the window. He turns when she comes in. He hugs her. She stares into his eyes that he has to look away "nik, you cannot do that to yourself and your daughter. She needs to know that you love her"

"I love her bekah" Klaus says desperately "but nothing good will come out of my loving her. I need to be practical".

"No, Nik this is not the time to be practical. She needs to know that she is loved by her parents and was not abandoned" she leans forward and kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room.

"So I am going to sleep, Hayley, Hope is all your for next two days." Rebekah enters the room and picks up her bag "but if I…" Hayley asks in worry

"then you can wake me up" Rebekah turns and smiles at her "Or you can ask Nik to help you" she adds mischievously.

She leaves them and goes to her room. She changes and goes to bed. She is smiling into her pillow thinking of what a night Hayley and Nik are going to have.

Hayley takes the car seat in her bed room. She set it on her bed and is looking down her when she hears a sound from back. She turns and see Klaus standing there. She turns away. Looking at him made her angry and reminded of how he went away without looking at his daughter. Klaus walks into the room and sits on her bed next to the car seat "I was just thinking of getting her out". She has read about how to handle a car seat in the baby book that she was reading during her pregnancy so she unclips her gently. Hayley bends down and picks her up. Hope stirs and open her eyes. She starts to cry. Hearing her crying Rebekah puts her face inside her pillow trying to stop her from laughing. 'they woke her up before intended time' she thinks. She tries to close her eyes and goes to sleep.

Hayley looks helplessly at Klaus because Hope is crying nonstop. She swings her a bit in her arms so that Hope gets quiet and says "shhh" On hearing her voice she gets quiet and looks at her. Klaus stands up to her and looks down her from over Hayley's shoulder. Hope is looking at them quietly. Then she starts to stir again "she is hungry" they hear Rebekah

"Rebekah mind your own business" Klaus shouts back and smiles at Hayley "she will not let it go. She is a very big eavesdropper"

He picks up the bottle from the bag and gives it to Hayley. Hayley looks at him with the crying baby in her arms in a questioning stare. She hands the baby to Klaus who steps back but when she stares at him in anger he holds the baby. Hope immediately gets quiet. Hayley looks at him and the baby. Then she looks in the bag and sees the formula can. She takes a deep breath and makes the bottle for the baby and then she looks up just in time to see Klaus smiling and holding Hope's finger. Klaus notices her looking at him and the smile slides from his face. He gives hope to her. Hope looks at him. Hayley takes her in the nursery and sits on the chair and feeds her. She gets quiet and quietly drinks her milk.

"Now she needs changing" Rebekah shouts. Hayley looks at Klaus with a defeated smile. Klaus opens her diaper bag and takes out diapers. Hayley changes her and picks her up. By that time her eyes are droopy. Klaus is leaning against the door watching them. He walks towards Hope and on impulse kisses her on her forehead. Hayley puts the baby down in the crib. Hope's eyes are closing now and soon she is asleep. Hayley does not move from the side of crib.

"I don't want to leave her alone in here" she says without looking at Klaus but she does not hear anything. She turns and sees that Klaus is not there anymore.

The baby sleeps through the night. Where Hayley cannot sleep Klaus is awake most of the night too. He cannot sleep in his room. He does not think that he can be without Hope for even a second. He is pacing up and down the room. He wants to go so badly in the nursery but he does not want to go in her room uninvited – her room he thinks 'is he thinking about Hayley'. He lays down and goes to sleeping thinking about all these random thoughts. He wakes up hearing the cries of a baby. He gets up and is disorientated for a while then his realization hits him. He gets out of bed and after putting on his shirt he goes to Hayley's room. She is trying to console the baby but Hope is not getting quiet. "Where is Rebekah? She is not getting quiet? I don't know what to do. I have fed her, changed her" she looks at him desperately. Klaus walks towards her and touches Hope's cheek who is crying very hard. He takes the baby from her. He picks her up and puts her on his shoulder. As soon as he does it, she gets quiet. Hayley looks at him "I am not a good mother. O my God I am not a good mother. I cannot even get her quiet" Hayley starts to cry. "Please one girl at a time" Klaus looks at her helplessly and holds Hayley in one arm. Hayley laughs weepily. The baby burps and they both laugh. "So this was the issue. It is not me. It was the burp" Klaus says to her

Hayley looks at him "No, it is definitely you, I am starting to wonder that she has some special connection with you. Look" she takes Hope from him. As soon as Hope is out of his arms, she starts to cry. She smiles and gives her back

"So it is true then, girls are their father's daughters. I am tired, I couldn't sleep. Can you please hold her while I sleep?" she says.

She is feeling very happy and relaxed. She absentmindedly pats his shoulder while passing near him and goes to bed and gets inside the covers. Klaus looks at her and takes the baby to the sofa and sits down with her. He can feel her breathing on his neck. He knows that she has gone to sleep. He lays down on the sofa with the baby on his chest. It is still not dawn. There is a throw on the sofa. He picks it up and puts it on him covering the baby with it. He does not know when his eyes shut and he fell asleep with the baby on his chest.

Rebekah gets up to a quiet home. She sits on her bed for a few minutes trying to listen to the baby. During night she heard the baby cry for some time and she decided to go help Hayley but then she heard Klaus and the baby getting quiet. She smiles at the memory and gets up and changes her clothes.

She goes into the kitchen to eat something. She eats an apple and some juice and then decide to go to Hayley's room to check on her. What she sees inside melts her heart. Klaus is laying on the couch with the baby on his chest and Hayley is sleeping in the bed. She leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Hayley opens her eyes and from the bed she sees Klaus sleeping on the sofa. She can see his chest rising up and down slowly with Hope on it. She smiles and goes into the bath room to change her clothes. When she comes back Klaus and Hope are still asleep. She is hungry so she goes into the kitchen and meets Rebekah who is drinking juice. She smiles at Hayley. "Quite an adventurous night you guys had"

"You had to eavesdrop, right?" Hayley smiles back and takes the juice from her hand. She then looks at Rebekah "Thank you bekah for taking care of Hope for two months. It must have been really hard" Rebekah looks at her "yes it was but there is nothing I will not do for that girl. She is my niece, daughter of a brother who is closest to me"

"Where is she?" Rebekah asks

"They are asleep" Hayley tells her. "Where are Elijah and Kol?"

"In the sitting room planning to torture Nik" Rebekah says

"But why?" Hayley is amused.

"Apparently Hope is really attached to her father and Elijah and Kol especially are going to make his life really difficult". When Hayley looks confused "Girls have always been chasing Nik but he always runs away from them, we all are wondering what he will do this time?"

She smiles and goes into the sitting room with Hayley.

Elijah and Kol are discussing about their plan to protect Hope when Rebekah and Hayley enter the room. Kol looks at Hayley "where is my niece?"

"She is sleeping with her dad. She has been really busy all night crying"

"Yes we all heard her. She has good lungs you daughter" Kol fake yawns and stretches to show that he was up too and is tired.

Klaus wakes up and realizes something on his chest. He looks down and a small baby head tells her it is Hope. He moves slightly but she stirs so he keeps on laying there. He feels calm, a calm he has not felt for a long long time. He closes his eyes and tries to absorb everything. He wants to keep the memory of it all in his mind. Suddenly something horrible comes in his mind. Hope is only here for two days. What will he do after she is gone? He hugs the baby a little tighter. She stirs so he gets still again. He lays there holding her and he goes to sleep. He feels Hope stir and move her head on his chest so he opens his eyes. She is trying to get up. She looks so cute trying to lift her head which she cannot so Klaus gets up and holds her so that she is looking directly at his face. She looks very serious. He cannot help it and moves his finger on her cheek. She smiles. Klaus picks her up and takes her down. He can hear sounds coming from sitting room so he takes her there. They are laughing at something when he enters.

Elijah looks up and it was such a sight, seeing his invincible brother holding a tiny thing in his arms. Elijah gets up to take the baby from his arms. Klaus hands the baby over to him. She looks at Elijah's face and then back at Klaus who smiles. She looks at Elijah and then at Klaus.

"she is judging you Elijah" Kol laughs "how does it feel to be judged by a two month old?" he gets up and goes to Elijah and takes the baby. She looks at him and then she looks back at Klaus and starts to pout her lower lip. Everyone laughs.

REbekah gets up and takes her "I think she is overwhelmed" and gives her to Hayley.

"You better feed her and change her before she start to cry" she smiles. Hayley takes her. Hope is still making that pout and it is melting Klaus's heart. He never thought that he will have that kind of love for anyone.

"Will you help me?" she looks at Klaus who is looking at Hope. He looks into Hayley's eyes and feeling everyone's eyes on him so he nodes.

"Give her a bath and change and then feed. If you need any help howl for me" Rebekah sits down picking up a book from the bookcase. Hayley leaves with Klaus. When they leave Rebekah leans forward and looks at Elijah and Kol. It seems that they were also wanting to talk to her about something that they didn't want to discuss in front of Klaus and Hayley. "Elijah I don't want to take Hope from here. We need to find a plan so that we can keep her here with her parents"

Elijah looks at her thoughtfully. Kol clears his throat "yes I think so too. A child should be with his family"

He gets up "I mean I think Bekah is doing a good job but Hope needs her parents, her uncles and her aunt. She needs all of us to have a healthy childhood"

Elijah looks at him and nodes thinking what to do next

**_Klaus avoid Hope and Hayley_**

Hayley puts Hope on the bed and start to take off her clothes. Her hands are shaking but she does them. Klaus sits on the bed looking at Hope. She is so cute and chubby under her clothes. He on impulse touches her tummy, she grins at him. He does it again and she giggles. Hayley smiles at both of them. She just looks at her. Klaus notices her looking at them so he stops. She takes her to the bath room and gently gives her a bath. She has read about it so she gives her bath. In the middle of bath she somehow gets very confident. She wraps her in the towel and brings her out and looks around. Klaus is not in the room. She looks towards the door as if he might be standing there but he is not there. She takes out a romper for her and dresses her up then she feeds her. By that time Hope is sleepy so Hayley puts her in the crib. She leaves her and goes to sitting room. Klaus is not there.

No one sees him the whole morning. Elijah goes into his room but he does not find him. Hope becomes cranky by the evening and starts to cry. Everyone tries to soothe her but she cannot. They each take turn pacing in the room with her but she does not get quiet. Kol starts to get angry, he gets up to leave. "where are you going ?"

"To find him, she will only get quiet by him" Hayley has her head in her hand she looks up in astonishment. Kol leaves and finds him in the bar sitting.

"What are you doing here? Deal was no one leaves the compound" He whispers at him angrily "let us go" he holds him from his arms and picks him up "I hope you are not drunk"

Klaus tries to free himself but Kol gets really angry. He forces him out. He brings him home and pushes him in the sitting area. Hope is crying and Rebekah is trying to hush her but the poor thing was agitated. They all look at him. Rebekah looks at Klaus. "It is your turn now, where were you?"

Klaus looks at Hope. He does not want to hold her because he knows that she will go away tomorrow but he cannot see her crying like that so he steps forward reluctantly and raises his arms. Rebekah puts the baby in her arm. As soon as Klaus picks her up and puts her against his shoulder her crying start to subside. She gets quiet in matter of seconds. She puts her head on his shoulder. Klaus can feel her warm breath against his neck. He looks at Hayley who gets up angrily and leaves the room. He looks at Elijah who smiles at him with raised shoulder as if saying 'your mess you clear it'. He turns and walks to hayley's room. She is sitting on the bed. Hope has fallen asleep on her shoulder. When he enters the room, she looks up and throws a pillow at him. He turns quickly so that pillow does not hit Hope. "O God did I hit her?"

"Are you crazy?" he looks at her angrily

"No I am not crazy" she shouts. Hope startles. Klaus takes her to her crib and puts her down. She is holding the front of his shirt with her tiny fist. He pries them open and comes out closing the door a bit behind him. "What is wrong with you?" he asks her

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? One minute you are sweet and the next you are an asshole. She is going to go away tomorrow and you choose to ignore her. I think that is why you didn't deserve a child. People were right about you. They warned me that you will not be a good father but I gave you benefit of doubt. You don't care about anyone. Not for hope not for me" Hayley is shouting at him.

"I do care about Hope" he shouts

"And what about me? What am I to you? An incubator which kept the baby inside for 9 months and now I don't amount to anything…?"

"Hayley…"

"No, why do you treat me this way?" she shouts

Before he knows it he is holding her by her arms. They are very close to each other "because I think I am falling for you and I know that you love Elijah"

She is shocked to hear it. Before she gives a response he leaves the room. Hayley just lays on her bed thinking about what Klaus has just said. She cannot sleep.

Klaus is pacing his room. What has he just said to Hayley? He shouldn't have said it. He does not want to make the relationship between her and him awkward. He thinks 'We have a baby together that is all, she loves Elijah and he loves her, I shouldn't make things complicated'. He will talk to her about clearing everything he has said.

He tries to go to sleep and after an hour he manages to sleep.

Where Klaus is sleeping soundly, Hayley is up sitting in the rocking chair in nursery with Hope in her lap. 'What has Klaus just said? Is he falling for me?' She thinks and falls asleep thinking about that

What these two are unaware is that the rest of the family is planning. Next morning Hayley comes to sitting room with hope. Klaus is not in the room, she takes a deep breath. She has been thinking about how she will face him after what he has said last night. She sits down on the sofa next to Elijah. Elijah looks at Hope and raises her hands for her to come in. She looks at him and smiles. Elijah's 1000 year old heart just melts. Rebekah asks her "How was the second night? I am happy that it is becoming easier for you…" she trails off as Klaus enters the room. He stops seeing Hayley sitting so close to Elijah and Hope almost in his lap and then he goes and sits on the bar stool

Rebekah looks at him and then at Hayley and at last at Elijah who nodes. Klaus looks at Elijah and Rebekah "now that she will be with you 24/7 for the rest of your life"

Klaus and Hayley look shock and look at each other "No" they both say it

"It is not safe for her to be here" Klaus says

Elijah gets up with Hope in his arms "Niklaus we have decided that Hope will stay here. We can protect her, all of us we can"

Hayley looks at Klaus "you have decided… You have decided? She is my… our daughter. You didn't feel the need to ask us?" Klaus snaps at everyone.

Kol says "She is your daughter but she is OUR niece too Nik and we love her same as you… well you are the father so probably more than us but we love her and we will protect her. I for one don't want to live without the hope in our lives. The hope we have seen for the first time in these 1000 … well 900 curtsy of Nik for me"

Klaus is touched by what Kol has just said about Hope. He looks uncertain. Elijah is ready to build up his case when he says "Okay if that is how you all feel" shocking everyone. "I am going to make everyone liable if anything happens to her" He says. Rebekah shrieks in delight and hugs him. Hayley smiles. Hope looks around for the source of commotion and excitement and her eyes get fixed on Klaus. She gives her a big smile and lunges towards him. Klaus gets up and takes her from Elijah. Hope is smiling so openly and so comfortable in Klaus's lap.

"Okay so we need to figure out how to deal with father and mother. We cannot lock ourselves in this place can we?" Rebekah looks at her brothers.

"I think we can turn Davina to our side" Elijah gets up "She needs to see the other side of the coin too. I think it is about time that she sees that"

"What are you thinking?" Hayley asks her

"I think we need to show Davina the truth about Cassy and our father" Elijah goes near the window and turns towards everyone.

Klaus looks up at Elijah with a smile on his face "yes, it is a good idea". He feels Hope's head falling on his chest and from her sound breathing he can feel that she is gone to sleep. "So how do we do that? We have to trick mother into revealing her real self and then somehow… do you think she knows about father being back?"

Elijah looks at him thoughtfully "I think yes because when Davina and I were talking about father, she and Finn were in the green house. She must have connected dots" It is Kol who answers.

"Okay then that makes matter a bit easier" Klaus says "we need to somehow show the link between father and mother to Davina"

He shifts Hope a little bit. Hayley gets up to take Hope from him but he tells her "it is okay". Elijah looks at Kol "So Kol you and Rebekah come with me. No Klaus you stay with Hayley and Hope for right now. We need to access the situation first and then we can do something. You don't need to go out for assessment. Stay with Hope and keep her safe right now"

He walks out with Kol and Rebekah leaving Hayley and Klaus looking at them with astonished expression. Klaus suddenly realizes that Hayley and he are alone in the room. He clears his throat and looks at her "Hayley, what I said last night, I don't know why I said it? I want you to forget about it. Not that it is not going to be difficult" he tries to joke about it and then says seriously "I don't want things to get awkward between us. I want us to remain friends. Hope needs us"

Hayley looks at him and suddenly she feels a lump in her throat and she realizes that she cannot speak so she nodes her head and leaves the room. She goes into her room


	8. Chapter 8

**Synopsis**

A new alliance is formed and Klaus faces his worst enemy and someone's heart is broken

_**Elijah wants Klaus to talk to Marcel**_

He walks into her room. She is sitting on the bed looking at her hands. He goes into the nursery and puts Hope down in her crib. She stirs a little bit and calms down. He looks at her for a couple of seconds and then leaves the room. Hayley does not try to stop him.

For the next couple of days Klaus avoids Hayley except for when they are in public. Hope is getting really attached to her father and his family. Her squeal of happiness when Kol picks her up and tickles her melts Elijah's heart. They have not yet shown her in public yet. Klaus has kept himself trapped in his house with Hayley and Hope. He is getting restless because there are not many places to escape from facing Hayley.

One day around midday Elijah comes and sits next to him in the court yard. "I think it is time we try to get Marcel to our side"

"Marcel tried to talk to Davina Elijah, she is not budging" Klaus looks at him above his interlocked fingers

"When?" Elijah asks

"It was way before when we realized that father is back, when Kol suggested it. I went to talk to him but Davina is very stubborn"

Elijah gets angry "when will your games stop Niklaus. We are working together. You need to tell us about everything you do"

He gets up from the chair angrily "I am not…" he trails off as he sees Hayley coming from the room with Hope in her arms. Elijah turns around and sees Hayley. He turns back Klaus who is lost at words

"You are what Niklaus?"

"I was not deceiving anyone. Marcel's talk with Davina was useless but you are right I should have told you. It slipped my mind" he says and leaves him there standing speechless.

Klaus leaves the compound and goes to Jackson. Jackson on hearing that Klaus is there comes out of his hut and walks towards Klaus.

"I think Oliver can be persuaded to join us Klaus" Jackson tells him

"Why do you think so?" Klaus asks him rubbing the back of his neck.

"He sounds really guilty for bombing the wolves and especially because of what happened to your daughter" Jackson says

Klaus suddenly realizes that no one knows that Hope is alive and they believe that Guerra werewolves killed her. He looks at Jackson "No, Oliver will not be let into our plan. I don't trust him. Not now at least. You just keep an eye on things"

"How did your pack respond to your alliance with us?" he asks Jackson

"They know that they can only be truly protected from Guerra if they are killed so they are with me. Also my pack is very loyal to me" Jackson says scanning the people walking here and there in the bayou

"Like Oliver?" Klaus asks sarcastically. Jackson spins towards Klaus but before he can say anything Klaus is gone.

Marcel is talking to Josh about something when Josh's expression change to panic. Marcel turns around to see what caused Josh to panic and he sees Klaus walking towards him angrily. Marcel says to Josh "Josh go and do that now" Josh does not need telling twice.

"Marcel have you talked to Davina yet or not? " Klaus asks him angrily

Marcel registers his anger and chooses his words wisely "Yes, I have. I need a couple of more days to talk …"

Klaus cuts him off "Couple of more days. I don't have couple of more days" He steps closer to Marcel "Yu said that you will talk sense to her so I granted your wish but we can see that you are unable to do that so now it is my turn to do it"

He turns and walks out of his warehouse "Klaus" Marcel calls him but he does not stop. Marcel start to pace because he knows that Klaus is angry and his anger makes him blind.

_**Klaus faces Davina and his father**_

Klaus comes home and goes to sleep. The next morning he leaves the house before anyone wakes up. Klaus goes to Davina. She is not in the witch yard. He goes to the church and sits on the chairs. He does not know what to do? Hayley and Hope faces keep on coming in his mind. He gets up and start pacing when he hear voices. He looks up and walks upstairs. He opens the door to the attic and there she is standing with his father. Klaus is shocked to see both of them. Mikael turns and on looking at Klaus he lunges forward, Klaus stumbles back but Mikael cannot cross the door. Davina walks towards the door and crosses it. "See I can control your father. I can make him your worst enemy at any moment"

She says. Klaus is so shocked to see his father. He is still staring at him and then slowly turns to Davina "You don't realize what you have done. When you do and come to us to ask help I will not give you that help remember that"

"You dare threaten me, you dare" she raises her hand. Klaus start to feel his blood boiling. He falls to the ground. Mikael starts laughing. On hearing his laughter Davina looks at him and then leave with Klaus still on ground then she drops her hand. Two things happen, one magic on Klaus ends and second the door to the attic shut. Klaus tries to open the door but he cannot.

Klaus goes home and goes straight to sitting area where Elijah is sitting "He is in church attic"

"Who?" Elijah asks

"Father who else?" Klaus says annoyingly

"What?" Elijah gets up "you saw him?"

"Yes Elijah I saw him with that witch Davina. She is so over her heads. That witch I wish I could" Klaus looks at him annoyingly

Elijah is surprised at how Klaus is behaving "have you seen Hope since morning?"

Klaus is over thrown by this question. "what does this have to do with Hope?"

"Niklaus go and see your daughter. She is not feeling well" Elijah tells him

"What? What happened to her?" Klaus asks.

"Go and see her Niklaus" Elijah tells him again

He goes to Hayley's room and hesitates before knocking. There is no sound coming from inside so Klaus enters the room. Hayley is laying on the bed. He walks up to her and see Hope lying next to her. Her eyes are closed. Hayley looks up at Klaus and she tries to get up angrily but Hope stirs so she lays back. Klaus sits down next to Hope and touches her. She feels hot "why is she not healing?"

"Because she cannot Klaus. She is a human being not supernatural right now" Hayley snaps

She gently disentangles herself from Hope. Hope stirs so Klaus puts a hand on her chest. Her heart is beating so fast. He is so amazed at that tiny heart beating so fast that he does not remove it for a couple of minutes. Hayley is standing next to him with her arms folded across her chest. She is frowning at him. He looks up. She walks to the nursery. Klaus takes a deep breath and goes in there "Where the hell have you been since yesterday?

'"I…" Klaus is lost for words.

She does not say anything just stare at him. He turns back and goes to Hope and sits next to her. He touches her forehead. It is still hot. "have you given her some medicine?" Klaus asks Hayley without looking back.

"She is too young to have medicines" Hayley sits on the sofa rubbing the back of her neck. "Her temperature is same since yesterday" He looks at her with guilty looks in his eyes "Hayley…"

"It is okay Klaus, I understand" she stops him before he can complete his sentence. "I am not feeling up for this type of talk". She goes back in her room with Klaus behind her.

Klaus gently rubs his finger on Hope's cheek. She stirs but keeps on sleeping. "Should we talk to a doctor?"

"and let people know that she is alive and back?" Hayley asks

Hayley gets up and goes to her bathroom. She comes back with a wet towel. She puts the towel on Hope's forehead. She is startled and opens her eyes and then she starts crying. Klaus picks her up and puts her on his shoulder. She does not stop crying.

"If she does not get better by the morning I will get a doctor in here and then after that we can compel the doctor" Elijah says from the door way and leaves.

Hayley and Klaus node their head in agreement. "The book says if the temperature does not come down then remove all her clothes, I have tried that in the morning but it didn't work. Should I do it again?" she asks him.

Klaus puts Hope down. She is continuously crying. Klaus gently start to open the buttons of her romper but then stops. He looks at Hayley and steps back. She sits down and gestures him to sit down. She undresses her while Hope is crying really hard. Then she picks up the towel and try to gently touch her torso with the wet towel. Hope screams louder. Klaus's feels his heart stopping but they have to do it. He picks her up. Her naked warm body in his arms. Hayley scoots over and keeps on putting the towel on her body. Hope is still crying but she is not that hysterical like before. Hayley picks up her blanket and puts on her. Then she gets up and gets a bottle ready for her. She gives the bottle to Klaus who looks at her and then takes the bottle from her hand. He puts the bottle in Hope's mouth. Hope starts drinking milk and in no time her eyes start to droop and she falls asleep. Klaus keeps looking at her. He does not want to leave her but he knows that he need to go in his room. Hope has finished her bottle. Klaus takes the bottle out and puts it on the bed. He puts Hope on the bed, she opens her eyes and suddenly start to cry. He picks her up again she goes to sleep holding the front of his shirt. He smiles at her small fingers and looks up seeing Hayley

"I think you should sleep, I will sit with her and then when she is a little fast asleep I will put her down next to you" he tells her.

Hayley is so tired by now that she does not argue and gets under the covers. Klaus gets up and sits on the sofa with Hope in his arms. Then he lays down with her on his chest. He looks at Hayley who is looking at him. Then she turns in the other direction and closes her eyes. Klaus also goes to sleep with Hope on his chest. He does not know what time is it but his eyes open. He feels something really hot on his body. Hope is burning up so he gets up.

He calls Hayley "Hayley love open your eyes, Hope is burning up". Hayley gets up and looks at him groggily "what happened?"

"She is burning up. I think we should put her in water" Klaus tells her. He goes in the bathroom with Hayley behind him. He fills the baby tub with water and puts Hope inside. Hope gets up and start to scream. Klaus keeps on pouring water on her with his hands. After about 5 minutes he takes her out and Hayley hands him the towel. He takes Hope in the room and lays her down on the bed. Hayley changes her diaper. Klaus makes a bottle for her. She is crying continuously. After taking the bottle, she gets quiet. Klaus sits next to her. Hayley covers her with a light blanket. She puts her in the middle of bed and lays down next to her. Klaus gets up and is about to leave but then turns and comes around the bed. Hayley looks at him in surprise when he gets in the bed next to Hope. He puts his hand on her chest feeling her tiny heart beating. Hayley puts her head on the pillow and tries to go to sleep. Klaus goes to sleep hoping that Hope feels better by the morning. The next morning when he wakes up he sees Hayley sleeping next to her with her hands on top his on Hope's chest. He smiles absentmindedly. He could get used to it but he knows that he cannot. He slightly moves his hand to feel hope's forehead. The movement wakes Hayley open her eyes. Klaus looks at her and gets out of bed. Hope's fever is gone so he start to move "Klaus thanks" Hayley calls him

Hayley enters Klaus's room in anger. He is putting on his shirt. "have you lost your mind completely?" He turns in surprise and looks at her questioningly. Hayley gets distracted by his bare chest.

"You went to meet Marcel and Davina?" she asks him. "How did you..?" Klaus asks her "Elijah…" he answers his own question

"What if she had tried to kill you again?" Hayley asks angrily

"So what? She can try all she can I cannot be killed love" he says casually and buttons up his shirt when Hayley turns him in anger "that does not mean that you should put your life in danger at every possible opportunity you get"

"It does not affect anyone love, why are you getting so upset?" Klaus is surprised

"Don't call me Love when you don't mean it" she snaps "and it matters to me. Every time you do something stupid like that it matters to me and Hope"

He is speechless for a moment "Why?" he asks in whispers without realizing it "Why should it matter to you?"

"Because I…." Hayley stops and looks shocked

Klaus looks at her in surprise. A couple of seconds pass between them without anyone saying anything "Hayley Hope is up. Why don't you go and check on her?"

She looks at him in surprise and leaves his room. She goes to her room. Picks up Hope. Her temperature is done and she is feeling better. She changes and feed her. Different thoughts are racing through her mind. She is frustrated. She does not understand why is Klaus being so difficult? He was opening up and now… Suddenly she is brought back from her thoughts when Kol falls on her bed. She looks at him and smiles. In just a couple of weeks Kol has become a brother that she never had.

"Hey how is it going? Is she feeling any better?"Kol asks and then he bends and tickles the baby who giggles. Hope has gotten attached to all of them in such a short time. Kol looks at Hayley and when she nodes he picks her up and sits on her bed with her on his knees. He looks at Hayley sideways. She looks distressed to her. "So what did Nik do this time" he asks

"Your brother is …" she starts and then stops and blushes.

Kol laughs. "You two are perfect for each other you know" he gets up and takes Hope with him leaving her standing there stunned.

Kol takes hope to sitting area where Klaus and Elijah and Rebekah are discussing how to flush Mikael out. Hope looks at Klaus and beams. She smiles at him. Kol takes her to Klaus who takes her. Every time he sees her his heart just melts. He puts her in his lap facing Elijah but she keeps turning her head to look at him "I think your daughter is in love with you Nik" Kol laughs and sits on the sofa arm "I think you are now becoming center of attention for two girls."

"Two girls?" Rebekah asks

"O yeah three" Kol looks at her pointedly

Rebekah throws the cushion at him. "I meant who are two?" she looks at Klaus questioningly but then she realizes "oooo". She has never seen her brother flustered so she laughs.

"Stop …"Klaus says as Hayley enters the room "it". Kol and Rebekah are laughing. Elijah gets up and walks to the window. When they see Hayley they try to stop but cannot. Hayley get conscious and moves her hair back. She goes to the sofa on which Klaus is sitting.

Klaus gets up from his sofa and walks up to window. "I think Davina needs to know who Cassy really is. For that I think Rebekah can be helpful. Mother will not be able to hide her feelings for you once she sees you and that is when we can trap her"

Elijah says "I think that is a good idea. What do you say Rebekah?"

"Yes sure do it" Rebekah gets up.

Klaus shifts Hope from one shoulder to another. She puts her head on his shoulder and faces her mouth on his neck. Klaus looks at Rebekah and says "Ok then when are we doing this thing?" he does not realize that he is whispering. Hope's breathing and her calming heart beat tells him that she is dozing off.

Klaus takes the baby to Hayley. "You are not going" Elijah points at him. "You have already tried something stupid before so you are not doing anything"

When Klaus gets angry and speaks in a loud voice "Elijah…" Hope startles and rubs her head against his chin. He calms down.

"Oh thanks God we have got someone now who can actually control Nik's anger" Kol laughs

"Niklaus stay here. We need to move our pieces strategically" and then he, Kol and Rebekah leave. Kol turning towards both of them and winking while leaving the room.

Klaus moves to the bar angrily and pours a drink for him. He lifts it up but then puts it down. He turns and sees that Hayley is just sitting there looking at the painting on the wall lost in her thoughts. "Hope is asleep I am going to put her in nursery" he tells her and leaves the room. She just sits there saying nothing. After a while she gets up and goes into her room. Klaus is turning back after putting Hope in her crib. Hayley moves towards him and grabs him by his upper arms and kisses him right on the mouth. He is too shocked to do anything. The kiss lasted only for a couple of seconds. She steps back

"No Hayley, we shouldn't. Nothing good will come to you if you get involved with ME. Already I have put you and Hope in terrible ordeal. My father and mother they are both trying to kill you and her because of me"

She steps forward but he takes a step back "Klaus, nothing that is happening to me or Hope is your fault and stop calling Mikael your father, he is not. You are a father. You are willing to do anything for her. You are a father"

"Hayley…" Klaus start to say something.

"NO Klaus listen, it is not your fault. Come please" she holds his hand and takes him to his bed and sits next to him "I have been looking for my family for so long and now I have found it. I have found you and you gave me Hope. I don't want to lose my family now. Please give us a chance" Hayley is holding his hands

"Hayley "he looks at her helplessly "I am not good with long term relationships"

"Neither am I Klaus" Hayley tells him "but I think we owe it to our daughter to give us a chance"

Klaus looks at her and then holds her from her shoulders and says cruelly "NO Hayley, I don't feel that way about you. I don't know why I said that but I don't feel that way about you. You are my daughter's mother and that is all. Do you understand?"

Hayley feels her eyes getting wet "You are lying. I know you are lying. Look into my eyes and tell me that I am nothing more than a mother to our daughter"

Klaus looks into her eyes. Just for a second the wetness and pleading in her eyes make him weak but then he says "You are just a mother to our daughter and that is the way it is going to stay"

Hayley looks hurt and shocked "You **are** cruel and evil. People are right about you. You don't have a heart"

Klaus looks at her for a second and then leaves the room leaving her standing her crying.

Hayley sits on her bed and thinks about what Klaus has said. She looks over at the nursery where Hope is sleeping. She is very upset about what Klaus has just said but she realizes that she and Klaus will always be bound to each other because of that baby so they need to be on good terms for her sake. Thinking that she gets up and goes to the washroom to wash her face.

_**Klaus and Hayley make a truce with each other**_

Klaus is sitting in the sitting room thinking about what he has said to Hayley a couple of minutes ago. He gets up and start to pace the room. He realizes that what he has said to Hayley was harsh. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't have any option. He cannot let her fall in love with him 'not that there is a chance' he thinks. He cannot let his feeling for her to be known to her because nothing good will come out of loving him or him loving anyone. 'Isnt that what Elijah has said that he has caused all the mess in his life and to the people around him' He will not let that happen to Hayley and Hope. He makes a resolve that they have to maintain a co-parenting relationship for their daughter's sake. He is lost in his thought when he hears her coming in

"How are we going to flush Mikael out?" She asks him. Obviously she also wants to forget what happened between them and was trying to reduce the awkwardness caused by that

He looks at her sad face for a second and then snaps out "Well Davina needs to break that spell and she is acting as a stupid, stupid child right now" he gets up and paces the room.

"I think maybe I should talk to her" Hayley tells him folding Hope's shirt.

"No" Klaus says and then stops

"I appreciate you protecting us Klaus but I will never be okay with you over-protecting us" Hayley picks up a rattle from the sofa, walks to the playpen and drops it in the playpen

"I know" Klaus says "but right now I don't want you to go out. No one knows about Hope yet and I want to keep it this way until a couple of more weeks. I was working with Jackson to get to Guerra's. I think I will work on that now" He leaves the room leaving her standing near the playpen not knowing that she didn't even turn to look him go

_**Rebekah tries to show Davina Cassy's true identity**_

Davina and Cassy are practicing the reading each other's mind spell when they hear a voice from the door "well isn't that nice Davina you have made new friends?" Cassy is so surprised to hear this voice that she loses her concentration and slowly gets up. Davina looks at her in surprise which Cassy does not register as she is staring at Rebekah. Cassy is slowly walking towards Rebekah. She stops right in front of her. Her eyes are swimming with tears. Rebekah feels something tug at her heart after all she was her mother and they were close once. "Cassy are you okay? Rebekah when did you come back?"

"Yes I am fine" Cassy recovers first "I thought I recognized her from somewhere" she adds innocently

"She is Rebekah Mikaelsons, Klaus's sister" Davina walks up to them and tells her "Rebekah you are not welcome here anymore just like your brothers"

"Davina you are misunderstanding Klaus. He is not evil and he definitely is not your enemy. Think about it he gave Josh the daylight ring, he freed you from Marcel when Marcel was keeping you locked up in the attic, he tried to protect you every chance he got. You have a right to be angry at him because he killed Tim but most of the times he is not like that. He just loses his temper sometimes and when that happens he does unthinkable acts. After 1000 years of immortal life Nik has lost his empathy for others. It is not his fault, it is our mother who made us this way" she looks sideways at Esther who flinches at that which does not go unnoticed by Davina.

Davina looks at Cassy "You know about their mother?"

Rebekah looks at her in shock. She has just realized that Davina is really dumb and Esther has found a perfect puppet to dance to her tunes. She looks into Davina's eyes "I thought that you will listen to logic and use your eyes but apparently Nik was right you are stupid". She then turns and leaves thinking 'O I wish I could tell that dumbo about mother but mother will kill her if Davina finds out about her right now"

_**Mikaelsons meet Kaleb**_

Klaus and Hayley walk into the sitting room next morning. Hope is sleeping in her nursery so they have not brought her with them. Elijah looks up "I have found the unlinking spell, now we just need a witch to do the spell"

Klaus goes to sit on the bar "Do you think mother will help us?" he asks jokingly

Kol laughs "Yes sure, why don't you try it?"

Hayley looks at Elijah "There are 2 weeks to full moon. Do you think that we can do something about it before next full moon?"

Klaus looks at Hayley "Don't worry about me love. I will be okay"

She turns and glares at him and without saying anything turns towards Elijah waiting for his reply. Klaus smiles and pours himself a drink. HE knows Elijah's answer so he does not have any hope. "maybe we should try to find another witch outside from NOLA" he turns and says to them.

"Like who?" Elijah asks

"I don't know" Klaus says "Bonnie is gone otherwise we could have asked her help"

Kol gets up and walks to the window. He looks out and see Cami walking down the street. "If only we can get our hands on Davina, we can compel her to do that but first we might have to drain her of all the vervain"

Elijah gets up "That can be done but how do we get hold of Davina"

"Marcel" Klaus says softly "he is supposed to meet her to talk sense into her which I don't see happening but maybe we can use this opportunity to get to her"

Elijah gets up and is leaving the room "where are you going?" Klaus asks

"I am going to talk to Cami about something. I think she can help us" Elijah says without looking back at anyone.

"I am going to meet Jackson. We were supposed to meet "Kol looks at his watch" O well 2 hours ago. Let me not let that poor chap wait more than necessary" he smiles mischievously

Rebekah gets up and says "wait I will come with you" she leaves behind him.

Klaus walks up to the sofa where Hayley is sitting. She is thinking about something "Do you think It can work? Can you guys compel Davina to do what we want her to do?"

"Yes love, if we manage to get her off vervain and get control of her" Klaus tells her

"If you can compel her to unlink you then why don't you compel her to stand with us against Mikael?" she asks

"Yes we can but I would rather that she chooses to stand with us rather than we compelling her because if she realizes that she is being compelled than she would be more agitated. And you never know what she will do then" he says casually with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm" Hayley says.

"Why has Rebekah gone with Kol?" She asks him

Klaus laughs "If I know my sister and I know her, I am sure she is going there to meet Jackson or some other potential suitor"

"Jackson really!" Hayley looks at him surprising

Klaus turns towards her with the smile still plastered on his lips "Feeling jealous love? You can still get him, you know. He is still pining for you"

Hayley just stares for him for a couple of seconds "but I am not" she says, gets up and leave the room.

Kol walks into the bayou. He has come here a couple of times recently so a lot of werewolves know him by now. Jackson comes out of his hut. He walks towards him with a young handsome guy

"Rebekah what a wonderful surprise. You came in to help your brothers?" when Rebekah just smiles he continues "Kol, Rebekah this is Kaleb. He is my cousin from my mother's side and no he is not a werewolf before you ask" Jackson tells them.

Kol and Rebekah shakes hands with Kaleb. Kaleb is especially eying Rebekah.

"Jackson we need to talk about that thing" Kol looks at Kaleb and tells Jackson

"Kaleb knows everything". Rebekah and Kol just stare at him "He is family so yes he knows everything"

"Kaleb" a young girl shouts for him. He turns and smiles at her "I will be back in a minute" he gets up and walks towards that girl

"Kaleb is a witch. May be you can ask him to help you guys with Klaus situation" Jackson tells them

"What! And how can you be sure that he will be willing to help us. The witches are all righteous and power hungry. How can you be sure he will help an Original?" Rebekah asks him

"Because I know him. I have known him since we were what 5 years old. He is different. You will see. Just think about it. You still have two weeks to full moon so just get to know him and then …" he stops because Kaleb is back. Kaleb knows in an instant that they were talking about him but he does not give it a second thought "Mandy lost her doll again" he smiles at Jackson

"So you two are the Original vampires and your brother is the first hybrid. I always wanted to meet the family. I have to say I am not disappointed" Kaleb says to them. "When can I meet the infamous Klaus Mikaelsons?" he asks again.

Rebekah and Kol look at each other. "Not now. We have an important issue to solve before your meeting with my brother can be arranged" Kol tells him "Jackson there are 8 stones left. We need to get as many stones as possible before the full moon. Any ideas? Oliver is still in dark right?"

Jackson takes the ring out of his pocket. They walk away from the bayou. "Yes, Oliver is still in dark. I am starting to think he is coming to his senses. Last time when I met him he was not sounding too sure about his alliance with Francesca"

"Okay good" Rebekah says. She takes the ring from Jackson. She has not seen the ring before because she was away with Hope. "So as I understand is that the only way to sever the ring from Klaus is to kill the werewolf wearing the ring right guys?" she asks.

"Yes and the thing is even though Guerra are pretty powerful during full moon but they are not piece of cake in other days either. But we can manage them" he looks at Kol "Oliver told me about one of Francesca's brother going to the docks to resolve some smuggling deal in a couple of hours"

"So what are we waiting for?" Kol says. He turns and walks towards his car. When Kaleb sits next to Jackson in the car "You are not a werewolf, where do you think you are going in a fight between vampires and werewolves" Rebekah asks him

Kaleb smiles "I am not a werewolf but I am quite a skilled fighting" Jackson just smiles and looks outside the window.

Soon they are travelling towards the dock. They circle the docks and find Francesca's brother. He tries to make a run for it but Kaleb stops him by kicking him in his chest, after all he was a black belt. Jackson steps over him lying on the ground. He makes a fist and the next second he is holding his heart. Kaleb takes the ring off his finger. He gets up and smiles at them. He then winks at Rebekah and hands the rings over to Jackson. "Now can I meet your brother?" he claps his hands.

Kol laughs and Rebekah just glares at him. She is thinking whether they should trust him with Hope or not. He walk past her "You can trust me with her" he whispers in her ear and goes to sit in the car

She turns "You can read minds" she asks him and looks at Jackson. "Yes, I told you he is a witch. Actually a pretty powerful one" he smiles at Kaleb who is smiling back. Kol glares at Kaleb. He is starting to like him. He does not know what it is about him but he is liking the guy

"You read her mind?" Jackson asks him "You know the rules"

"Yes I know the rules Jackson. I just wanted to make a point and that is all" he looks at Rebkeah and Kol with that charming smile of his "I know the rules. No more mind reading"

_**Elijah tries to convince Cami to talk to Davina**_

Cami is working when she sees Elijah walking in the bar. He walks up to her. There is something so graceful about the way that he walks. "Cami, I need to talk to you about something really important"

Cami agrees to talk to Elijah. When she sits opposite to him Elijah leans forward and says to her "We need Davina for something but she is not exactly in a helping mood right now so if you ask her to come and talk to you here she will. She will come out of her witch yard for you. Once she is here I will take over. You have my word that we will not hurt her"

"Elijah I will not deceive Davina. She is a child and secondly why do you need her?" She asks him calmly

Elijah hesitates "that I cannot tell you"

"If you cannot tell me then I cannot help you… the way you want me to help you but I can try to persuade her to listen to you with open mind" Cami says to him after a couple of seconds

Elijah says thank you and leave the bar without drinking anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Synopsis**

Klaus, Elijah join alliance with Kaleb to take down Guerra werewolves. Someone's secret is revealed. An intervention goes wrong

_**Klaus meets Kaleb**_

They are driving towards the bayou quietly when suddenly Kaleb says to Rebekah and Kol "I want to meet Klaus in the compound".

"Why?" Kol looks at him in the rare view mirror

"I am a thorough person Kol. I want to meet the person whom I am supposed to help" he looks at Jackson "You really thought that I will not know" then he turns and looks at kol in the rear view mirror "in his house so that I know who **he really** is"

"Stop that Kaleb" Jackson snaps

"What?" he says innocently "I didn't read your mind honest, Mom told me. She wanted me to know everything before I come here"

"I don't read people's mind without their permission. It is against all the things my parents have taught me" he explains it to kol and Rebekah when he sees Kol and Rebekah looking at them with curious glances

"I need to get back to the pack so drop me there Kol and you can take Kaleb to meet Klaus" Jackson tells Kol.

Kol looks at Rebekah who is thinking about it. He makes a decision. They drop Jackson off and drive towards the compound

Klaus and Hayley are sitting in the sitting room when they hear Kol and Rebekah coming in. Klaus senses something so he gets up. They enter with another guy behind them. On looking at a stranger in the compound Hayley jumps up. She instinctively looks at Klaus who is glaring at Kol angrily and before he can say anything

Kol says "Nik meet Kaleb. He is Jackson's pack" he goes and sits on the sofa "and he just killed one of Francesca's brother. Boy you should have seen it" he laughs.

"Hi" Kaleb attempts to shake hands with Klaus but Klaus just stares at him.

"Come now Nik" Rebekah walks passed him patting him on the shoulder

"I am told that you have a problem" Kaleb says to Klaus taking back his unshaken hand away from him

Klaus sighs "yes, we want the city back from Guerras werewolves"

Kaleb smiles "No, I meant the other problem. The linking spell" Klaus spins to Kol and then to Kaleb "yes but it does not concern you"

"Well actually it does concern me. You see I am a witch "

"What?" Hayley asks "how can you be in my…. Jackson's pack and still a witch?"

Kaleb looks at her with a sad smile "Hayley right?" when she nods" I am sorry for what has happened to you. You see Jackson's mother had an untriggered werewolf brother who married a witch. They moved away for a couple of years and then had me. I am one of those odd one out kids who didn't get the gene from their parent. Jackson and I are really close. Although I don't technically live in the bayou with them but that does not mean that I have abandoned my family" he walks up to the painting in the wall and then walks up to the play pen placed in the corner of the room. Klaus feels his shoulders getting tightened. Hayley looks at Rebekah in apprehension. "My mother was … is a NOLA witch but she gave up on her craft once she married my father. She gets vision off and on – important visions but she does not interfere with them. You can say that she can see the future and the past. A couple of months ago she got a vision so powerful about some powerful force coming to NOLA" he glides his hand on the rim of the playpen. "At first she ignored it like she normally does but she couldn't after seeing it a couple of times. As per my mother the force needs to be protected from all evil and that is why I am here" he turned to Klaus and Hayley. Bringing her back to you was a very good decis…." Before he can finish the sentence Klaus is grabbing him from his neck.

"Nik he is here to help" Rebekah steps in

"You stay out of it. How do you know about her and whom have you told?"

Kaleb pries his fingers from his neck "I have not told anyone not even Jackson" he looks at Hayley "Your daughter is very important. She is very powerful and power like that in the hands of a wrong person can cause great damage. I don't envy you for raising such a child. You have huge responsibility. Believe me I am not here to harm her. I just know that she is alive and is back in her home. Right now I am here to solve that linking problem that you have with the Guerras"

"How can you be sure that you can break the spell? It was casted a powerful witch" They all spin towards the source of voice. Elijah is leaning against the door. He has been standing there for the past two minutes so he is caught up with everything"

"Well I can't be sure unless I try it" Kaleb smiles at Elijah "but it is worth a try rig.." he cuts off and a smile appears on his lips when he hears a baby cry. Hayley leaves immediately. "ht? Can I see the spell that you want to perform?" He looks at Elijah. Elijah looks at them thoughtfully but then walks to the book shelf and comes back with the spell in his hand. Kaleb takes the spell, goes through it. He looks so serious

"Okay this is good but we will have to wait till the first Guerra uses the ring not to turn and you feel the affect" he gives the spell page back to Elijah "I will warn you it will be painful not that you cannot handle it. I will come on full moon then" HE start to walk away

"Why are you helping Nik?" Rebekah asks him. He turns slowly and looks at them in surprise "because what Genevieve did was wrong. You are vampires/hybrid but witches should not play God" he walks away then. He does not tell them that he is supposed to protect the Original family because he does not want to make them paranoid or have suspicions about them. He walks out of the compound and goes to the bayou.

"I like him" Rebekah says after a couple of minutes of quiet

"Of course you like him" Klaus turns and talks to her irritated "Elijah, what do you think? He knows about Hope too"

"I trust him" Kol gets up and goes to the bar

"Hmm" Klaus keeps on looking at Elijah who is still lost in his thoughts "if he can help us with the spell maybe we can give him some benefit of doubt. I talked to Cami. She does not seem to be totally agreeing to what we want from her unless she knows what exactly that that we need Davina for is and I don't want her to know about the curse and what not. The more people who know about it weaker our position will be. But we are not going to trust Kaleb completely. Rebekah" he points to her "you specially please contain yourself around him"

Rebekah gets up angrily but before she can say anything. Hayley enters the room with Hope in her arms. She knows Kaleb is gone so that is why she has brought Hope with her. She goes and puts her in the play pen. "So do we have anything to be concern about Kaleb?" Hayley turns and ask from them in general.

After a couple of seconds Klaus says "Not with Hope at least"

_**Elijah and Klaus join forces with Kaleb and Jackson**_

Elijah is pacing in his room thinking about Kaleb when Rebekah enters his room. "Rebekah, is everything okay?" he asks her

"Yes, I am just wondering will he come through and is Hope safe now that he knows about her" Rebekah goes and sits on his bed

"You mean Kaleb, nobody can harm Hope will all of us her. I just don't trust the witches after what has happened this past year" he rubs his hands on the back of his neck

"Listen don't worry about me. I know what is at stake here right now" she gets up and says to him before leaving the room

She goes down in the kitchen to eat something when kol enters the compound. "Where have you been?" she asks him

"sound jealous that you cannot roam around so openly ?" he asks "I swear people in this house are getting old now" he ducks because Rebekah has thrown a glass at him "Hey watch it, you could have poked my eye or something " he acts as if he is really hurt by what Rebekah did.

"what is up with you?" he walks up to her and sits on the chair. Rebekah goes to pick up pieces of glass from the ground

"I am just getting anxious about Kaleb and him knowing our secrets" she says to him

"If you are worried about Hope then don't. He will not be able to touch a hair hmmm she doesn't have a lot come to think of it but anyway without not crossing us" Kol says. "Hey hasn't NIk sobered up a bit? I was half expecting him to break Kaleb's neck. Is it because of Hayley or Hope?"

"I don't know who has brought that change in him but you know what?" she looks up towards the corridor "HE has calmed down too. I have never seen him so calm, forgiving and happy before. Elijah was right this baby is going to do what no one has been able to do for him in 1000 years"

Kol gets up and takes the glass pieces from her hand "yes, okay good night. I am tired after the day we had, going to sleep" he throws the glass pieces in the garbage and goes to his room.

Next morning Klaus gets up early in the morning and walks into Elijah's room. He is putting on his shirt. "So I have been thinking of taking a trip to bayou. I want to kill at least one more before the full moon. We don't know for sure if Kaleb will be able to help us or not but if he cannot then lesser the wolves the better. You want to come?"

Elijah buttons his shirt and looks at him "yes, lets go. DO you want to take Kol or Rebekah?"

"No" Klaus says and walks out. He stops when he sees Hayley standing in the corridor. She has listened to everything Elijah and Klaus were talking about "Just be careful" she tells him. Elijah hears it coming out of the room. He looks at Hayley. He has never seen that kind of worry on her face before but before he can say anything it is gone.

"Don't you worry about me love? Remember I cannot die without the white oak stake" he walks away but Hayley grabs him from his arm. She does not know where this sudden wave of anger came from. "Stop acting like as if no one cares about you. You know how much you mean to Hope and me" she suddenly realizes that Elijah is listening to them. She looks at him and blushes. Elijah is so surprised at what she has just said that his hand which were looking for something in the pants pocket just stay there for a second and then he thought that the world has collapsed when Klaus turned and looks into her eyes "I am starting to love but don't worry about me" he gently pries his arm free and walks away.

Elijah just stands there looking at Klaus back and comes back to earth when Klaus yells "Coming Elijah?"

Elijah shakes his head as if to wake himself. He gave Hayley a fleeting look before going after Klaus.

Elijah and Klaus drive silently to the bayou. Elijah knows that Klaus does not want to talk about what he has witnessed so he does not touch the subject. They reached the bayou and see Kaleb and Jackson sitting with some other werewolves. When they notice Klaus and Elijah coming they got up and walked towards them. "You have come to make sure that if I am good on my words" Kaleb asks them with a causal smile.

"Do we have to?" Elijah asks him. Jackson laughs "no Elijah you don't have to. Kaleb will keep his word"

"I was thinking of taking another Guerra's down. Any information about who can it be?" Klaus talks to Kaleb directly

Jackson looks at Kaleb "Yes, Kaleb just found another one. You want to do that right now?"

"Yes" Klaus says looking at Kaleb. "lets go"

Jackson, kaleb, Klaus and Elijah are about to leave when a little girl comes running to them "Uncle Kaleb, look what shawn did?"

Kaleb sits next to her and wipes her eyes. "I will talk to shawn when I come back" he takes the doll from her hand and reattaches the neck with the body "Now go and run along" She gives him a fleeting hug and runs away. He gets up and sees that Klaus and Elijah are looking at him intently. "What?" he asks "You think I am not capable of interacting with a five year old?" he addresses Klaus

"I didn't say anything" Klaus says, turns and walks towards his car. Kaleb tells them that the werewolf they are looking for lives in a house just outside French quarter. They reach that place. Klaus and Kaleb decide to go in the apartment where he resides. Jackson and Elijah stay behind to keep an eye on the things. They knock on the door. After a couple of seconds they hear some commotion and then it seems like someone is trying to make a run of things. Kaleb looks at Klaus and pushes the door down. They walk in just in time to see him fleeing but Klaus whooshes and captures him by his neck. He lifts him up in the air. The man tries to change himself he manages it but before he can do anything Klaus uses his free hand pulls his heart out. Kaleb walks towards him and takes the ring off his finger.

"hmmm interesting" Klaus looks at Kaleb "nothing happens to me if they change on nights other than full moon" he wipes his hands with the bed sheet.

Kaleb laughs unexpectedly "so something good came out of this attack" he walks passed him patting his shoulder casually. Klaus turns and look at him. He is starting to like Kaleb.

They walk out where Elijah and Jackson are standing near their car. Elijah says when he looks at them "So I see we are not needed after all?"

He turns and sits in the car. Jackson sits too and soon they are on their way to the bayou. They dropped them off and went to the compound. Kol is sitting in the sitting room and he seems really annoyed about something. HE gets up when he sees them "You guys decided to have a fun time without me. Why didn't you take me?"

"We didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep!" Klaus says to him and goes to the bar to pour himself a drink. He is sipping his drink when Hayley and Rebekah enter the room. Hayley is holding Hope in her arm who is wide awake and has whole hand in her mouth. One look at her father, her face breaks into a nice open smile. Klaus smiles back at her. He put his drink down and walk to Hayley and took Hope from her, who squealed happily and put her wet hand on his face "See I told you nothing will happen. He turns and takes Hope back to the stool. He kisses Hope on her cheek.

Hayley asks Elijah. "So how was the hunt?"

"It went great. Niklaus and Kaleb managed to kill one of them and we got to know that if they change at any other time than full moon it does not affect Niklaus" Elijah says.

"Good so there are only 6 more to go before the next full moon which is when 5 more days?" Rebekah says sarcastically

"Don't show so much concern Rebekah I might start to believe that you actually care about me" Klaus says to her sarcastically and then he immediately says "hey hey careful I have the baby "he raises his hands because Rebekah is about to throw the book in her hand at him.

Hope is holding the front of his shirt. She is also drooling so he picks up the baby towel to clean her chin. She puts her hand back in her mouth and continues with her drooling. "Kaleb turned out to be quite an asset" Klaus says.

Hope puts her wet hand on his cheek, he smiles and kisses her again on the cheek. "I am thinking we need to see father again now come face to face with him" Klaus says

_**Davina realizes the impact of bringing Mikael back**_

Cami is standing behind her bar when Marcel enters the bar. She looks up and sees him. She runs into his arms. She has not seen him 3 months. "where have you been?" she asks him "Did Klaus do something to you?"

"No Cami, Klaus didn't do anything. I am living across the river. It is better place for me" Marcel does not remember the compulsion Klaus has done on him.

"Cami have you talked to Davina?" He asked her

Cami looks at Marcel thoughtfully "yes I saw her a week ago but she didn't come to see me. She seemed sad to me"

"Cami I need your help. Davina has brought Klaus's father back from dead. We need her to understand that Mikael is dangerous and she needs Klaus's protection and help. She has no chance against Mikael. Kalus has tried to talk to her but she is not budging"

Marcel tells her

"Wait you have talked to Klaus?" It does not register to Cami what Marcel has just said. She asks him

Marcel looks at her and nodes his head "yes, he came to see me at my new house. I feel bad for him since his daughter has died"

Cami suddenly remembers a small infant who has died because of the power struggle between different factions. "Wait what did you say? Davina brought back his father! How?"

Marcel looks at her and nodes his head sadly "Yes, I think in desperation to save Josh and all of us from Klaus she brought the only thing that can kill him"

Cami says "OMG, what are we going to do?"

Marcel looks at her "she knows about the vault Cami. It is not safe now. We need to keep everything away from her because she is in a vengeful mind and I don't know what she will do that information if she has not already tried to access it. I have tried talking to her please why you don't try to make sense to her. I don't want her to get hurt"

Cami leans forwards and hugs him "I will talk to her when I see her" Marcel turns when she notices her looking over his shoulder at something "Davina! What a great surprise. I have two of my favourite people visiting me today?"

Davina stops when she sees Marcel with Cami but then she moves forward and hugs Cami "I have missed you so much"

Cami looks at Marcel and tells them all "Let us go sit on a table. I am free for a couple minutes so lets catchup"

"Marcel, do you want something to drink?" Cami asks Marcels and then she gasps. Davina and Marcel turn around to see Elijah walking in the bar. Elijah walks up to them and sits down "hello Cami, Davina and marcel. Good to see you guys"

"Elijah can I bring something for you?" There is a lot of tension on the table so Cami nervously asks him

"Yes please, I will like to have your best bottle to celebrate with the person who has brought my father back" Elijah tells Cami sarcastically looking at Davina. Cami gets up to get them drinks

"I understand that you are not going to change your mind about my father. Niklaus is bend upon punishing you for what you have done and honestly I agree with him. I have tried to protect you from him so far but if you keep on this path I might be forced to change my mind" Elijah leans back and talks to Davina

Before she can reply Marcel gets angry "You dare touch Davina"

Elijah laughs You do know that my father is the one who killed all your vampire friends Marcel right? So you can imagine how dangerous he is. He is a vampire hunter Marcel, a vampire hunter. We need to find a way to defeat him before we have another massacre and it will be good if Davina is on our side for the take down of our father"

Davina looks at Marcel and Elijah in shock. "What do you mean he is the one who killed Marcel's friend?" she asks Elijah

Elijah is surprised that Davina does not know that. He looks at Marcel who shakes his head. "Marcel's army were drunk upon by someone who is not Klaus. Surely you don't think it was Klaus? Now that we know my father is back then who else could it be?"

Davina looks at Marcel in horror. She has suddenly realized what bringing back Mikael has cost Marcel but Marcel is not looking at her. She can see anger on his face which she cannot bear to see so she gets up and runs out.

Cami is on the way to the table when she sees her leaving. At that moment Marcel gets up angrily too. Cami stops him because he really looks angry "what happened?"

At the same time Elijah gets up and puts his hands to stop Marcel "It is not entirely her fault. She was being manipulated by our father. I don't think she knows what is going on really. Klaus tried to talk to her but she is not listening. I didn't remind you of this so that you act rashly. What happened has happened! Now we have to figure out what comes next"

But Marcel is not really listening to his words. He is picturing Diego and all of their bodies lying in the compounds court yard drained of all the blood in them. He can hear their screams when they were being sucked by Mikael. He starts to leave the bar in extreme anger but Cami stops him because she thinks that he is going after Davina. Before he knows it he has his fangs out and is trying to bite Cami but Elijah pulls him back. Elijah stands in front of Cami. The customers in the bar are looking at them. Cami is so scared that her eyes are popping out. Elijah raises his hand to Marcel's chest "Marcel, calm down"

Marcel pushes Elijah on one side and angrily leaves the bar "Marcel don't do anything rash" Elijah calls after him. He then turns towards Cami "Are you okay?" he asks her, she is still shaking down to her core.

"Yes I am fine. Thanks" Cami rubs her neck.

"I am sorry things out of control and you have to go through this" Elijah tells her and leaves her standing there.

_**Davina finds out that Cassy is possessed by Esther**_

Davina walks into the witch yard. She is still upset by the way Marcel looked at her. She cannot bear to see disappointment on his face for her. Cassy is standing with Joshua when Davina enters. Cassy can see that she is upset about something so she walks towards her "hey Davina are you okay? You look upset"

"Cassy I did something which has hurt my friends very badly and now he hates me" Davina starts to cry

Cassy hugs her and says "it is okay Davina, I am sure he does not hate you. Whatever you did was for his own good right, once he understands that he will not help but love you more" Cassy looks at Joshua who rolls his eyes and continues grinding the herbs.

"I don't know how to fix it" Davina says desperately

Cassy looks at her and says "well you cannot send Mikael back can you and you cannot bring Marcel's vampire army back right"

"No I cann…" she looks up with teary eyes "how do you know that I am talking about Mikael and what he has done?"

Cassy smiles at her "I just guessed because you are really worried about him these days right?" she tries to turn but Davina has caught something in her eyes.

"Yes but I have him unde…." She looks at her wrist but her bracelet is gone. She looks up at Cassy

"Looking for this?" Cassy asks her with a smile on her face showing her the bracelet.

"Cassy give that to me" Davina slowly walks up to her but Cassy steps back and wears the bracelet

"Why do you need it?" Davina asks her "you don't even know Mikael"

Cassy starts to laugh "O but I do. You see **he** forced me to create vampires and because of **him** I have been forced to see these abominations for 1000 years who have caused destruction in this world from the other side. Can you imagine the pain it has caused me? Now I have got **him** by this throat and I can make him do whatever I want from him" she twists her bracelets in her wrist.

"You created vampires! What do you mean? Who are you? You are not Cassy" then as if a light bulb switched on in her head and her eyes widened "You are Esther, their mother"

"Yes I am their mother" she scoffs and then looks at Joshua "and that is Finn my obedient son and now you will help me get back into my body"

She leaves the room with Finn leaving Davina standing there in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Synopsis_**

Klaus continues to ignore Hayley. Elijah is attacked by someone from his past. Esther makes Davina her puppet. With the full moon just around the corner Klaus and Elijah try to get French quarter in order.

**_Mikaelsons brothers face their father _**

Elijah enters the house and goes to the sitting room where he sees hope lying in her play pen. He walks up to her and looks down. Hope is 3 months old now and she has started to smile a lot now. On seeing Elijah's friendly face she gives him a big grin and wiggles her hands and legs actively. Elijah looks behind and bend down and picks her up. She squeals in pleasure. At that moment Klaus enters the room. He sees his brother holding his daughter whose toothless grin just melts his heart- every time.

"So where have you been?" Klaus asks him sitting on the sofa

Elijah turns and walks up to him "I saw Marcel in the bar today with Davina and Cami. It didn't go as I planned but Davina had no idea that it was father who killed all of Marcel's vampires"

"And you told her" Klaus laughs "I would have loved to see her reaction when she realized that" He reaches his hand and uses Hope's bib to clean her chin as she is drooling profoundly. It was such a fatherly act which leaves Elijah very surprised. He has not expected his brother to adopt the role of father so quickly. "Marcel must have been angry!" he continues just then Elijah's cell rings. He hands the baby to Klaus and goes out of room with his cell.

"Yes, Cami what is it?" He looks back at the sitting room

"Elijah, please hurry come, you father is here and he and Marcel are at it. I don't think Marcel will be able to stand him for long. Please come" Cami says hysterically

"Okay I will be there, don't worry" Elijah says while walking out of compound. He enters the bar just in time to see Mikael throwing Marcel on the bar

"Father! " Elijah says. He wanted to speak in a louder voice but somehow his voice does not come as loud as he was expecting

Mikael turns with his one hand on Marcel's throat. "Elijah _my son_, wait I will get to you in a minute. Just let me finish this abomination" He tightens his grip on Marcel's throat but Elijah was there in an instant. He punches Mikael in the throat. Mikael is taken by surprise. Cami hurries towards Marcel who is coughing and massaging his neck and helped him up. By the time they get up Mikael has his hand on Elijah's throat. Elijah speaks through his squeezed throat "Marcel take her out of here"

"No…" Cami says and she hits Mikael on the head with a bear bottle. Mikael is not ready for it but it also does not do anything to him. He turns and looks at her with anger in her eyes. Elijah says "GOOOOO". Before Cami can say anything Marcel takes her out with a whoosh.

"You dare try to kill your own father; your father because of them" Mikael points at Cami and Marcel who have left the bar. He throws Elijah down and kicks at chair breaking its leg. He picks up it and sticks it in Elijah's stomach.

Marcel releases Cami who looks at the bar and runs towards it but Marcel grabs her arm "Cami, Mikael cannot hurt Elijah but he will kill you"

Cami runs her hands through her hair in frustration "but we need to help him" she says "let me call Klaus"

"No, Cami, Mikael will kill him if he sees Klaus" Marcel holds her hand when she is dialing his number "Marcel he will kill Elijah, Elijah needs some ones help only Klaus can help him" she dials the number

Hope is sleeping soundly in his lap and Kol is sitting next to him.

"We still have 6 more Guerra wolves to flush out. I think that our next step should be well thought out because Jackson and his pack will be in severe danger if …."

Kol is cut short when Klaus's cell rings. Hope stirs, he picks up his phone "hello love" He says to Cami

"Klaus your father is going to kill Elijah please come" Klaus is up in a second. He looks at Kol who has also heard it. Klaus cuts Cami off, puts Hope in her playpen and calls Hayley "Hayley I have to go somewhere, Hope is in her play pen" Hayley comes out of her room hearing his voice and nodes. She sees Klaus and Kol hurriedly walk out.

They enter the bar just in time to see Mikael with his foot on Elijah's chest and pushing a wooden leg of a chair into his stomach. Mikael looks up and on seeing Klaus his face changes. He jumps at him but Kol throws a chair at him. Elijah gets up and all three of them face Mikael. Mikael has his eyes on Klaus "Look at you two standing with this abomination, a bastard. You should be ashamed of yourself" He says.

He lunges forward when he stops as if something is pulling him back "NOOOO " he screams and he walks out as if something is pulling hm. All of them look at each other with shocked expressions. Klaus turns towards Elijah. "Elijah you okay" he looks at Elijah who looks shaken. Klaus steps forwards and takes the wooden piece out from Elijah's stomach. Elijah start to heal immediately.

"Yes I am okay" Elijah tells him and brushes past both of them leaving the bar.

**_Cami talks to Davina _**

Davina has been pacing her room all night thinking about what has happened in the witch yard. Esther has come back and in Cassy's body. Why is she hiding in her body? Why not show up? Why would someone do that? If she is innocent why didn't she come back in her own body?

When the first ray of sun comes into the room she realizes that she has been up all night. She rubs the back of her neck and goes to freshen herself. She has decided to talk to Cami. In 30 minutes she is knocking at her door. Cami opens the door groggy and obviously very sleepy. "Davina, what are you doing here?"

"Cami, I didn't know who to talk to" she walks in

Cami closes the door "you looks worried and tired. Are you okay?"

"Cami Esther is back" when Cami looks blank she says with exasperation "Klaus's mother"

"What?" Cami gasps

"I had not realized but she has come back in Cassy's body. You know Cassy- the fourth harvest girl" Davina paces in the room and wrings her hands "and the thing is that there is something wrong about all this. Why has she been hiding until now? Why is she back most importantly?" Davina stops right in front of her

Cami is so taken by with all of this that she is quiet for a couple of minutes. Then she takes her hand and sits her down on the sofa "Davina just listen to Klaus and Elijah…"

Davina gets up from the sofa before she can finish her sentence "No, I will not stand by them. Klaus tried to kill Marcel and he bit Josh"

Cami gets up frustratingly "Klaus did try to kill Marcel but it was Marcel who attacked him first if you want to go into technicalities and he bit Josh because that was the only way to persuade **you** to do anything against Marcel. He was going to heal him if he had not been busy trying to protect his daughter from your friend and you know what after all that he couldn't protect that little thing. She died. I feel so bad for him and Hayley right now"

Davina looks at Cami in surprise "You are defending **him**?"

"I am not defending him Davina" she says with a sigh "I want you to see things from his perspective and try to understand him. Give him a chance. He is not that bad"

"He is evil Cami. Why cant you see that?" Davina says in frustration

Cami leans back on her sofa "Davina you are blinded by your hatred for him that is why you are not seeing good in him. He has good in him but it gets over powered by his ruthlessness. His ruthlessness and cruelty comes from his parents wanting to kill him for 1000 years. Can you imagine what it must be like if your own father or mother wants to kill you?"

Davina sits down next to her "but that is the point why do they want to kill him? He must be bad right? Otherwise why would someone want to kill their child?"

"I don't know why Esther wants to kill them but Mikael is not Klaus's real father and he hates him" Cami says. "You know Klaus and Elijah saved Marcel yesterday from their father"

"What? How is Marcel" Davina asks. Cami looks at him realizing that Davina is worried about Marcel but not grateful that Klaus and Elijah saved him. 'It is going to be hard for Davina to warm up to Klaus' she thinks and sighs.

"Yes he is fine". Cami says to Davina with a sigh. "What are you going to do about Esther and Mikael? As I understand that they are really powerful and cannot be defeated. I think you should let the Mikaelsons handle their parents. Does Marcel know about Esther being back?"

"No, I have not talked to anyone yet and I[m1] want to keep it this way Cami, promise me that you will not tell anyone" Davina pleads with Cami. "I just need to get that bracelet back from Esther"

"What bracelet" Cami asks

"The bracelet that bind Mikael to me" Davina tells her avoiding her eyes.

"Where did you get the spell for that and where did you get the bracelet from?" Cami asks her

"I … "Davina stops but when Cami glares at her "I took it from the vault with some other things" On seeing Cami's changing expressions, she desperately tries to explain "I was desperate. Marcel was dying and Mikael promised me that he will kill Klaus"

"You stole from the vault. Now I understand why uncle Kieran wanted me to keep it a secret" Cami says angrily.

Davina cannot bear to hear the disappointment in her voice "But you also gave the star to Marcel to take down Klaus"

Cami is lost for a minute "I gave the star so that Marcel can get his blood for his vampires not to kill him"

Davina just looks at her and then angrily leaves her apartment.

**_Klaus and Kol face Francesca _**

Klaus, Elijah and Kol enter the compound. Hayley is waiting for them. She looks at them and seeing the front of Elijah's shirt all bloody and torn she gasps. She looks at Klaus instinctively who just shakes his head slightly. Hayley walks to Elijah and asks him "Are you okay?"

He stares at her face for a second and then says "Yes I am fine Hayley" and leaves the compound again.

After Elijah leaves Kol and Klaus look at each other.

Klaus shrugs his shoulders "Let him be. I am going to meet Kaleb about our next move, you want to come" he asks Kol. "Elijah doesn't need to be with us right now. He has been through enough"

He and Kol are walking out when they hear Rebekah coming in. "Going out again. I want to go to if you are on some killing mission. I am getting bored out of my mind" she looks at Hayley "No offence darling, I will go mad if I don't kill anyone"

Klaus looks around just in time to see Hayley's disappointed face but he leaves with Rebekah and Kol. On the way to the bayou Rebekah spots Cami on the street. She needs to talk to her about something so Klaus and Kol wait for her. While Rebekah is talking to Cami, Klaus spots Francesca walking down the street. Before he knows it he gets out and walks towards her. Francesca looks up at Klaus who is unaware that Kol is just behind him

"hello mister Mikaelsons I hope you are coming out of your loss" Kol is so strung by that sentence that he lunges at her but one of the guys standing next to Francesca puts a hands on his chest to stop him. At that instance Klaus punches in his heart and takes out his heart and looks into Francesa's eyes with the heart in his hand who is staring at him with open mouth "there I hope that you will come out of your loss soon too"

He drops the heart on the ground and walks to his car with Kol. After getting in the car he turns towards Kol "o well five more to go". Kol is steaming in anger at what Francesca has said to Klaus but that makes him laugh.

When Rebekah gets into the car Kol is laughing "what is so funny?"

"Nik just took down another Guerra werewolf. What was it that you had to do with Cami?" Kol tells her laughing

Rebekah looks at Klaus in surprise "I was only gone 5 minutes"

Klaus shrugs his shoulders "well it takes 5 minutes to take someone heart out"

"Davina is still not ready to listen as per Cami. Elijah wanted me to check on that situation" Rebekah explains her visit to Cami

"Let us go home I am tired of all the killings and defending we had to do today" Kol says with a smile on his face so they drive home.

**_Hayley is struggling with her feelings_**

Hayley is sitting in her room reading a book with hope lying next to her. She cannot seem to find any interest in the book so she gets up and starts to pace in her room. She has been feeling agitated and she knows that it is because of what is going on between her and Klaus. She is having real trouble dealing with this rejection but she does not want to make things awkward then they already are. She knows how Elijah feels about her and she ….what does she want? She stops thinking because she feels lost.

She hears voices so she gets up and takes hope down to the sitting room where they are gathered. Klaus is sitting on the bar drinking whereas Kol and Rebekah and sitting on the sofas. Hope beams at her father so Hayley takes her to him and hands her to him. She feels a current run though her body when Klaus takes her over. She didn't use to feel that way around him. 'What is happening to me?' she thinks. Their eyes meet for a millisecond and then she goes and sit next to Kol. "Where is Elijah?" she asks him. Klaus does not realize it but he flinches at that. He puts his drink down and takes Hope to his room. Hayley sees him leaving the room with sadness and hopes that no one can see it.

"I don't know, he was not with us" Kol says casually picking up the magazine on the table

"What happened earlier" she asks from them no one in particular

Kol and Rebekah exchange glances. Kol has already filled up Rebekah with what happened in the bar so Rebekah says "Elijah had a row with our father in Cami's bar today. If it were not for Kol and Klaus I don't know what he would have done"

"I don't think he wants to kill anyone of us right now" Elijah calls from the doorway "He wants to punish us" he goes to the bar and pours a drink for himself.

"I went to see Marcel and told him about our mother and Finn being back. I want to keep him in loop as much as possible if we want loyalty from him" Elijah says to him while sipping his drink "where is Niklaus?"

Rebekah looks at him "In his room and I think I will be going too" she gets up and leaves. She stops at the door and turns towards Elijah "BTW Davina is still not listening. Cami tried to talk to her but it was all in vain. O yeah she knows mother is back". She yawn and leaves all of them

Hayley also gets up and goes up to her room. She stops in front of his room because she knows that he will be in there. The door is slightly shut so she gently knocks and opens it. He is lying on his bed with Hope lying next to her. His eyes are closed and his one arm is around Hope who is just lying there, sucking her hand, looking around and making noises. Klaus looks so peaceful in his sleep that she wants to touch his cheeks but she stops herself. She bends down to pick up Hope but he suddenly holds her arm.

"Oh I thought…" he says when he sees that it is Hayley. "Did I fall asleep?" he asks her.

"Yes" she answers. He realizes that he is still holding her arm so he lets it go. She picks up Hope who giggles at her and puts her wet hand smack on her cheek. She smiles and kisses her cheek. She turns and is about to leave when she stops and turns and tells Hope "say good night to daddy" she holds her hand and waves to Klaus who is up on his elbows and looking at them leave the room. Klaus smiles at them and says "Good night love". Their eyes meet and Hayley leaves.

Hayley goes in the nursery. She feeds her, changes her diaper and clothes. She sits with her in her lap in the rocking chair when she notices that something falls on Hope's cheek. Hope blinks and Hayley realizes that she is crying. She wipes her eyes and tries to calm down. She does not know what triggered it. Was it seeing Hope sleeping with Klaus or was it Klaus ignoring her? Hopes eyes are drooping so she gets up and puts her in the crib. She goes in her room, changes and gets under her cover. She tries to sleep but after tossing and turning for 30 minutes she cannot so she gets up and picks up the book to read.

Klaus is laying on his bed. He knows that she is not sleeping but he does not want to go to her right now. He does not trust his feelings for her. He turns and puts the pillow on his ears as if to block everything out of his mind and tries desperately to go to sleep but he cannot so he gets up and starts to paint.

Hayley cannot sleep and she feels very agitated so she gets up. She goes into the nursery picks up Hope and goes into his room and without knocking for the first time opens the door with a bang. She sees him up and painting. She takes Hope to the bed and puts her there. "I am going out for a couple of hours" she starts to walk away but Klaus stops her "You are not going out alone at this time of night" He tells her "I will go with you. Rebekah can take care of Hope"

"No Klaus I don't want any company especially yours" she says to him and leaves him standing there stunned.

She is walking aimlessly in the streets of French Quarter when she feels someone's eyes on her. She stops and looks around "Klaus I told you I want to be alone" she says frustratingly after a couple of seconds and sits down on a bench.

"Yes and he did listen to you" someone comes and sits next to her. He scoots over and comes near her. He seems drunk so Hayley just gets up with a sigh but he grabs her from her arm. Instinct of survival kicks in, she spins on her spot and kicks him in his chest. The man flies and hits the garbage can but he gets up quickly and walk towards her. That is when she realizes that it is not a normal person. She groans in anger and her fangs come out, her eyes change into yellow colour. Without much effort she has changed her form. The man halts just for a second but then pounces at her. Hayley is ready for him this time. She punches him in his neck and kicks him in groins and before he can recover from that kick she grabs him from his neck. She squeezes her grip on his neck and asks him "who are you? Which pack you belong to?" she asks him. The man groans in pain but says nothing. She looks into his eyes for a few seconds and then snaps his neck

"Feeling better" she hears Klaus who is standing there just a few feet away from her

"Where is Hope? You left her alone?" She hurries towards him

"No, of course I haven't left her alone" he looks shocked "she is with Rebekah. Why would you think that I will leave her alone?"

"Because you are a heartless psychopath" before she can stop herself the words are out of her mouth. On seeing his face colour change to ash she realizes what she has just said "I am sorry I didn't mean it" she says immediately.

"No, it is okay. **I am** a heartless psychopath and if you are done with your play time let us go" He says coldly and without waiting for her response he grabs her by her arms and whooshes to the compound. Once there he lets her arm go and goes to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Synopsis**_

Someone's life is threatened. Kaleb breaks the curse on Klaus. Davina realizes something really terrifying and some more secrets are revealed

_**Hayley is kidnapped**_

When Kol and Klaus enter the compound the first thing they hear is Hope crying. Kol runs towards the sitting room and sees Hope crying in her playpen. Klaus is just behind her when Kol lifts her. She puts her head on his shoulder and sobs.

Klaus looks at her "Is she okay? Check her for any signs of injury" He walks out while Kol checks Hope. He lifts her shirt but she seems fine. Klaus looks in the house but he cannot find Hayley or Elijah. He tries her cell, he can hear the bell ringing so he follows the sound to her room. He calls Elijah "Elijah Is Hayley with you" he asks him ignoring the pang of jealousy he feels

When Elijah says "No" he says again. She is not here. I have looked everywhere. I cannot even sense her. Hope is all alone in the house and I know Hayley will not leave Hope alone. Rebekah, where is she?"

Elijah gets worried "Rebekah was supposed to be on werewolf mission. Call her. Wait where is Hope?"

"She is fine, is with Kol" he looks back looking at Kol and her "Call Rebekah Elijah, I am going out to look for Hayley. Do you think Mikael…"

"No, I feel mother's hand in this" he says and cuts him off

Klaus looks at Kol "You stay with Hope and Kol make sure nothing happens to her" He points at him. Kol nodes. Klaus leaves and goes to witch yard where he encounters Davina "where is she Davina?" he asks her. Davina asks in astonishment "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Klaus yells "Hayley! where is she?" Davina looks at him in surprise. She always liked Hayley so she is really surprised that she is gone but she does not let Klaus know that "May be she left you after realizing what a big tyrant you are"

Klaus angrily lunges but is held back by some invisible force "Davina I swear if something happens to her I will tear you from limb to limb"

"So now you know how it feels when someone attacks your loved ones" she sneers at him. She has never seen him so angry and her heart is beating so hard but she does not want him to know how she is feeling

Klaus punches the door. He has realized that Davina does not know anything. He looks around in the witch yard "Where is she… Esther, cassy" he asks

Davina looks at him in surprise "what do you mean Esther?" then she looks at him in surprise "You know"

"Of course I know. We all know and have known since the moment she came back. You are the only dumb one who has not realized yet who she is. Davina I need to know where my mother is right NOW" Klaus yells

Davina looks at him in disbelief. "She left with Joshua… Finn, your brother, a couple of hours ago"

"Where?" Klaus asks. But he knows that she does not know so before Davina can say anything he leaves

Klaus goes to the church and tries to feel her presence but he cannot find her. He calls on her cell to Rebekah "Rebekah, is she with you?" "NO NIK I already told Elijah" Rebekah says. Before she can say anything Klaus cuts her off. He runs his hands through his hair when he sees Cami walking towards him "Klaus it is so good to see you…" but she stops because she can clearly see that Klaus is worried "what is wrong Klaus?"

"Hey what happened?" Elijah is there and asks him "anything new"

"Davina that stupid witch has no idea. I have looked everywhere. BTW Davina knows bout mother and Finn NOW" he paces up and down rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is going on here?" Cami asks him and Elijah

"Marcel?" Elijah asks Klaus ignoring cami

"No Marcel would not stoop so low to take her away" Klaus stops pacing just for a second to answer her "What about the docks?" He looks at Elijah. They both whoosh away leaving Cami bewildered.

Klaus stops and looks at Elijah. Elijah knows that look "You can smell her?" when he nodes they both walk in. Hayley is sitting on a chair tied down. She is gagged and bound on a chair. Esther/Cassy is standing with her inside a circle of salt. Klaus walks up with Elijah. Cassy/Esther looks up "So here comes my brave sons"

"Niklaus, Elijah come, you have come to save the girl?"

"Let her go. You can have me" Klaus says walking around the circle towards Hayley.

Elijah looks at his brother. He can see fear on his face. It is very rare to see fear on this brother's face. It is unnerving for him. Klaus and Elijah eyes follow the bombs attached to her chair. Klaus tries to step over the salt line but he cannot cross it. Esther must have put a boundary spell on it. Esther raises her hands and Klaus screams "NOOOO" because blood starts to ooze out of Hayley's eyes and nose.

"NO, no… he kneels next to the salt line" Hayley starts to gag "stop it. Stop it" he shouts when suddenly someone holds his arms from the back. Joshua/Finn drags Klaus inside another circle drawn with salt and starts to say the spell. Klaus is struggling to get out of Finn's grip "I will kill you Finn for this" he howls. His eyes are fixed on Hayley. Finn has finished the spell and he steps out of the circle

"Don't fight it Niklaous, longer you fight longer she bleeds" Esther says. Klaus stops struggling. Hayley stops bleeding but she is looking at Klaus. Esther walks up to Klaus but raises her hand to Elijah "You don't move Elijah otherwise NIklaus will face the consequences" Elijah stops in the tracks "why are you doing this?" he asks her "we are your kids"

"No you are not. My kids died the day when I created these abominations" her voice cracks. Hayley looks at her and then at Klaus because Klaus screams in pain and withers on the ground. Esther is doing something to him

"Please stop, don't do that" Elijah says

"I wish I can kill you guys right now but I don't have the stake but I will find out a way" she says and raises her hands again and Hayley and Klaus both scream in pain. Hayley mouth is gagged and bound so she just whimpers. Elijah lunges forward to get to her but his is being held by the boundary spell. Klaus feels as if all the bones in his body are being broken. Then suddenly Elijah jumps at Finn and grabs him by neck

"If you don't let Niklaus and Hayley go I will break his neck" Esther looks at Finn

"that will not kill your brother" Esther laughed

"But taking his heart out will" Elijah says and puts his hand on Finn's chest. Esther glares at him and then walks around the circle in which Hayley is trapped towards Elijah

"You wouldn't Elijah kill your own brother!" She says to him

"You don't know that" Elijah says through clenched teeth.

Esther glares at him for a couple of second and then she lifts our hands with palms facing up the sky and boundary spell is removed.

"Now disable the bomb" he tells her but when she just continues to look at him, he puts pressure on Finn's chest who screams so Esther makes a fist of her hand and the bombs fell off the chair.

Elijah breaks Finn's neck with a snap and whooshes to Hayley before Klaus can get to her. Klaus halts when he sees Elijah trying to help Hayley. Elijah catches his eyes, Klaus shakes his head to ignore the pang of annoyance he has just felt and node and they both leave with a whoosh leaving Esther tend to Finn.

When they reach the compound Kol is pacing the court yard with Hope in his arms and Rebekah is sitting there. They both get up when they see Hayley with Klaus and Elijah but Klaus raises his hand "we are fine. Hayley love are you okay?"

Hayley walks up to Kol and takes Hope from him "thanks and yes I am fine"

"How did she get to you Hayley? Does she know about Hope?" Elijah asks her

"I don't know one minute I was sitting with Hope and the next I was in that warehouse. I don't think she knows about Hope. No I don't think so. Otherwise she would have kidnapped her too right"

"Who?" Rebekah asks

"Mother Rebekah mother" Elijah says and throws the chair on the wall. Hope gets startles and start to cry. Elijah looks at her and says gently "Oh sorry sweetie" Hayley pulls her closer. Elijah runs his hands through his hair in frustration and goes up to his room

"I think I will take her too. She needs to sleep. Has she had her milk yet?" she asks Rebekah and Kol

"Yes she is fed" Rebekah tells her "and changed"

"Thanks" she takes her up. Klaus looks at both Kol and Rebekah "we need to figure out how to handle mother and father. Quite a week both of them attacking us. He does not wait for their answer and walks up to Hayley's room. Hayley is not there. He looks into the nursery where she is changing Hope. He walks up to her. It takes all his will power not to touch her. He was so scared in the docks today. He calls her "Hayley" She turns and tries to smile but her smile does not reach her eyes. She puts Hope in her crib and puts the light pink blanket on her. Klaus notices that she is shaking. On a sudden impulse he holds them to steady the.

Hayley looks at him. She is visibly shaken. "Everything will be okay love. I will not let my parents hurt you and Hope ever again." He tells her.

"I am so afraid for Hope Klaus. Your mother is a maniac you know, I am sorry but she is. How can someone hate their kids so much?" she says, her voice is so low as if she is whispering to him.

"Nothing will ever happen to Hope" his expressions tighten. "I will die before I let anything happen to her". He releases her hands, walks up to the crib and bends down to kiss his daughter who is sleeping peacefully on her forehead.

He turns around and sees her sitting on the bed. She wants him to stay but she does not have courage to ask him. Klaus looks at her for a couple of seconds and then he suddenly bursts "I told you to leave and go to Hope but you are stubborn. Now look what MY MOTHER has done to you" before she can say anything he leaves the room.

Klaus tries to calm down. He stands in front of fire place and pours a drink for himself. He is drinking when he suddenly shouts 'Magic I hate it' and throws the glass into the fire place. He lays down on his bed and tries to sleep but he cannot. Both of them lay on their beds staring the ceiling and don't sleep.

Elijah cannot rest. He cannot get the image of Hayley bound and gagged on that chair in the docks. He has managed to get those feelings for her out of his head but today he is feeling weak so he gets up and walks to her room but stops when he sees Klaus holding her hand. He turns and leaves without letting them know that he was there.

_**Esther and Mikael join forces**_

Next morning Esther walks into the church attic with Davina and Finn and sees Mikael sitting on the bed.

"You… how come you are in your body now?" Mikael gets up

"Davina here is quite a witch and she can easily be _persuaded_ right Davina?" Esther smiles at him but Davina does not say anything "We had a really busy day yesterday. First we tortured Hayley and then we got our bodies back with the help of Davina"

"I have come to make a truce with you. We both want the same thing Mikael. What if I let you kill Klaus and you can let me kill our other kids in exchange for the white oak stake?" Esther turns her attention to Mikael and walks up to him.

Mikael starts to laugh "I don't have the stake anymore. Ask your witch friend"

Esther turns towards Davina and smiles "well well you cunning girl well done"

Mikael notices the bracelet is gone from Davina's wrist and is in Esther's wrist "If you let me go free I can tell you something that will make your revenge from our kids more exciting Esther"

Esther looks down at her bracelet "there is nothing in the world that can be more exciting than killing our kids"

"Not even knowing that your grand child is still alive" Mikael asks her

"No, she has died" before Davina can stop herself, the words are out of her mouth.

"No dear girl she is not dead. The werewolves didn't kill her because **I **had killed those vampires myself and I saw her alive with my own eyes in his arms when he was giving your vampire friend his blood to cure" Mikael scoffs and says angrily

"Who?" Davina asks him whisper. She knows the answer but she wants to hear it "NIklaus who else" Mikael says angrily

"You mean to say that the child survived the sacrifice?" Esther asks Mikael

"Yes that is what I mean and if you let me out I will help you kill her too" Mikael tells her.

Davina looks at them in horror. How can someone talk like that about their grandchild?

"Hmm" Esther says. She turns to Davina "where is the white oak stake?"

"It is in the witch yard" Davina tells her

Esther looks at Mikael and walks out with Davina and Finn without stopping when Mikael calls her back.

_**Davina decompells Marcel**_

Davina is very upset with what has happened in the church attic. There was something about the way Mikael was talking about Klaus's child that she believed him that she is alive. She feels afraid for Klaus's child… 'klaus's child' she thinks. She gets up and leaves. She wants to talk to Marcel.

Marcel is sitting in his warehouse with Josh. Josh beams when he sees Davina coming. After hugging Josh, Davina says to Marcel "I want to talk to you" she looks at Josh "alone sorry Josh". Marcel looks at Josh and tells him to go out.

"How come you thought that Klaus's daughter has died? Mikael told me and Esther today that she is alive. He said that you were the last one to see her alive with Klaus so how come you don't remember it" Davina asks him.

"No, his daughter is dead. I remember it. I saw i…t" he is trying to recall but somehow he cannot recall the details

Davina suddenly understands "I think Klaus has compelled you Marcel"

"No he cannot. I am on vervain" Marcel says forcefully

"No Marcel think about it you were healed by his blood but you don't remember that. You don't remember your intense hatred towards him. He must have made you forget everything. I can decompel you but it is going to be really painfully" Davina holds his hands.

Marcel looks at her thoughtfully and agrees to be decompelled.

After a painfully couple of hours Davina is able to decompel Marcel. Marcel gets up from floor where he was withering a couple of hours ago.

"I remember everything. I was the one who agreed to be compelled because if someone finds out that his daughter is alive they will try to get her killed D. You don't know what those bitch witches were going to do to that child. Klaus gave me his blood. He was willing to save my vampires but I got there late. I remember everything" he rubs his eyes

"You said that his mother and father both know about his daughter being alive?" when Davina nods he asks "are they working together" she nods again "we need to protect that child from them. They are really evil D. You need to set your hate for Klaus aside and protect that small baby from them"

Davina nodes. Marcel hugs her before she leaves.

_**Cami befriends someone new**_

Cami is serving in her bar when someone asks for a drink. She turns and looks into the eyes of a beautiful girl. "Hi, my name is Cami" she offers her hand to her "My name is Lenore" the girl takes her hand "Someone told me that this is the most popular bar in French Quarter" Cami smiles "yes, it is. You must be new because I have not seen you before"

When she nodes. Cami asks her "what do you want to drink?"

"Give me your favourite" Lenore smiles.

Cami smiles back and makes her a drink. While Lenore sits on the bar, drinks and observes the people in the bar Cami serves other people.

_**Klaus comes to know that their secret is out**_

Klaus leaves the house before anyone is up. Last night he could not sleep. What happened to Hayley yesterday was very terrifying for him. He wants to take some serious action against his father and mother. He is afraid of what will happen to Hope if something happens to Hayley. He stops right there. He does not even want to think that something might happen to Hayley or Hope. He wants to meet up with Marcel to see how things are going with Davina? From Elijah he knows that Davina knows about his mother's return. Marcel gets up on seeing Klaus. He walks up to him and takes him by his arm and leads him outside the warehouse, into his car. Once they are inside his car he turns towards him and says "Your parents both know that your daughter is alive" when Klaus looks at him in surprise "yes I know and remember everything now. Davina decompelled me yesterday and she told me that Mikael and Esther are working together. I wanted to let you know so that you know that your daughter is in danger"

Klaus looks into his eyes and realizes that Marcel still does not know that Hope is back in the compound. Klaus can feel the fear clutching his heart when he hears it but he hides it and says angrily to Marcel "you need to decide which side you are going to be Marcel? I am going to take everyone down who stand with my parents" He then leaves Marcel standing there wondering.

When he reaches home he is fuming. He hears laughter coming from sitting room. Smile slides from Hayley's face when she sees him which does not go unnoticed by him. Kol has Hope in her lap who was sucking her hand as usual.

"Marcel says father and mother are on the same side now" he laughs humorlessly "Imagine Elijah, he forgave her but he hates me" Before Elijah can say anything he leaves the room. Elijah does not know what to say. He never could help Klaus deal with his father's hatred for him.

They all sit silently for a couple of minutes and then Hayley gets up with Hope "where are you going?" Rebekah asks her

"To talk to him" she says and leaves the room.

Klaus is angrily putting strokes on a canvas when she enters his room after knocking. "Love, I am not a good company right now"

He takes out another brush and starts to put another color on the canvas. "You never are" she says and walks to his bed and sits down. She was expecting some sort of wild reaction but when he just gave her a cold stare and continue painting she realizes that he is feeling really distressed and is trying to control his mood. He has once told her 'Painting is a metaphor for control'. She balances Hope on her knees and smiles at her. Hope giggles in between her drools and smacks her hand on her mother's mouth. Klaus looks at them sitting on his bed smiling at each other. He sighs, puts the brush down, goes and sits next to them. Hope looks at him with that toothless smile and lunges at him. He catches her in his arms with a big smile on his face. Hayley shifts a little bit. She realizes that they are sitting too close. She looks at him, he is looking at that beautiful innocent face which is becoming a source of comfort for him.

"How are you feeling?" she asks him gingerly

"I am fine" he does not look at her

There is so much sadness on his face that her heart is breaking down. On impulse she tries to puts hand on his thigh but he gets up "No Hayley, please don't"

Hayley gets up and angrily turns him towards her "what is the matter with you? I am trying to be nice to you and you…" she shouts and in her anger she is unable to finish her sentence.

On hearing her loud voice Hope gets startled and starts to pout. Klaus pats her back and puts her against his shoulder "shh it is okay. Mommy and daddy are just talking" he looks at Hayley who is glaring at him

"Hayley I want to be alone with Hope right now" Hayley angrily looks at him and then without saying anything leaves the room.

Klaus takes Hope to his bed and sits with her on his knees. Hope is smiling and drooling at him. He cleans her chin with the bib she is wearing. While cleaning her chin he imagines his mother doing the same to him when he was a baby. 'How can someone hate her child so much?' he wonders. He picks up a book from his side table and start to read it in soft voice. He looks up and notices that Hope is listening to everything he is saying so intently as if she understands it. He smiles because he knows that she does not understand a word he is saying but the look on her face was so comical at that moment. After a couple of minutes he notices that her eyes are drooping. He shifts and puts her in his lap. He keeps on reading the book and does not realize when he falls asleep.

Hayley is folding Hope's clothes in her room. She cannot get Klaus's face out of her mind when he was talking to Elijah in the sitting room. The anguish he must be feeling. She puts Hope's cloths in the drawers. She looks at the clock. It is time for her to sleep so she goes into his room to get her. When no one answers at her knock she enters and sees her daughter sleeping in his lap. He is also sleeping with the book in his hand. She walks to them, picks the fallen book from his lap and puts it on the table. She then gently bends and picks Hope up.

Klaus feels something soft on his cheek. His eyes open and he sees Hayley is bending on him taking Hope from his arms. Her hair are touching his cheek. He looks into her eyes.

Hayley can see sleep in them but she sees a hint of something else too just for a second but then it is gone. He shifts and gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to change.

_**Full moon and Kaleb**_

When Klaus comes out Hayley is gone. He walks to his bed and tries to sleep but he cannot. Tomorrow is full moon night and he is not feeling very confident about Kaleb. He gets up and starts to pace in his room but he does not feel any calm so he changes and leaves the house. He goes to the bar and sits on the stool. Before he can order anything a man approaches from the behind. Klaus turns around when he touches him on his shoulder. It is Kaleb who sits next to him. They both order a drink for themselves. They sit there silently for a couple of minutes when someone comes and stand next to him. Kaleb does not give him any attention but Klaus notices the guy. He is big and huge. Klaus bends his head down, shakes it and smiles because he recognizes the man to be a vampire and the look in his eyes says that he is looking for a fight and Klaus is in a mood to fight.

The man says to Kaleb "hey you are sitting on my seat"

Kaleb looks at him and then looks around the bar, there are many empty stools there, he looks back at the man and realizes that the man wants to pick up a fight so he just shrugs his shoulders and start to get up but before he can do so Klaus is out of his seat and he is grabbing the man from his neck. His grip is very strong. The man is lifted in the air a couple of inches and Klaus snaps his neck before Kaleb can say anything. Then Klaus turns and gives Kaleb a smirk. Kaleb sighs and say "So it seems that you are ready for tomorrow"

"Cant wait" he says sarcastically and leaves the bar

Elijah cannot sleep. He gets up and starts to pace the room. He keeps thinking of Klaus holding her hand. He does not want to feel jealous. He has gotten rid of those feeling for her and now they are trying to sneak back in. He picks a book from his book shelf and starts to read but even after being into it for an hour he cannot get his head cleared so he gets up and goes into Niklaus room to check on him and see if he is okay or not but Klaus is not in there so he goes to Hayley's room to ask if she knows but Hayley has no idea where Klaus is. Elijah bends down and kisses Hope on her fist. He turns and he realizes that Hayley is looking pale. He asks her "are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am fine. Just tired after a couple of last few days. I just need a good night sleep" she smiles at him. She switches off the light in Hope's nursery and closes the door slightly before leaving. Elijah looks at her again before leaving. She is sitting at the edge of the bed thinking something. He does not ask her anything and leaves.

Hayley gets up but she feels dizzy so she lays down. In a few minutes she goes to sleep.

When Klaus gets home very early in the morning house is quiet. He stops for a second in front of her room but then moves on. He goes to sleep almost immediately. The next time his eyes open it is almost afternoon. He gets up changes and goes down. Everyone is sitting in the sitting room except for Hope who is taking her afternoon nap in the playpen. They all look at him when he enters "what?" he asks them and goes and sits on the bar "has anyone talked to Kaleb?"

Kol clears his throat and says "yes he will be coming by 6 pm with Jackson. Nik you do realize that Jackson will find out about Hope today"

"Good and yes I do. I think it is time he knows what we are fighting for" Klaus says "I just wish we had taken one more Guerra werewolves before tonight" he adds frustratingly "Do we know who the three are besides Oliver and Francesca? We have to take them down even if the spell is broken"

"Kaleb and I are working on it. We think that we know one of them but the thing is I think Oliver is onto Kaleb so we have to be careful now" Kol says

Hayley gasps "that means Jackson and the pack all will be in trouble" Klaus feels a jab of jealousy when she says "Jackson's" name.

"Don't worry love, Jackson and your pack will be protected" he smirks at her

Hayley snaps at him "it is not my pack anymore and you know it so stop being an ass"

Kol stands up "Okay guys, parents should not fight in front of their child. It is not good for the child" he walks to the playpen and pats Hope who has stirred listening to loud voices.

"Shut up Kol" Hayley and Klaus both snap at him at the same time

"Don't worry Hayley, nothing will happen to the wolves and Jackson" Elijah sighs and says to her. He gets up and sits next to her not noticing different shades of colour passing on Klaus's face "Listen I am pretty certain Kaleb knows what he is doing? He is young but he seems pretty smart so I have faith in him"

Klaus gets up and walks up to playpen so to avoid seeing how close Elijah and Hayley are sitting to each other. Hayley looks into his eyes and give him a smile and a nod. Elijah thinks that she is satisfied by his explanation.

"Do you think Hope will be okay today?" he looks down at her for a couple of seconds and then turns and asks no one in particular

Every one look at him. He has his arms crossed across his chest and then suddenly Rebekah understands what he is asking "yes" and then she really gets excited and says "yes, because on last full moon she was cranky though out the day which is not the case today right?" she gets up and walk to the playpen and looks down at Hope's peaceful face "definitely she will be okay today" she smiles and looks at Klaus.

"Of course she will be okay. She is not having separation anxiety issues any more is she?" They all get startled listening to Kaleb's voice from the door

Rebekah smiles at Kaleb. Jackson looks at Hayley sitting with Elijah but tries to ignore the pang of loss in his stomach. "Who will be okay?" Jackson asks in confusion

Kaleb walks up to the playpen to look at the baby whom he is supposed to protect. "O wow she is adorable. I am so glad that she has taken after her mom" he smiles at Klaus and then turns towards Hayley and says "Hope right?" Jackson walks to the playpen and seeing what is inside it he spins and looks at Hayley in accusation. "You let us believe that she died why?"

"Because that was the only way to keep her save" Hayley says almost pleading.

"I think you should take her away from here. It can get really loud and scary for her" Kaleb tells her. Hayley goes to the playpen and picks Hope up. Kaleb touches slightly on her cheek. When Hayley is about to leave Klaus grabs her from her arm. Her heart jumps but he just bends and kisses Hope on her head and let go of her arm.

After Hayley leaves with the baby Kaleb turns towards everyone "For this spell to work we have to go to an open place may be in the court yard where we can clearly see the moon. Jackson you coming?"

Jackson is still in shock at this new discovery. He is startled hearing Kaleb calling him "You knew"

"of course I knew and you know why didn't I tell you so stop feeling so hurt and come" kaleb says casually

They all leave the room. "Okay you all don't have to stay here. Elijah you need to protect Crescent wolves and Kol, Rebekah you go to my pack if Guerra attack them" Klaus tells the

"But Nik…" Rebekah is about to say something but Elijah pulls her from her arm and says "Niklaus is right we need to go. Come Kol" he stops and turns towards Kaleb "Jackson coming?"

"No Jackson is needed here. You guys go" Kaleb tells them

Elijah looks at Klaus who nodes so they leave but Elijah stops and comes back and stops right in front of Kaleb "Kaleb if you double cross us like Genevieve did I will turn this world upside down to search you. You will never be able to hide from me" Before Kaleb can respond Elijah turns and leave.

"Don't mind my brother. He is being sentimental" Klaus laughs and goes to sit on the chair. He puts his hands behind his head and looks up the sky but his sight falls on the corridor and he sees Hayley standing there. She both look at each other for a couple of seconds before he breaks the contact.

Kaleb looks up in the sky and spots a perfect spot on the court yard. Jackson and he drag the table there and Kaleb takes out some herbs from his bag. He puts them in a metallic cup. Then he takes out a knife and the grimoire page that has spell written on it and puts them on the table. He looks at Jackson who nodes and takes out the ring from his pocket. Jackson puts the ring on.

"Now what" Klaus asks him "now we wait for the moon to reach its apex and Jackson start to feel the need to change. We have to capture that instinct and hopefully Jackson will feel it before the others. Now when Jackson will stop himself from changing we need to mix your blood in these herb. It has to be at the exact same time. If we miss this then we will not get that opportunity again till the next moon so be ready"

They wait in silence. Klaus is so absorbed in his thoughts that he does not realize that Hayley has come down and is sitting next to him. Then suddenly Jackson feels something he gasps. Kaleb looks at Klaus who give him his hand. Kaleb makes a cut on his hand when he sees Jackson trying to stop himself from changing. Blood drops fall on the herbs and Kaleb start to recite the spell he has read in Esther's grimoire. As he is reciting the spell Klaus feels as if thousand pins are punched into his head. He drops on his knees on the ground holding his head. He screams in pain. Kaleb keeps on reciting the spell. Klaus feels as if someone is pounding his head with nail and they don't seem to stop or show any signs of stopping. He withers in pain when he realizes that someone is holding his hand. He opens his eyes and sees Hayley kneeling next to him. She is pressing his hand gently. Klaus feels something break in his body. He screams. Hayley gasps because she can hear the sounds of his bones are breaking. She tries to hold his head because he is now thrashing on the ground. Kaleb keeps on saying the spell. Klaus is in so much pain that he screams "stop, stop it" but Kaleb does not stop. He is withering so bad that Hayley cannot contain him so Jackson help her who is holding his head in her lap pin him down. At last he stops withering and slumps in Hayley's lap. Kaleb stops and walks to him. He looks down. Klaus open his eyes and the first thing he sees is the hazel brown eyes worried for him. He realizes that he is holding her hand and is pressing it. He lets it go and tries to get up. With Jackson's help he manages. Kaleb looks at him and says "I think we were successful. You managed well you know. I must have been really painful"

Klaus gets up. He picks the knife and cuts his hand which start to heal right in front of his eyes. He smiles and says "It worked" he puts the knife down and leaves them all standing there. He wants to change, go and help his siblings take down Guerras. "Jackson I will be back in a minute and then we will go to protect your pack" he walk up the stairs "Hayley you stay with Hope okay" and without waiting for a reply he goes inside his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Synopsis_**

Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah take down Guerra wolves with the help of Jackson and Kaleb. Some unexptected alliances take place. Hayley tries to take down Francesca.

**_Mikaelsons take down Guerra wolves_**

Hayley looks at Kaleb and Jackson and then she runs after Klaus. For the second time in two days she bangs open his room's room. Klaus turns holding a shirt which he was in the process of wearing. Seeing his bare torso Hayley blushes and says "Oh sorry".

She is about to turn when he laughs and says "Nothing you have not seen before love" which makes her stop turning and before she can control it, she is angry "I just came here to say be careful" she says and walks out.

Klaus smiles at her outburst and puts on his shirt. He is down just in time for Kaleb and Jackson to put their things back. He leaves with them without glancing back at Hayley who is standing outside her room glaring at them.

All of them decide to go to bayou first because Elijah is alone and he might need some extra hands to help him take down the wolves. Klaus gets out of his car just in time to see Elijah kicking down a Guerra werewolf. At a glance he sees that there are three Guerra wolves fighting. He sees the guy who is in the about to attack Elijah. He catches him by his neck and bites him. The werewolf screams in pain and falls down. Elijah looks around at his brother for a second and realizes that the curse has been lifted. Then he turns and pulls the heart of the Guerra werewolf he has pinned down out. Klaus snaps the neck of another Guerra and takes his heart out. Jackson runs to help one of his pack member who seem to be hurt. Klaus walks up to them and bites his wrist to offer the injured guy his blood. The man looks at Klaus and is about to refuse when Jackson tells him to take the blood. As soon as he drinks the blood he start to cure. Klaus gets up and looks at Elijah with a smirk on his face. "Only Francesca and Oliver left. Have you heard anything from Kol and Rebekah"

"No" Elijah says and they both walk towards their car "Jackson we are going to the other side to help them, you guys stay here and tend to the wounded" Elijah tells them.

Elijah and Klaus reach the other side of the river but everything seems fine. No Guerra wolves have attacked his pack this time. Kol and Rebekah have decided to stay if they decide to show.

**_Klaus realizes that his daughter has inherited her mother's family legacy_**

Next morning Klaus stops at her door which is wide open so he walks in. Hope is on her play mat lying her tummy trying to touch the toys attached to it. Hayley has put the play mat on her bed. She is just in diapers. At that moment Hayley comes into the room. She is drying her hair with the towel. "It is really hot and humid today" she says to him. Klaus goes and sits next to Hope on the bed.

Suddenly Klaus sees something on her back which he touches softly. He remembers seeing that mark on her mother and a werewolf from 1919. He looks at Hayley "Yes she is a crescent by birth" Hayley says to him "but I don't think they will accept her in their pack".

She walks back into the washroom to brush her hair and does not see that Klaus is looking at her. He knows how important her pack was to her. Hayley comes back. She sees Klaus lying next to Hope who is on her back now and he is tickling her and smiling as Hope is giggling. Klaus realizes that she is watching him. He stops tickling her, picks her up and leaves her room.

After he leaves Hayley picks up Hope's things from her bed and puts them in the nursery. She is feeling very lonely so she picks up her cell and calls Jackson. But hearing his voice is too much for her so she cuts him off. Before she knows it she is crying. After a couple of minutes she wipes her tears, freshens up her face and goes down to sitting room where she knows everyone is gathering. Klaus and Kol are sitting opposite to Elijah and Rebekah and they are discussing over some papers. She walks in and sits next to Rebekah. Klaus has Hope on his lap and as usual her hand is in her mouth. He looks at her for a second and then resumes what he was saying

"So as per Marcel" he looks down at his daughter "her grandparents know now that she is alive …"

"That means Marcel also knows" Rebekah pips in

Klaus looks at her and says "Yes Davina has managed to break my compulsion. He remembers everything now. I don't think anyone of them knows that Hope is back otherwise Marcel would have mentioned it to us" he ignores Rebekah's scoff when he says that "I honestly don't believe that Marcel will be a party to harm Hope. Remember he did save her from Monique" his eyes lock with Hayley's for a second and by the look of them realizes that she is reliving that horrible moment too. "I think he will be willing to help us protect Hope from our maniac parent"

Elijah knows what he is going to say next so before Klaus can say it he asks "Are you sure it is a good idea?"

Hayley looks at him in bewilderment "What idea?"

Elijah does not look at her and keeps his eyes focused on Klaus who is also looking at him and says "allowing Marcel to come back"

Kol is the first one to protest. "No way. I for one don't trust him. Especially not with Hope"

Hayley remembers clearly about what Elijah had said about Kol not being forgiving like Klaus. She looks at Rebekah to see her reaction who seems to be lost in thoughts too.

Klaus leans back against the sofa while Elijah gets up and start to pace the room thinking. Rebekah is also thinking. Seeing all of them absorbed in their thoughts Kol gets up and says frustratingly "are you guys forgetting what he has done to Nik or with Rebekah?"

Everyone looks at each other hoping that no one will mention anything about 1919. Klaus shifts Hope in his arms because he can feel her drooping on his chest "Listen Kol what has happened is in past now. We have to think about future and Marcel can be a great asset. I want to include him in this mission"

"No Niklaus we have to decide on this unanimously" Elijah says. He looks at Kol "I too agree with Niklaus but you, Rebekah and Hayley will have to agree too for us to bring Marcel back. This is a family and protecting Hope is all of our job" He looks at Hope who has gone asleep in Klaus arms.

Hayley looks at Klaus "How can you trust him after what he has done to you?" Klaus is not expecting Hayley to ask her this but he says "I just do. I know what ever beef he has with me he will not hurt my… our daughter"

Kol looks from Hayley to Klaus and says "If you two are willing to give him a chance then you can go ahead but I am not going to allow that" and leaves the room.

Elijah looks at Klaus who is sitting there thinking something "Niklaus, No" he recognizes the rebellious look on his face "No, Niklaus, we will not make a decision without a mutual consent" before he can stop himself the words are out "remember what happened last time when you went behind my back". When Klaus looks at him with expressions as if someone has punched him on his face he realizes what he has said. Everyone is stunned but nobody more than Klaus who is just staring at Elijah. He rubs his hand against his forehead in guilt. Elijah looks at Klaus who has gotten up, given Hope to Hayley and is leaving. He calls him "Nikla…" but he does not stop. Elijah drops his hands in frustration and leaves too.

**_Marcel and Davina join alliance with Klaus and his siblings_**

Klaus walks into the bar. He is steaming at what Elijah has just said. He asks the bartender to pour him a whisky. After a couple of minutes sitting there he gets up and leaves and goes to the warehouse to meet Marcel. On seeing Davina with Marcel he stops. His hands are itching to choke her but he stops himself. Josh gets up from the chair he is sitting. When he sees Klaus walking towards them angrily he gets up thinking that Klaus is there to hurt Davina. Marcel registers the anger on Klaus's face so he prepares himself for what might happen.

He steps forward and raise his hands to stop Klaus and Josh and says "Okay okay we are on the same side" when Josh looks at him with confusion "Josh go. Everything is okay here"

After Josh leaves Klaus glares at Davina "Give me one good reason why shouldn't I break your pretty neck?"

He starts to pace angrily "First Marcel and now you" he points at both of them "why you have to bring my father back?" he asks angrily "I hope you two are realizing now what kind of man he is"

Davina angrily takes a step towards him and before Marcel can say anything "It is because how you treat people that in desperation to protect our loves one we have made decisions which we shouldn't have. It is all your fault"

Before Davina knows Klaus is inches away from her. If Marcel has not stopped him he might have broken her neck. Klaus looks into Marcel face who is sanding between him and Davina, laughs and backs away.

"Yes it is all fault. Everyone around me is innocent right?" Klaus raises his hands. "Right Marcel. I was so cruel to you that you had to call my father to get me killed right?" he looks at Marcel who flinches then his eyes travel to Davina "I killed Tim I am sorry for that but other than what have I done to deserve this?"

Davina angrily says to him "you bit Josh, you bit Marcel. You compelled Cami and Josh. Where should I stop?"

"I compelled Cami because I didn't want her to get involved in our lives. I bit Josh because YOU were not telling me about where Marcel was hiding. The only way you would have told me was if somebody you love was in danger. Josh is a vampire, he cannot die so I bit him. I said I will cure him but I got distracted trying to protect my new born daughter from the witches. You knew all time what those witches were planning to do"

"No, I didn't" Davina suddenly says "I swear I didn't. If I had known I would have done anything to protect your baby"

"You are lying" Klaus shouts pointing at her

"No I am not. I am sorry for what happened to your daughter and Hayley. I truly am" Tears come in Davina's eyes. "I will not hurt a baby" she looks at Marcel "you believe me don't you"

Klaus drops his hands in defeat.

"I am sorry that my friends tried to kill your daughter but I promise you that I will protect her now. You must have send her away right with Rebekah probably because NOLA is not safe for her. If she is ever back in NOLA I will protect her, we will protect her" Davina says to him

He just stares at her for a few moments and then leaves without saying a word to either of them.

After he leaves Davina turns to Marcel and says "Marcel, Esther have the white oak stake"

"D we need to get that stake back from her" Marcel says to her. She nodes, hugs him and leaves.

**_Lenore and Esther form alliance on a common mission_**

Esther is writing down a spell in the grimoire she is compiling for herself when she realizes that someone is watching her. She looks up and sees a young girl standing at the door. She hastily puts the white oak stake away which she has gotten from Davina when the girl walks in. She walks around the table at the center of the witch yard. She stops right in front of Esther "You must be Esther, the ancestor responsible for bringing the death of the harvest girls"

Esther says "who are you?"

The girl says "Lenore and I have the same mission as you"

"which is?" Esther asks

"Killing Klaus Mikaelson's daughter" Lenore says seriously

"why do you want to kill her?" Esther asks

"why do you want to kill her ?" Lenore asks

"I asked you first" Esther says

"That child should not have been born. She is too powerful. Combination of a hybrid and a werewolf with witch genes mixed in them. If she gets in the wrong hands she can bring destruction to this world. Now I know that you want to kill her because of your relationship with your son Klaus Mikaelsons. Yes I know about all of your history" she smiles and adds "considering your hatred for him I assume that you and I can work together to achieve our goal"

"I don't just want to kill her I want to kill all of them" Esther says

"Alright let us handle that child first and then we can move on to your kids" she says "so we have a deal?" she asks

When Esther nodes Lenore smiles and leaves the witch yard.

**_Marcel joins the inner circle of trust _**

Elijah is pacing in his room. He cannot get over the guilt he is feeling about what he has said to Niklaus. He just sometimes have difficulty accepting it that Niklaus was unable to stop the witches from killing Hayley. If he had not starting that plan about the moon night rings Francesca and Genevieve wouldn't have made a deal with each other and Hayley would not have been kidnapped and wouldn't have died. A part of his mind tells him that it is not just Klaus's fault. If he had not left Hayley with Genevieve, she wouldn't have been kidnapped by that bitch. All these thoughts are going in his mind when he hears someone. He turns and sees that it is Hayley "Hayley are you okay?"

"Yes just a bit tired" she walks in his room. Hayley has never been in his room before. It matches his personality sober and sophisticated but she was expecting that.

"I was wondering about what Klaus said about Marcel. I think we should tell him everything. I think Klaus does have a point. Marcel will never hurt a baby especially mine. After all he was the one who saved me when I was Hope's age"

At Elijah's confused expressions Hayley tells him what Marcel has told her about her protecting her and the reason for cursing the crescent pack.

Elijah is so taken back by this explanation that he just stares at her "And do you believe him?"

"Yes I do. I think he is hiding some details but the bottom line is he has now saved two people of my blood line – me and my daughter- so yes I think he will protect Hope too and for that he needs to know the truth" She says to him

Elijah looks at her thoughtfully "I see that you and Niklaus are on the same page but we need to think through everything before we let him in with our secret. Kol needs to get on board too"

"I am in but don't expect me to start loving him all of sudden" Kol says from the door way where he has been standing and listening to them for the past couple of minutes. He leaves them standing there. Hayley looks at Elijah with a smile that makes his heart flutter very fast.

Hayley is leaving his room as Klaus enters the compound. He has seen her leaving Elijah's room. Trying to ignore the jealousy he is feeling he walks to his room. "Elijah Davina and Marcel are willing to stand by us"

"You went to them" Hayley is there in an instant. She has heard him saying that to Elijah on her way to her room and come back "you went to them" she says in disbelief "why?"

"Because I wanted to know what is their position love and I was right". He walks into Elijah's room "Marcel and Davina are on our side. They know that Hope is alive but they think that Rebekah has taken her. I think if we truly want them on our side it is better that we tell them that she is back rather than them finding out from some other means"

"Yes call him to meet us here" Elijah tells him and leaves the room with Hayley and Klaus in it. Klaus takes out his cell and leaves the room. Hayley can hear him talking to Marcel. Klaus tells Marcel to come to the compound that evening. He then leaves the compound again. He gets into his car and drives to the bayou. The first thing he sees is a small girl playing with ball. She throws the ball at him. Klaus picks it up and throws it gently towards her. She gives him a shy smile and runs away screaming "uncle Jackson, uncle Jackson you friend is here?"

In a couple of minutes Jackson is walking out with Kaleb. The confused expressions on Jackson's face are gone. "Kaleb is there a protection spell that we can do on Hope?" Klaus asks him as soon as he sees them

"why what happened?" he suddenly looks alarmed.

"No she is fine. I was wondering for future" Klaus says to her

Kaleb thinks for a moment "Yes there are some spells I have been looks into but none of them I have looked into come without a price Klaus. They are dark magic because protection spells are used by people to protect themselves from harm and death and cheating death is not natural. I am not going to perform a dark spell on your daughter. This is exactly what my mother send me here for to protect her from- the influence of dark magic."

Klaus angrily advances to Kaleb "If you know a spell you will do it on my daughter"

Jackson steps between them "Klaus I have to agree with Kaleb. I know you are worried about her. We all care about her. Nothing will happen to her with all of us protecting her. Nothing. But we will not use dark magic to protect her. She is pure right now let us try to keep her that way"

Klaus looks at him "she is not your daughter Jackson. I want her to be protected"

"Yes she is not my daughter but I care about her. She is a crescent and hence my family" Jackson says calmly "think about it"

"Give me some time I will come up with something" Kaleb assure Klaus

Klaus glares at both of them for a few seconds and then forces himself to calm down "Okay. You two need to come to the compound. Marcel is coming. We are telling him about Hope. I want all of us to be there so that we all are on the same page about our future plans"

Klaus enters the compound with Jackson and Kaleb. They go to the sitting room where they are joined by Elijah, Kol and Rebekah after a couple of minutes.

"Where is Hayley" Klaus asks

"I think she is putting Hope to sleep" Rebekah tells him

"Okay so Marcel will be here anytime. Hayley and Hope don't have to be here. I have asked Kaleb and Jackson to join us so that Marcel knows our inner circle" Klaus leaves the room before saying anything else. He stops at her room and knocks before entering.

"In here" she calls from the nursery. He walks in and sees that she is changing Hope. She turns and smiles at him. He has started to love that casual smile of hers. He walks in the nursery and stops near Hope. She has a rattle in her hand and is shaking it. She beams when she sees him and shakes the rattle even harder. Klaus brushes his fingers on her cheek. Then he playfully tickles her torso which is still bear as Hayley has not buttoned her romper yet. She giggles even harder. Klaus gently removes Hayley's hand from the button she is snapping and takes over. Hayley picks up Hopes things and puts them in their rightful place. He picks up Hope and takes her to Hayley's bed with the bottle in his hand. He sits there with her in his lap and gives her the bottle. She starts to drink it. He feels her entering the room and says without looking at her "Marcel is coming in a couple of minutes. Do you want to come down? I don't want him to see Hope yet". She nodes which he acknowledges and goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

When Hayley comes out Klaus is gone. She walks in the nursery and sees that she is sleeping in her nursery with a light pink blanket on her. She turns the baby light on and closes the door a bit. She then leaves the room and goes into the sitting room. Marcel has arrived.

"hello Marcel" she enters the room and goes and sits next to Klaus on the bar.

It has been a couple of minutes since Marcel has arrived in the compound. He misses this place after all it was his home for 90 years. He looks around and walks into the sitting room. He sees Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Jackson and another guy sitting in the compound. Elijah gets up and walk up to him. He shakes his hand and offers him a seat. At that moment Klaus enters the room followed by Hayley a few minutes later

"This is Kaleb" Elijah points at the stranger "Kaleb meet Marcel Gerald"

Kaleb and Marcel shake hands with each other. While shaking his hands Marcel notices the playpen in the corner of the room. He stops for a second and turns around and looks at Klaus who realizes that he knows. They both stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Marcel takes his hand back from Kaleb. "So this is what you wanted to tell me. Has she been here from start or just brought back?"

At that moment Rebekah enters the room. Marcel looks at her. She walks to the bar and pours a drink. She takes the drink to Marcel "so welcome to the inner circle" she has heard everything. Marcel takes the drink from her hand "so where is she?" he asks Klaus

"Sleeping right now" Hayley tells him.

"Hey Kaleb, Jackson" Rebekah says and walks up to him. Marcel turns around and looks from Kaleb to Rebekah and laughs. "How long have you guys known?" He asks them

"I found out on last full moon so not too long but Kaleb here knew all along but the point is she is alive and save and that is the way we want to keep her right?" Jackson says

Marcel listens to his logic and nodes. He gulps the drink down his throat. "What about Davina? You want to tell her that she is back in the compound?"

"Davina gets crazy sometimes so I am not sure how much I want to trust her with this" Hayley says before anyone speaks "She hates Klaus and that makes her blind to everything so let's keep this a secret for a little longer okay Marcel" she walks to him "you once saved me and my daughter, will you protect her in future too?" Marcel looks down in her eyes and nodes.

Marcel turns and looks at their inner circle of trust. He notices Rebekah standing very close to Kaleb. He feels the pang of jealousy in his heart. He nodes to Klaus. Klaus gets up and leads Marcel out but Elijah calls him before they can leave "Marcel this is very sensitive information so take care that it is well protected" Marcel stops and looks at Elijah. He nodes and leaves with Klaus.

**_Girl bonding_**

Hayley is really feeling agitated. It has been couple of hours since Marcel left. She cannot seem to sleep. She looks at Hope in the nursery and thinks for a moment, changes and then leaves the room.

She is standing outside his door thinking whether she should do it or not but then she knocks. Klaus opens the door a couple of seconds later. He has a brush in his hand. 'Painting' Hayley thinks "Listen I want to go out. Can you do whatever you are doing" she points at his brush "in my so that you can keep an eye on Hope?"

"what?" he is confused for a moment. Then he realizes that she is looking tired "You okay?" he asks her.

"No I am not okay. I need to go out so I am going out alone or may be with Rebekah. Will you keep an eye on Hope?" she asks him feeling really agitated. Klaus leans against the door frame. He is recognizing the withdrawal system. "When was the last time you…"

"don't you dare complete that sentence" she tells him and leaves. He hears her and Rebekah talking and then sees them leaving.

He leaves her painting things in his room and goes into her room First he checks on Hope, straightens her blanket and then lays down on her bed after taking off his shirt.

Hayley and Rebekah enter Devaraux bar and see that Cami is serving at the counter. Cami beams when she sees Hayley. She almost runs towards her "Hayley it is so nice to see you" then she gets serious "I am so sorry for you loss. Last time when you were here we didn't get a chance to talk but if you want to talk I am here for you"

It takes Hayley a second to realize what she is talking about. She gives her a sad smile to keep up the appearances "Thank you Cami you are so sweet"

Rebekah and Hayley sit on an empty table. Cami brings them their drinks and looks around. "I have a really busy shift so I cannot sit but once I get off I want to talk to you" she tells Hayley.

Rebekah and Hayley sit there silently drinking their bear. "This is nice. We should do it more often" Rebekah says

"yes we should" Hayley says.

"You know I have to admit I didn't expect my brother to take on fatherhood so nicely and you are turning out to be a great mother. I must say that you two are great parents for her" Rebekah says

"Shhhh someone might hear you" Hayley nervously looks around. Then she gasps. Rebekah turns and sees Francesca walking in the bar. She turns to stop Hayley but Hayley is already out of her seat and moving towards Francesca and punches her on her face. Francesca is not ready for her "You bitch" Francesca wipes her nose which is bleeding profoundly.

"Hayley nice to see you walking around. It seems that you are still mad at me. Believe me I never meant to hurt your daughter. It was you or us so I made a calculated decision. You and your daughter were jus…" Francesca says with a smile on her lips

Seeing that smile makes Hayley see stars. She grabs her from her throat before she can finish her sentence and before she knows it her fangs are out that is when Francesca realizes what Hayley has become. Seeing fear in her eyes gives Hayley some satisfaction. Cami runs towards them "Hayley please don't do it. My customer are getting scared" Hayley looks around at Cami's pleading face. She lets go of her throat. Francesca coughs and leaves the bar. Soon after Hayley and Rebekah too leave

"Wow that was a good night. You feel better?" Rebekah asks her "much better" Hayley laughs.

They get into their car and after getting back to the compound go to their separate rooms. Hayley enters her room and the first thing that she sees is Klaus lying on his stomach on her bed without a shirt on. She takes off her sandals without making any sound and goes to the bath room. She comes out with clothes changed, goes in the nursery to check on Hope. Hope is still sleeping. She comes back sees Klaus lying on his bed. She picks up the blanket and goes to the couch and lays down on it. Before she knows it she has gone to sleep.

He doesn't know what woke him up. He looks around and realizes that he is in Hayley's room. He gets up. At first he does not see her but then he sees that she is sleeping on the couch. He walks towards her. She is sleeping peacefully with hair covering her cheeks. He absentmindedly moves them away from her cheek. He suddenly realizes what he is doing and stops doing it. He bends down and picks her up. As soon as he picks her up her eyes open.

Hayley looks into those blue green eyes. She is very sleepy.

"Did I wake you love" she startles back to earth when she hears Klaus saying that. She also realizes that he is not wearing any shirt and her hand is on his chest. She must have put it there when she woke up so suddenly. She takes off her hand feeling very conscious. He takes her to her bed gently puts her down, picks up his shirt and leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Synopsis**_

Someone has gotten hold of the weapon to kill an original. Someone declares his feelings. A secret is out

_**Davina meets Lenore**_

Davina walks in Debaroux bar and sees Cami serving the drinks. She walks towards her and sits next to her "Davina how are you?" Cami beams looking at her

"I want to talk to you Cami" she says to her

"Is everything okay?" Cami suddenly gets worried

"Yes everything is fine. The other day what you said about…" she stops when Cami smiles at a girl who has come in and is standing next to her"Davina his is Lenore. She has recently moved to NOLA"

Davina and Lenore shake hands. "What were you saying?" Cami asks Davina

"Nothing we can talk about it some other time" she does not want to talk about it in front of Lenore. There is something about her that is bothering her. "Maybe we can meet some other time. I have to go now" she gets up and leaves.

_**Davina helps Mikaelsons get back the stake**_

Next morning when Klaus peaks in her room after a couple of knocks she is still sleeping but he can hear Hope's voices coming from nursery so he goes quietly in the nursery. She squeals with pleasure when she looks at him. She giggles when he picks her up gently and takes her out. Hayley is still soundly sleeping. He looks at his watch. It is almost noon and is surprised that Hayley is still sleeping and didn't even get up on hearing Hope's voices. This has never happened before. He thinks she must have gotten up because Hope is dry and clean so he just shrugs and takes her down to the sitting room closing the door behind him.

Klaus is sitting with hope in his lap when his cell rings. He picks it up and sees that it is Marcel. Marcel  
tells him that Esther has taken the stake from Davina. If Hope were not holding his finger at the moment he might have punched something. He feels as if blood is starting to boil in his ears. He slowly gets up shifting Hope on his shoulder. At that time Kol comes in. He notices Klaus expressions and asks him what has happened by his hand motion. Klaus slowly hands over Hope to him and says to marcel "So what are you thinking? Getting it for yourself to use it on me later?" He adds sarcastically.

Kol is tickling Hopes chin, he looks up in confusion. There is silence on the other end for a couple of seconds then he hears Marcel says "no, I am not. I was thinking that we should get it away from them"  
"Yes Marcel a very good idea" Klaus says sarcastically "why didn't I think of it before?" Then he gets serious and asks "do you have any idea how can we get it?"  
"Davina might be willing to help you** if** you promise to control yourself in her company" marcel says  
"You want me to control myself in front of that witch?" Klaus laughs. "Okay so what are you thinking? Let me come over" he cuts him off and leaves. He goes to check on Hayley who is still sleeping so he goes back in the sitting room and tells Kol that he is leaving Hope with him. "Get Rebekah to help you if you cannot handle anything" and without waiting for his response he leaves.

He comes back after a couple of hours. Hayley is up by that time and she is sitting with Elijah, Kol and Rebekah in the sitting room going over their plan to take down Francesca. Ignoring the pang of annoyance at seeing Hayley sitting so close to Elijah because he has bigger concerns right now he goes to her bar and pours himself a drink. He turns towards them and listens to Hayley saying "I think we should give Oliver an opportunity to choose a side. Francesca manipulated him".

Klaus laughs sarcastically at which she glares at him angrily and gets up from her seat angrily when Elijah grasps her arm. He looks at Klaus angrily. Hayley has been really touchy about her pack and Niklaus is not making it easy for her by taunting her about it. Klaus notices that Elijah's hand on her arm and smirks. She follows his gaze and realizes that Elijah's is still holding her arm. She fells conscious and gently pries it free. She sits down again with her head in her hands. Klaus notices that she is very pale but he ignores it thinking that it is probably because of what he has just said. He looks at them

"So we have a new dilemma, our parents have gotten hold of the stake which was once in Davina's control. Davina has changed parties but lost the weapon that can kill our family. We need to get it back" He waits for a few seconds for this information to sink in. Elijah gets up and start to pace, Kol is staring at glaring at him. He can see panic start to appear on his and Rebekah's face. Hayley is just looking at him with her mouth slightly opened

"Don't worry Marcel and I have come up with a plan. Davina is going to play an important role in that plan. HE will bring Davina up to speed with the plan. In order for us to take that stake back from them we need them to use it on anyone of us and for that we need to throw a bone and I am the perfect bone right now" he gets up and walks to the window "It is simple we rile them up because of which they will use the stake on me and that is when anyone of us try to get the stake from them. Mother does not know that Davina is on our side so she is our hidden weapon. I think Kol and Rebekah should come with me. Hayley you stay here with Hope, Elijah you go talk to Jackson. We might need him" He looks at everyone to see if they understand the plan or not. When they node he goes up to his room to change. In a couple of minutes he is down and ready to leave.

Klaus enters the church with Kol and Rebekah and shouts "Davina, you need to come down and face us. Let us talk about our differences. You wanted Josh alive, Josh is alive so why not be friends again" when she does not come down. He looks at Kol and Rebekah and tries again

"Bringing father was a dumb move but I am willing to overlook it and we can still be on the same side…"

He is thrown backwards against the wall of the church. Kol and Rebekah speed up to Davina to subdue her but she throws them to different sides of her that is when they see Mikael walking down the stairs. He walks up to Kol and lifts him by his chin "hello boy, long time no see. I missed you last time. You bastard brother was keeping you safe from me by keeping you in the coffin but his time I am…"

Rebekah screams and pounce at Mikael "Leave him alone you… "she wants to say something bad but her tongue does not side with her.

Mikael holds her from her throat "and you, I can still forgive you for siding with your brother if you see the errors of your ways"

Rebekah is choking "_Error_…. If there is any errors it is with you…" Mikael shouts in anger and drops Kol, he picks up a broken piece of seat and throws it at Klaus who is pinned against the church's wall so the wooden piece goes straight into his stomach

"No…. "Rebekah screams. He drops her and walks towards Klaus. Rebekah and Kol try to get up but someone is choking their throat, they turn and see Esther standing there. Klaus sees the white oak stake in her hand. Mikael walks up to Klaus who is just hanging there unable to move because of the spell used by Davina, he twist the wooden log. Klaus screams in pain. "Mother…" Kol says and then looks at Finn. "You…" he says angrily but his voice chokes and he slumbers back. Mikael twists the wooden leg of seat so hard in his stomach that it passes through. Klaus groans in pain. Mikael has his hand on the stake and is twisting it into his stomach when suddenly something pulls him back. He looks back Esther is pulling him back with her bracelet. He turns to Klaus "You are lucky that your mother has other plans for you. Once I get out of her control you will see boy. Go and TRY to save yourself and that daughter of yours. I know she is alive and I will kill her I promise you that".

While Mikael is holding Klaus from his neck Davina walks up to Rebekah who kicks her so hard that she flies and collides with Esther. Her collision with Esther makes her fall. The stake drops from her hand. Esther gets up and see Mikael holding Klaus she raises her arm with bracelet on which makes Mikael stop. She walks up to him and says "Not now Mikael. We need to find his daughter first". Kol sees Davina scooting on the floor, picking up the white oak stake and hiding it behind the statue in the church. He looks at Rebekah who nodes. Then she gets up and walk to Esther and Mikael "The worst kind of punishment for a parent is to see his child die in front of his eyes. Klaus deserves that kind of punishment" she looks at him with pure hatred. They all turn when they hear Kol "If you don't step back I will break his neck" he is holding Finn by his neck and his heart is on his chest. Esther looks at Finn and Kol and then turns towards Mikael and nodes. Mikael looks frustrated but he releases the hold on Klaus's neck. He turns and takes a few step away and kicks at the stake still in his stomach breaking it from the part outside his stomach. Kol pushes Finn away and he and Rebekah both reach Klaus and leave.

_**Hayley confronts Klaus**_

Hayley is sitting on her bed with Hope sleeping next to her looking at the bayou layout. She has thought of a plan of rounding up other wolves in the bayou to take down Francesca but she is not able to concentrate. Everything that has happened to her in the past few days is taking a toll on her and now Klaus's taunt about Oliver is haunting her. Why is he always annoying her? She thinks. It has been a couple of hours since they have left. She is getting worried trapped in this house not able to do anything. She is pacing her room when she hears voices coming from court yard. She picks up Hope and puts her in her crib and goes down. Seeing them all messy but intact brings some relief to her.

"Oh good you all are okay" she says looking at Kol and Rebekah. She notices a big hole in Klaus shirt where she can see blood marks. Klaus noticing her stare looks at her and says "Sad that it was not white oak stake?" Before he knows it she says "Wouldn't it have been great if that happened" she turns towards Kol while Klaus laughs.

Klaus smirks at what she has said and start to go up to change when he sees Hayley fall down. He quickly catches her. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is shallow, her heart beat is really slow and she is pale as a ghost. He bites his wrist and puts it near her mouth. A couple of drop in bring some color back on her face. She opens her eyes with a gasp and looks into his eyes. He picks her up and ignoring Kol and Rebekah who are looking at them with worry in their eyes and takes her to her room. He puts her gently down on her bed and leaves.

He is back before Hayley has shifted from the spot he had put her a couple of minutes ago. She sees a glass of blood in his hands. He is looking very somber. He walks up to her and gives her the blood. When she just stares at him he snaps "Hayley take it or I will pour it down your throat myself and that will not be pleasant for either one of us"

She takes the glass for her hand and drinks it. "Much better than your" she tries to joke but he is just staring at her with serious expressions on his face. Then he sits down next to her "You are not taking blood at all. Am I right?"

Hayley avoids me an eye contact with her

"I understand that you think that it is a foul thing to do but you cannot live like that. Occasionally you have to take blood to nourish your body especially when you are a new hybrid. Once your body is healthy enough to fight that urge for blood you can survive without drinking it" she remember Elijah telling her that when she was turned.

She looks into his eyes and nodes. She is looking so vulnerable right now that Klaus just wants to hug her and take away her worries. He holds her hands without thinking and says "Everything will get better with the passage of time I promise". Hayley looks down at his hand holding hers and says "Only if I have your support". Hearing that Klaus releases her hand and get up

She stops him by holding him by his hand "why do you do that?"

Klaus says without turning "what?"

"Every time I try to open myself to you, you shut down" She says turning him towards her

"Hayley…" he says

"No listen I get it, you are concerned about what Elijah will do if he finds out. But don't do that. Don't shut yourself from me please" then she whispers "don't lie to me"

"I am not lying to you" Klaus says

"Yes you are and I can see it in your eyes" Hayley says

"Hayley I cannot…" he hestitates

"Then say **that**. Don't say that you don't love me because I know that you **do** and I know how much too" she says frustratingly. Their eyes lock for a millisecond and then he turns and leaves without saying a word to her.

_**Elijah makes a decision**_

Elijah has just arrived home. He and Jackson were on the way to the church when Rebekah called him and told him that they had accomplished their task. Elijah is walking towards her room after Rebekah told him what has happened when he hears Klaus and Hayley talking. He stops and listens to them and then turns.

He is passing in room thinking about what he has just heard. He cannot believe it what he has just heard. Klaus's feeling for Hayley seem deeper than he has ever imagined. Without saying anything he has proved how much he cares about Hayley. 'But since when?' Elijah thinks. He is amazed and impressed by his brother's art of hiding his feelings for Hayley. What he has witnessed between those two for the past 3 months and now this revelation makes him realize that he cannot compete with it. In fact no one can compete with it. He stops and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. 'How did it become so complicated?' He thinks and then in frustration he leaves. He goes to the bar where Cami is serving the drinks.

Seeing Elijah in the bar makes her smile. Elijah casually walks to the bar and sits down. He hardly comes in so Cami knows that he is here to talk to her about something important. She pours him a whisky and puts it in front of him. Elijah picks it up and start to sip it. "Trouble in paradise?" she asks him

He looks up at him and says "kind of"

"Is Hayley okay?" she asks

"Why do you ask?" Elijah asks her surprised at that question

"She was really edgy the other night when she was here with Rebekah. She almost choked Francesca" Cami says while cleaning the bar with a rag.

"Hmm she is just going through some stuff right now. Handling being a hybrid is a little too much for her right now with all the things going on" Elijah says to her

"I think Klaus can help her. They both are going through the same thing right? I told Klaus when I saw him a couple of months ago". Elijah looks at her in surprise because he has no idea about that. Cami continues without notices Elijah's expressions "To tell you the truth I had thought that they both will care more about each other after what they went through. Finding each other can make their pain less."

Listening to her words is not bringing any comfort to him but he knows that she is right. "What are you thinking?" he is brought back to present when Cami asks him. He looks at her and realizes what Klaus sees in Cami's friendship. He puts his drink down. After listening to Cami he solidifies his decision. _He needs to show Niklaus that he does not have that kind of feelings for Hayley any more. He is not being a martyr. He has just realized that he cannot compete with what those two have and until Niklaus realizes that he is not fighting him for Hayley he will not let in to his feelings- he does not want another Tatia._

He thanks Cami for the drink and leaves.

_**Davina hands over the stake to Marcel**_

Davina walks to the statue and picks up the stake. She smiles thinking about what has happened ealier that day. Thinking about Esther's reaction on discovering that the stake is gone bring a wide smile on her face. Esther was furious to realize that the stake is gone. She takes the stake to Marcel as per their deal. A part of her does not want to give the stake to Klaus but she knows that they have to give the stake back to call it a truce between all of them.

_**Their secret is out**_

Klaus is unable to sleep through the night because he is unable to push Hayley's face out of his mind from their talk earlier that day. He is really frustrated with the things between them and wishes that they were not like that.

Hayley wakes up in the middle of night. She does not know what woke her up but she instinctively goes to Hope's room. She is still sleeping peacefully in her crib. She picks her up and brings her to her bed and puts her next to her in her bed. She is unable to sleep. There is something nagging her. She is really restless and is unable to go back to sleep until the sun is completely out.

Rebekah enters his room. He is putting on his shirt. He turns and seeing her there so early in his room he is surprised. "Rebekah what is going on?"

"When are we going to take Francesca down? Until that bitch is dead I will not feel comfortable" Rebekah asks walking to the painting of the girl standing near the tree. "This is nice" Klaus looks at her with amused expression

"Yes she is next on my list. She knows it is us who have taken down her small pack after we have taken down her remaining pack members last full moon so she must be really in a vindictive mood. All the more reason to take her down now" Klaus replies while buttoning his shirt

"If Cami had not stopped her, she would have taken her out" Rebekah says casually turning towards him

"Whom?" Klaus stops in the process of buttoning his shirt and looks at her in surprise

"Hayley and Francesca" Rebekah says and then seeing his confused expressions she says "the other night when we were out Hayley and Francesca faced each other but Cmai interfered and stopped her before Hayley could snapped her neck. I have never seen Hayley so cold that before that night. I don't think so anyone has"

Klaus thinks that he has. He remembers the time in Mystic Falls when she helped Shane kill his hybrids but he shakes his head as if to rid of that memory. "Well Francesca's days are numbered so it is only matter of days"

They both look at each other when they hear Hope's cry. Rebekah looks at him with a smile on her face and says "you go"

Klaus does not want to face her after what has happened between them last night so he says to Rebekah "why don't you go? She is your niece too right?"

Rebekah looks at him with narrowed eyes and then shrugs. She enters her room, goes to the nursery and feels as if someone took her heart away because Hope is not in her crib. She spins out and leaves the nursery into Hayley's room and realizes that Hope is lying next to Hayley who has not stirred even hearing Hope's voice. She think that she must be tired so she picks Hope up, takes her to the nursery, changes her, tickles her and smiles listening to her giggles. She then makes a bottle for her and takes her out of the room. She stops for a second at the door and looks at Hayley who has not stirred throughout. She can hear her sound breathing so she leaves.

When she enters the sitting room with Hope in her arms, Klaus looks up while reading the book. Hope beams looking at her father. Klaus gets up and takes her from Rebekah. Rebekah hands him the bottle "Hayley is still sleeping so she is all yours" and leaves them.

He puts her down on the sofa next to him after she is done with the bottle. He holds his finger near her hand which she hold immediately. Nothing has ever tugged her heart like when does this. He smiles at her. He picks up the book and start to read to her. Suddenly he stops and looks up and see Hayley standing in the doorway. He has not realized that she was standing there. He wonders how long she has been standing.

"You are reading classics to our daughter" she walks in and says casually.

"It is never too late to develop good taste" he says but puts the book down. He looks into her eyes and gets up. He points Hope to her and leaves.

Hayley thinks '_he cannot even stay with me in the same room'._ She sit next to Hope and tries to smile to her when he is back with a glass of blood. He gives it to her. She takes it and drinks it without any argument.

"I think something is wrong" she says to him

"I told you love you will get used to it and then…" Klaus is interrupted by her

"No I mean last night I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking something is coming for her" she looks down at Hope

"What do you mean?" Klaus sits down next to Hope who is trying to look at her by turning her head. He give her a smile and brushes her cheek with his finger.

Elijah gets up, changes and come down to sitting area and see Hayley and Klaus sitting together. He walks in and sees Hope lying in the middle and holding Klaus's finger. He smiles down at her. He goes and sits on the sofa opposite them.

"She knows" They all turn and look at Kaleb standing on the door way

"Who knows?" Hayley asks but she knows whose name he is going to take probably it is the mother's instinct

"Your mother" he looks at Klaus and walks in

Klaus and Elijah stand up immediately "How can she know?"

"I think that she sensed her" Kaleb rubs his chin with his fingers

"But why now? She has been here for more than a month now" Hayley picks Hope up and hugs her tight. Klaus looks at her move and his heart stops

"Because now she knows that she is alive" Klaus says before Kaleb can say anything.

"So now we have to be really really careful" Kaleb says. Klaus looks at him. He looks at Hayley and register the panic that has started to appear on her face and then at his daughter who is smiling at him not knowing what kind of danger she is in. On impulse Klaus takes her tiny hand and kisses it "nothing will happen to you love" he says to her.

He looks at Elijah and says "Then we have no options"

"What are you thinking?" Elijah says

"I am thinking that we have to kill our parents again so that we can protect my daughter" Klaus says and then he turns towards Kaleb and angrily says "and you have to figure out a protection spell for her"

"Klaus I told you that I will not use a protection spell on her but I will protect her at all cost" he sighs and says "but whatever you guys are planning keep us in the loop" and then he leaves

After he leaves Klaus tells Elijah about what Kaleb has told him about the protection spell.

Hayley is lost in her thoughts and then she puts Hope on the sofa and suddenly gets up and leaves. Klaus who is about to say something to Elijah looks at her departure. He looks at Elijah who shrugs. Klaus looks at him in surprise. He was half expecting Elijah to go after her but when he just shrugs he asks "you don't want to comfort her?" Elijah looks into his eyes and says casually "No that is your job now". Klaus is shocked to hear it. He sighs and says to him "watch Hope I will be back in a minute"

Elijah picks up Hope and takes her to the window from which she can see the street.

Klaus stops outside her room for a second and then taking a deep breath knocks the door. When he does not hear anything he opens the door and enters her room. She is not in her room. He walks in the nursery. Her back is towards him but she is looking down. He walks in quietly and touches her shoulder. She does not turn "Hayley I promise no one will harm her as long as I am alive"

She turns and folds her arms on her chest and says "and what will happen if you are not there for her"

"I will be there for her always Hayley" Klaus tells her

"what are you going to do Klaus? Kill your parents? What if you cannot?" She asks him with frustration.

"I **will** kill them this time hayley" Klaus says

"Will you be able to? They are your parents Klaus" Hayley says frustratingly

"I will kill them for Hope. You don't trust that I can do that" Klaus says angrily

She says frustratingly "It is not that I don't trust you. This is all wrong and twisted. Parents are not supposed to kill their children and children are not supposed to kill their parents. What type of example are we setting for her? To make this world better place for her, her father had to kill his parents. Is this the heritage we are giving her?"

"Hayley I have a solution for this if you are willing to listen to it" Klaus says to her

"what?" Hayley asks but when she sees the look on his face she says "Don't you dare say it Klaus? Don't you say it?"

"Why not? You know you will be safe if you leave with her. You and Hope are in this mess because of me. Elijah will protect…"

She walks up to him and kisses him softly on his lip. Then she steps back, looks into his stunned expressions and gently says "Klaus I am in love you. There I have said it. I am not ashamed of having these feelings for you. I know how you feel and I respect it but please stop pushing Elijah onto me"

"I am pushing Elijah on you because he **is perfect for you** and you love him. Why cant you see that? How can you love me?" He says frustratingly

"I don't love him. I just said I love you. Weren't you listening? BTW Why cant I love you? What is wrong with you that I shouldn't love?" she asks him

"I am a monster, an abomination, a ruthless kill, a bastard and sooner or later you will leave me and then what? What will happen to Hope? I don't want to lose her" Klaus says desperately

"No you are not all that. You are kind, loyal and caring but you don't want anyone to see that side of you and you hide behind this mask you have put on you. I love the person with the mask and the person behind it because they are both the same person" she says to him looking into her eyes.

When he does not say anything for a few seconds she pats him on his shoulder and walks towards her room when Klaus stops her by holding her arm and pulls her towards him. They are so close to each other that they lips are almost touching when his cell rings. He picks it up, his eyes not leaving her face. It is Marcel and he wants him to go there

Klaus looks into her eyes and says "I have to go"

_**Klaus gets the stake**_

When Klaus reaches his warehouse Davina is with him. He walks up to them with raised hands "that was perfect Davina. You are a great actress. To be honest I was having doubt about your taking a beating down by Kol but you pulled through and as for you expressing your hatred towards me when Mikael had pinned me that was perfect. You must have enjoyed that"

Marcel sighs and hands the stake over to him. "You have no idea" Davina sneers at him

"I have only agreed to take your side because of your daughter Klaus so don't push your luck" she adds.

"Don't give me a reason to push it then!" Klaus says to her and leaves with the stake.

By the time he comes back it is dark. He hides the stake somewhere no one can find it. He wants to check on Hayley because she was very worried earlier that day. He walks towards her room. The door is wide open. He sees her sitting on the bed with Hope lying next to her. He gently knocks on the door. She looks up and smiles. He goes and sits next to Hope and says

"I have got the white oak stake back"

"Great" she smile broadly "at least now we don't have to worry about someone killing you"

"I didn't know you were worried about me love" Klaus jokes

"I am not worried about you. I am worried what will happen to Hope and me if you are not there to protect us" Hayley replies jokingly

"Hmmm" Klaus smiles. He tickles Hope who is trying to get his attention. She giggles. He picks her up and lays down on Hayley's bed sitting Hope down on his torso. Hayley gets up and start to put Hope's things away. Hayley comes back and stands next to them "it is her bed time" she says to him. He gets up with her and takes her to the nursery. He puts her down and puts a blanket on her. Hayley is looking at them from the door. She switches the light off when he turns and walks towards her. She closes the door slightly and is turning when Klaus stops her and pulls her towards him and gently kisses her on her lips. When he lets her go she smiles at him and says "there, was it very difficult?"

"No" he smiles back. "I am not promising anything Hayley. I am not good with relationships" he says

"Neither am I Klaus. We will take baby steps okay. And Klaus we owe it to Hope to give this a try at least but Klaus even if things don't work out between us, and you will NEVER EVER lose your daughter as long as I am alive" she smiles at him. He nodes and says "be patient with me" and then step back and leaves. After changing her clothes she turns off the lamp, lays down on her bed with a smile on her face. She absentmindedly touches her lips, smiles and closes her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Synopsis_**

Klaus finds out a secret about Hayley's past. Someone's life is in danger, someone tries to kill a family member and someone from their past knows about their secret.

**_Kaleb sees danger_**

Kaleb is sitting with Jackson in the bayou when he suddenly leans forward "Jackson you and I are not only cousins but very good friends so what I am about to tell you please listen to it calmly" Jackson looks at him with questioning eyes

"I have known this for quite a while now but I didnt want to tell you until the right time" he is silent for a couple of seconds and then says "You know why you and Hayley were betrothed right?" when Jackson shakes his head he continues "now the next part not many people know about. That truce didn't work" Jackson looks at him in shock "someone in our family killed Hayley's parents that night, the same night the truce was made" When Jackson does not say anything he says "that is the reason my father left the pack. He was her father's best friend and he could bear to be the part of the pack that were not willing to live in peace. Then he found mom and they never came back. Part of the reason my mother wants to protect Hope is that she is the granddaughter of my father's best friend whom he could not save. He does not want the same thing to happen to his grandchild"

"Why haven't you told me this before? How long have you known?" Jackson asks him angrily. He still cannot believe it but Kaleb does not lie and he knows it

Kaleb sighs and says "I have known about this since we were 16 when I first became a witch. This was my first vision. I am telling you now because soon Hayley will find out about it and I think before she finds out from some other means you should tell her. You are her friend and she should know it from you"

Jackson is about to say something when suddenly Kaleb gets up "I have to go" and before Jackson can say anything he runs out.

Kaleb gets into his car and dials Klaus cell while backing it out in the bayou.

Hayley gets up in the morning with a smile on her lips. She goes in Hope's nursery. She is already up and playing and sucking her hands. She beams when she looks at Hayley. Hayley smiles down at her and gently tickles her tummy which makes her giggle loudly. Hayley picks her up, gives her a bath, changes her into a pink sleeveless dress as it is really hot and feeds her. After changing her she puts her in the crib with the rattle in her hand and goes to change herself too.

Klaus is sitting in the sitting room with Elijah "I don't know what to do about mother. I hate this magic. Boundaries, protection spells how can we compete with it?"

He says in frustration.

Elijah looks at him and registers the concern on his face and gets up. He starts to pace in the room and stops right next to play pen "It seems that we don't have any other option other than killing them"

"I am wondering now that Davina is on our side may be she will be willing to do a protection spell on Hope" Klaus says after a couple of minutes of silence

"But you said that it is dark magic" Elijah says in surprise

"I don't care. I want to protect my daughter" Klaus says with frustration

Elijah walks up to him and says calmly "I want to protect her too but not like this. Kaleb said that Hope needs to be protected from dark influence so we are going to do that. Okay"

Klaus looks at his brother angrily. The logical part of his mind is saying to him that Elijah is right but the other part that is thinking as parent is saying him to throw all cautions aside and protect his daughter at every cost. He opens his mouth to say something when his cell rings. He picks it up seeing that it is Kaleb and then he runs out with the phone still on his ear.

Hayley has just come out of bathroom. Her hair are wet when the door opens with a bang and she shrieks but seeing that it is Klaus she relaxes but her calm is taken over by panic when Klaus runs to the nursery. She asks "what happened?" and hurries after him.

Klaus bangs open her door and ignoring Hayley heads to nursery using vamp speed. He reaches the crib and scans it when he sees it. A huge black spider crawling just inches from Hope's chubby leg. He grabs it and takes it out of crib, turns and sees Hayley standing there pale. Hayley gasps looking at the spider and hurries forward and picks up Hope who had gone asleep while she was in bathroom. But picking her up so jerkily has startled her and she is up and starts crying. She tries to comfort her and looks back but Klaus is not in the nursery any more.

She brings her out in her room and see Elijah standing at the door way "what happened?" she asks him "why was there a spider in her crib?" she adds angrily

Elijah is still in shock. He has seen Klaus carrying the spider out of Hayley's room. Klaus enters the room and walks straight to Hayley. He takes Hope from her and puts her on bed and start to undress her "it was Kaleb. He said that there is a spider in her crib. Call him Elijah" he tells them without taking his eyes off her tiny body. She is still wailing. Klaus checks her body for any signs of injury "what are you doing?" Hayley asks "Checking if she is okay" He answers her and then picks Hope up and puts her against his shoulder. Hope starts to calm down and her cries reduce to tiny sobs.

They hear commotion from downstairs so they go out and see Kaleb running upstairs with Kol and Rebekah just behind him. Seeing Hope sound and safe in Klaus's arms stops Kaleb and he takes a breath of relief.

Kol stops right in front of Klaus "if someone does not tell me what is going on I will snap their neck" he asks angrily.

Klaus is looking at Kaleb who says after catching his breath "I had a vision of the spider in her crib. That is all I know. IS she okay?" he walks up to him and puts his hand on her back. He can see her body rising up and down as she breaths. From the warm breath on his neck Klaus realizes that Hope has gone back to sleep.

"How?" Elijah is the one who asks Kaleb but it is Klaus who answered "Mother!" and when Kaleb does not say anything he turns and takes Hope inside with Hayley behind him. Klaus puts Hope on the bed and start to check her body again to see any sign of injury. As he is feeling her body Hayley puts her hand on his. He sees that her hand is shaking. He looks up and see that she is visibly shaken. He does not know why but he hugs her.

"I was so scared" she says into his shoulders.

"I know" he says softly "I know. I am sorry" he adds.

She suddenly separates herself from him and snaps "stop apologizing for your parents' actions". He looks into her eyes. Listening to those words somehow calm him down and he says "Okay love". Then he releases her and leaves the room.

**_Klaus and Finn_**

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Kaleb are still standing in the corridor when Kaleb gets a call from Jackson demanding to know that has happened. Kaleb moves away from the group to tell Jackson about what has happened. Elijah looks up from leaning against the railing and see that Klaus is coming out of her room with serious expressions on his face. Elijah knows this look. He steps towards him and says "Nikla…" but Klaus cuts him off

"Elijah get out of my way. I will kill her today for what she just tried to do" he pushes him to one side and whooshes out. Elijah turns just in time to see Kaleb joining the group back. Rebekah and Kol node and they leave with Elijah too.

Klaus goes to witch yard and tries to get in but he still cannot get in so he starts to pace outside angrily when he hears someone coming. He turns and looks and before Finn can do anything he grabs him by his neck "where is she?" he asks him angrily.

Finn cannot say anything. Klaus tightens his grip when he feels as if someone has smashed his head into million pieces. He looks around without letting go of Finn's neck and groans in pain. He sees their mother standing there with her hand raised. He puts his other hand on Finn's chest and start to press it but his mother's magic is making him weaker and he falls to his knees taking Finn down too. He can feel his heard beating under his hand when suddenly he start to bleed from his nose and eyes but still he does not let go of him.

"Mother!" Elijah yells. Esther does not even flinch listening to his voice. Finn yells in pain as Klaus takes his heart out and collapses on the floor.

Eshter screams "Noooo" and walks up to Finn's now unconscious body.

Elijah takes advantage of that and zaps Klaus from over there.

By the time they get home he is already healing and his anger seem to have lesson replaced by some guilt that he is starting to feel for trying to kill his own sibling. Elijah and he are very quiet when they get home. He suddenly turns towards Rebekah and says bitterly "You used to say that I will never hesitate killing one of your guys and look I came close to killing one of us today"

Before she can say anything he is gone. He cleans himself quickly and heads to her room. He stops outside her room. It is wide open so he enters. She is sitting on the rocking chair in the nursery with Hope in her arms.

Hayley has not been able to put Hope down ever since Klaus has left. She is looking at her sleeping peacefully in her arms when she looks up and sees Klaus leaning against the door of the nursery "what happened? Where did you go?" she asks him but she knows in her heart that he has done something.

"How is she?" he ask after being quiet for a few seconds

He walks towards her. She looks into his eyes and sees a lot of sadness and asks him. She gently touches his cheek and asks "Klaus what happened?"

He kneels down on the floor next to her and looks down at Hope. He kisses her on the forehead and says almost in a whisper without looking at her "I almost killed Finn today".

He looks up into her eyes when she gasps. His eyes are wet which breaks her heart so she says "You had to right?"

"I was so angry Hayley and now I am not even sure if he was even directly involved in all this or not. I was so angry that I don't know what I would have done if I had the stake with me"

"He is working with your mother so I am sure that he is involved" Hayley assures him. She wants to comfort him because she can see how much he is hurting right now but does not know how and she does not know how he will react so she just pats his hand that he has on Hope's cheek.

**_Klaus finds out a secret about Hayley's family_**

Elijah enters her room and walks towards the nursery where he sees Klaus kneeling next to Hayley and she is holding his hand. Klaus's head is bend on Hope. Elijah clears his throat to make his presence known. Hayley looks up at him whereas Klaus slowly gets up after kissing Hope on the cheek. "Jackson is down stairs Niklaus and he wants to talk to you". Klaus leaves the room whereas Elijah asks Hayley "how is she?"

"She is okay" Hayley smiles "but the rest of us are not right?"

Elijah looks at her and gives her a smile and nodes "everything will be okay Hayley" and leaves.

Klaus walks in the sitting room and sees Jackson standing there. He turns and looks at Klaus and ask him "How is she?" Klaus stops for a second and then walks to the bar to pour two glasses of whisky. He gives one to Jackson and start to drink from the other.

"She is fine thanks to Kaleb. So he has visions too?" he says casually staring at his drink

"Can I see her?" Jackson asks

"She is sleeping right now" He says. He looks at Jackson when Jackson just stands there. Klaus suddenly realizes that Jackson wants to say something but is debating whether to tell or not. He asks him "what is on you mind?"

Jackson sighs and says "I wanted to talk to Hayley about something very important but I guess this is not the right time so I will come tomorrow I think"

Klaus feels a pang of jealousy in his stomach. He tries to ignore it and gets up from the bar stool and walks up to the sofa and sits down "what do you want to talk to her about? Have you started to miss her?" he sarcastically asks

"You know there is nothing going on between her and me. I wanted to tell her something that Kaleb told me about her parent" Jackson says with a little annoyance.

"What is it? You can tell me" Klaus says and then he adds sarcastically "I promise I will tell her afterwards"

Jackson looks at him for a couple of seconds and then tells him about what Kaleb has told him. He searches Klaus's face to see any signs of surprise on discovering news about Hayley and him being betrothals but he does not see any. After telling him everything he leaves.

Klaus is still absorbing the information that Jackson has just given him. Hearing that Hayley and Jackson were meant to be married is a news to him. He has always thought that Jackson liked Hayley but this goes deeper than he thought. He feels very upset about it. He shakes his head. Suddenly he hears someone behind him. He knows it is Hayley even before he turns

"Where is he? Has he gone?" Hayley asks. She is holding Hope in her arms. Looking at her face which is still reflecting her worry about Hope he decides to not share that information with her. Jackson is her friend and knowing what his family has done to her family will break Hayley and he cannot see her breaking any further. She is already very shaky.

"Yes. He wanted to see Hope but I didn't let him because Hope was sleeping but now I see that she is up and changed" Klaus wants to distract her. He steps forward and tries to take Hope from her but Hayley says "It is okay. I want to hold her right now" He looks into her face and then steps back. Hayley refusing to hand over Hope to him has somehow hurt him but he shrugs and then leaves the room without saying anything.

**_Davina tells Cami about Lenore_**

Davina walks in Debaroux bar and sees Cami serving on the bar. She walks straight to her and hastily says "Cami I need to talk to you right now"

Cami says distractedly as she is serving drinks to her customer "Davina I am busy right now. Can we do it afterwards?"

"No Cami this is really important" she says

Cami looks at her face for the first time and sees that Cami is worried about something. She tell her co-bartender to cover for her and then takes Davina by her arm into the back room. As they enter the room Davina says "Lenore is a witch. Don't get too friendly with her"

"What? How do you know?" Cami asks in surprise

"She is working with Esther to kill Klaus's daug…" she stops and realizes what she has said but Cami has already heard that

"What?" Cami asks

"Nothing I have to go. Just be aware of her" she is leaving when Cami holds her by her arm and asks her "His daughter is still alive?" she knows the answer but she wants to confirm it and by the look on Davina's face she knows she is right.

She gasps and puts her hand on her mouth. She is remember how broken Klaus was when she paid her condolences on her death. She angrily walks out of the room and leaves the bar with Davina calling her "Cami don't tell anyone"

**_Someone meets Hope Mikaelsons_**

Klaus is painting when he hears a knock on his door. He knows it is Hayley because she is the only one who knocks at his door. He turns around and looks at her. She comes in with Hope in her arms "Can you keep an eye on her for half an hour I have to do something?" she stands next to him and hands over Hope to him. Klaus puts the brush down and takes Hope who is smiling at him with her hand in her mouth again. Hayley leaves the room. Klaus takes her hand out of her mouth and kisses her on her neck which makes her giggle loudly. He cannot believe it that she has been with them for more than a month now. She has become so active in that last month. Her smile is so open like her mother. He cleans her wet chin with her bib and takes her down to the sitting room. He picks up a rattle from her playpen and gives it to her. The weather is getting cooler so he takes her out in the court yard and sits on the chair.

Cami is walking towards the compound angrily. When she enters the compound she stops. Klaus is sitting in the court yard with a baby in his lap. He is reading a book which he is reading to the baby. The baby is listening to him. She keeps on turning her head to look at his face.

Klaus suddenly feels something. He looks up and see Cami standing in the court yard. He quickly gets up putting Hope on his shoulder. Cami just glares at him.

"I never thought that it could be true but seeing her I still cannot believe it. How could you lie about such a thing?" Cami almost shouts

"I did what I had to do for my daughter Cami and I will do anything to protect her" he loses control and says angrily. His loud voice startles Hope and she starts to pout. Klaus looks into her face and smiles at her.

"How could you keep this a secret for so long? She has been with you for four months and you never bothered to tell me. Am I not your friend?" Cami continues to says angrily

Hope turns her head towards her and looks at her with those pretty hazel brown eyes that just melts her heart. Before he knows it he is standing next to her "You are my friend Cami that is why I didn't tell you. More people who knew Hope is alive more they and her are in danger. Now that you know it, I am assuming Davina told you, make sure that you don't tell anyone"

"She didn't mean to. It just slipped out. She tried to cover it up but couldn't" Cami says looking at Hope whose attention is totally fixed on her. She follows her eyes to her tiny hands which are clutching the front to his shirt so tight that it is parting it and showing his bare chest.

Klaus laughs "You will always protect her no matter what right?" Cami looks at his face at that and stares for a couple of seconds and leaves.

Klaus walks into her room as the door is open and she is sitting on the bed writing something down. He says "Cami knows about Hope" she looks up in panic and closes the book slowly

"Don't worry she will be fine. I think she is sleepy after the excitement she had in the morning" he gives her Hope and leaves the room.

Hayley gives Hope a bottle. She goes to sleep while drinking it.

**_Cami tells something to Elijah _**

Elijah is sitting with Kol when Klaus enters the room "what are you guys doing?"

"We are thinking about how to take down Francesca. She is well guarded" Elijah says

"Why not just kill and not plan it" Klaus says sarcastically

Kol says "We cannot kill Francesca before knowing about her rest of the family. We need to find all those wolves who have been hiding in plain sight for 2 decade. IF we truly want New Orleans to become a safe place for Hope then we need to flush them out".

Klaus sits on the bar and pours a whisky for himself "hmm. Do you have any plan how to flush them out?"

"Not yet" Kol says when Elijah gets a message on his cell. He picks it up and on looking at the caller Id he gets up and leaves. "Where are you going?" Kol asks but Elijah does not answer.

Ten minutes later Elijah walks into the bar and goes straight to Cami who looks at him with worried expressions "Thank you for coming alone. I wanted to tell you that Davina told me a new witch Lenore is working with your mother to kill Klaus's daughter… Hope is it? And yes I know she is alive and in the compound. I saw her in the afternoon"

"Thank you for telling me. Have you told Niklaus?" Elijah says

"No, I didn't know what he would do hearing this news and quite honestly I am a little annoyed at him for the lie he told me" Cami says with a little annoyance.

Elijah looks into her concerned face and holds her hand "Cami thank you and take care that no one finds out about Hope" he then leaves her.

Later that night Klaus walks up to her room. He knocks and when Hayley opens the door he says "I came in to check on Hope"

"Oh she is here" she points to the bed. Klaus walks up to the bed and see that she is sleeping peacefully. He goes around the bed and sits on it. He bends down and kisses her. Then he looks at Hayley

"Can I just lay down with her for a couple of minutes?" Hayley smiles and nodes. She goes into the nursery to straighten Hope's things out. When she comes back after around 15 minutes she sees that Klaus has gone to sleep on her bed. She looks at him in surprise. Then goes to change her clothes. After changing her clothes she comes and stands near her bed. She looks at him. He is sleeping peacefully with his one hand on his chest and the other on his side. She smiles, switches off the light and gets under the cover too.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Synopsis_**

Davina meets someone new. Someone is haunting by insecurities. Cami makes an important decision.

**_Over protectiveness / Insecurities_**

Elijah is walking towards his room. He has just come from visiting Cami. He is thinking about this Lenore and what to do next when he notices Hayley's room door being wide open. He walks in but it is dark. He immediately walks in the nursery and sees that the crib is empty. He comes into her room and he stops. His eyes have become accustomed to the dark by now and he sees Hope sleeping in the middle of Hayley and Klaus. He stands there looking at them for a couple of seconds and then smiles and leaves closing the door behind him softly.

When Klaus wakes up next time it is morning. He stares at the ceiling and seeing the lights on the ceiling make him realize that he is not in his room. He is surprised that he has spent the night in her room. He looks on his side when he hears a baby's voice. He does not know that he is smiling even before he turns. Hope is sucking her hand and looking at him. Then as he sees her she twists her whole body towards him and turns on one side and then on her stomach. She is struggling because her hand has gotten stuck under her body. Klaus gently takes her hand out from under her body. He is surprised and somewhat proud of her doing that. She lifts her head and looks at him with those big brown eyes and tries to scoot over to him but cannot so she starts to sob. He gets up and picks her up. His eyes fall on Hayley whose face is covered with her wavy dark brown hair. He gently removes them with his one hand and gets out of bed with Hope in his arms. Then he quietly goes out of the room and into the sitting room. Rebekah is already sitting there. She gets up to take Hope from him. Hope refuses to go to her and clings to Klaus more tightly "oh my god Nik your daughter is so ungrateful" she says with fake hurt in her voice and then adds "just like her dad I think"

"Okay give her to me, she needs changing" she takes Hope from him. Hope resists at first and pouts at Klaus when she is finally in Rebekah's arms.

"I will be back love just in a minute. Rebekah I have to change. You change her" He says to her and leaves Hope with Rebekah who changes her diaper and clothes from the stock placed in the play pen. Then she makes her a bottle and is about to give it to her when she hears Hayley yelling.

Klaus has just come out of bathroom when he hears Hayley screaming. He runs to her room. "Where is she?" as soon as she seems him she runs towards him. Klaus holds her from her shoulder "Hayley calm down. She is okay. She is with Rebekah downstairs"

"Downstairs! Why would you take her away without telling me" she is yelling at him. He just looks at her with eyes narrowed but she pries herself free and runs downstairs.

Rebekah gets up with Hope. She has heard everything. In fact everyone in the house has heard her and Klaus. She is about to take Hope to her room when Hayley enters the room followed closely by Klaus. She takes Hope from her arms, takes her bottle from her hand and takes her upstairs leaving her totally bewildered. Klaus looks at her for a second with confused expressions and then leaves.

Hayley is sitting in the chair feeding Hope when she realizes Klaus standing in the door way. She looks up and realizes for the first time that he is not wearing any shirt or any shoes. He walks up to her and stands in front of her leaning against the crib. She can see the water droplets on his skin and his damp hair and realizes probably he has just taken a shower "what was that Hayley?" he asks her.

When she hears that sentence she starts to feel embarrassed at the way she has acted "I don't know. I was just..." she gets quiet for a second and then says "worried"

"And you thought I had hurt her?" he says to her

"No" she says "why would you think that?" she is surprised that he would even think that.

"Well… perhaps because of the way you were acting" Klaus says a little annoyingly.

"I was just worried. That is all" she says desperately. He looks at her for a few minutes and he shakes his head slightly as if to understand it. He then smiles looking at Hope's face who is looking at him with the bottle in her mouth which she is not drinking anymore. He turns and picks up the burping cloth from her crib and tries to take her from Hayley but Hayley does not let her go. He looks into her eyes and then it hits him. 'She has not let Hope away from her since yesterday' a thought comes in his mind.

He straightens and stares at her. HE can see worry in her eyes.

He says to her"Hayley give her to me please".

Hayley hands him Hope whom he puts gently in the crib. As he puts her in the crib she gets up and tries to pick her up but he stops her. He takes her to her room and sits her down on the bed

"Hayley look she is right there. Listen, look at me" he says when he sees that she is not looking at him. "I know that you are worried about her. Hey look at me" he gently turns her face towards him and looks into her eyes "I will die before letting anything happen to Hope. Do you believe in me or not?" she looks into his eyes and then out of blue tears start to fall from her eyes "I trust you but what about your parents? They will not stop at any cost"

He wipes her eyes and says "I will stop them trust me" then he kisses her hands that he is still holding and leaves the room.

**_Davina meets Hope_**

After Klaus has left Hayley goes into the nursery and looks at her daughter who has gone to sleep. She checks her crib and then realizes that she is still in her pajamas. She goes in the bathroom to change her clothes. She looks into her nursery again after she comes back and while coming out of her room she spots Rebekah there. She gives her an embarrassed smile. "I am sorry Rebekah" she says to her

"Don't be. If I were in your place probably I would have reacted the same way too. I just came in to check on you. Are you okay?" Rebekah says

"Yes and No" Hayley says "I am just too worried"

"Have you talked to Nik about it?" she asks

"Yes he is handling it better than I am. I trust him. I trust all of you to protect Hope but your parents are …" Hayley is unable to finish her sentence.

"I know but we will always protect her and don't worry too much you will make yourself sick"

Hayley starts to pace the room after Rebekah leaves and then she pick up her cell.

Davina is sitting in the witch yard practicing making flowers bloom when her cell rings. She is surprised to see that it is Hayley. She has not seen her ever since Hayley came here to confront her about white oak stake. She picks up the cell wondering what she wants from her. "Hello" she does not take her name to prevent Esther from hearing anything "I want to see you" Hayley says to her "come to the compound"

Klaus is leaving the sitting room when he sees Davina standing in the court yard. He walks up to her and asks her "What are you doing here?"

Before Davina can say anything Hayley comes down with Hope in her arms who is still sleeping "I asked her to come".

"Hayley" Klaus almost yells "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Hearing his shouts Elijah comes out of his room and gauging the situation quickly he whooshes down.

"I want Davina to do protection spell on Hope" Hayley says to Klaus

"No" Elijah says "No one is doing a protection spell on Hope"

"She is not your daughter Elijah. I can make decisions for my daughter" Hayley snaps at him

Her words sting him but he maintains his composure and calmly says to her "I know that but I am her uncle so she is kind of my daughter".

His words touch Klaus that he can feels a lump in his throat. Elijah continues saying "I care about her a lot probably not as much as you, you being her mother but I do care about her. Protection spells are dark magic. You know every dark magic comes with a price. Do you want to pay that price in the form of her losing her humanity? Once that humanity is gone you start to become a monster. You want her to become a monster like us?"

Hayley listens to each word very carefully and whispers "No but Elijah…"

"I guarantee you she will be well protected" Elijah says. Klaus takes a few steps towards her and on impulse give her a one arm hug. She looks into his face with teary eyes and smiles

"So now you know about Hope too Davina" Elijah says to Davina who is just watching and listening to everything in shock. Her eyes are fixed on Hope who is in her mother's arm who is in her father's arm.

Hayley suddenly realizes what she has done by calling Davina and gasps "Oh my god what have I done?"

"Nothing that cannot be fixed" Klaus says to her. He still has arm around her and without thinking he kisses her hair which does not go unnoticed by Elijah and Rebekah. Rebekah narrows her eyes at him which Klaus does not see as his back is towards her.

"Davina do I need to compel you or you will keep our secret?" Elijah is saying to her. She startles and looks at Elijah as if she has not heard properly and then looks back to Hope who startles in her sleep. Seeing her tiny fist goes in the air and Hayley putting her free hand on her back to calm her brings a lump to her throat and she nodes looking at Elijah "No your secret is safe with me. I assume Marcel and Cami know about Hope right?"

"Yes they do" Klaus says to her. She nods her head and then leaves the compound by saying "She is beautiful Hayley. I promise I will protect her by any means necessary"

**_First date_**

Hayley gently separates herself from Klaus after Davina leaves and goes up to her room. Hope is still sleeping. She puts her on her bed but first she check her bed for any sign of thing that can hurt her and puts pillows on either side of her. Hope is four months old and she has read that babies start to turn at this age. What she does not know is that Klaus had already seen her turn once that day. She start to pick up things from her room when she heard someone. She turns and sees that it is Klaus

"I am going out to the bayou with Elijah. We have to get this Francesca thing out of the way. Will you be okay?" He asks her

"Yes" she says and then she impulsively goes towards him with vamp speed and kisses him on his cheek and says "thank you" He touches her face and leaves.

Elijah and Klaus are quiet while driving to the bayou. Elijah looks sideways at Klaus. He can not only see but can sense that his brother is really worried. "Niklaus she will be okay" he says to him while turning off the car when they reach the bayou

"Only if we can do something about our parents" Klaus says with frustration and gets out of the car.

They get out of their car and go out to see Kaleb and Jackson.

"Davina knows about Hope" Klaus tells Kaleb.

Kaleb looks at him and then runs his hand through his hair pushing the locks of his hair out of his eyes "Okay. Sooner or later that was going to happen. It is good that you guys know what she knows"

"Will she be able to keep it a secret" Jackson asks them

"Yes I think she will" Elijah replies after a couple of seconds of silence

Klaus laughs and says "Elijah here has more confidence in that witch. I don't trust her completely. She is very fickle but I believe that she does not want to harm Hope"

"So next order of our business" Elijah says "we need to flush out Francesca's family. We can get the records for her family member from the county but we don't know which ones are innocent as in human and which ones have werewolf gene" he stops for a second and then looks at Kaleb who is listening very intently and asks him "you don't have the gene. How did you find that out? Was it when you didn't turn you discovered?"

"No there is a spell which can tell if a person has the gene or not. But for that spell to work you need the blood sample from that person. Now for a single person for example if Klaus wants to know if Hope has the gene or not it is easy to take the sample but how are you planning on taking samples from a group of people?" Kaleb says looking from Elijah.

"hmm" he starts to pace in the bayou "why don't you work on the spell and we will come up with a plan to do that other thing. Jackson do you think that you can contact Oliver and talk some sense into him"

Jackson looks at Klaus and says "yes I will try"

Elijah and Klaus turn and drive back to the compound. When they reach home Elijah goes straight to the sitting room and takes out the records about Francesa's family that they had taken from the county office a couple of months ago. Klaus heads up to his room when he stops and walks to Hayley's room. She is sitting on the couch. She turns and sees her. He walks in and see Hope sleeping next to her on the couch. He bends and picks her up and is talking into her nursery when Hayley says "Don't take her there. She is fine with me"

He turns towards her slowly and sighs "You cannot keep up with this love"

"**You are not here **to worry about her all the time" before she knows it she is shouting. She walks towards him and almost snatches Hope from him which wakes her up. She opens her eyes startled and starts to pout. "You are out all day doing god knows what. I am the one who is with her 24/7 looking at her face and realizing that she is so small that she cannot protect herself. Not you" Klaus just keeps quiet and lets her talk.

"I think you both need a break" they look towards the door and see Elijah standing there. He walks up to Hayley and takes Hope from her and puts her against his shoulder. "Now you two go out and relax for one evening. I will keep Hope with me" he looks from Klaus stunned expression to Hayley's confused expressions.

Then he says to Hayley who is about to say something "No I am not listening to anything. A war is brewing. We need to be able to handle that war without any emotional outburst. We will need you too eventually Hayley so you and Niklaus need to relax and deal with your emotions before we can do anything further. So go out to a bar, park or wherever you want to go but go and try to relax" Then without saying anything he leaves the room with Hope who has gone back to sleep on his shoulder

After he leaves the room Hayley turns towards Klaus who shrugs "I think Elijah has a point. It will be good for you to leave the house and relax. If you want to do that alone I am okay with it. You don't have to…" before he can finish his sentence she steps forward and stops him by kissing him on his lips.

"Why do you do that?" She steps back and asks him. But seeing the confused expression on his face she sighs and asks him "No. I think **we both** should out. Do you think she will be okay with Elijah?"

"Yes love" he laughs. "Elijah will die before anyone touches a hair on her head"

"Okay then let me change" she looks down at her dress.

Klaus looks at her skin colour dress which is reaching her knees and says "You look fine to me. Let us go right now"

They decide to go to the Debaroux bar. On the way to the bar in the car Hayley realizes that it has been a while that she has been alone with Klaus. She suddenly gets conscious. She looks at him sideways. Klaus is driving the car but he can feel Hayley's eyes on her. He turns and looks at her and smiles. When they enter the bar Cami looks at them and beam.

"Hey good to see you two together. Are you on some date or…" she asks them with a smile on her face but then her smile falters and she looks from Hayley to Klaus and then says "Ohh. I had no idea".

When they don't say anything she takes them to an empty table. She leaves them to get drinks for them. Klaus scans the bar to see any signs of trouble and when he does not see anything he turns towards Hayley who is fumbling with her phone. He takes the phone from her hand and says "Give this to me. You are calling Elijah right?"

When she just looks at him he says with a sigh "Hayley, I told you Elijah will take care of her " he adds "Hmmm come to think of it I would love to see him feed Hope or change her diaper" which makes her laugh.

"**Even you** don't know how to change her diaper" she says to him while laughing. That is when Cami brings their drinks. She puts the drinks on the table and leaves but she glances back once when reaches the bar. He says "touché" and then picks up his drink. After a couple of minutes of quiet he says

"Did I tell you that she rolled over today?"

"When?" Hayley asks

"When you were sleeping love" he says to her. "She couldn't totally. Her hand got stuck under her body but still it was an attempt right?"

He then looks at the bar where Cami is serving drinks. He has not has a chance to talk to Cami since the day she found out about Hope. Following his gaze she realizes that he is looking at Cami and out of nowhere a pang of jealousy hits her in the stomach. She looks away trying to disregard those feelings. Klaus does not realize that she has seen him looking at Cami. Hayley looks around the bar and does not realize that Klaus is looking at her now. Then suddenly she turns towards him and catching him in the act of staring at her. He smiles consciously when she says "You know you are a great father. When I first got pregnant I had doubts but you proved that you care about Hope so much during my pregnancy and now I see you. Hope is so lucky to have a father who loves her so much"

Listening these words about himself brings a lump into his throat. No one has ever said something this nice to him. He smiles at her and then says "Hayley!"

She knows there is something serious he wants to talk to her because he only calls her Hayley when there is something bothering him

When she looks at him questioningly he continues "I am 99% sure that Hope has gotten the werewolf gene from either of us but Kaleb said today that there is a spell that can show us right now if she is carrying the gene or not" he looks into her eyes for a few second and then holds her hands which she had on the table and continues "Do you want to find out?"

Cami looks up from cleaning the bar and sees him holding her hand. She feels a tug at her heart and looks away.

Hayley looks at him and then his hands holding her and rubs the back of his hands with her thumbs and asks in whispers "Do you think we should?" When Klaus just stares at her she asks again whispering "what if she has the gene?"

"Then we will deal with it" He presses her hand gently. She suddenly realizes that he is holding her hands and rubbing them. She looks down at them. He follows her gaze and smiles. He is thinking of letting go of her hands but then she looks up with a smile and he keeps on holding them. They sit there quietly for a couple of minutes each lost in their own thought then suddenly Hayley gets up and walks to the door. Klaus looks at her in astonishment and then realizes that she has spotted Oliver. He gets up and walks towards them too.

Hayley is thinking about something when she suddenly sees him entering in the bar. She jumps up from her seat and whooshes towards him and pins him against the wall

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck?" she hisses. Everyone around them get quiet and are now staring at them. The people with whom Oliver was sitting get up to defend him. One of them tries to pull Hayley away from Oliver but the next second he is flying across the room. Hayley turns and see Klaus standing there brushing his hands. Klaus walks closer to Oliver and laughs "Quite a sight Oliver" and then he says to Hayley smiling through his teeth "Love careful your hold is becoming loose"

Hayley glares at him angrily and then she let go of Oliver. "Go. This is the only time I am letting you go and I am doing this because we used to be in same pack, belonged to same family" her voice cracks "next time I see you here you will not walk out on those legs" Then she turns and walk away with Klaus next to him. On reaching his table Klaus starts to laugh. She looks at him with a little annoyance and then she smiles too.

As they are walking towards their car Hayley starts to laugh

"What is so funny love?" he asks her

"We were supposed to take a break from Hope but we ended up talking about her" She says laughing

"I didn't mind" Klaus surprises her by saying that. She looks at him while getting in his car. Then smiles and says "neither did I"

When they get back home. They go in the sitting room and see Hope sleeping in the playpen with Elijah sitting on the couch going through some papers. He looks up in surprise and says "back so soon?"

Hayley gives him a smile which tells him that his idea of sending them away for a while has worked. She walks to the playpen and see her daughter sleeping there. She gently picks her up and about to take her upstairs when Klaus stops her and kisses Hope on her top of her head.

After Hayley leaves Klaus walks to the couch and sits opposite Elijah. Elijah looks up at him and says "I have found some of her family members who are at high post. Not surprising otherwise how could they hide in plain sight for almost two decades? Now we have to flush them out and for that we need their blood."

He leans back and looks at Klaus who is thinking about something. Klaus looks up and says "this is a human issue right we don't know how to deal with it. Only a human can really come up with a solution to a human problem right"

Elijah leans forward and says "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes she can come up with some idea" Klaus says and gets up to leave but Elijah suddenly says looking at his cell "No, I will go" and without waiting for him he leaves.

**_Cami, Davina and Marcel make a decision_**

Cami looks up while cleaning the bar and see Davina and Marcel walking in.

She smiles at them. Marcel and Davina look around the bar. Seeing that it is empty Davina says "Hey Cami did you hear about Esther trying to kill Hope?"

"What? When? No I have not" she is shocked. Then she asks again with alarm "Is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine. But it was too close this time" Marcel says sitting on the stool.

Davina looks at Marcel and then says "I… we have been thinking they are not having any luck dealing with their parents right so maybe they can use some extra help" when Cami looks at her questioningly she continues "I am talking about the vault"

"No" Cami says

"We used the items from the vault once too to fight him of. Why can't we use it against their parents" Marcel says

Cami looks at him indecisively "I have to think about it. Last time when the items were used it didn't do any good to anyone. So I cannot just let anyone use anything again from that vault"

Davina is about to say something when Marcel stops her "sure think about it and get back to me when you have made a decision"

"BTW How do you know about the attack on his daughter?" Cami asks

"I heard Esther telling Lenore and Klaus called Marcel earlier today" Davina says to her.

When Cami looks towards him he nods and says "He sounded worried. I have not seen him worried very often so think calmly and rationally before you make a decision"

He then gets up and leaves with Davina.

**_Cami makes a decision_**

Cami is pacing in her apartment thinking about what Davina and Marcel had said. She is really confused. On one side she wants to do anything to protect his daughter but on the other hand she has witnessed what using those things can do. Suddenly an image of a small girl clutching her father's shirt as if her life depended on it floods her mind and she picks up the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Synopsis**_

Cami shares a secret with Elijah. Plan to take down someone is finalized_**. **_Klaus and Hayley discover something about their daughter

_**Elijah knows a secret**_

Elijah walks in the bar and sees Cami pacing in the bar. He stops because he has never seen Cami so agitated. She senses him and turns towards him. She walks up to him and stops right in front of him and says "I have something to share with you. Honestly I am still not sure but after what happened to Klaus's daughter yesterday I think I don't have any option"

Elijah puts his hands in his pockets and asks her "How do you know about Hope?"

"Hope?" Cami says "Klaus's daughter name is Hope?" she vaguely remembers him mentioning her name when she had stormed in the compound to confront him and then smiles and says "it is a beautiful name"

"who told you Cami?" Elijah asks her

"Davina and Marcel came here earlier and they told me about the attack on her. I am so happy that she is okay" when he continues to look confused she says "Davina overheard your mother talking to Lenore and I think Klaus told Marcel"

Elijah suddenly gets really angry. He starts to pace the bar in anger. He stops and turns towards her "what did you want to show me?"

Cami looks at her nervously and says "it is not here but Elijah before I tell you, you have to promise me that you will not use it for anything other than what I am showing you for"

Elijah looks at her for a couple of seconds thinking and then nods his head.

Cami walks out of the bar with Elijah following her. She takes him to the apartment. She opens the door and enters.

Elijah enter the room behind Cami. It is empty. He looks around then turns towards Cami who is looking at him "Before I show you I want to tell you that uncle Kieran wanted to keep it a secret until the right time to tell me but he never got the time" her voice trembles remember what her uncle went through. Elijah just stands there listening to her. He knows there is more to come so he doesn't say anything. Cami continues "apparently this has been my family's secret passed on to uncle Kieran from who knows. He was teaching my brother Shawn to deal with it when Shawn died. All of this I have discovered recently" she pauses and then says "what I am about to show you, you have to see it with open mind and Elijah I am only doing it to protect his daughter as you guys are not having any luck with your parents"

She looks at his face for a few seconds and then moves towards the only door in the room. She opens it and looks at Elijah inviting him in. Elijah walks behind her and into the vault. He halts once he realizes what he is seeing. He looks at her in astonishment and then walks through the aisle stop here and there and picking up stuff and then he stops and picks up the needle of sorrow. He turns towards Cami who is looking at him "What is this place Cami?"

"I don't know much details. I just know that this place was made so that if any supernatural faction gets out of control then the human faction can use the items in this place to destroy them. Davina told me that most of these items are dark object made by witches so may be witches were involved in making this place. I don't know. I just know that my uncle never felt the need to use this place to rid of this city of vampires and werewolves and witches. I don't know why he did do it? Was it his belief or was it that he thought that things are still under control. I don't know what will happen if some wrong person get information of this place. Already someone has used some dark objects to their advantage"

He is listening to her inertly and puts the needle of sorrow back "what do you mean by someone used to their advantage?" he asks her.

She hesitates and then says "I gave the devil star to Marcel to get blood from Klaus". When she looks at his mouth slightly opened in shock she hastily adds "but Marcel used it on Monique and saved Hope"

Elijah looks at her for a couple of seconds and then says "but you wanted him to hurt Klaus with that?"

"yes I was angry at him at that time" She says with frustration.

"And now you are not! What will happen if you get angry at him next time? will his daughter suffer your wrath then?" he asks her

"No, I will never hurt his daughter" she suddenly says angrily

Elijah stares at her without saying anything and then says "I assume that you have not shown this place to him yet". When Cami does not say anything, he continues "Are you planning to tell him?"

Cami twists her fingers "I don't know. I know realistically we cannot hide this place from him for long but I am not sure whether we should tell him right now or not"

He starts to pace in the room and then stop and looks up at her. She is still looking at him with apprehension "Let us keep it from him right now. Right now only you, me, Davina and Marcel know about it so let us keep it that way"

Elijah is walking out of room when Cami says "Elijah you should also know that Davina has linked your father with a couple of things taken from this vault". He stops and closes his eyes for a second without turning and then keeps on moving.

_**Cami is let in the plan**_

Next day Elijah leaves the compound before anyone is down stairs and goes to bar again. Cami is not there so he sits on the bar stool waiting for her. He is looking down on the bar when he senses him. He looks up at him. "Where did you go last night?" Klaus sits next to him

"Oh nowhere" Elijah answers

Klaus stares at him for a few seconds and then says "Okay then. Have you thought about talking to Cami about the Francesca's family hunt?"

"No I have not yet but I think we should" Elijah says

At that moment Cami enters the bar and halts when she see them sitting there "Hello Klaus" she says to him and then nods to Elijah "Elijah! What brings you here so early in day?"

Klaus looks at Elijah and gestures him to talk to her "We have a problem and we need your input and help to deal with it"

"ME?" she is surprised "What can I help in with problems within supernatural factions?" then she gets alarmed and asks "Is it something to do with your daughter?" she looks at Klaus

Klaus smiles at the worry on her face. "No love Hope is fine and dandy"

Her shoulders relaxes and she turns towards Elijah "Then what?"

Elijah leans forward and says "You know by now that Francesca is a werewolf right?" when she nods he continues "She is part of Guerra family which as per Marcel he had wiped out decades go but she survived that means others did too. They have been living in plain sight for almost two decades. We want to flush them out so that we can get rid of them. For that we need your help" Elijah stops for the information to get absorbed in.

"Okay, but you can find out about her family by any means. Why do you need me?"

Klaus laughs humourlessly and says "yes we can find out about her family but the thing is some of them are untriggered werewolves and some are human". Klaus continues sarcastically "Now I want to kill the whole bunch but Elijah here thinks that human family member should not face the consequences of their rogue family members"

"I happen to agree with Elijah" Cami answers him annoyingly. "Why do you want to flush them out? If they were part of Francesca's plan wouldn't they have surfaced already?"

Elijah smiles and looks at Klaus who shrugs and gestures him to take over "Yes but we don't know that. May be they are planning something else too and waiting for the right opportunity to make their move like Francesca did. We want to be sure of their intentions"

Cami looks at them thinking and then asks them "what do you need me for?"

Klaus says "We need their blood". When she gasps he laughs and says "Not a lot love. Just a couple of drops. From that blood we can find out if they carry the werewolf gene or not"

"And how will you do that?" she asks

"We have a friend who will help us" Klaus says ambiguously

"We need you to figure out how we can get blood from some humans without spooking them" Elijah gets up from the stool and says to her.

Cami looks at him thinking and opens her mouth to say something but then stops because someone has just entered the bar "I will think of something and get to you later" she tells them and moves towards the customer.

_**Klaus, Elijah face their father**_

Klaus and Elijah are walking out her bar when Klaus suddenly stops and looks around. He can feel him before he even saw him. Elijah feels his shoulder getting tense when he sees his father walking towards them. He can sense Klaus getting tense too. Mikael stops right in front of them and says "So you have managed to take it back?"

Elijah and Klaus know what he is talking about. Elijah says "It was ours and we took it back"

Mikael looks at them with pure hatred "If you mother had not other plans for you guys I would have killed you a long time ago" he then turns towards Klaus and says "You think you can protect her from us! Even if you manage to protect her, she will grow up to hate you because you are an abomination. Your daughter a bastard …"

Before Elijah can do anything Klaus is holding his father by his neck "Don't dare call her a bastard" he shouts and snaps his neck. Mikael is not expecting the attack to come so when Klaus snaps his neck he falls down unconscious on the ground.

Then without looking at Elijah he walks away angrily.

_**Hayley makes up with Jackson**_

Hayley changes Hope's clothes and takes her down to Rebekah and says "Rebekah I want to go to bayou can you keep an eye on her for a couple of hours?"

Rebekah looks up and nods but asks "why are you going to bayou?" Hayley puts Hope next to her. Rebekah looks down at her niece who has become so big since the first time Klaus had handed her over to her. She gently tickles her neck which makes her grin.

Hayley says "Jackson came a couple of days ago but I missed him so I want to go and see him. Also I have not been to the bayou for a long time. I think it is about time I face the reality". She then turns and leaves.

Hayley walks towards the camps in the bayou and nostalgia hits her. She has lived in those camp for quite a few months. She smiles at some of those happy memories. When she looks up she sees Jackson walking towards her. Seeing him tugs her heart and the sense of loss hits her again. Jackson stops a couple of steps away from her. Hayley gives him a hesitant smile. When he smiles back she relaxes and says "Klaus told me about your coming to the compound the other day. I am sorry that we didn't get to meet".

"So are we okay?" Jackson asks her thinking that Klaus has told her about everything and she has come to talk about that.

"Of course we are okay. Why wouldn't we be? It was not your fault." Hayley says without realizing what she has just said.

At this Jackson openly smiles at her. She steps forward and gives him a big hug.

"This is cozy" they both get startled and let go of each other when they hear Klaus's voice.

Hayley turns around and sees Klaus standing there who is glaring at her with angry expressions. He looks at her and then heads towards the camp calling Kaleb "Kaleb"

When Kaleb comes out he says to him "We are working on the how to get the blood from Francesca's family. What is your position about the spell?"

Kaleb looks at him and then at Hayley and Jackson who have come to stand next to Klaus too "Spell is ready"

Klaus looks at Hayley and when she nods he says to Kaleb "we want to check Hope too. There is a strong possibility of her having the gene but it doesn't harm confirming it"

Kaleb is quiet for a few seconds and then says "I will need a few drops of her blood then"

Klaus nods and then leaves them standing there.

Klaus goes straight to Rebekah and sees that Hope is sleeping on her bed and she is reading some book. Rebekah looks up at her brother and see the stress on his face.

She asks him "what happened?"

But Klaus just shakes his head and move to Hope. He picks her up and says to Rebekah "Thanks I will take her to the nursery" Before Rebekah can say anything he is gone.

He puts Hope in her crib and stands there looking at her. His father's words are still going through his mind. He tries to shake them up and goes to Hayley's room. He picks up the book from her side table and start to read. But when after a couple of minutes of read his heart does not get into it he puts it down with frustration and looks around and realizes that Hayley is not back yet. The out of blue the image of her embracing Jackson comes into his mind and he starts to get angry. He starts pacing the room.

About half an hour has passed and Hayley is still not home. He suddenly gets worried that he father might have done something to her and calls her but when he hears her laughing voice he cuts her off. He checks on Hope. She is still sleeping. He comes out and slightly closes the door of the nursery and turns and sees her. He tries to control his anger when he sees her and asks her "where have you been?"

Hayley looks at him in surprise "To the bayou. You saw me there."

She sits down to take her sandals off when Klaus grabs her and pins her against the wall "what were you doing with Jackson?" he asks.

Hayley looks into his face and registers a lot of anger and jealousy. She is smart enough to know not to rile him up further when he is in this state. She tries to relax and says "I wanted to meet him because he came here a couple of days ago remember and I didn't see him"

"Why?" when she looks confused "why did you want to meet him?"

She shrugs his hands off from her shoulders and says "because he is my friend Klaus. I am allowed to have friends right?"

Klaus says "Just friends or…"

She suddenly gets very angry and says "You want to ask me if I have relationship with…" But before she can finish her sentence Klaus has pinned her against the wall and is kissing her passionately. Hayley kisses him back. He steps back and then his gaze fall on her bare skin of her upper arm from where he was holding her. They are bruised and are healing right in front of him. Hayley follows his gaze and sees the bruising healing. Her head snap at him and her hand reach out to hold his but he is stepping back.

Seeing the purple bruise on her skin horrifies Klaus. He stares at it as it heals and then he steps back. He sees Hayley's hand trying to hold his but suddenly everything becomes a blur as his eyes have gotten wet. He whooshes out of her room before she can say anything.

_**Cami comes up with a plan**_

Klaus is pacing in his room. He cannot believe it what he has done to Hayley. He picks up his brush and start to put angry strokes on an empty canvas. He is painting when he sense her in his room. He says to her "Hayley this is not a good time. I want to be alone".

When there is silence for a while he thinks that she is gone and continues painting.

Hayley stands on the door way for a couple of seconds and then walks towards him. He is putting angry strokes on the canvas. She stands next to him looking at the painting and then turns towards him. He is still not looking at him.

She ask him softly "Klaus what happened?"

He puts the paint down angrily and says angrily "What happened was I got jealous and in my jealous I hurt you. Now you see what kind of man I am" He walks away from her towards the window.

"Klaus it is okay. You didn't hurt me" Hayley tries to calm him down

"Why are you defending me?" he asks her angrily

"Because I love you" she says "You…"

"Hayley please stop. How can you love me when there are so many people better than me?" he continues angrily.

"What are you talking about?" she sounds confused

"Jackson, Elijah…" he says desperately

Hayley walks towards him and holds his hands and says to him almost pleading "Klaus I told you I love you. Not Jackson not Elijah, you, why wouldn't you believe me. Are you never going to trust me?"

Elijah is walking towards his room when he hears Hayley and Klaus talking. She is assuring him that she loves him. Elijah does not want to listen more so he walks in. When she looks at him she lets go of his hands. Klaus notices her move and his eyes go to the door and see Elijah standing there.

"Cami is here. She has a plan. Hayley you come too". Without waiting for an answer he goes away.

Klaus looks at Hayley for a second and then leaves. She follows him to the sitting room. Cami is sitting with Kol and Rebekah. Elijah is standing near the window. When Cami sees them come in she gets up

"Okay so I have come up with an idea. How about a blood drive for uncle Kieran's church?" She says

Klaus looks at her with open mouth and then says excitedly "this is perfect" then he rubs his hands against each other with excitement and says "so how do we go about it?"

Cami is about to say something when she hears a baby's cry. Hayley gets up and leaves the sitting room. Cami looks at Elijah and Klaus and continues "I will handle that. If anyone of you is there they will get suspicious so let me handle" They are all silent for a few minutes and then Kol gets up and says "I like it. I can see it working"

He then goes to the bar and pours a drink for Cami and gives it to her "To a well thought out plan"

Cami smiles and takes the glass and sips it.

Hayley changes Hope, makes her bottle and brings her down. Cami is still sitting in the sitting room. She looks up when Hayley enters. Hope looks around and spots her father and beams. Klaus walks up to her and puts her arms out for Hope without looking at Hayley's face. Hope falls into his arms with a big smile. As soon as she is in his arms she grips the front of his shirt. Klaus kisses her on her cheek and takes the bottle from Hayley's hand. He takes her to the couch and sits down with her in his arms and puts the bottle in her mouth. Hope starts to drink it without removing her gaze from his face. He looks up and sees Cami looking at him. When she sees him looking at her she smiles. Then she puts her glass on the table and gets up.

Hayley feels a tug in her stomach when she sees Cami smiling at Klaus. She looks away. She looks in her direction when she hears her say "Okay I am going now. It is going to take some time to play all of this but I think that it will work".

Elijah walks towards her and says "I will show you out". She smiles at him and leaves with him.

Hayley looks at Klaus who is still sitting feeding Hope. She stands there thinking for a while and then turns and leaves.

Elijah is coming back from showing Cami out when he sees Hayley walking towards him. She stops right in front of him and asks "what happened today?"

Elijah is confused as to what she is asking about and says "What? We wanted some help from Cami…"

She cuts him off and says "I am not talking about Cami. I am talking about Klaus. Something happened today. He is in a very bad mood" she then adds angrily "and Elijah don't lie or hide anything from me"

Elijah looks at her and sighs. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and tells her about their meeting with Mikael. She listens to all of it with shocked expressions. Elijah looks at her for a couple of minutes and then walks up to his room. He is tired after the day they had. Hayley walks into the sitting room and sees Klaus still sitting there with Hope in his arms. Kol and Rebekah are gone. She walks towards him and sits next to him. Hope is looking at her father and giggling. In a couple of seconds Hayley realizes why she is giggling. Klaus is playing with her. He brings her finger near her hand and when she tries to hold it he moves it away and then does the same thing again but this time she holds it and giggles. He does not turn towards her or say anything or try to pry his finger from Hope's strong grip. Hayley hesitates for a moment. She does not know how to comfort him because she knows how sensitive he is about his father. She then musters up her courage and says "Klaus! Elijah told me what happened with your father today"

Klaus is moving his finger up and down. When he hears this he stops

"Hayley I don't want to talk about it" he says to her without looking at her

"Klaus why do you do that? Why do you take it so hard on yourself? You know what he said is not true. Hope _is not_ a bastard because her father _has not_ abandoned her and she _will not_ hate you ever. _I will never_ let that happen." Hayley says gently to him.

He is touched by what she has said but that does not lessen the pain that he is feeling. He hands over Hope who is dozing off in his arms to Hayley and goes to his room.

_**Jackson and Hayley confront Oliver**_

Hayley and Klaus sleep poorly that night. Each trapped in their thoughts about where they are heading. Hayley gets a shut eye near dawn when Hope starts crying. She drags herself out of the bed and goes to the nursery. She picks her up from her crib and gently lays her down on the changing table. Hope looks at her with such somber expressions that she just stares into those brown eyes for a while and then she tickles her chin with her finger which breaks the seriousness on her face and is replaced by a smile. Hayley smiles too and start to change her diaper. After that she giver her milk and puts her back in her crib. While Hope goes to sleep after couple of minutes of playing and making noises, Hayley lays awake in her bed. Her sleep is gone. She gets up and goes to take a shower.

Klaus gets out of bed with a nagging feeling. He changes his clothes distractedly and goes to her room. Her door is closed so he knocks. After couple of seconds it opens. He sees that Hayley is all dressed but her hair are wet like as if she has just come out of shower. He looks into her eyes and realizes that she has not slept too. He brushes past her into her room. Her bed is still not made up. He goes and sits on it. She looks at him from the door and then walks towards him and sits next to him. As she sits next to him he gets up. Hayley opens her mouth to say something but he says it first "I want to go Kaleb and get Hope gene checked today"

Hayley closes her mouth and nods. She knows what he is going to say next so she keeps quiet and lets him say "We need her blood"

"I know. When she wakes up we can do that" Hayley says after a while

Then he leaves her without even looking back when she called him.

Klaus goes down in the sitting area which is empty as it is still early and no one is up. He is sitting there when he senses Hayley come in. She has a glass of juice in her hand. She sits right in front of her and asks him "Do you think that Cami will be able to get the blood from Francesca's family?"

He puts the book that he is holding down and looks at her. He then says "I think if she follows the plan then yes and if Francesca remains clueless till the end. For her to remain clueless it is must that none of us go there during the blood drive"

"So what are you guys planning to do to the people who have the gene in them?" she asks after thinking about it.

He does not answer just keeps looking at her with expression that tell her what he is planning for those wolves. She nods and says "what if some of them don't want to be wolves?"

"Yes that is a possibility. We will cross the bridge when the time comes. Right now the objective is to draw the wolves out" Klaus says

Then he picks up the book and start to read. Hayley takes the hint and picks up a magazine too. They sit there silently for a couple of hours each doing their own stuff when he hear Hope's cry. Hayley gets up and goes up with a heavy heart because she knows what they have to do now and her heart is not into it. Klaus sits there and then gets up, goes to the kitchen to get a glass. Instead of the glass he gets a small bottle. He stops looks at the bottle and then goes up to her room.

When he enters the nursery Hayley is holding Hope in her arm with a bottle in her mouth. Hope turns her head towards him as if she sensed her. She smiles at him which causes the milk to come out from the side of her mouth. He smiles back and picks up the bib from her crib and wipes her face. He looks at Hayley who nods. Klaus holds her tiny foot, looks up at Hayley who is looking at him and gently pokes the heel while Hayley closes her eyes. Hope screams and gurgles on the milk she is drinking and starts to cry. Klaus collect the blood drops in the bottle. With each drop falling in the bottle his heart aches. Hayley is cuddling a sobbing Hope.

Hayley looks towards him when she hear a ripping sound and sees that he is putting a bandage on her foot. Her heart melts when Klaus bends down and kisses Hope's foot on top of bandage. He gets up and offers her his hand. Hayley sighs and gets up with Hope still in her arms. They go down to the sitting room. Rebekah is up by now. Klaus says to Rebekah "Rebekah we are going to bayou for something. You are responsible for Hope. And while on that check on Cami. Has she made any progress with the blood drive?"

Rebekah nods and takes Hope from Hayley's arms and asks "Okay but why are you going to bayou so early in the morning"

"it is not early. It is afternoon" he says to her and then without saying further he leaves with Hayley closely following him.

The drive to the bayou is very quiet. When Hayley and Klaus enter Jackson's camp the first person his eyes fall on is Oliver. The events since yesterday at last snap him and he pounces on him and before Oliver or anyone can react he has grabbed him by his neck and lifted him in air.

Hayley is the first one to recover. She runs to him and holds his arm which is on Oliver's neck and says "Klaus let go of him"

But Klaus does not let him go. Jackson steps in and says "Oliver is just here to talk Klaus. Let us talk over our differences"

Klaus looks at Jackson and then at Hayley who is looking very tense all of a sudden. He laughs and lets him go.

"Oliver why can't you see that she is manipulating all of you?" Jackson says

"Jackson she is not. She has done something really good for us. You don't know how liberating it is not to turn anymore but you guys killed all of her family and her pack. " Oliver says

That makes Klaus turn towards him angrily but Hayley stops him by putting a hand on his chest. He looks down at the hand on the chest and smirks. Hayley keeps and hand there and turns to Oliver and says "I know the moon night rings must be nice but Oliver it is not that. I don't think anyone has a problem with wolves having the ring" her voice falters a bit because she has suddenly felt his heart beat under her hand on his chest. She continues "it is the way she did it Oliver. She planned it, placed all pieces on the board strategically and then played her move. She is very manipulative Oliver. She used you to attack your own pack. Eve died because of that you remember that right or you have forgotten about it?"

Oliver is quiet for some time and then leaves the camp without saying anything.

"I think what you said to him got into his thick head after all love" Klaus laugh and says impressively. Hayley turns towards him and glares at him angrily and thinks that he does not have to be so difficult. They both glare at each other for a few seconds when Kaleb clears his throat and says "so where is her blood".

When he looks at their astonished expressions he continues "You really think that I would not know". Klaus sighs and Hayley removes her hand from his chest. He gives him the bottle containing Hope's blood.

Kaleb takes the bottle from Klaus's hand and sees that there are enough blood in it to do the spell. He puts the bottle on the table, takes out some herbs and puts them in the metallic cup. He looks at them and says "I will put her blood on these herbs and if she has werewolf gene the spell will change the color of blood to blue"

"And if it does not turn blue then?" Hayley asks him "does that mean that she is a human?"

"No. Unfortunately with Hope things are a bit complicated. See you are a werewolf and Klaus is a hybrid and we know that her blood can be used to sire hybrids. Yes I know about that too" he adds with a smile at the alarmed expressions on their faces "but her secret is safe with me". He looks at Klaus face but he is not looking at him. He follows Klaus's gaze which are fixed on Jackson.

Jackson hears it with open mouth. It is a news to him. Hayley has never shared this with him. He looks at Hayley but she is not looking at him. Her eyes are fixed on Kaleb's face but he realizes that Klaus is staring at him. They both looks at each other and then Jackson shakes his head.

"So I am doing something extra to find out what kind of gene she has" Klaus hears Kaleb saying which brings his attention back to him.

Kaleb then rubs his hands and start to chant. He then tilts the bottle into the cup. The blood turns to blue instantly.

Klaus looks at his hand and realizes that Hayley is squeezing it. He has not realized when she held them. Hayley gasps and looks at Klaus who is looking down at his hand. She realizes that she is holding his hand. She lets them go and turns to Kaleb who is looking confused now

"what? What is it?" Hayley asks him.

Klaus has seen the concern on his face too "I don't know. I do know what this means. She definitely has a werewolf gene but it seems that the gene is mutated. I don't know what that means honestly" He steps away from the cup and start to pace the room. Hayley leans in the cup and see that blood has turned blackish blue. She says "this is not blue"

"I know" Kaleb says "It is blue with a hint of black in it. Theoretically black is made up of blue, red and yellow. Yellow is symbolism of dead, red and blue are symbolism of life. Red is life in human and blue is life in werewolves. She is showing all of them". He stops for a second and then resumes his pacing "what does it mean? Is it a new kind of gene?" They know from the way he is talking that he is reasoning with himself. After when it seems like a century Kaleb stops and looks at Klaus and Hayley "Yes It is possible that it is a new kind of gene meaning that if God forbid she dies then she will come back as a vampire and on her first kill she will become a hybrid but if she God forbid kills someone she will become a werewolf and if she dies as a werewolf she will come back as a vampire and on her first kill she will become a hybrid"

"So you mean to say that our daughter is an immortal?" Klaus asks her ignoring Hayley's gasp.

Kaleb looks at his face and says "This is just a theory but I think she is a normal human child unless she triggers her gene. Triggering her gene will make immortal. You have to realize when if she triggers her gene and becomes hybrid by any means she technically died hence ending her human life."

Klaus start to pace the room and then he says to Hayley "Okay we got what we wanted to know. Let go". He turns to Jackson and Kaleb who are both looking at the blood and then leaves with Hayley behind him.

He enters the sitting room. Everyone is sitting there discussing about blood drive plan and the action to taken on Francesca's family member who are wolves. Hayley tells them what they have learned whereas he goes to playpen. Hope beams when she looks at him and start to wiggle her arms and legs more. He bends and picks her up. He gently touches her heal where he had poked her and kisses her on the cheek then whispers in hear ear "I will never let to turn". No one heard him say that except for Hayley who is standing a couple of feet from him. She turns her head and looks at his worried face and sighs. He turns towards Rebekah and asks her "have you talked to cami?"

Hayley tries to ignore the jab of jealousy she felt on hearing Cami's name. She knows that Klaus is talking about her plan against Francesca but she cannot help but feel jealous. She shakes her head and then looks at Rebekah who is saying "Yes, she has put up the fliers and tomorrow she will contact officials of New Orleans about her campaign. Also she needs the list of the people whose blood we want. Elijah is working on that". At this Klaus turns and leaves the room with Hope in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Synopsis _**

Klaus comes with a plan to take down his parents. Esther tries to kill someone. Elijah shares something with Klaus. Someone becomes their friend

**_A new plan_**

Hayley walks into her room but it is empty so after checking her nursery she goes into his room. His door is open so she walks in. He is standing with Hope in his arms in front of that painting – the painting of the girl standing next to the trees. He turns towards her when he senses her presence. He turns back towards the painting and says without turning towards her "Quiet a day we had today"

"Yes" she says. Hope turns and looks at her mother and grins. She has her hand in her mouth again. Hayley steps forward and stares when Klaus takes a step back. Realizing what he has just done he freezes. He hands Hope over to her and says "she will be okay" like as if Hayley has asked anything. Then he goes to the bathroom. By the time he comes out Hayley is gone.

Klaus is lying on his bed. He cannot sleep. He can still picture Hayley's shocked expression when he had stepped back. He gets out of bed and start to pace. He is thinking about what Kaleb had said to them earlier today about Hope. He wants to keep her safe and human. For that he needs to rid of all threats to her. 'The biggest threat being his parents' he angrily thinks. 'Why did my daughter have to have a connection.." and suddenly he stops pacing and as if light bulb switch on in his head and he starts to think on the idea that has suddenly come in his mind. After a couple of minutes of deliberation on it he gets back in the bed and goes to sleep thinking that he will discuss it with Kaleb tomorrow.

He gets up early in the morning and before any one is up he is out of the house. He goes to see Kaleb and asks him if he can perform a linking spell but Kaleb refuses to do so because he does not do dark magic and linking involves dark magic. He tells him about the Cami blood drive plan and then leaves.

**_Blood Drive's preparation_**

Klaus leaves him and goes to Cami next. He wants to see the progress about the blood drive. He is waiting for her in the church when he turns around and sees Kaleb walking towards him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't tell about this so that you can come over" Klaus hisses when he sees Kaleb.

"I came here to check on the blood drive" he smiles.

He then continues in a whisper "I need to tell her how much blood I need. I know it is a drive but she should know the minimum required to do the spell. Where is she? Cami is it?"

Klaus nods and then points him to her as he has just spotted her entering the church. Cami stops for a second when she sees Klaus standing there but then hurries towards him and almost yells "what are you doing here? I told you I don't want to see you"

Kaleb looks at him in shock but when he sees Klaus smiling he turns towards Cami and say uncertainly "Cami I presume".

Klaus has just realized that Cami is doing a drama for the sake of audience.

"I just came in to check if you need any help with the blood drive but it seems that you are handling things okay so I better go" he brushes past her and leaves her standing there speechless. Kaleb suddenly realizes what is going on and he starts to laugh

Cami looks at him with annoyance and says "what are you laughing about?"

"Nothing just realized something" he gets serious and says "Anyway my name is Kaleb and I want to help you with this blood drive"

Cami takes his hand which he has offered but says "I have enough help".

But he leans forward and says "_You need my help_". Cami is moving forward but she stops and turns towards him slowly and then realizes that he is someone who is supposed to help them with the plan. She looks around and says "Okay you can bring those boxes to the back"

By the time Klaus enters the compound it is afternoon. He goes in the sitting area and says to Elijah and Hayley "I have thought of a plan to kill them"

Elijah looks up from the papers he is going through. Klaus opens his mouth to say something when he gets a call. He sees Jackson's name on the caller id and says to Elijah "I will tell you when I get back but I think it is brilliant. I am surprised why we didn't think of it before".

Before Elijah can say anything Klaus turns and walks out.

Hayley is entering the sitting room with Hope in her arms when she collides with Klaus. She holds out to his outstretched arm for balance. He lets go of her arm as soon as she had gained balance. Hope beams at him and lunges towards him with her chin covered in her drool. He looks into his daughter's innocent smiling face and cleans her chin with her bib and takes her into his arms. He kisses her and then says "sorry love I have to go. I will be back".

He hands her back to Hayley but not before he sees Hope's pout as if she is understanding everything. He kisses her on her head and without looking at Hayley leaves. Hayley stands there for a couple of seconds thinking _'hmm so we are back to that avoiding game'_. Then she sighs and enters the room.

Elijah is bend over the papers when he hears her baby voices. He looks up and smiles at his niece's smiling face. He gets up and takes her from Hayley. Hayley wipes her chin again and asks him "where has he gone to?"

He knows who she is asking about so he says "I don't know. He got a call and was gone before I could ask him anything. You know he will only tell when he is ready to tell and not a minute before"

He turns and takes Hope to the couch and start to go through the papers again. Hayley sits opposite her and asks him "what are you doing?"

"I am looking through Francesca's family history to make sure we have covered all our basis" Elijah answers without looking up. Hope lunges forward to grab the papers. Elijah smiles and pull her back but not before some of her drools fall on the paper. Hayley gets up and cleans them with the burp cloth in her hand.

Rebekah enters the room saying "Cami called. The blood drive is day after tomorrow so she needs to get the list of people she needs to contact for the blood drive." Then she asks Elijah "Have you compiled it then?

"No I have not yet. I have been going through the records to double check just to be sure" Elijah rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"I will do it" Hayley says.

Elijah looks at her and then nods. He leans back against the couch shifting Hope so that she is facing him now. He has been going through those papers for almost four hours and even him vamp eyes and neck are getting tired from reading that tiny print. He tickles Hope gently in her neck which makes her giggle loudly. He stares at her. Sometimes it seems so odd to him to have a baby in their home. He looks up and sees that Hayley is waiting for him to tell her how to compile the names. He leans forward and shows her the files.

"I have circled her all her family member in red and the potential werewolves in black just to have an idea with what we are dealing with"

Hayley nods and start to write down the names. After one hour she looks up at him and says "there are ten names on this list only. That is not too bad right?"

She is looking at him when she sees Hope's face light up. She knows even before she turns that Hope has spotted her father. Klaus comes in and goes straight to the bar. He pours himself a drink gulps it down and comes to his daughter. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek and then cleans her chin with the bib.

Elijah is looking at his brother. He has taken to fatherhood very nicely. He loves his daughter and his daughter seems to be in love with him too.

Klaus leans back on the couch and says "I have come from Jackson".

At Jackson's name Hayley looks up from the paper she was writing the names down. Klaus notices that and he smirks. At the precise moment his daughter lunges towards him. He sees Elijah gasp and realizes that Elijah was not expecting Hope to do something like that and if he had not caught her in time she would have fallen down as Klaus was sitting across the table. Klaus smiles at his daughter and takes him in his lap and sits her so that she is looking at his face and then continues not looking anywhere else but his daughter

"Oliver wants to join our party" he stops for a second to register Hayley's gasp and continues "but Jackson and I think he should play a spy for us".

He offers Hope his finger which she immediately holds.

When Elijah and Hayley don't say anything he looks up and sees them lost in their thoughts.

"Okay that is good. Now what is the other plan you were talking about getting … our parents killed" Elijah gets up from his seat and says to him.

Hayley looks at him with stunned expressions. He can feel her eyes on his face but he refuses to look at her. He opens his mouth when his cell ring. Elijah turns towards him in frustration and says "Not again Niklaus".

Klaus laughs at that and sees that it is Cami. He picks up the cell and says with a smile "miss me already love?"

He suddenly narrows his eyes when he notices Hayley flinching but that flinch only lasted for a second so he thinks that it might be his imagination. He gets up with the cell still on his ear and walk towards Hayley and hands Hope to her "Okay I will be there in a second".

Hayley takes Hope from him and tries her hardest not to show any reaction at his sentence. He is bending over her to hand over Hope when he has said that.

"Okay then, I am going over to Cami. I can hand her over the list of our future victims" he says after cutting her off and then bends to pick up the list that Hayley has compiled. He goes through it and then says without looking anywhere else "so only 10 not bad".

He looks up for a second and notices that Hayley is looking at him. Klaus hastily looks at Elijah who is looking at both of them with an amused expression on his face which frustrates him more.

"So this is it or she needs to know something else too. I don't want her to get hurt because of something we have neglected to tell her". This time he misses Hayley's visible scowl which does not go unnoticed by Elijah. "Btw Kol and Rebekah are with Marcel to plan our move against the werewolves flushed out in the blood drive" he says to them while leaving the room.

**_Hayley is attacked_**

After Klaus leaves Elijah says to Hayley "I am going to the bayou to talk to Jackson and Kaleb about the rest of the plan". He brushes his hand against Hope head and walks out.

Hayley sighs and then shifts Hope so that she is looking at him and says "so it is just you and me today in the house"

She then rubs her nose in her tummy which makes her giggle and she grips some of Hayley's hair. Hayley gently pries her hair out of Hope's hands and gets up to go upstairs. She changes her clothes and puts her in the crib after feeding her. She comes in her room, thinks for a second and then locks the doors from inside. She then goes to take a shower.

Hayley is immersed in the water filled tub. She closes her eyes to relax when she suddenly feels as if someone is choking her. She opens her eyes and struggles with the invisible force trying to choke her. She screams and kicks in the water but she cannot get relief. She feels as if her eyes will bulge out. She puts her hands around her neck and tries to pry away the invisible force when suddenly she feels it going away. She slumps back in the water and breathes heavily and then she quickly gets out of water and with vamp speed wraps herself in towel and goes to Hope's nursery. She pick Hope up jerkily startling her. She calms her down and brings her to her room. She sits on the bed and tries to absorb what has just happened. She sits there with Hope in her arms for around 10 to 15 minutes and then she gets up and puts her down on her bed and goes to change into her clothes.

**_Klaus, kaleb and cami_**

Klaus is on the way to Cami when he gets her call again. She asks him about Kaleb. When Klaus assures her kaleb is okay she tells him that it is better that they don't meet in person and rather communicate through Kaleb so that their plan remains solid and no one doubts it. Klaus sees logic in that and agrees to it. He then goes to Kaleb who tells him that Cami has contacted Francesca to help her with the blood drive and Francesca is willing to do it.

**_Price of parenthood_**

Klaus comes to an empty house. He knows that everyone is out doing their businesses except for Hayley. He walks to his room and then on impulse walks to her. The door to her room is closed so he knocks. After about a minute she opens the door.

Hayley hears the knock. She tries to calm herself down. She does not want him to know what has happened. She takes a deep breath and opens the door and stand on one side. He leans against the door and says "I came in to check on Hope" he enters her room and notices that Hope is lying on Hayley's bed. He turns towards her and says "again?"

When she does not say anything he picks up Hope and takes her to her nursery. He kisses her and puts her down. He comes back in the nursery and is about to leave when she asks "how did it go with Cami?"

He looks at her and says "I didn't meet her. We decided that it is not safe to meet her"

Before she can stop herself the words are out of her mouth "You must be really disappointed then!"

Looking at his eyes narrowing she realizes what she has said and blushes. She tries to turn away from him when he stops her and holds her hands. That is when he notices that they are shaking. He looks into her eyes and sees that she is worried. He asks her "what is it?"

Hayley shakes her head without saying anything but he is now realizing that she is really shaky about something.

Hayley looks down at her hands which Klaus is holding. She can see them shaking visibly. Seeing them like that really annoys her. She is a hybrid after all. Why is she shaking so badly? As if someone rewinded a movie and she involuntarily looks towards the bathroom without realizing that Klaus is looking at her.

Klaus can see fear on her face. Her hands in his hands are shaking now uncontrollably. She is shaking her head and then he notices her gaze going to the bathroom. He lets go of her hand and walks towards the bathroom. There is water everywhere. The curtain is hanging by the rod. He turns towards her and asks "what happened?"

When she continues to stay quiet he grabs her by her shoulders and asks angrily "tell me what happened here Hayley"

Klaus is shaking her. At first she refuses to tell him but then when he starts to get mad she tells him everything. She can feel the grip tightening on her upper arm from where he is holding her. When she stops he yells in anger and lets her go and start to pace the room angrily. Then suddenly he picks up the floor lamp and throws into the wall. Hayley quickly runs to him and holds him by his arms and says "Klaus it is okay. Everything is okay"

He turns towards her and realizes that he has scared her. "My mother" that is all he says and then he holds her hands "Hayley I am so…."

Before he can finish her sentence she is kissing him on his mouth. His hand slide up to her upper arms and he starts to kiss her passionately and then he scoots her to her bed while continuing kissing her and gently pushes her back. She falls on her bad. Klaus bends on her and soon his lips are locked against her.

He is kissing her while her hands find the buttons on his pants and she is opening it. He is opening the buttons of her shirt while she takes the shirt off over his head. He can feel his stomach tighten and the ache to take her is getting stronger and stronger when suddenly they hear Hope cry from the nursery. They both freeze and look at each other and laugh. Klaus gets up from her and falls on her bed face down and she gets up and goes to the nursery. He gets up and follows her and stand there watching her change her diaper and make her bottle. She knows that he is looking at her that is why her hands are shaking. He is still not wearing his shirt and the sight of his bare torso makes her very nervous. She picks up Hope and sits on the chair and gives her the bottle. She looks up and sees Klaus leaning against the crib with no shirt on in his bare feet.

He is looking at her. Her shirt is partly open and he can see small bare swell of her breast rising and falling.

Hope has finished her bottle and her eyes start to droop again so Hayley gently puts her in the crib. Klaus takes her hand and leads her to her room. He gently leans on her making her lean back until she is on the bed. He bends on her and kisses her. He opens the rest of the buttons on her shirt and parts the shirt from the middle. He remembers her body so well. He then runs his hand from her neck to her torso stopping at just above her waist line when they hear Hope cry again. Klaus freezes and starts to laugh shaking his head and looks into Hayley's eyes who is also laughing helplessly with her hands on her eyes. He steps away from and her pulls her up. She pulls her shirt together and goes to the nursery. Hope is crying. Hayley picks her up and tries to calm her down but she does not seem to calm down. She tries to burp her but nothing helps. Klaus comes in and looks over her shoulder at Hope who is crying uncontrollably. He rubs his hand on her back but she keeps on crying and then suddenly she burped and start to sob. Soon she goes to sleep with her head on Hayley's shoulder. Hayley looks at Klaus is smiling and see him shrug. She gently puts her in the crib. Hope stirs so Hayley pats her gently. She settles down.

Klaus and Hayley go back to her room. She is closing the door slightly behind her when Klaus pulls her towards him. She is so near to him that her bare torso is touching his and he is holding her one hand and the other is on her back. He leans forward and kisses her deeply on her lip and then stays there for a few seconds with his forehead resting on hers and says "Do you think she will let us finish it this time?"

Hayley laughs helplessly when they hear her cry again. Hayley sighs and says "No". She goes back in and comes back in a couple of minutes. "Burp again. Something is up with her today" she tells him when Klaus looks at her questioningly.

He rubs the back of his neck with his hand, laugh and bends to pick up his discarded shirt. He turns to leave when Hayley holds his arm. He turns and looks into her eyes and see the passion in her eyes. She says almost pleading "just stay".

He turns and holds her hands and then takes her to the bed. He puts his shirt at the foot of the bed and they get under the cover. She does not bother to button her shirt and he does not bother to put on his shirt on. They lay there in silence for a while staring at the ceiling and then Klaus turns and puts his arm across her body. She sighs happily and closes her eyes.

Hayley's eyes open and she realizes that someone is holding her. She can feel his warm breath against her neck. She can feel his hand on her bare skin. She can feel her body touching his bare torso. She gently rubs his hand which is holding her by the stomach. The movement wakes him up. He turns her towards him and looks into her eyes and gives her a lazy smile. He then looks towards the nursery and says "Do you think she will let us do it?" Hayley laughs and says "No, she is about to wake up".

Klaus turns and lays straight looking at the ceiling and sighs. He has his one hand on his torso and the other on the forehead. Hayley lifts herself on her elbow leans in and kisses him. As on cue they hear her cry. Hayley laughs and gets out of bed. She buttons her shirt and goes to nursery. Klaus keeps lying on the bed looking at her changing and feeding Hope. The sun is coming up so he gets out of bed, grabs his shirt and puts it on. He walks towards the nursery and leans against the door.

Hayley looks up and sees that he is leaving. She smiles at him and looks down when he lifts her chin and says "better luck next time" and then leaves after kissing his daughter on her forehead.

**_Klaus tells his plan to his family _**

Klaus changes his clothes and goes down to the sitting room. It is still early so no one is up. He leans back on the couch and then start to pace in the room. He really wants to do something about his parents after their latest attempt to kill Hayley. He is so absorbed in his thoughts that he does not notice Hayley walking in.

Hayley takes Hope to the playpen and then leaves. She is back in a couple of minutes with some bowl in her hand. Klaus has taken Hope out of playpen and is reading her a book. Hope's expression are so serious that Hayley starts to laugh. She sits next to both of them. Klaus looks into the bowl and asks her "what is that?"

"Cereal. She is almost 5 months old and by this age baby's start to each solid food too" Hayley says while touching Hope's lips with the tip of spoon dipped in cereal. Hope licks the spoon with the tip of her tongue and then makes a bad face. Klaus laughs at that. Hayley looks at him helplessly.

"May be you should try again? Does it taste bad?" Klaus says to her.

"No" she tastes it a bit with her finger. "Here" without thinning she stretches her arm for him to taste. When Klaus just stares at her she blushes and realizes what she is doing. She pulls her finger back feeling conscious when he holds her hand and taste the cereal. His eyes never leaving hers. He can hear her heart beating really fast. They are silent for a few second and then he says "Not bad".

She comes out of her trance, blushes and pries her finger free from his grasp. Klaus laughs at that while Hayley tries again with Hope. This time she does not make a bad face and licks her tongue on the spoon as if she is enjoying it. Hayley smiles and looks at Klaus who is looking at her. She becomes self-conscious and continues to feed Hope who stops after a couple of bites. Hayley has read that in the beginning babies don't eat much so she is satisfied. She puts the bowl on the table taker her form Klaus and goes to wash her face.

When she comes back Klaus is reading a book. She puts Hope in her playpen handing her the rattle and comes sits next to him. She leans over and picks up the magazine. She leans back against the sofa and start to flip through the pages.

Elijah is coming down the stairs and as he enters the sitting room he stops when he sees his brother and Hayley sitting so close to each other. A smile appears on his mouth and he walks in. Hayley looks up from her magazine and smiles at him. Elijah returns the smile and they looks at Klaus "Niklaus now tell about the plan you were talking about yesterday"

Klaus closes the book and says "You don't want to wait for Kol and Rebe…"As if on cue they enter the room.

"Okay then" He puts the book on the table and leans back and says "so I think we should link them with a linking spell"

Rebekah walks to the bar and sits on the stool and asks "Link who"

Klaus looks at Eljah who is looking at Klaus with his eyes narrowed. The look on his face tells him that he has understood the plan. Elijah gets up and start to pace the room and then turns to him and says "Mother, father and Finn?"

Kol's head snap in his direction and he asks "Link them with whom?"

Klaus sighs and gets up. He looks at Kol and says with frustration "Link them to each other. Once they are linked then killing one will kill the other"

Rebekah just sits there listening to his plan. She hates her parents for what they are doing to them but she never thought that they will actually come to a point when they will plan to kill them. Hayley is quiet listening to all of them.

Elijah says "You mean to say what she tried to do in Mystic falls to us"

Klaus says excitedly "Yes"

"And who are you planning to kill, to kill them all?" Kol asks him

"Finn or Mikael" Klaus answers. When Kol looks at him confused he continues "I have white oaks stake. They can both die with that. Mother is hiding behind her magic so it is difficult to get to her but Mikael and Finn can be killed"

"How can they be killed? We have been trying for a few months now but have we been successful?" Kol burst in anger.

Hearing his raised voice Hope gets startled and start to cry. Kol looks towards the playpen and exclaims "she is in there !" and before he can do anything Hayley gets up and is moving towards the playpen. Hayley bends down and picks her up. She has the rattle in her hand. She looks around in surprise with tiny sobs escaping her mouth. Kol walks to her and pats her on her head saying "I am sorry honey. Didn't know you were in there" Then he turns towards Klaus demanding an answer.

Klaus walks to the bar and pours a drink for himself "No one said it will be easy Kol". He gulps the drink down his throat and continues "That is the last step. The first step is to link them and Kaleb is not ready to it as it black magic"

"What is the point of having a witch on our side if he cannot do any spell for us" Kol asks angrily

"Kaleb does not do dark magic and we will respect that" Elijah chips in before Klaus can say anything and then turns to him and asks "Are you thinking of getting Davina involved?"

"yes because she does not have a problem doing this kind of stuff right?" Klaus smirks.

After a couple of minutes of silence Kol says "Okay good so we have a plan now". He is rubbing his hands together and looks pretty excited. Klaus looks around the room and his gaze fix on Rebekah who is looking down at her glass. He knows that she does not want to kill their parents but he cannot do anything for her so he sighs.

**_Kol and Finn_**

Suddenly Kol's cell rings. Seeing the caller Id he says "I have to go. I am working with Marcel on a plan to take down the Guerra werewolves" then he turns to Klaus and says "You were right. He is not a total crack".

He then leaves the room. Hayley suddenly says "It is full moon in a couple of days. Do you guys think that Cami will be able to pull this plan before that?"

Klaus looks at Elijah who says "Hopefully"

Kol is coming back from Marcel's when he stops him. Seeing Finn standing so casually outside the bar in the French Quarter makes his blood start to boil. He walks towards him angrily.

Finn turns around and sees Kol walking towards him and before he can do anything Kol has punched him on his face sending him flying through the air startling some tourist who were passing by. They stop for a moment to see what is going on and then they hastily walk away.

Cami is serving drinks to some customers when through the window she sees Kol sending a man flying in the air. She puts the drinks on the table and runs out and shouts "Kol stop it"

Kol looks at her for a second and says "Cami go back inside. My brother and I have met after a long time. I don't want you to get caught in our greetings".

He then walks towards him and stretches one hand and pulls the lamp post out of Concrete Street. Cami looks around but the street has deserted by now. Kol aggressively walks towards him and throws the post towards Finn but Finn zaps out of the way and throws the garbage bins on him which Kol ducks. Then Kol whooshes to him and holds him by his neck. Finn jabs him in his stomach with his elbow which loosens Kol's grip on his throat. He then twist his body and brings his arm around Kol and throws up on the ground and before Kol can get up he picks up the post from the ground and jabs him in his stomach with such force that it goes through his stomach and into the street. Kol yells in pain and is about to kick him when he sees Finn flying in the air and hit the wall. Suddenly Kol feels someone taking out the pole from his stomach.

Klaus is leaving the compound to go to Kaleb when he gets a call. Seeing Cami's name on the id he smiles and picks it up "Love when you said…"

"Your brothers are fighting" Cami is shouting

"where?" Klaus does not want the details because he knows who she is talking about.

"In front of my bar" Cami reply almost shouting

Klaus cuts her off and whooshes out brushing Hayley on the way. He reaches just in time to see the a lamp post going into Kol's stomach and before he knows he punches Finn sending him flying in the air. He turns and pulls the post out of Kol's stomach. He offers his hand to him to get up and looks around at Cami who is still standing there with her mouth still open and smirks. Finn is nowhere to be seen.

Cami screams and covers her mouth when she sees the pole going into his stomach and then she sees Finn flying in the air and Klaus helping Kol up. He gets up and start to heal in front of his eyes. He is rubbing his hands as if it was quite normal thing to have happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Synopsis_**

Marcel gets jealous of Kaleb. Cami's is making progress with her blood drive. Davina helps Mikaelsons with something. Someone finds out a family secret.

**Blood drive progress**

Kaleb gives Cami the list of Francesca's family member she is supposed to get the blood from.

"What if some of them do not want to donate?" She asks him

"We will have to get their blood some other way then" Kaleb smiles at her.

"Okay then. I have talked to Francesca about the blood drive. She is willing to donate because I think she want to maintain her image as the important member of society. Now I just have to invite these people to the blood drive" she looks down at the list and then pointing at it she says "this, this and this, they are all high officials so they will no doubt be willing to give the blood. But the rest I will have to get to them through their relatives here" She looks up and sees Kaleb still standing there.

Kaleb looks at Cami talking. When she has started talking he thought that she was talking to her but then she realized that she is talking to herself. He leans against the pillar and listens to her

"You mean you are going to ask these higher officials to get to these other people to donate their blood" Kaleb asks her

Seeing him standing there and asking about her plan makes her realize that she has been talking to herself and then she says "Yes, but you know what we cannot just invite these people. We have to put some other random names in this pile to cause a confusion. I also think we need to take a couple of the names out so that they don't get spook if they see that all their family members are being invited to the blood drive" she then looks down at the list again and then points at the name circled in red and says "Here see it says that names circled in black are potential gene carrier so let's add two of them and mix them with some random selection of names"

Kaleb is impressed by the way she is handling the details and before he can say anything else she says to him "Tell Klaus that I will do 5 random people from the list right now and will think about the rest later okay?"

Kaleb nods and leaves leaving Cami bend on the list thinking about who to invite or whom not to.

**_Davina is let in the plan about their parents_**

Davina is sitting nervously with Marcel in the compound when she hears them come in.

"So Davina ready to make amends for the blunder you made?" Klaus says sarcastically as he enters the room.

Klaus looks at Hayley who is eying him annoyingly and see Marcel holding Davina by her arm as she is getting up from the seat and Elijah roll his eyes. He laughs at the reaction his sentence has caused in all of them.

"Niklaus!" Elijah says annoyingly

"Okay okay. So are you ready to help us Davina" Klaus raises his hands in a truce gesture and walks to the bar stool. He pours himself a drink and start to sip it.

"The plan is to take down our parents along with our brother" he smiles at Davina's horrified expressions. He registers her looking at Marcel for confirmation who is looking at Klaus with open mouth too. Klaus smiles wickedly because he has not told him anything about his plan yet.

"You" he continues pointing at Davina with the hand holding his glass "can redeem yourself if you help us kill them"

"How can you kill him? Isn't he immortal?" Davina asks

"The same way we can be killed. The white oak stake" Klaus says slowly "which you helped us get back" He looks at Davina.

"Okay now comes the tricky part. Instead of trying to kill each of them separately I am thinking of killing them in one strike" he pauses for a second and then says "and for that we need to link them together and there comes you" he points at her

"You need me to perform a linking spell on your parents and your brother" Davina asks him

"Yes" Klaus simply answers

"and then what?" Marcel asks

"Then we kill anyone of them the others die too. Personally I want to stake Finn for being such a coward" Kol enters the room and says.

Marcel looks from Kol to Klaus and from his expressions he knows that Kol is on right track. He looks sideways at Davina and asks her "D can you do it?"

Davina is quiet for a while and then she says "yes I can but I need their blood first. I may be able to get Esther's and Finn but Mikael's can be difficult"

Elijah asks her "But when our mother used that spell on us she didn't need our blood"

Davina looks at him and says "I don't know which spell Esther used but the spell I am thinking of using needs their blood. Also if we use Esther's spell then she will become suspicious wouldn't she"

Elijah nods his head thinking and says "Okay no problem you worry about spell and I will get the blood"

Davina then looks at Marcel and gets up "so this is it right?"

When Klaus nods they leave but not before Klaus says "don't screw this up both of you"

**_Klaus and co face Mikael_**

Davina has just left with Marcel and they are still sitting in the sitting room when suddenly Klaus feels something. He gets up and walks to the door of sitting room and then he turns and says to Hayley "Keep Hope in here don't come out okay".

Everyone startles hearing his loud command to Hayley. Elijah is the first one to realize that something is wrong and Niklaus has felt it. He walks to him slowly and follows him out.

"What?" Hayley is saying but no one answers her. They are all following out so she walks to the door too and sees Mikael standing in the court yard. She gasps and quickly shuts the door.

She hears Klaus saying "what are you doing here?"

Klaus is really scared because he and his siblings are the only thing standing between his father and his daughter right now. Mikeal is looking at him with such hatred that it breaks his heart and then Mikael says "You really think that you can protect her from ME".

"As long as one of us is alive, we will not let you near her" Elijah walks up and stands next to Klaus.

"Yes as long as one of you is alive! And how long do you think you will keep on hiding from me?" Mikael takes a few step forward.

Elijah senses his brother's body going tense and ready to do something but he puts his hand on his arm which does not go unnoticed by Mikael. He laughs menacingly and says pointing at them "Look at you still trying to protect him. Why do you protect him? he is an abomination, a bastard"

Hayley gasps when she hears it. She has been listening to everything using her hybrid hearing capabilities. She can picture Klaus tortured face but then she hears

"Father!" Elijah speaks in a loud voice still holding Klaus by his arm. He has felt his arm go weak after hearing their father calling him bastard. He continues "I will always stand with him"

Rebekah steps forward and stands next to her and says "Always and forever"

Mikael laughs again and says "Hmm always and forever. Like you and Marcel did it back in 1919"

Klaus instinctively looks at Kol who has suddenly gotten confused. Before Elijah or Rebekah can react Kol is asking Mikael "what are you talking about?"

Mikael looks at all of them and then doubles over laughing "I cannot believe it. You don't know. You sister who claims that she loves her brothers …"

Elijah suddenly shouts "No! Father leave before one of us do something"

But Klaus sees that damage is already done. He sees Kol turning towards Rebekah who withers under his angry gaze. Kol steps towards her and asks "what did you do?"

Klaus moves and in an instant he is between Kol and Rebekah. He can hear Mikael laughing and then he heard him says "Okay my work is done here. I will meet you guys again sometime soon"

Elijah has never felt hate for anyone like he is feeling towards his father right now. He glares at him. Mikael is looking at Rebekah and saying "I truly am sorry but now you have decided to stand with him, so you stand against me"

Hayley is listening to everything. After a couple of minutes of silence she assumes that Mikael is gone so she opens the door. When she comes out she stops and stares at the scene. Klaus has one hand on Kol's chest and is between him and Rebekah and Kol is glaring at Rebekah angrily. He then takes a step towards her but Klaus does not budge.

He says "Kol" but Kol is not listening to him.

"Rebekah what did you do?" he asks her in a loud voice

Rebekah flinches and says "I…"

"NO!" Klaus suddenly shouts and without looking at Rebekah "Go inside Rebekah. Hayley take her in". She wonders how he knew her presence because he has not taken his eyes off of Kol ever since he stand between them.

"Rebekah stay there and tell me what…"Kol angrily pushes Klaus away but Klaus does not budge.

"Hayley!" Klaus says in a loud voice which brings her out of trance. She quickly goes to Rebekah who is so petrified that she is not moving. Hayley drags her from her arm and giving Klaus one look she takes her up with vamp speed.

As soon as Rebekah is gone Klaus gets out of way. Kol screams and Elijah sighs. He is impressed by the way Klaus has stood up for Rebekah. HE puts his hands in his pockets and says calmly

"Kol relax. What is done is done?" but he remembers Klaus saying _'what is done is not done. It will always be there but we have to live with it'._ He looks at Klaus but Klaus is just staring at Kol.

Hayley is standing in the door way of Rebekah's room and looking towards the court yard. She can see them and hear them very clearly. When she hears Rebekah say "Kol will kill me" she turns and sees her sitting on the bed twisting her fingers.

"Don't worry Rebekah. Elijah will not let anything happen to you. He protected you before too" Hayley consoles her

"Yes but I don't think Nik really wanted to kill me at that time" she says making Hayley looks at her in surprise "I think he just wanted me to own up to what I did and once I did that he let me go".

After a couple of seconds Hayley turns her head and look at Klaus from the distance and hears him saying "what happened is between Rebekah and me and no one else. We have solved our issue. I am not discussing it with anyone else okay Kol".

She sees him turn and walk away but then stop and looks at Kol again "And kol we have bigger problems coming our way right now so drop this topic and focus on our issue"

Kol pries his arm out of Elijah's grip and angrily storms out of house. Hayley sees him going in the sitting room. She looks back at Rebekah who is now crying. Hayley walks to her and sits next to her and says "See everything is okay".

Rebekah sobs and says "Kol will kill me. He will when NIk and Elijah are not around"

"No he will not" Hayley says "You heart Klaus. He has told him to drop it. I think Kol will drop it"

"You don't know him Hayley. He can be very vindictive especially if someone hurts his family" Rebekah says through sobs.

"But you are his family too Rebekah" Hayley says

"Who betrayed his brothers!" Rebekah says.

Hayley stays quiet for a while and then says "Listen I think Klaus is right. We have bigger issues now. You and Kol need to solve your issue and focus. And don't worry everything will be okay".

Before Rebekah can say anything she hugs her and leaves. When she enters the sitting room Klaus and Elijah are sitting taking. Her eyes meet Klaus for a second and then she moves to playpen. Hope is still sleeping.

"Where is she?" Elijah asks her

"In her room. She is really terrified and depressed" Hayley says

When Elijah gets up she looks at her questioningly "I will go and check on her". He leaves them.

Klaus looks up realizing that she is looking at him. She walks up to him and asks him "How are you?"

Klaus laughs and says "I am alright love".

Then before he can say anything else they hear Hope cry. Klaus looks at Hayley and says jokingly "I don't think that she wants us to get together". Hayley gives him a cold stare and says "very funny" while taking Hope out of the crib.

Before she can turn Klaus is standing in front of her blocking her way "what if she is?"

Hayley looks at his face. He is looking very serious so she says "Don't be silly. She is a baby how can she do that?" and tries to pass by him but then stops when he simply says "How can you be so sure, maybe she does not like me and doesn't want me to be with her mommy" Klaus asks her jokingly looking at Hope who is smiling at him so openly.

From the look on his face Hayley knows that he is joking but she knows that he has also has this fear in his heart that his daughter will hate him so she gently holds his hand which shifts his attention from Hope to her.

Klaus looks into her eyes and there is something in them which makes his stomach muscle tighten. She is saying to him "she does not hate you. Get his out of your mind. She does not hate you and she will never hate you. I don't hate you and I will not hate you ever. Okay. We both love you. Understand" when he nods she smiles and brushes past him and goes to her room.

**_Cami tells Kol everything_**

Kol walks angrily into the bar and see Cami serving the drinks. He goes and sits right on the bar. Cami looks up and smiles at him and asks him what he wants to drink. But when he says "Give me anything right now" Cami's smile falter and he realizes that something is wrong.

She leans in and asks him in an anxious voice "What happened?" then she looks around and seeing no one within earshot distance she whispers "IS Hope okay?"

"Yes she is fine but if I get my hand on Rebekah, she will not be" Kol angrily says

Cami is taken by surprise at this and ask him in surprise "What happened with Rebekah?"

"She did something in 1919's and I am just…." Kol continues in anger

"Oh Now you have found out! I thought you would have known by now" she sees and picks up the rag to clean the bar counter and then without realizing that she is revealing such a big thing to him she continues "Yes it was really selfish what she and Marcel did to him. Calling your father to get him killed just because he was not agreeing with their relationship was taking it a bit far in my opinion but he forgave them didn't he?"

Cami continues cleaning the counter when she hears him "who?"

She looks up and says "Kla…." She stops in track when she realizes by the look on his face that Kol had no idea. Before she can say anything Kol whooshes out.

Cami quickly takes out her cell and dials his number.

**_Klaus protects Rebekah_**

Klaus is in the sitting room thinking about what has happened earlier that day when his cell rings. He picks it up lost in thought. He is snapped back into reality when he hears her panic voice "He knows. Kol knows what Rebekah did to you. He was here a couple of minutes ago and I thought that he knew by the way he was talking but he had no idea and no he does. He was really angry and left immediately. I don't know where he is going"

Klaus rubs his hand at the back of his neck trying to relieve the tension building up in his back and says "Thanks Cam for letting me know"

He puts the cell down and comes out in the court yard just in time to see Kol storming in. Kol stops when he looks at Klaus. "She did that. I cannot believe it and you forgave her!" Kol says in a loud voice.

Hayley is putting Hope to bed when she hears Kol's shout. She pats Hope who is in the crib and walks out and look down. In just a few seconds she realizes what has happened. Kol has somehow found out about Rebekah betraying Klaus. She walks down.

Klaus keeps quiet just listening to him. He then senses her standing next to him.

Kol screams "Rebekah come out"

"Kol calm down" Hayley says

"You stay out. I am talking to my sister" Kol points at Hayley and says angrily.

"I know but calm down. She is sorry for what she did and Klaus and she have worked it out" Hayley continues without feeling any resentment at his words. Klaus is impressed by the way Hayley has stood up to him. He just keeps quiet and let them handle each other.

"I will kill her for what she has done. She had betrayed her own family for an outsider" Kol start to pace in the court yard and says angrily.

"Marcel is not an outsider Kol, Klaus raised him. He is practically his son" Hayley tries to reason with him. She can feel Klaus getting tense.

"But we are her brothers – her flesh, her blood. Sibling have rivalry but they don't kill each other do they?" Kol continues angrily and then picks up the chair in the yard and throws it across the yard.

Rebekah is in her room sitting on the bed listening to Kol's outburst. She is feeling really scared when she hears him yell again "Rebekah come out"

And then she hears Klaus saying "Kol stop. What Rebekah did was _to me_ and no one else"

"No, what she did affected all of us" Kol is saying that. Tears start to swell in her eyes and then he hears Klaus saying

"Yes it affected all of us but Mikael was brought into town for me and I have forgiven her so you are not going to take matters into your hand. No Kol stop, remember if you are planning to do anything to her you will have to cross me. Do you understand?"

Hearing Klaus says that doubles her guilt that she has been carrying since that night in the cemetery.

Hayley looks from Klaus to Kol. She can feel the tension in the environment and her heart warms up to Klaus on hearing those words. She is half expecting Kol to do something violent but then he turns out after glaring at Klaus for a couple of second and leaves.

Klaus sighs and looks at him leaving when he feels her coming towards him. He does not want to look at her to avoid the sudden fatigue and depression that has come on his face.

She is saying to him "I have realized that you are a good father but I never imagined that you will be a good brother too".

He senses her leave so he bends down and picks up the chair thrown by Kol and puts it upright and sits on it.

**_Klaus confronts Kaleb_**

Kaleb enters the compound and sees Klaus sitting in the court yard. He walks up to him and tells him all about Cami's plan. He then adds "Now full moon is in a couple of days. She is trying to do the blood drive tomorrow. I have a suspicion that Francesca is going to turn some of her family member on his full moon. She needs new people with her to take over the city and who better than her own family"

Klaus looks at him thoughtfully "hmm then I hope we can pull it off before full moon because it is going to be easier to handle untriggered wolves rather than the turned wolves but on the other hand Elijah will be free of guilt that we are not killing innocent people"

Kaleb is quiet for a while and then he asks "how is Hope?"

"She is good" Klaus answers him thinking how many people have started caring about his daughter. Kaleb is about to leave when Klaus suddenly asks her "why didn't you tell us about her witch gene?"

By the look of tightening of his shoulder Klaus knows that he has touched a nerve. Kaleb turns to him and says "I knew it that you will ask this eventually. Hayley does not have any idea right?"

"She knows that Hope has witch gene in her because Elijah and she used Hope's blood to save Rebekah from papa tunde but it is not confirmed right? The important thing is why didn't you tell us that day in the bayou?" Klaus looks into his eyes and asks him

"I didn't tell you because I honestly don't know what she is. I was checking for werewolf gene remember and the blood turned blue black. Now remember I told you black is made up of red, blue and yellow. I explained to you guys that red and blue are symbol of life, blue for werewolves and red for human. May be red is representing her witch gene and yellow of course represent death. But there is no such thing as vampire gene so I don't know where this yellow come from does? You are a hybrid so may be it is some special gene. I don't know. I am still looking into it. The most important thing right now is to keep her safe. Leave the rest alone"

He waits until Klaus nods and then turns.

Klaus is looking at the copy of the list Hayley and Elijah has compiled when he notices Kaleb stop. He looks up and see that Kaleb is looking at Rebekah who is coming down the stair. A sarcastic smile appears on his mouth and he says under his lips "here we go again" and then goes towards the sitting room but then he changes his mind and goes up to his room.

**_Marcel gets jealous of Rebekah and Kaleb_**

Kaleb can see that Rebekah is down about something so he asks her to the drinks. They go to Cami's bar. They start to talk when suddenly Rebekah sees Marcel entering the bar. Even after everything that has happened between them she still cares about him a lot. So seeing him aches her heart every time.

Marcel enters the bar with Josh laughing when he spots her sitting with Kaleb. He feels a pang of jealousy in his stomach which he tries to ignore but is unable to. He walks in and walk towards them.

"Hello Rebekah, Kaleb" he says

Kaleb is looking at Rebekah listening to her telling stories about Hope when she was with Rebekah. When he see Marcel standing next to him. They greet each other but Kaleb notices the tension between Marcel and Rebekah so after a couple of minute of talking to Marcel he makes an excuse and leaves.

**_Klaus has a plan_**

Klaus is lying down on his bed thinking when suddenly 'Hayley's with her shirt open from the front' image pops into his head. He smiles and then tries to shake it off but he is unable to and then his cell rings making that image to poof away. He scowls when he sees that it is Davina. He picks up the cell and asks her "Don't tell me you have changed your mind?"

Davina sound annoyed when she says "No, I have not. Stop doubting me" then there is quiet and she continues "I am unable to get blood from them. I think I will need help with that"

Klaus sits up and start to laugh which annoys her further "will you help me or not?" she asks him

"Of course Davina. I will come up with something. Anything for you" Klaus says sarcastically

After putting the cell down he starts to pace in the room thinking about the idea that had propped in his head then he walks towards Kol's room. Kol is lying on his bed reading a book. He seems to have calmed down so he says "Hey up for a fight? It will be good for you to relieve that bottled up anger" Klaus asks him. Kol jerks up and says "Yes lets go" he gets off the bed and comes towards him asking "whom are we picking the fight with?"

Klaus looks into his eyes and says "You with Finn. Me with Father"

He sees Kol freeze for a second and then Kol nods "we need their blood for the spell. That witch Davina cannot come up with anything" Klaus says to him "So make sure you get their blood on yourself somehow"

When Kol nods he tells him "I will be back in a minute". Before he can say anything Klaus is walking towards Hayley's room.

Hayley is changing Hope's clothes when she hears a knock. She smiles at that. Klaus has to knock even if the door is wide open. In a couple of seconds she senses him at the door of the nursery.

Klaus enters the nursery and looks down at Hope who is smiling and shaking her rattle. Hope beams when she looks at her father and grins. Klaus gently scoot Hayley a bit and takes over buttoning her shirt. When he is done, he picks her up and kisses her.

Hayley is making her bottle when he says to her "I am going out for a while. Kol is with me. We will be back in a while so if Elijah asks about us tell him".

Hayley looks at him with narrowed eyes. He seems lost in some thought while staring at Hope "where are you guys going?"

He does not answer her which is a cue to her so she does not pressurizes him. He hands Hope over to her which makes Hope pout which melts his heart and then before Hayley can say anything he leaves but not before hearing Hope cry.

**_Kol faces Finn_**

Kol and Klaus leave the compound. There are on their way to meet Finn and Mikael. Klaus turns to Kol and says "Finn probably will be in the witch yard. So go there and don't get killed. We only need his blood". Then without waiting for a response he leaves him.

Kol enters the witch yard and stops because he cannot get in. Esther must have put a boundary spell on this place. He thinks angrily and start to pace outside when he senses Finn. Esther is nowhere to be seen. HE stops his pacing and looks at him. Finn walks towards him and stops right inside the door and says "Wow Kol twice in two days. Last time Niklaus saved you. Who will save you this time?"

Saying that he steps out.

"I am not here to fight with you Finn. I want to know why you are doing this?" Kol asks him

Finn is about to say something but is surprised when he hears Kol saying that. He looks at him thinking and say "Because we are abomination. We are not natural"

Kol tries to control the blood boiling in his head and says "I agree but now we are living so why don't you accept it and enjoy the life"

Kol is expecting some positive response from him when Finn say "It is not just you now. His daughter the biggest abomina…"

Before Finn can finish his sentence Kol has punched him on the face and is saying "You dare touch her and I will kill you myself".

He then advances towards him and picks him up by his throat and again throws him in the air. Finn flies in the air and hit the tomb stone breaking it into pieces. Kol bends and picks up a broken piece of tomb stone and throws towards Finn who is getting up. The tomb slab flies in the air with very fast speed towards Finn who ducks and throws a piece of broken tomb stone towards Kol. But Kol avoids it and jumps on Finn. He punches him and groans when Finn's fist makes a contact with his stomach. For just a second Kol stumbles which Finn takes advantage of. Finn grabs Kol from his hair and bangs his head on wall. Then Kol kicks the fence and picks up the wooden piece and jumps on Finn. He pins him against the wall and pushes the broken fence into his stomach. Blood start to ooze out of his stomach getting on Kol's hand and clothes. He then steps back and looks at his hand and clothes and then whooshes out of there.

**_Klaus faces Mikeal_**

Klaus walks into the church and walks slowly towards the stairs leading up to the attic. He stops outside the attic and then opens the door. The boundary spell is gone so he enters and is not ready when Mikael holds him from his neck. "Boy, you made a mistake coming here today. I am feeling really agitated today so perfect thing to take out my frustration today"

Klaus feels himself being lifted in the air. He feels terror in his heart – the terror that he always feel when his father is this angry or annoyed with him. He tries to break free but Mikael's grip is too strong and then after looking into Klaus's eyes for a few seconds Mikael throws him across the room. Klaus lands on the floor and gets up. He looks on his side and kicks the table breaking its leg. Klaus picks the broken wooden leg.

Seeing the wooden leg of the table in his hand make Mikael start to laugh. Klaus is eying his father with so much hatred in his heart that he just wants to kill them but if he is to get Mikeal's blood he needs to play it cool. He stays there with the wooden leg in his hand when Mikael starts walking towards him "You think you can kill me with this boy"

He reaches him in a whoosh and tries to take the wooden leg from Klaus's hand but Klaus manages to dodge it and whooshes to the other end of the room. He then takes a deep breath and before Mikael has turned around he attacks him pushing the wooden leg in Mikaels back who screams and turns around. He takes out the leg from his back and throws it on the floor. Klaus gaze fall on the leg with blood on it and then Mikael walking towards him. Klaus lunges at the leg and turns but Mikael is ready this time he has pushed the other wooden leg which he had picked up from the ground into his stomach. Klaus groans in pain and then whooshes out with the wooden broken leg of the table, having Mikaels' blood on it, in his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Synopsis_**

Hayley confronts Klaus with something and they share a parenting moment. A plan is successfully executed. Esther finds out about someone's treachery

**_Hayley finds out what the boys are up to_**

Hayley is putting down Hope in her playpen when Elijah walks in. She turns, smiles at him and asks "Do you think Davina will be able to do the spell once she get the blood?"

Elijah walks up to the shelf and takes his mother's grimoire out, opens it and then looks at her. "Yes once we get the blood yes"

"And how will you get the blood?" Hayley asks giving Hope her rattle

"Oh you don't have to worry about it brother" They both turn towards the door where Kol is standing smiling and covered in blood.

Elijah slowly puts the grimoire down and walks to him "what happened?" he is looking at all the blood on his shirt and arm

"I had a difference of opinion with my brother" Kol smirks and walks up to the bar to pour himself a drink

Hayley gasps and before she can stop herself the words are out of her mouth "what? Klaus!"

Kol turns to her almost choking on his drink "No. I agree I don't see eye to eye with Nik on many things but I will not hurt him like this" he gestures to the blood on his clothes

"Whose blood is that Kol?" Elijah is walking towards him.

"Finn's" Kol give him a broad smile.

"What?" Elijah and Hayley both says unanimously

"Yes, Nik came up with this idea" he continues not noticing the tightening on Hayley's face which does not go unnoticed by Elijah "Davina was not having any luck with Finn so she contacted him so Nik recruited me and here it is" He points at his shirt

Elijah is stunned and looks at Kol with open mouth when he hears Hayley asking "Where is Klaus?"

His eyes travel to her and he can see the anger boiling on her face.

"He is on his own mission" Kol says without realizing the bomb shell he has just thrown on them.

Elijah has realized where he is but from the look on Hayley's face she is clueless so Kol says "father".

Hayley feels as if someone has squeezed her heart. She has a severe sense of fear and then she turns slowly picks up Hope from her playpen and takes her upstairs.

**_Hayley and Klaus share a parenting moment_**

Klaus walks in his room and puts the broken leg of the table on his bed which still has Mikael's blood going dry on it when he is suddenly turned around by someone. He turns around in surprise and see Hayley standing there. He is very surprised because Hayley rarely enters his room without knocking. Before he can say anything she asks him "where have you been?"

Klaus looks at her for a second and recognizes the temper bubbling just under the calm that is on her face right now. He steps back and folds his arms across his chest and says "Kol told you"

Hayley suddenly burst and angrily says "I couldn't believe it when he told me. How could you do this to me?"

Klaus is so taken back by this that he stares at her for a second and says "I had to do it love"

"You HAD too?" Hayley demands angrily.

"Why are you so upset? I am fine. Look and I have got his blood too" Klaus says her with some frustration, picks up the leg from the bed and shows it to her.

Hayley is staring at Mikael's blood when she sees his torn shirt. She stares at it for a moment realizing that it was made by some stake and then looks up at him and snaps "if you have to ask this then I don't know what to say" she then turns but Klaus stops her by holding her from her elbow. He pull her towards him and kisses her passionately on her mouth. He then lets her go and step back and says

"I am sorry I put you in tight spot but this is who I am. I told you to be patient with me" Klaus says to her

"I am. But you are not trying Klaus. You need to try a bit harder" Hayley says desperately

"I…" Klaus is saying still holding her very close to her

"You cannot risk your life like that again. You have to tell me… us what you are planning to do. Going at Mikael like this was really risky" Hayley says to him with a little pleading in her voice.

"I will, Love" Klaus says and lets her go. He steps back. He turns and while putting the table leg which is still in his hand on the bed says jokingly "next time when I am going on a suicide mission I will tell you first…" But before he can finish his sentence he hears this whooshing sound. He stops and turns and sees her leaving his room.

He sighs and then takes a deep breath. He knows that he has annoyed Hayley now so he walks to her room.

Hayley is sitting in the nursery with Hope in her lap feeding her.

She can sense him standing at the nursery door but refuses to look at him

She does not want to look at him right now because she is really angry at him. _"Why does he keep on doing that? Putting his life at risk and not letting anyone in" _she thinks. Then she hears him "Hayley". She looks up and see him leaning against the crib looking at her waiting for an answer.

Klaus looks at her. She seems to be lost and apparently not listening to him. He walks in and leans against the crib. Then she looks up and he sees the annoyance and worry on her face.

"Listen I am sorry. I said so" Klaus says "and I was not joking when I told you that I will tell you next time before going on a suicidal mission" he smiles at her angry glare and continues "Okay. My wordings were not appropriate but still"

"Stop it Klaus. I give up. I have to learn to live with it" Hayley says dejectedly.

"Why do you have to live with it?" Klaus asks her in confusion but she does not answer. Then she shakes her head and look down at Hope. Klaus is thinking what she has said and then he realizes something and a thought comes in his mind _'Hayley is worried about something'._

He asks her "Hayley what is wrong? Listen if you are worried about what happened earlier than don't be love. I am fine remember I cannot be killed…" but he stops when she looks up him and shakes her head

"No, it is not that. I realize that you will not change and I don't want to change you" Klaus feels as if someone has punched him but before he can say anything Hayley is saying "It is just that I don't understand why your mother and father want to kill Hope. She is their grandchild. I can see why your father would hate her but your mother. She is her blood right? Esther is a mom after all. She cannot be that cruel to kill an innocent baby" Hayley looks down at Hope who is looking at her mother while drinking her milk.

Klaus sighs. He does not know what to tell her.

Hayley looks up when there is quiet and sees that Klaus is absorbed in thoughts. There is something on his face. She realizes that he is hiding something from her so she slowly gets up and puts Hope in her crib and then she turns towards him. He is looking at her. She asks him "what?"

When Klaus looks confused she continues "You are hiding something from me so out with it"

Klaus stares at her for a while and then tells her what Kaleb has told her. At first her expressions harden and then she relaxes and says "we had an idea right? It would have been good if we could confirm it but that is okay. We will cross the bridge when the time comes. So do you think that is why your mother wants her dead because she is supposed to be something powerful when she grows up?"

Klaus is amazed at her calm reaction and says "Yes".

He then turns to his daughter in the crib. Her eyes are drooping and she seems to be falling sleep. He looks at her gently rising and falling chest and then as he sees she startles in her sleep. Klaus on impulse puts a hand on her chest to calm her. She settles down again but he keeps her hand there. He likes the rhythmic beating of her heart against his palm.

Hayley looks at Klaus with his hand on their daughter's chest. She smiles and quietly leaves the room giving daughter father a moment alone.

**_Davina bonding with Esther _**

Davina is sitting in the witch yard working on a spell when Esther enters. Davina looks up and says "This is not working It says here that couple of drops of blood into these herbs and a strand of your hair will do the trick but something is wrong it is not working"

"What are you doing?" Esther comes in and looks at the spell she is doing and then start to laugh.

"Oh Davina you are so silly. Why do you want to change the color of your hair they are beautiful?" Esther says laughing

"I am just practicing. I want to see how it works and then will change it back. Can you show me?" Davina asks innocently

Esther laughs again and then says "yes sure"

She puts some herbs in the cup and then takes the blade from her hand and says "hmm let me see, I always had black hair so let's try red"

She puts some cinnamon in the mix, pluck a strand of hair add it in it too and then cuts her finger. A couple of drops in the mixture and start to chant and in front of Davina's eyes her hair change to red. Davina squeals with delight "Oh my god how you did that?"

Then she takes the blade from Esther's hand and says "Let me try it" and then carefully cutting her finger so that the Esther's blood on the blade is not tainted by hers and then does everything like Esther did and this time it does work. Her hair color changes to red.

"O wow I did that" she turns to Esther just in time to see her wiping the blood seeping from her finger of the towel. Davina eyes the towel and then looks in the mirror saying "Hmm red is not my color. I think I will change it back" she then turns her hair color back to black. She looks up and see Esther smiling at her. Esther turns and leaves the room whereas Davina takes a step forward and picks up the towel from the ground with a satisfied smile on her face. She puts the towel in her bag.

**_Blood drive _**

Cami looks up just in time to see Francesca entering the church. She puts down the file she is holding and tries to smile at Francesca. She cannot get it out of her head that she is the reason for Hope being getting almost killed by the witches and for Hayley becoming a hybrid. Francesca stops right in front of her and says "So you want to have this blood drive for you uncle's sake right?"

When Cami says "Yes" Francesca thinks about it for a moment and then nods "so how can I help?"

"Well see, I have compiled a list of names. They are all high officials so you know them better than I. I don't have time. There is so much to do so I was wondering if you can help me inviting them to the blood drive" She then hands her the list of names she had carefully and cleverly compiled last night. Francesca looks at the names and nods "yes I know some of them, I can ask them to come to donate"

She then turns and without saying anything she leaves. Cami smiles at her plan being going as planned because she had really worked hard making that list. She had added a lot of random official personal names along with some non-official personal names to those 5 from Elijah's list.

**_Davina links Mikaelson's family member_**

Klaus is looking at the wooden leg of the table with Mikael's blood on it when he gets a call. Looking at the caller ID he picks it up and says "so what can I do for you now Davina?"

"I have got it" Davina's excited voice come over the cell

"Gotten what?" Klaus picks up his jacket from the bed and start to go out to the sitting room with the stake still in his hand.

"Her blood" Davina says which stops him right in the track.

"Okay good then. So what is the next step?" he asks her

"I need to do the spell somewhere where she cannot sense me doing the spell" Davina says

"Okay then come to the compound" he says and then goes to the sitting room where Elijah is pacing.

"Davina is coming over. She has gotten the blood Elijah" when he looks towards him.

Elijah looks at him in silence and then nods his head. Then he leaves to get the blood soaked shirt which Kol had given him.

Hayley is coming down the stair case with Hope in her arm when she stops and see Davina coming in the compound. "Hello Davina" She says to her.

"Hi Hayley, I have come to do the spell. I have gotten the blood". She shows her the towel with Esther's blood on it. Hope gives her a big smile which makes Davina smile.

She then leads Davina to the sitting room where Klaus is sitting on the bar drinking. He gets up when sees Davina coming in and gives her the wooden leg with Mikael's blood on it. Davina takes that and puts it on the table next to her towel when Elijah walks in with Kol and Rebekah and he puts the shirt on the table.

"So I need a glass" Davina looks around and spots a glass on the bar. She picks it up and stand next to those three items. She raises her hands in the air and starts to chant.

Klaus is looking at Davina doing the spell with Hayley standing next to her when Hope squeals. He turns his head to her and smile. He takes her in his arms. Hope beams and squeal with pleasure. His eyes lock with Hayley just for a second and sees her smile. Then they both turn towards Davina. They see blood droplets getting out of the shirt, towel and the stake into the glass. When there is about half an inch of blood in the glass Davina start to chant again.

Davina stops chanting and opens her eyes. They are all looking at her. She says "Done".

Klaus is the first one to recover "I hope you have not screwed us over on this Davina"

Elijah looks in his direction with annoyance on his face and he can hear Hayley sigh next to her.

"No I have not but if you keep that attitude up then I will at least think about it" Davina says angrily and then storms out.

**_Guerra family werewolves are revealed_**

After Davina leaves Hayley takes Hope upstairs but not before she hears Rebekah saying "are we doing the right thing? They are our parents after all"

She stops right in the track and turns to Rebekah in shock. She understands her feeling but she cannot help feeling annoyed at her. Esther, Mikael have been trying to kill them for a long time. Mikael has been torturing them especially Klaus for 1000 years. She instinctively looks at Klaus who is staring at Rebekah. She can see signs of anger appearing on his face and then storms out of the room in anger brushing Hayley aside on the way out.

Hayley sighs and then after glancing at Rebekah, who is looking at Klaus's angry departure, for a second she leaves. She knows that he is in his room. She is going towards his room when Hope starts to cry. She goes in her room, changes Hope quickly and makes her a bottle. Then she walks to his room. The door to his room is open. She knocks and peeks inside but he is not in his room and the door to the bathroom is closed. She enters the room and sits with Hope on the sofa chair in his room looking at the painting on the wall when she hears the door to the bathroom open.

Klaus stands under the steaming hot water of the shower trying to wash away his anger which has started ever since Rebekah has displayed her doubts. He knows how she is feeling but he has promised himself that he will protect his family at all cost. After couple of minutes he sighs and gets out of shower. He puts on his pants and comes out with the towel in his hand. He is drying his hair with the towel when he sees her sitting on the sofa chair with Hope in her arms. He walks towards her throwing the towel on the bed.

Hayley looks up at the sound and sees him walking towards her. She suddenly feels flutters in her stomach as she sees that he is not wearing any shirt. He stops right in front of her and then bends and kisses Hope on her head. Klaus is so near him that she can smell the fresh smell of soap from his body. Hayley tries to calm herself down because her heart is beating really fast when suddenly he looks up into her eyes and smiles.

Klaus can hear her heart beating really fast while bending on Hope. He looks up into her eyes and seeing the nervousness in them makes him smile and for a minute he forgets about Rebekah and everything else. He leans in towards her to kiss her when his cell rings. Klaus sighs and pick up his cell.

"Hello love" he says and seeing Hayley flinch again smiles. "Okay perfect. So you need to get those blood samples to us as soon as possible. Can you come now?" he narrows his eyes when he sees Hayley getting up and leaving.

Hayley gets up and puts Hope against her shoulder and does not notice him looking at her. She starts to leave when Klaus holds her by her elbow. She turns towards him and see him looking at her with narrowed eyes. He is still on the phone with Camil. She tries to smile but it does not reach her eyes. She nods and then frees herself from his grip and leaves.

Klaus puts the phone in his pocket while looking at Hayley leave his room. He does not understand what has suddenly happened. He shakes his head and then picks up his shirt from the bed, puts it on and goes down to Elijah who is still in the sitting room.

"Cami is coming over. She has gotten the bloods" he says to Elijah without looking at Rebekah "after she comes, I will go to bayou so if you want to come you are welcome".

Then without waiting for a reply he walks out and goes to Hayley's room. The door is open so with a bit hesitation he enters. He walks to the nursery and sees her standing near the crib. Her back to him so he walks to her and say "Love I am go…" he stops when he realizes that she is crying.

Hayley quickly wipes her eyes when he turns her around. She can see surprise and shock on his face.

"What happened?" he asks her in bewilderment.

Hayley looks into his eyes but then hers start to get more blurry so she pushes him on one side and leaves the nursery before he can do anything.

Klaus is so surprised by this sudden departure that he stays there for a second and then goes after her but she is not in her room and the bathroom door is closed. He is walking to the bathroom when Elijah calls him from her doorway "Cami is here and I will go with you".

Klaus stops and glares at the bathroom door in confusion and then at Elijah who is holding a cooler in his hand.

Elijah can see confusion on Klaus's face so he asks him "what is wrong?"

Klaus shakes his head and says "Nothing" and then leaves her room. He picks up his cell and calls Kaleb.

When Kaleb answers he tells him that they have the blood. Kaleb tells him to come over the spell is ready. He wants to do the spell today because tonight is the full moon and he wants to do it before full moon.

They drive in silence to the bayou each lost in their own thoughts. Klaus's mind is still reeling with Hayley's crying image. She does not cry that much so why is she crying he keeps on thinking. Elijah looks sideways at his brother and think that Klaus is upset because of what Rebekah has said. He does not know what to say because it is a complicated situation. Klaus is shaken up from his thoughts when Elijah stops his car. They come out and see Kaleb walking towards them. They cannot see Jackson and the rest of the pack so they ask them "where is Jackson?"

"Oh they are preparing for the full moon night. Come we need to do this before the moon comes up" Kaleb says to them.

Klaus looks at Kaleb and realizes that he looks worried "what is it?" he asks him

Kaleb looks at Klaus with thoughtful eyes and then says "something is going to happen tonight. I don't know what but it has to do something with full moon"

Then he adds "anyway come. So we have five people to check right. I have prepared the cups for the spells for each of them so that we don't waste time"

They enter the hut and Elijah puts the cooler down on the top next to it. He takes out the bags of blood and start to drop the blood from each bag in each of the five cups he had laid on the table. He starts to chant and in front of their eyes the colour of blood in three of the cups changes to blue whereas two remains red.

Kaleb looks up at them and says "Okay good job guys we have found three more Guerras. Now we have to find out their purpose"

Elijah writes down the name of the people who had the gene on a piece of paper whereas Kaleb puts the blood bags back in the cooler. "Now you have to take this back to Cami" he is saying to Klaus who looks confused so he continues "we don't want Francesca to get suspicious if blood bags from her family member suddenly disappear from the batch right?"

Klaus nods and then he and Elijah leave with the cooler in his hand.

**_Cami is attacked_**

Cami is cleaning the tables in the bar when she hears the door open. She calls them without looking at them "the bar is closed guys"

When she does not hear the door open again she turns and sees two men standing near her. She recognizes them immediately because they were at the blood drive and were on that list. She backs up a little bit which brings a smile on their faces.

"So you know who we are?" One of them says

"Yes I saw you at the blood drive today didn't it?" Cami tries to hide her nervousness by saying that. Then she adds "Guys I had a long day with the blood drive and the bar so please leave as the bar is closing"

She is turning away when she hear their bones breaking. They are changing right in front of her eyes. Her eyes go to the door of the bar and she realizes it is full moon tonight. She backs up quickly but stumbles on the table. She gets up quickly and runs inside and closes the door. She sits in the corner listening to the breaking bones noises. Then she fumbles in her pocket for her phone but it is not there. She remembers that she had put it on the bar counter earlier after talking to Davina. She sighs and looks at the door. The noises have stopped. She gets up and walks to the door slowly when the door creaks and then she sees it breaking down. She shrieks when the door falls down and two wolves enter the room growling.

Elijah is going through the list of the names from Francesca's family when he suddenly gets up. He wants to discuss with Cami the next step to draw out the rest of the family member. He picks up the cooler to return to her too and leaves the house. He enters her bar and the first thing he hears is the growl. He whooshes to the sound because he recognizes this sound especially on a night like this.

Cami is cowering in the corner when she hears snaps and whimpers. She looks up and sees Elijah standing in the door way. He had taken off the head of one of the wolves whereas the other one was heading to him. Elijah ducks as the wolf jumps at him. He turns quickly and holds the wolf from around neck and keeps on squeezing it until the wolf stops whimpering and then he snapped it neck. He then drops the wolf on the ground and looks at Cami who is visibly shaken.

"Are you okay?" he walks to her.

Cami gets up from the corner where she was cowering herself and tries to regain her composer "They are Francesca's family"

When Elijah looks at her in confusion she continues

"The name on the list you gave me. They were the ones circled in black. I saw them today in the blood drive but they were not wolves earlier so does that mean Francesca turned them after the blood drive but why? Is she suspecting something?" Cami says nervously.

Elijah walks to her and says "I don't know. May be but I don't think that she should suspect anything. Your plan was very fool proof and was executed really well"

He then paces in the room and then says "You should not be alone tonight. It is not safe. Even if she does not suspect anything today is full moon and it is not safe here"

She is staring at the wolves on the ground and she asks him "what are we doing to do about these?"

"Don't worry about them I will clean this mess. Did you hear what I said?" Elijah says to her

"Yes, I will go to Marcels" Cami says shakily.

Elijah is quiet for a while and then nods "I will take you"

They both leave the bar to go to Marcel.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Synopsis_**

Someone's secret is revealed. Esther finds out what Davina has done. Elijah helps Cami with her blood drive mission. Someone is jealous of Cami. Kol kills someone from his past.

**_Hayley gets jealous_**

Klaus is sitting with Hayley in the sitting room when they hear Elijah come in. Klaus looks at him and asks him "Where did you go last night?"

Elijah says "I was with Cami. She was attacked by two Guerra wolves…"

Before he can finish his sentence Klaus cuts him off "what?"

"Yes apparently Francesca had two of the guys from that list trigger their genes and they turned wolf on full moon and guess who they attacked last night? Cami is fine. I barely reached in time. She is with Marcel right now"

"I wish we can kill that Francesca right now" Klaus says angrily pacing in the room.

Hayley is shocked to hear about what happened to Cami but then she feels a sinking feeling in her stomach when she hears Klaus ask "Why did she attack Cami?"

Elijah says "we don't know. I don't think she suspect anything"

Klaus looks at him for a second and then leaves the room. Hayley cannot help but feel the sinking feeling getting stronger as she realizes that he has gone to meet Cami.

**_Esther finds out about Davina_**

Esther is mixing some ingredients in the bowl when she hears Finn saying "Ouch". She turns around and sees his hand bleeding. She is about to says something when she feels the pinch on her own hand. She looks down at her hand which is bleeding now and she realized something as an image of blood stained towel comes in her mind. She looks at Davina who is sitting next to Finn going through the spell book that Esther has been compiling and smiles.

_'hmm clever girl linked me to my son'_ Esther thinks.

**_Klaus saves Davina_**

Klaus is sitting in the sitting room reading a book when he gets a call. Seeing Davina's name on the ID he picks it up and gets up immediately when he hears her cry "Klaus she knows. Your mother knows and she… "and then She has gotten cut off.

"Davina.." Klaus says and runs out.

Hayley is coming down the stairs when she sees him running out. Klaus turns towards her and says "She knows. My maniac mother knows. Davina is in trouble so I am going there. You stay with Hope. Don't leave her for a second" then without waiting for a reply he leaves in vamp speed.

Klaus reaches the witch yard just in time to see Davina being lifted in the air and thrown across the room.

Esther walks up to Davina with a knife in her hand and raises her hands which lifts her up in the air "By linking my son with me you know you have made my job easier. I always intended to kill all of my family so by linking my son to me you have insured at least their deaths by my hand. When the time is ready I will kill them along with myself after all I am the one who created them right? My only regret is that you didn't link Mikael to me" she then continues "if you think I will kill you to break the curse then you are wrong. You are just a distraction for my son whom you have just called". She smiles.

Davina looks at her smiling face with disbelief and says "No, you cannot hurt her. She is just a baby. Your grandchild"

"No she is not…" Esther screams and then her eyes divert to Klaus standing on the doorway. She closes one hand which she is using to contain Davina and she raises her other hand and start to chant something which start to make his blood boil. He groans and drops to his knees. She sees him trying to get up and walking towards them but the boundary spell is not letting him in. She looks into his eyes and cuts Davina from the side of the neck and throws her at him "I will never kill one of my own kind. Coming here was a big mistake Niklaus". She turns and walks away from them

Klaus sees her leave and then turns towards Davina whose eyes are wide with fear and she is bleeding from the cut on the side of her neck. Klaus quickly bites his wrist and forces blood down her throat. Davina gags but then start to heal.

"You shouldn't have come here" Davina says to him with a little desperation.

Klaus looks into his eyes and realizes what she has said and before Davina can say anything he whooshes out.

**_Mikael tries to hurt the baby_**

Hayley comes out of bathroom when she notices him standing in her room. He has Hope in his arms. Hayley's heart stops when she sees her in his hands. She looks at him slowly and says "Give me my daughter back". She tries to keep her voice calm and quiet when in fact her insides are screaming.

"Where is he?" Mikael asks him

"I don't know" Hayley says. Hope is looking at her and suddenly she sees her pouting and then she starts to cry. "Please don't hurt her, she is just a baby" Hayley pleads with Mikael.

"Then tell me where he is?" Mikael asks her angrily. Hope is now crying really hard.

Hayley looks at her daughter desparetly and then she gasps as she sees Mikaels's fang and his mouth moving towards Hope's neck. She screams "No… wait wait please wait. He has gone to save Davina"

Mikael looks at Hayley who is now crying.

Hayley does not know that the tears are falling down her cheeks. She advances towards him but he is taking a step back which makes her heart stop. "You said you will give her to me once you know where he is"

"NOooo I never said that. I said I will not hurt her if you tell me where he is" Mikael smiles maliciously and says to Hayley who suddenly throws caution aside and with a growl attacks Mikael.

Mikael notices the change in her. Her eyes have gone yellow and the veins have started to raise under her eye's skin. She has jumped on him but he is quicker than her and grabs her from her throat. She is trying to reach for her baby who is wailing so hard that it has start to hurt his ears and then she kicks him in the groin. Although he is a 1000 year old vampire but that still hurts. His grip on her throat and the baby loosen and Hayley takes advantage of that.

Hayley snatches Hope from him as she feels the hold on her neck loosens a bit. Hope starts to calm down once she is in her arms but continues to sob into her shoulder. She steps back from Mikael and whooshes out of the room but Mikael catches up to her in the court yard and grabs her form her hair. Hayley doubles over and cowers Hope who is so scared and wailing. She can feel her tiny fingers grasping the front of her shirt. She suddenly looks up and see Klaus standing there and then she feels someone's teeth sink into her neck.

Klaus enters the court yard in a sprint and stops. Mikael is holding Hayley by her hair and she is cowering Hope and then before he can do anything Mikael smirks at him and his fangs are out and are sinking into Hayley's neck.

He screams "Noooo" and runs towards her but something pulls him back. He turns and sees that it is his mother. Klaus turns back to Hayley who is now slumping on the ground. Mikael is still feeding on her and then her eyes start to close.

Mikael looks at him and then smiles cruelly. "Your daughter is next" he says to her and leaves. He feels the hold on him to go away and he runs to her. He takes Hope from her arms and yells "Rebekah, Kol" He puts wailing Hope down on the ground and lifts Hayley's head. He can still hear her heart beat. He says desperately "Not again please not again" and then he bites into his wrists and puts it on her mouth but Hayley is too weak to drink. He brings her closer to him and says "Please Hayley drink". When he hears sounds and gasps. He does not look up because he has seen her move a little bit.

Hayley cannot feel anything at first but then suddenly she feels warmth and someone holding her. She can feel the taste of blood on her lips. She can hear someone saying "Please Hayley drink". She grabs the arm near her mouth and start to drink. She keeps on drinking and suddenly she sees his face so near him. She stops in horror and realizes that she has been drinking from him.

Klaus notices the recognition in her eyes and her pushing his arm away but he keep it there and says "You need to drink more love. Mikael almost drained you"

Hayley looks into his eyes and start to drink. Klaus does not take his arm away even when he is starting to feel dizzy when suddenly someone is pulling him back and the last thing he remember is Elijah's voice "Hayley that is enough"

Klaus opens his eyes and looking at the ceiling he realizes that he is on his bed in his bedroom. It is dark outside. He lays there for a couple of seconds and then suddenly the memory of Mikael with her fangs in Hayley comes in his mind and he jerks up. He starts to get out of his bed when he hears Rebekah voice "She is okay and sleeping next to you"

Klaus's head spins in the direction and he sees her sleeping next to him and her arm is around Hope. He relaxes back and then looks at Rebekah. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Hayley drank quite a lot of blood from you". Rebekah says. Klaus can hear the tremor in her voice. "I have never seen you faint before" she is saying to him.

"How come I am here now?" Klaus asks her running the fingers through his hair.

"Elijah fed you his blood a little bit and then blood bags" she points to his bed side. Klaus turns and sees a couple dozen blood bags near his bed. He looks at Rebekah again and asks "Hayley?"

"She didn't want to leave your side or Hope's. She has been up whole night and has just fallen asleep" Rebekah says

"Now I am going" she gets up and leaves but stops at the door and says "Nik I am glad you all are okay"

Klaus tries to get up but he feels a bit weak so he lays back. He looks at his side and seeing Hope and Hayley sleeping on his bed seems really weird to him. He thinks of the last time when last time she slept on his bed. That was also the time when he had gotten hurt. He smiles at the coincidence and then he turns to one side so that he is facing Hope and Hayley and closes his eyes and in no time he is asleep.

Klaus feels a soft touch on his face. He opens his eyes and sees his daughter's tiny hand touching his face. He smiles at her. Hope beams at his father and squeals in pleasure.

Hayley hears a squeal and she smiles in her sleep because she can recognize her daughter's voice anywhere. She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Klaus's blue green eyes. Seeing him next to her bring back memory of what happened a couple of hours ago. She gasps and quickly gets up. Klaus is seeing her and props up too. He picks Hope up who has turned on her stomach in her effort to get to him. "Klaus are you okay? I am so sorry" Hayley is saying to him.

It takes a moment for him to understand what she is saying and he says "don't be love"

"Klaus don't patronize me. I almost killed you. If Elijah had not stopped me I would have killed you" Hayley says a little annoyingly

"You cannot kill me love. I cannot die remember" Klaus says trying to make the mood light

"That does not mean that you are allowed to be tested on" Hayley says.

Klaus feels so touched by what she has just said when she grabs his hand and says "I am so sorry"

"Hayley, it is okay" Klaus absently rubs his fingers against her fingers which makes her smile.

"Hey are you guys ok…" Kol stops in the mid track when he sees Hayley and Klaus holding their hands. He does not know why it surprised him but it did.

Hayley looks towards the door at that Kol's voice and let goes of his hand as if something has just stung her. But before she can say anything Kol is saying "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" and before they can say anything he leaves. She looks at Klaus who is laughing so hard that Hope is looking at him in surprise.

Klaus looks at her face and realizes that she is not finding the situation amusing so he controls himself and tells her "I feel a bit tired. Do you want to change Hope?"

Hayley takes Hope from him and is about to leave when he pulls her back from her elbow and says "Thanks for staying with me last night" Hayley turns and looks into his eyes and nods.

Next morning when Hayley is going down after dressing herself and Hope, she stops and peeks in from his open door. He is still sleeping. He has taken his shirt off sometime during the night after she had gone. Seeing his bare chest rising and falling rhythmically where one of his hand is resting brings her some calm. She smiles and then leaves his room.

**_Cami and her mission of blood drive_**

Cami is still shaky about what happened a couple of nights ago. She looks at Marcel who is walking towards her with a smile. She has been living in his new place since that night. She unconsciously smooth his shirt that she is currently wearing when he stops right in front of her. He leans in and kisses her on her lips and says "You seem well rested"

She smiles and says to him "Yes thank you Marcel for everything you have done but I think I should go now and continue to execute the rest of the plan"

Marcel looks at her in shock and then nods. This is what he likes about Cami. Her spirit is never broken by anything. He says to her "Okay but this time I am going to be with you throughout"

Cami looks at him and then nods. She dresses in her own clothes which are discarded on the floor and thinks about what she has to do for the second blood drive. After all she has to get blood from the remaining members of Francesca's family too.

**_Klaus and his sibling make a plan to take down their parents_**

Klaus opens his eyes and sees that the sun light is coming in his room. He lays there for a second and then the image of what happened yesterday flows through his mind and he jerks up. He remembers Hayley sleeping next to him when he last opened his eyes so he looks sideways but the bed is empty. He unconsciously touches the empty spot and judging by the cold he guesses that she didn't come back after taking Hope to change her clothes. He gets out of bed hastily and goes in the bathroom to change his clothes.

He is coming down the stairs when he sees Kol coming up. Kol looks at him and give him a mischievous smile and stops right in front of him. Before Klaus can say anything "I don't know why it came as such as surprise to me".

Klaus knows what he is talking about so he snaps "shut up Kol" and ignoring his laughter he goes down to the sitting room.

Hayley is feeding Hope her cereal when she hears him. She looks up and sees him. As she sees him he is walking towards her. He sits next to Hope who has stopped eating and is grinning at him making the cereal slip out of her mouth. Before Klaus can clean her Hayley's hand grabs the bib to clean Hope. Their hands touch for just a second and then Klaus bends down and kisses Hope on her forehead at which she puts her dirty hand on his mouth. Klaus laughs and cleans his mouth with her burping cloth which Hayley is handing him over and gets up from there to walk to Elijah who is standing near the window looking out.

Hayley looks at them and by their posture she knows that they are discussing something serious.

Elijah does not turn towards him even when he stands next to him. "I know Niklaus, we have to do something NOW"

Before Klaus can say anything Elijah's cell rings. Klaus notices that it is Cami. He looks at Elijah questioningly when Elijah picks up the phone "Good afternoon Cami, how are you?"

Klaus hears Cami saying to him "Okay so I am going to start preparing for second blood drive, we have to get the other blood samples too. Have you found out which ones are werewolves from the last samples I gave you"

Elijah looks at Klaus who smiles "Yes three of them were werewolves. Out of them two attacked you on full moon so there is only one left who needs to be taken care of"

He puts the phone down and says "Nothing can bring that girl down. Can it?"

Klaus laughs "that is one of the things that I love about her. She is fierce and brave"

Hayley's head jerks up at that towards them and she see Elijah looking at her over Klaus's shoulder whose back is towards her. She tries to smile at Elijah but it seems that her jaw muscles have frozen. She pries her eyes away from Elijah's piercing gaze.

**_Someone from their past is killed_**

Elijah looks at Klaus and see that he has not realized what he has said or seen Hayley's reaction. He shakes his head at his brother's cluelessness.

Klaus is seeing him do that so he asks "what?"

Elijah smiles and says "Nothing, so how do you plan to do that?"

"I think we should just attack from all sides" They both turn towards the door where Kol is standing.

Kol walks in and see his niece who is grinning at him. He walks to her and tickle her in her tummy making her laugh before saying "we have fish bone knife, white oak steak so we can attack from all sides"

Klaus turns to Elijah who seem to be lost in thoughts. Klaus thinks that may be Elijah is having second thoughts so he says to him "if you don't want to be part of this I can handle them alone"

Elijah is thinking whether he should tell Klaus about the vault. They could use weapons right now when suddenly he sees Hayley's head jerk up and his mind registers what Klaus has just said so he says "No, we are in this together. All of us including Rebekah. Where is she by the way?"

"She has been up all night so she is sleeping now" Kol tells them.

"Okay then when she gets up we can …" Elijah is saying when Klaus interrupt him "how about we keep her away from this. This is hardest on her so why make her go through it"

He suddenly catches Hayley's eyes who is looking at him with such expressions that he feels his stomach muscles starting to tighten. He shakes his head to ignore the feeling

Hayley shakes herself to stop looking at him because Elijah is looking at her with knowing smile. When she hears him say "Okay then Kol, you take Finn. I will take father and Elijah you will…"

"I will take Esther" Hayley suddenly says cutting him off

Everyone looks towards her in surprise and it is Klaus who recovers first "no you stay with Hope"

"No, I want to take her down. She tried to kill Hope and me if you remember" Hayley is standing up now and looking at him "Rebekah can take care of Hope. You guys want to keep her out of it and I happen to agree with you. She is really broken up about everything that is going on so let us keep her out of it. What better excuse for her not to participate in this than to babysit her niece?"

Klaus keeps looking at her thinking that it does make sense when Elijah says "tried to kill you! When?" He looks around at Elijah who is looking at Hayley and sees confusion on his face.

Elijah notices Hayley's eyes travel to Klaus so he turns his head towards him slowly and asks him "Niklaus, you have been keeping something from me?"

Hayley realizes that Klaus has not told his sibling about anything and then it hits her. Klaus never tells his sibling about anything questionable that his family member has done to him or each other. That realization makes her smile and she remembers Elijah once telling her _"Niklaus has a very big heart…"_

Klaus sees her smile and feels frustration bubbling inside him because he knows why she is smiling_. 'Why does she have to see the real me?'_ he thinks with frustration and looks at Elijah who is still looking at him with arms crossed over his chest demanding an answer. He reluctantly tells Elijah what their mother did to Hayley a few nights ago. He registers the shock appearing on Elijah's face as his arms uncross and fall on his side and walking towards Hayley. Klaus feels a jab of annoyance in his stomach.

Hayley is looking at them when Elijah walks towards her and holds her hands. He is looking into her eyes and is saying "I am so sorry for what our mother did to you" but Hayley's eyes caught Klaus's eye's narrowing over Elijah's shoulder.

Elijah follows her gaze and seeing Klaus's expressions and he let goes of her tries to say this as calmly as she can "You guys need to stop apologizing for your parents acts" which makes Elijah smile because apparently Niklaus has said the same thing to her too.

He looks towards Klaus who shrugs. "Okay let us do it then" Elijah says with determination.

"No" Klaus suddenly says. Everyone looks towards him but he is looking at Hope who is smiling in her mother's lap having no clue what is going on around her "Hayley, I don't want Hope to lose her both parents"

Before Hayley can say anything Elijah says with determination "No one except for Mikael, Esther or Finn will die today"

But Klaus is just looking at Hope and then he sees Hayley walking towards her with Hope in her arms "Everything will be okay. It is a good plan and I am 100% sure that we will be successful"

She then hands over Hope to him and says "I am going to tell Rebekah to take care of Hope while we go out. Do you guys want me to tell her what we are going for?"

Elijah shakes his head "No, let's keep it a secret from her. Why worry her when she is not supposed to be involved in all this"

Klaus takes Hope in his arms. She is looking up at him with those big brown innocent eyes trying to figure out why her father is looking so worried. Klaus suddenly smiles at her which makes her glow and she smiles back. Klaus looks up just in time to see Hayley leaving the room.

"So what is the plan?" Kol is asking so he clears his head and says "Let Hayley come back"

Hayley walks in the sitting room and says "Rebekah is okay with keeping hope but she was curious as to what I am doing so I told him that you" she looks at Klaus mischievously with her tongue tucked on one side of her mouth "and I are going out on a date"

Kol chokes on the drink he is sipping and Elijah smiles and looks at Klaus who is just staring at Hayley who is trying very hard not to laugh.

"What?" Klaus just says and then points at Kol in annoyance "Shut up Kol and you too Elijah"

Kol who is about to say anything just raises his hands in the air and laughs even harder.

But what Hayley says next makes Elijah difficult to control his laughter too.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Hayley looks at his shocked expressions and asks him innocently.

"No Hayley you have not said anything wrong. We are just going on a suicidal mission that is all." Klaus answers her a bit aggressively which wipes smiles from all of their faces.

Elijah just says "Niklaus!" Hayley stares at him for a couple of seconds and then advances towards him.

Klaus feels bad as soon as the words are out but he cannot do anything about it now. He is thinking about it when Hayley snatches Hope from his arms while giving him a very cold stare.

"Ok now that you have ruined the mood of the room successfully will you mind telling us the plan?" Hayley is asking him in that cold voice.

Klaus keeps looking at her for a while not realizing that Elijah and Kol are noticing them and then he comes out of his trance and looks at Elijah who is now smiling. "Okay so the plan is "he walks towards the bar and pours himself a drink "I will take the fish bone knife and deal with father whereas Kol will have the white oak stake to deal with Finn and as suggested by Hayley" he points towards her with the glass in his hand "she will deal with mother and Elijah will be with her to assist if she needs it"

"No" Hayley says

Everyone turns towards her except for Klaus who smiles into his glass and gulps the drink down.

"Elijah you can help either Klaus or Kol, I don't need any help to deal with Esther"

"Question" Kol chips in which turns everyone's direction towards him whereas Klaus turns and looks at Hayley and realizes that she is staring at him too. As soon as they eyes lock she looks away towards Kol who is asking "why I am having the white oak stake and Nik is having a fish bone. Shouldn't he be having the stake because father is stronger than Finn?"

Elijah opens his mouth to say something but Klaus answers, his eyes still on Hayley who is looking at her hands now "Because Finn can be killed easier than father so the person who is handling Finn should have the stake and I know you would love to kill the dear old brother Finn. The only thing I can do with father is to hurt him, killing him will be a bit difficult seeing that right now he is hyped on with the blood of a hybrid too"

Hayley is looking at her hands. She can feel his eyes on her. She looks up at him but he is not looking at her anymore.

"And when were you guys planning to tell me?" They all turn to the sound and see Rebekah standing there with angry expression on her face. She walks in and says to Hayley "I thought there was something fishy when you said that you are going on a date with Nik"

Elijah looks at Klaus just in time to see him flinch at that but Rebekah is continuing in anger now "but I never expected that you will plan something this big without telling me" so he turns towards her and says "we didn't want to get you involved because… well… you are pretty upset about the whole situation right?"

Rebekah looks at him for a second and says "Yes Elijah I am pretty upset but I will not abandon my family. Always and forever. Remember"

"Yes I remember Rebekah" Elijah says "but you are not coming with us. Your job is to take care of Hope alright?" he looks at Klaus and Kol and says "we are doing this in 30 min so be ready" and then waiting for an answer he leaves.

Hayley looks down at Hope who is now gone to sleep in her arms. She says "I am going to put her down too. Rebekah she will be in her nursery"

**_Preparing for their mission_** Hayley is changing sleeping Hope's diaper and buttoning her up when she senses him. She refuses to look at him because she is still feeling annoyed at him. He walks up to her and says "Hayley you still can change your mind. Hope needs at least one of her parent alive and…" Hayley turns and cuts him off angrily "Hope needs both of her parents alive. When is this going to sink in your thick head?" and then she starts to leave the nursery when Klaus pulls her back from her elbow and open her mouth to say something when they hear Kol from the door "Okay guys ready? Oops sorry was I interrupting something?" Klaus says "yes". Hayley says "No". Kol looks at them in confusion and says "Ookay, when you guys are done with whatever you are doing the come down" and then he leaves. "Klaus please let go of me" Hayley says to him which brings him back to earth. He lets her go and then looking at Hope one last time he leaves the nursery and her room. They all gather in the compound and Klaus give Kol the white oak stake, he looks at Hayley who nods. Then without looking at Hayley Klaus turns to Rebekah "Hope is your responsibility. If anything happens to me and Hayley, you are to take care of Hope and Rebekah you have to protect her form anything" He waits just enough to see her nod and then he looks at Elijah and says with a smile on his face "let us go brother". His eyes get lock with Hayley who is looking at him with weird expression. Hayley is touched by what Klaus has just said to Rebekah. She wants to hug him and she takes a step towards him involuntarily but she stops as she sees him step back. She just looks at him with cold stare and says "just be careful" Then she turns towards Kol and says "witch yard?" He nods. They all glance at Rebekah and leave

**_Hayley faces Esther_**

Hayley tries to get into the witch yard but she is unable to because of the boundary spell. She looks at Esther who is walking towards her. "You come out bitch. Stop hiding behind your magic. Face me as if you are an Original's mother"

She sees Esther narrowing her eyes at her. Esther says calmly "You are sounding too brave today and you are alone. I wonder where my sons' manner are."

Hayley looks into Esther's face feeling so much hatred for her that she is finding difficult to control her anger. She says "You sons are much better persons than you. The only thing good you had done in your life is to bring them in this world"

Esther smiles "Ahh I see another Tatia here"

Hayley lunges towards her but is held back by the boundary spell. She does not know but her fangs are out and before she can say anything Esther says to her "I get why you like Elijah but I don't understand why you like Klaus?"

Before Hayley can stop herself "I love your son you bitch and he has qualities that you cannot even imagine"

Esther snickers and says "Love him! You wait and see how he will destroy you like he destroys everything that he touches. I have been watching him for 1000 years and I have never seen him to be honest and devoted to anyone. He is selfish and sooner or later he will show you that side of him"

Hayley hisses "You bitch, come out and face me"

Esther looks at her for a moment and then crosses the door way.

Hayley is not expecting Esther to take the bait so for a moment she just stands there and then she lunges at her but Esther raises her hands and Hayley screams falling to the ground. She is on her hands and knees when she knees Kol out of the corner of her eyes.

Kol sees Hayley on her fours and advances towards Hayley but he feels a punch on the side of his body and finds himself flying through the air into the wall of the witch yard. He gets up and faces Finn who has just punched him. His grip on the white oak stake in his hand tighten and glares at Finn for a couple of minutes and then speeds up to him with the stake raised in his hand.

Esther looks at the stake in Kol's hand and realizes what they are planning to do. She loses her concentration on Hayley for a second which Hayley takes advantage of.

Hayley manages to look up from her fours at Esther whose attention is at Kol. She pushes herself up from the ground and spins and kicks her with all her hybrid strength Esther which sends her flying through the air into the witch yard windows shattering them.

Hayley glance back at Kol and Finn just for a second and then advances towards Esther who is lying on the ground. As she is walking towards her deliberating not using her hybrid speed because she wants to face Esther as a regular mother rather than a supernatural being, she sees her raise her hand and she feels as if someone start to beat inside her head. She groans in pain holding her temple but keeps on walking towards her. Esther manages to raise herself on her knees but Hayley has grabbed her by her neck and kneels next to her and says through clenched teeth "you will never touch our daughter again you bitch" and then throws her back on the shattered glass pieces. She picks up a broken frame of the window and takes a step towards her when Esther falls to the ground with a thud and never gets up. Hayley stares at her wide opened eyes with shock and then she runs out with vamp speed.

**_Elijah and Klaus face their father_** Klaus and Elijah enter the church. Klaus is holding the fishbone knife. He looks around and then giving Elijah one look he yells "Mikael come out and face us like a man" Elijah smiles because he knows that his brother has just touched a nerve by calling their father that and he is not disappointed when he sees Mikael walking down the stairs and says after stopping at the step on the alter.

"Ah my sons have come to greet me. I thought that after our last meeting you guys will be busy with…you know burial and stuff"

Hearing these words just snaps Klaus, he whooshes to his father with fishbone knife in his hand but Mikael is ready for him. He grabs Klaus from his neck and lifts him in the air and then laugh maliciously. He then throws Klaus across the room to the wall behind the altar. Mikael turns towards Klaus who is on his feet again

Mikael says cruelly "so I have managed to hit a nerve. Hmm this is much better. I don't understand what does she see in you?"

Elijah jumps at Mikael from his back and break his neck. He steps back and looks at Klaus who is fuming. He shakes his head thinking Mikael knows which buttons to push. Klaus advances towards him with anger when they see him stir. He is healing too quickly Klaus looks at Elijah with shock who is looking at Mikael standing up. Mikael straightens his neck with a crick sound and turns to Elijah and says "I had such high hopes from you but I guess I should have known better when you decided to stand against him" Mikael points at Klaus who growls and lunges at him.

Mikael ducks and kicks Elijah who is thrown across the room. Elijah falls on the ground with a thud. He gets up quickly and turns towards them and see Mikael who has gotten Klaus from his neck and is holding Klaus hands holding the fishbone knife and as Elijah sees Mikael jabs Klaus's hand in his own chest. Klaus yells with pain and to Elijah's horror he sees Mikael's fang coming out. Mikael looks at Elijah with a smirk on his face and sinks his teeth into Klaus's neck. Elijah yells and whooshes to them but Klaus is already buckling on his knees. Elijah pounces at his father as he sees his brother falling on to his knees. Without thinking he grabs Klaus from his limping hand and pulls him towards him with such force that Mikael's grabs on his neck loosens and his sinking fangs get detached from KLaus. Elijah then puts his hand inside his chest which makes him scream in pain more. Elijah pulls out his hand from his chest and with the fishbone knife he advance towards Mikael. Klaus stumbles and tries to stay on his feet but cannot so he drops on his knees to the ground and looks up towards his father advancing towards his brother and as he sees Elijah jabs Mikael in his heart with the knife. Mikael yells in pain and tries to take the knife out when suddenly Mikael starts to scream and shout, they think it is the pain from knife but then his body start to desiccate. Elijah jumps back with shock and looks at Klaus who is staring at their father's desiccated body too. Elijah is staring at Mikael when he senses his brother walking to him. He quickly turns towards him and holds him as he falls down. Elijah quickly bites his wrist and puts it against his lip so that Klaus can drink. Klaus looks into his eyes and then holds his arm. He drinks it and as Elijah sees he begins to heal. Klaus stops drinking from Elijah and pushes his arm back. He then gets up and stare at his father's body and feels a calm wash over him. He then turns and walk towards the church door. Elijah follows his brother after glancing at his father for the one last time.

**_Kol faces Finn_**

Kol advances towards Finn with the stake raised in his hand. He sees fear on Finn's face and smirks maliciously. Finn steps back and stumbles on the broken tomb stone, he picks it up and throws it at Kol with all of this vampire strength and as Kol ducks Finn makes a run for it. Kol change direction and whooshes to him. Finn looks at Kol with terror in his eyes and lunges at him but Kol acts faster and jabs Finn in the heart with the white oak stake. He keeps his hand on the stake in his heart for a moment and see Finn's eyes widening and then his skin turning grey and caught on fire. Kol seeing the fire jumps back and turns when he hears a whoosh sound. He knows it is Hayley without even looking at her. He stares at the severely burned body of his brother and wrings his hand and says "hmm so that must have been how Nik saw me die in Mystic Falls".

He then turns and plants a kiss on Hayley's stunned mouth and then steps back and laughs so openly while she just stares at him with open mouth.

**_Celebration_** Klaus enter the compound with Elijah just in time to hear Hayley asking "where are they?" Klaus smiles at the worry in her voice. They enter the sitting room and he says "Don't worry Love we are fine".

He is taken back by surprise when he sees her worried expression when she sharply turns towards his sound. Hayley looks at his face and feels relief wash over her. She wants to hug him but judging by his demeanor she stops and turns to Elijah "I am glad you are fine"

Klaus laughs because he knows that Hayley has done this deliberately. He turns to Kol who is holding the white oak stake in his hand and says to him "Well done brother and I see the stake survived too".

"Okay so we need to celebrate" Klaus says excitedly and then he turns to Rebekah and asks sharply "where is she?"

"Oh don't worry she is in playpen" Rebekah scolds him "being finicky much!"

Klaus walks to the playpen and looks down at his daughter who is soundly sleeping. Seeing her laying like that in her one piece romper and both hands on either side brings a lump in his throat. She suddenly startles and then settles down. Klaus turns and sees Hayley looking at him. He looks around and notices everyone is busy with each other so he sighs with relief. Then he walks out.

Hayley picks up Hope from the play pen and walks upstairs. She is feeling tired after the day they had. She stops while crossing his room when she hears him saying "yes, we did it" She wonders who he is talking to when she hears Cami's voice from her vamp hearing "Oh I am so happy for you…" Hayley is not able to listen more so she hastily goes into her room closing the door behind as if that will block all the voices.

Hayley takes a shower and freshens herself up. Then after checking on Hope she comes down and sees that Cami, Marcel, Davina, Kaleb, Jackson, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are in the court yard. They are drinking champagne. She smiles at Elijah who is handing her the champagne as she looks around and notices that Klaus is not there. Then she notices Cami beaming and she turns just in time to see Klaus walking down the stairs. His hair are still wet as if he has just stepped out of shower. Cami runs to him and hugs him.

Klaus laughs and returns her hug and then he sees Hayley who is looking at them over the rim of her glass. As he looks at her he de-entangles him with Cami and walks to Elijah who is holding a glass of champagne for him. He turns and clicks his glass with Cami's and says "to a plan well executed". He then walks to Rebekah who is very quiet and is not drinking her champagne. He leans in kisses her on the cheek and whispers "I know you are hurting but it had to be done".

Rebekah looks into his eyes and notices the concern for her in his eyes. She smiles and nods and says "I know" He turns around and walks to Cami. Hayley looks around the room and notices everybody happily engaging with each other. Her eyes get fix on Klaus and Cami who are cozily sitting next to each other and talking. Hayley cannot take it. Taking advantage of no one noticing her she start to slip away when Kol puts on some music and offers his hand to her. She looks at his hand and swallows the tears looming in her throat and takes it. He start to dance with her. Klaus looks up while talking to Cami about her next blood drive mission and sees her dancing with Kol and smiles. He looks at Cami and asks her "Do you want to dance?" "Yeah sure" she says putting her glass down.

Kol is holding Hayley's hand and he twirls her which sends her laughing and then notices the smile slip away from her face. He follows her gaze and sees that she is looking at Klaus and Cami. He smiles to himself and twirls her again which she does with a laugh. Hayley notices him smiling so she steals away her eyes from Klaus and laughs as he twirls her. Elijah puts the glass down after a couple of minutes and says "I am tired I am leaving"

Hayley takes advantage of that too and steps back from Kol and says "I am tired too. I think I will go up because Hope is going to wake me up early in the morning" She then looks at Cami and says her byes while ignoring Klaus who is staring at her. She turns to Kaleb and Jackson and on impulse steps forward and hugs Jackson. She steps back and leaves without realizing Klaus's gaze following her. Klaus sees her going up and then after thinking for a while he announces that he is tried and is going to sleep.

Kaleb walks to Rebekah who is staring at Cami walking out of compound with Marcel. "I think if you want to make a move, this is the right time" Rebekah turns to him and smiles. Kaleb holds her hand and kisses it and then leaves with Jackson.

As she enters her room she breaks down. She falls on her bed and let go of the tears which she has been controlling since Klaus has hugged Cami. Suddenly she feels someone touching her shoulder.

Klaus stops outside her room before knocking at it. When no one answers he pushes it open and enters the room. He sees her lying on her bed face down. From the shaking of her body he realizes that she is crying. He walks up to her and gently touches her shoulder. He notices her body freezing. She gets up and without turning towards him she wipes her ears.

Then she turns and tries to smile at him and casually start to say "congrats you have …"

Klaus cuts her off by asking "what is it?" Hayley looks at him and then shakes her head smiling "Nothing"

"There is something bothering you. Out with it love" Klaus holds her by her shoulder and sits her down on her bed while sitting next to her too.

Hayley asks him "why have you come up so early?" and before she can stop herself the words are out "weren't you having fun with CAMI?"

Klaus eyes narrow and he looks confused and then he starts to laugh which further annoys him.

She gets up angrily but he pulls her back "so this is it. You are jealous. O love you don't have to be jealous of Cami"

"I am not jealous" Hayley says defiantly

"Yes you are love" he says laughing "but I don't mind it. I told you, you don't have to worry about Cami"

Hayley looks at him angrily "why not? You seem to be falling for her!"

Klaus seems taken aback and says "I am!"

"Yes you are because surely as hell you are not in love with me" Hayley snaps at him and tries to free her hand from his grasp

"Oh but I am in love with you" Klaus says and bring her close to him.

"But you have never said anything" Hayley continues softly after the initial shock.

"Everything does't need to be said" He says "and I told you I am not good with relationships remember" He then leans in and is about to kiss him when he looks towards the nursery and asks "Do you think she will let us this time?"

Hayley suddenly laughs and kisses him and she feels as if she has suddenly gotten weak in her knees when Klaus returns her kiss so passionately. He steps back and looks into her eyes and then he gently pushes her down on the bed and stands next to her on the bed looking at her. He bends down and runs his hands on her body and then fumbles with the front of her dress and tugs at it causing the buttons to come off and fall on the ground. Hayley tugs at his shirt and pulls it off his head. She rubs his hand over his chest and slides down his torso. Klaus can feel her hands on his stomach and the need to take her becomes stronger. He slides his hand on her thigh to under her dress while his mouth roams on her bare torso. His hands find the claps of her bra and they open it.

Hayley fumbles with his pants and opens the button. She can feels his hands on her thighs. She wraps her legs around his waist and flips him over. Klaus laughs and kisses her on her lips whereas she runs her hands over his body and then she loses herself in him.

Later she lies down in his arms and sighs. She turns towards him and smiles at him. He is lying face down with no shirt on, his one arm is around her waist and his face is buried in his pillow. She keeps looking at him and does not know when she falls asleep. Klaus opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is her hair on his pillow. He slightly brushes them away from her face and smiles into the pillow. The movement causes her to open her eyes. She looks into his eyes and smiles shyly. He moves his fingers on her cheek and then start to laugh when they hear Hope crying.

Hayley gets up hastily puts her bra on and then puts his shirt on as it is longer and covers her thighs and gets out of bed saying "perks of parenthood". Klaus turns facing the ceiling. He lays there and then closes his eyes smiling at the soothing voices coming from the nursery.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Synopsis_**

Mikaelson's family's troubles are far from over. Klaus forms some new unexpected enemies. Someone discovers a secret that Klaus has been hiding. Davina senses danger

**_Klaus and his secret_**

Hayley stops right outside his room and thinks for a second whether to knock or not. After last night there should not have a need to. A smile appears on her lips at the memory of last night. At last they are together officially. Then out of habit she gently knocks his room door and then enters when he sees him coming in plain view.

"Hey" Klaus says to her with a smile on his lips.

Hayley enters the room noticing that he is not wearing a shirt and on second glance she realizes that he has been painting. She hesitates at bit and then leans in and kisses him on his lips.

Klaus can feel the tension in her body when she is kissing him which makes him laugh. She has kissed him before so why she nervous is now and then he thinks about last night and he smiles while kissing her back. He feels her body relaxing.

She steps back and says "hi" and then when they both don't say anything for a couple of seconds Hayley laughs consciously and says "I am going to bayou to meet Jackson".

She laughs again seeing his eyes narrowing "Oh come on, you know that there is nothing going on between him and me"

Klaus looks at her for a second and then says seriously "People always leave me"

Hayley at first thinks that he is joking but the serious look on his face is telling a different story so she says with serious expressions "I am not _people_ okay! Get this out of your head that I will cheat you or leave you" she touches his cheek gently and then adds "anyway I am going to meet Jackson _and_ Kaleb; okay now are you okay with it?"

He nods and tries to smile at what she has said. He is lost in thoughts about the times when her supposed lovers had left him but then is brought back to earth when she says "Hope is home. She is sleeping in her room. IF she gets up can you take care of her?" she asks him curiously

"Yes I can. You go and have fun with you buddies" Klaus says with fake annoyance. He then turns when she says "You know, this jealousy issue can be resolved. I have a solution", Klaus stops turning and looks back at her and sees that she is smiling mischievously.

Hayley looks at his questioning face and then says "You can always marry me" and while looking at his stunned expressions she laughs and leaves.

Hayley goes to bayou and when she sees Jackson she runs to him and hugs him. He takes her in his hut where Kaleb is sitting on the floor with a little girl playing with her.

"Hey Hayley to what we owe this visit?" Kaleb smiles at her and then tell to the little girl "Mandy honey I have to talk to my friend now. Can we play a bit later?"

Mandy looks at him and then Hayley and says "is she your girlfriend? She is pretty"

Everyone laughs and Hayley advances to her and says "No honey, I am not his girlfriend. I just came to talk to him as he is my very good friend"

Mandy smiles shyly and runs out.

"So first question to you Kaleb why didn't you tell me about Hope?" Hayley turns to him and asks him seriously.

Kaleb sighs and says "I told Klaus. Didn't he tell you?"

"He did but you didn't. You should have told me … us together when we were here for the gene testing. Klaus told me why you didn't tell me so I kind of understand but please from now onwards you cannot hide anything from me especially related to Hope. Okay?" Hayley says to him very seriously.

Kaleb nods and then says "Okay I have to go now. I will be back in a couple of hours. I am helping Cami with her second blood drive mission"

Hayley looks around and see Jackson standing on the other side of the table looking at her. The way he is looking at her makes her blush. She starts "Jackson…"

"It is okay Hayley. It will take some time for me to get used to the idea that you and I will never be together. I have spent my whole life thinking about us, following you, trying to protect you so it will take some time to adjust to the idea that you have fallen for the father of your baby which is to be expected" Jackson smiles and says to her

"How do you know that Klaus and I…" Hayley asks him in surprise

Jackson laughs at her surprised expressions and says "I think everyone can see that you two are very compatible for each other. It is just you and him that are not realizing it" then he narrows his eyes at the expression on her face and says "but I see that changing too. Does he know?"

"Yes he knows" Hayley smiles and then add more seriously "I am sorry Jackson but I couldn't help it. I don't know how and when I fell for him"

Jackson laughs and says "don't worry about me. Tell me how is Hope?"

Hayley says to him without realizing that she has started to smile at the mention of her daughter's name "She is fine and is growing up so fast. I cannot believe that she is already 5 months old. You know that she can roll over now. We have to careful because now she can fall from the bed"

"O wow. I would love to spend some time with her if you don't mind" Jackson says

"Of course not. I will bring her next time. Today her father is babysitting. I hope they both survive by the end of it" Hayley laughs and says jokingly.

They walk out of the hut and look at Mandy who is running around with little kids around. Jackson sits on the porch of the hut and says "That is Jake, her brother. He is older than her and very naughty. They are my cousin's children. My cousin, Sam, died in a car accident last year so the kids are staying with us now"

Hayley looks at the girl who is now sitting on the ground and picking up some pebbles "what do you mean now?"

"You know what happened to her father and their family after they tried to… you know killed you parents" Jackson says without realizing that he has just dropped a bomb on Hayley. He continues without looking at Hayley "They were banished from the pack after that but when last year he had an accident he was badly injured so he called me and asked me to take care of his kids. Then he died so I had no option but to bring them here. The pack was angry in the beginning but then we all fell in love with these two".

Hayley tries to keep her calm but she is unable to.

Jackson looks at her and sees confusion and shock on her face which is immediately replaced by anger. She stares at him for a few seconds, get up and then leaves. Jackson runs after her and holds her by her elbow.

Hayley spins around and she angrily throws him against the trunk of the tree and pins him under her arm. She does not know how but her eyes had gone brown yellow, her fangs were out and the vein had popped out under her eyes.

Jackson looks at her changing form with a sinking heart and then realizes something _"You didn't know. Klaus didn't tell you?" _

Hayley feels as if someone had thrown cold water on her. Her grip loosen on his chest and she steps back and exhales a breath to calm herself down.

Hayley asks with sinking heart "He knows!" then before waiting for an answer "since when?"

"I told him when I went to visit Hope after she was attacked" Jackson rubs his neck "he said he will tell you. I should have known better"

Hayley has a fleeting image of her asking him why had Jackson come and he had told her that he came to visit Hope. She suddenly realizes that her eyes have gone blurry. She turns but she is held back by Jackson who is again holding her by her elbow

"Hayley! He must have a good reason for not telling you. May be he didn't tell you so that our friendship does not suffer or he didn't want to hurt you any further as you have been going through a lot" Jackson tries to reason with her

"I don't care Jackson he should have told me. Please let go of my arm" she pries her arm and leaves cleaning her tears that have started falling on her cheek now.

Klaus is painting in his room when he hears her. He walks into her nursery, she is up and wiggling her arms and legs and sucking her hand- her favourite thing these days. She beams when she sees him. He bends down and picks her up. He knows her routine by now so he knows that she would be fine for an hour at least so he takes her to his room and puts her on the bed. Then he looks at her for a second and remember what Hayley has told him about her being rolling on the bed and the danger of accidental fall from the bed. Thinking about that he picks up the pillows from his bed and puts them on her either side and as if on cue Hope turns on her tummy which makes Klaus laugh. He puts a rattle in front of her so that she can play with her and picks up a book to read. Then he lays next to her on the bed. Hope starts to play with her rattle. Klaus looks at her playing with her rattle and drooling on his bed. He cleans her chin and then continues reading her book.

Elijah is walking to his room to discuss their plan about handling the Guerra wolves. Seeing Klaus lying next to his daughter reading a book brings a smile to his face and he enters his room.

Klaus looks up when he sees his brother in his room. He sees as Elijah walks up to Hope and picks her put while putting the files in his hand on his bed. Hope turns her head to her uncle and grins and then puts her hand on his mouth. Elijah on impulse kisses her hand and then puts her against his shoulder.

"Niklaus Cami is going to start her second blood drive champagne tomorrow so may be in a week we will know all about the Guerra wolves. We need to plan something to handle them" Elijah says to her while looking at Hope's dark brown eyes.

"Just kill them all brother. Why are you making things complicated?" Klaus gets up from the bed and puts the book on the table.

"You bastard!" They both turn towards the door when they hear Hayley.

"Hayley!" Elijah is the first one to recover. "Language please. There is a baby here"

Hayley's ear register to what Elijah has said so she says to him a bit calmly "Elijah will you please take Hope out. I need to talk to your brother about something important" while her eyes are fixed on Klaus who is looking at her with narrowed eyes and then she sees realization dawn in them. She sees his lip move "No! He didn't"

Elijah has heard what Klaus has said so he turns towards him and asks him "what?"

"Nothing Elijah. This is between Hayley and me. Will you take Hope out?" Before Hayley can say anything Klaus is saying to Elijah.

Klaus folds his arm across his chest when Elijah leaves after giving them a look. Hayley walks to him and stands right in front of him and asks him "why didn't you tell me?"

"When should I have told you?" Klaus asks him trying to keep his voice calm

"Any time. We had a lot of time together since then" Hayley snaps at him

"When? When Hope was almost killed or when you were almost killed or when you so upset that you were being over protective and breaking down? Tell me when Hayley?" Klaus asks her

"You could have told me anytime" she now yells at him "I am a big girl I can take care of myself"

"Yes you are a big girl and you can take care of yourself but at what cost? Jackson's? I know how you feel about hi…" Klaus now snaps too but he is cut off by Hayley who has taken a step towards him and says in a loud voice "don't you dare bring him in. This has nothing to do with him. It is about you not trusting me enough to tell me something this important. You know how important this is for me"

Before Klaus can stop himself, he takes a step forward too and says angrily" I do trust you and I know that this information would have broken you so I chose not to tell you. I will always protect you from anything that can hurt you. Do you understand?"

Hayley suddenly feels that she is standing too close to him. Her mind registers to what he has just said and she takes a deep breath and then steps back.

Klaus sees her stepping back which brings him to reality. He tries to stop her by outstretching his hand but she is already backing off saying "I cannot be with you right now. Please" she turns and then leaves.

Klaus goes to her room but then sees that the door is closed. He knocks at it but Hayley does not open it. He thinks about breaking it down for a second but then changes his mind. He wants her to cool down before they talk because both of them angry at each other will not solve the issue. So he takes a deep breath and goes down to the sitting room where Elijah is sitting on the couch and Rebekah is changing Hope.

Elijah sees him coming in. Rebekah and he have heard everything between Hayley and Klaus with their supernatural hearing. "Sorry we couldn't help it" Rebekah says to him before he can utter a word.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Elijah asks him

Klaus looks from Rebekah to Elijah with annoyance and thinks _'nothing can be secret in this house'_ and snaps at Elijah "If you listen to everything then you should know why didn't I tell her"

He then goes to the bar to pour a drink for himself.

Rebekah picks up Hope after changing her and making a bottle for her and then walks to her brother and hands her over to him thinking that may be that will make his mood better.

Klaus puts down the glass that has not yet touched his lip as Rebekah hands her over Hope. Hope grins at her father making him smile too. He takes her to the couch and gives her his bottle and to his surprise Hope holds the bottle from the place where his hands are holding it. Klaus feels a tug in his heart and looks up at Elijah who is looking at them with curious expressions.

Klaus shakes his head and says to Elijah without removing his hand from the bottle. He nods at him and clears his head and then says "so what is Cami planning to do now?"

Hayley is pacing in her room thinking about what has happened between her, Klaus and Jackson. It is too much for her. Now she understands why Jackson and her parents wanted them to get married because some of Jackson's family didn't like her parents and to cause the truce between two families they came up with this idea but it didn't go as they had imagined did it? She looks at the wall clock and realizes that Hope must be hungry so she takes a deep breath and opens the door which she had not opened when Klaus was knocking some time ago. She goes down to the sitting room and freezes when she hears him says "Cami's" name.

Klaus looks up towards the door as he senses her and sees her standing there. He looks at her face and realizes that she has heard him. A smile appears on his face and he thinks _'it is good to see her jealous for once'. _

Hayley sees Hope in his arms, her eyes drooping and her tiny hands on top of his holding the bottle and all her anger at him suddenly vanishes and she says "Oh, I came down to check on her"

"She is changed and fed" Rebekah chips in "and it seems that she is sleeping now" Rebekah adds by looking at her closing eyes.

Hayley steps in to take her from Klaus's arms who intentionally holds Hope tighter while looking into Hayley's eyes. He smiles at the wave of frustration that has just come into her eyes and then loosen his grip on Hope.

Hayley looks up into his eyes with annoyance when she feels the hold on Hope getting tighten but then she sees him looking at her with amusement and the hold loosing. She hissed at him in whisper "we are definitely going to finish our discussion"

"Any time love" Klaus says sarcastically.

Then he gets up and walks to the bar to pick up his unfinished drink. He gulps it down and leaves the room saying "I am off to bayou. I have some unfinished business to attend. Elijah you take care of this blood drive thing"

Hayley cannot help herself. She runs to him and says "Klaus, NO"

Rebekah looks at Elijah and smiles at him who shrugs his shoulders.

Klaus looks at Hayley for a while and then says sarcastically "Don't worry I am not going to kill your boyfriend"

And then before Hayley can say anything he leaves. Hayley turns to Elijah and Rebekah fuming and says "Your brother _IS really a sadistic_ person"

"Whom you seem to have fallen for?" Rebekah chips in while sipping the drink

Hayley spins towards her and says "shut up Rebekah"

And then leaves the room leaving Rebekah laughing and Elijah looking at her with amusement.

**_Jackson tells Klaus about the uprising in his pack_**

Klaus reaches Bayou and is walking to Jackson's hut. As he reaches the hut he sees Jackson. Seeing Jackson makes Klaus see stars he reaches him with vamp speed and grabs him by the neck and says "Are you naturally idiot or you did it on purpose"

Kaleb quickly walks to him and tries to free Jackson from Klaus's grip but he is unable to so he asks "what is going on?"

"What is going on is Jackson here told Hayley about what his family did to her family!" Klaus says angrily

"You didn't tell her before. Jackson" Kaleb turns towards Jackson

Jackson cannot speak because Klaus is holding him by the neck. Suddenly Kaleb realizes that their pack members are eying them angrily and some of them advance towards them too so he says to Klaus in a low volume "Klaus you are making a scene. We already have a situation so don't make it worse"

Klaus glares at Kaleb and Jackson for a second and then he lets go of Jackson. Jackson tries to regain his composure and says while coughing "How could I know that you had not told her yet?"

Klaus looks at him angrily and advance towards him again but Kaleb stops him. "Listen we have a bigger issue right now. We should go somewhere and discuss it"

Klaus stands there for a moment and then follows Kaleb whereas Jackson follows him. On reaching his car which is a little far from the bayou main area Kaleb turns to Klaus and says "we are having problem Klaus"

"Yes I know someone cannot keep his…" Klaus glares at Jackson but he is cut short by Kaleb

"Klaus some people of our pack are having a problem with our relationship with Hope"

"What do you mean and how do they know about Hope?" Klaus asks alarmed

"Someone has told people in our pack about how special Hope is and that she is still alive and now they want Hope's alliance with us as she is after all a crescent wolf. They want Hope to grow up in bayou. If she grows up in the bayou by the time she grows up she will be attached to her pack more and for that they are willing to do anything" Kaleb says. He is trying to keep the panic contained because he can feel the situation getting out of control.

"What are you talking about? Hope will not move to bayou. She is just a baby right now" Klaus asks him in bewilderment.

"Yes she is a baby right now but she will grow up to be really powerful. I have already told you that remember" Kaleb tries to explain to Klaus calmly but Klaus has started to get angry now

"I will kill all of your pack for even thinking that" Klaus turns to Jackson and says "and if you stand with them I will kill you too not giving a single thought to how much you have helped us or how important you are to Hayley"

He then turns and without listening to anything Kaleb or Jackson have to say he sits in the car and drives away.

Klaus enters the compound and is going to the sitting room in furious mood when someone stops him

Hayley asks him angrily "what happened?"

Then she realizes something when he looks up. He is worried about something. She asks him again "What happened" but this time her angry is replaced by concern.

Klaus sees Hayley looking at him with concern so he says "Nothing love, I didn't kill him as promised"

Hayley can see that he is hiding something but she knows that there is no point asking him if he is not ready to tell them anything so she moves to one side and lets him go.

Klaus enters the sitting room but Elijah is not there so he turns around and leaves the compound without glancing at Hayley who is still standing in the court yard.

He goes to the bar and sees that Cami is serving the drinks.

**_Klaus finds out something about his past_**

Klaus is sitting at the bar drinking scotch when he senses Carry there. He turns around and says a bit annoyingly "Long time no see"

Carry advances towards him and sits down on an empty stool next to him and says "Klaus I have some important news for you"

"Don't tell me, you need a moon night ring…" Klaus starts to say while sipping his drink when Carry interrupts him

"No, it is about your daughter. Is it true that she is alive?"

Klaus suddenly gets alarmed and says "what and how do you know that she is alive?"

"I don't know how but the pack knows that she is alive and they think that your baby is pretty powerful and they want her to be part of their pack and for that they are willing to do anything" Carry says in a calm voice while scanning the room to see if anyone is listening to them or not.

"And you have come to tell me why?" Klaus asks him sarcastically trying to cool his angry which is bubbling so fast that he is afraid that he might kill carry.

"I have come to warn you. You have been nice to us from the start and seeing your connection to my family I want to protect your child but the rest of my pack is not very warm towards you. They know who you are. Some of us have seen the markings in the tunnels under the Lockwood mansion" Carry looks into his eyes and says.

Klaus looks at him in surprise and asks him "How do you know about those tunnels? I thought they were supposed to be a secret."

Carry hesitates for a minute and then says "Mason Lockwood and Robert Lockwood are part of our pack. They are my uncles and direct descendent of your father's blood line"

Klaus looks at him in shock and repeats "Mason Lockwood and Tyler Lockwood are pack of my pack!"

Then he starts to laugh at the coincidence "This is fantastic! I have spent almost 3 years in Mystic Falls trying to make Tyler my bitch and it turns out he is part of my own pack. Why did his father move to Mystic Falls and why would he maintain his contact with pack after he abandoned it in the first place?"

Carry takes a deep breath and says to Klaus "A long time ago people from our pack- Lockwood family settled in Mystic Falls and they have been there since then. Before Richard Lockwood our pack was still friendly with his father who was a werewolf but Richard Lockwood and his brother Mason didn't want to trigger the gene so they stayed out of trouble and they cut off with our pack. Now his son Tyler is a werewolf. After becoming a werewolf and then hybrid Tyler found the remnants of his father's pack. It was Tyler who told us about your baby so we came to look for ourselves".

Klaus is listening to this intently and then asks "Does Tyler know my connection to the pack?"

"No I don't think so "Carry says after a couple of seconds of silence "Elijah and your sister found us after you defeated Marcel and got hold of Tyler"

Carry looks at his face where one color is passing the other and continues "Any way the thing is I wanted to warn you that you daughter might be in danger"

"What is your position on this Carry?" Klaus asks him a bit aggressively

"I might not have a choice in the end after all that is my pack and you should know how pack mentality works" Carry says reluctantly

Klaus suddenly stands up and yells "If _anyone anyone_ touches a hair on my daughter's head I am going to tear them from limb to limb. Go and tell your pack that". Then without listening to anything Carry has to say he leaves the bar.

**_Hope is kidnapped_**

Hayley enters her room and picks up Hope's discarded clothes from her bed and takes them to her nursery. She puts them in the drawer and then goes to check on Hope but she stops because Hope is not in her crib. She suddenly runs out and goes to Rebekah's room and bangs open the door of her room and asks "Do you have her?"

Rebekah turns around when she hears her and asks her "Who? Hope. No I don…t"

A panic has started to appear on Hayley's face.

Klaus is walking angrily towards the compound when he gets a call. Seeing the calling ID he says "Not now Kaleb"

"She is in danger" Kaleb says in panting voice

"Who?" Klaus asks but he has a sinking feeling in his heart because he suspects. Before he can hear him reply he runs towards the compound in his vamp speed.

Hayley looks at Rebekah. She can feel the panic rising in her. She takes out her cell from her jean's pocket and start to dial his number when she senses him. Klaus turns her towards him and asks her "Where is she?"

Hayley looks at him in blank. She seems to be in shock and answers desperately "I don't know. I went to check on her in her nursery but she was not there" then she comes out of her trance and holds him from the front of his shirt and says "someone took her!"

Klaus looks at her in disbelief and then he sees someone whoosh pass him. He realizes that it is Rebekah because they hear her calling Elijah and Kol about Hope's whereabouts.

Klaus can feel his heart sinking and this pit in his stomach but then he realizes that Hayley is looking at her demanding some hope so he takes a deep breath and says "I will get her back. I promise"

Hayley looks at him in shock and before she knows it she is screaming "You son of a bitch! Is that what you have to say to me_! You will get her back_" she shakes him in anger.

She suddenly realizes what she has said and says "Klaus!" her hands are still gripping his shirt. Klaus looks into her panic filled eyes and then holds her hands and says "Hayley I will get her back to us. Please for once trust me".

He gently detangles himself from her grasp. They both turn at a sound behind them.

Elijah runs to Rebekah's room. He can feel his heart pumping really hard. There have been very few things in these 1000 years that had rattled him and this is one of them. He stops at the door and hears Klaus giving Hayley hope. He walks in the room "we will get her back" and then he turns to Klaus and asks him questioningly "Francesca?"

Klaus yells in angry and then turns and leaves. Elijah follows him with Hayley and says "Niklaus, what are you going to do?"

Klaus shouts in anger "I am going to kill her whole family regardless of who is a werewolf or not and Elijah don't you dare stop me"

Elijah suddenly whooshes in front of him and stops him "Niklaus I want to…"

"No, she is not your daughter. I want her back and for that I will kill everyone who comes in my path. If you want to come that is fine otherwise I can do this alone" Klaus pushes him to one side

"I will come with you" Hayley says and walks to him

Elijah tries to ignore the hurt brought on by Klaus's words because he can relate to the panic Klaus is going through so he tries to reason with them "I am not saying that I will not come with you. I am saying we should think about our plan of action"

"What plan?" Klaus yells "the longer she stays with Francesca, the longer she is in danger. Get out of my way". He suddenly realizes that they are joined by Rebekah and Kol.

"Let us go Nik" Kol advances to the door.

**_Hayley and Klaus kill Francesca and rest of her pack with the help of other Mikaelsons_**

Klaus turns to Kol and Rebekah and says angrily to them "GO and get that list of Elijah's and find out the family members of Francesca's family and kill everyone on it. I don't care who is werewolf or who is not"

Then without waiting for their answer he walks towards the door followed closely by Hayley but then he suddenly stops and then takes out his cell. He dials a number. Hayley looks at him in surprise and more stunned when she hears Oliver's voice from the others side

"Klaus, what do you I…"

Klaus cuts him off and says "she has taken my daughter.

"Your Daughter!" Oliver asks him

"Yes and I don't have time to go into details. So tell me where she lives?" Klaus yells at him

Oliver gives him the address. They get back in his car. Klaus looks at Hayley sideways who is looking out the window.

Hayley feels his eyes on her so she turns towards him and catches him looking at her. He holds her hand and says "Hay…" but Hayley cuts him off and says squeezing his hand "It is not your fault. Hope was in my care when I lost her. I shou…"

"No it is not your fault. You are an excellent mother. Don't doubt yourself. We will get her back. I will burn New Orleans if I have to" Klaus cuts her off and angrily says

"Klaus I am sorry for what I said earlier" Hayley squeezes his hand.

Klaus manages a smile and says with eyes fixed on the road "it is okay love. No love lost between us"

He then releases her hand. Hayley looks at him for a moment, sighs and starts gazing out of window again.

Klaus stops the car and gets out with Hayley following him closely. He kicks down the front door of the great mansion and yells "Francesca!"

His phone rings. He checks that it is Davina and sees Francesca coming down and presses the ignore button. He yells at Francesca "Where is my daughter?"

Francesca looks at him with hatred in her eyes and stops right in front of him "I am impressed how you managed to keep her alive until now. Very elaborate plan Mr Mikaelsons I will give you that" she smirks at Klaus and Hayley

Klaus advances towards her but Francesca says "If you want your daughter to die than do attack me otherwise…"she intentionally does not finish her sentence and then says "Ooo I see an alliance" when her gaze fall on Hayley holding Klaus's arm.

Elijah enters Francesca's house and see Hayley gripping Klaus's arm. Elijah says from the door "Miss Correa, I would advise you to us the child back if you don't want your family to die" Then he walks inside casually and stops right in front of her and says "My brother and my sister are right now on the mission of killing the Correa's bloodline. I imagine that you will not want that"

Klaus suddenly snaps and says angrily "Why are we talking here wasting time?"

Elijah stops Klaus from advancing towards Francesca by putting a hand on his chest and says "Niklaus! I want to give a chance to Ms. Correa here to make a right decision" and then turns to Francesca "If you don't give the child to us right now I will not stop my brother next time"

Francesca smirks at them. Hayley pounces at her saying "You bitch"

As if on cue they hear a baby cry. Klaus and Hayley suddenly look towards the direction from where they hear the sound. Francesca takes advantage of that and she turns.

Elijah hears the sound and looks at her just in time to see her fang coming out and eyes turning golden brown. He pushes Hayley on one side as Francesca has jumped on her.

Klaus turns towards Elijah and Francesca who are eying each other and suddenly the door on the left open and two men walk in with their fangs out and their eyes turned yellow. Klaus looks at Elijah just for a second giving him a 'here we go again look' and pounces on them. They both attack him from front and the back. One of the guy tries to hold him from the back but Klaus elbow him in his stomach and attack the other one. Before the man had a chance Klaus has his hand in his chest and taken out his heart. He throw the heart on the floor and turns to the other guy who has jumped at him. Klaus falls on the ground as the man lands on him. He flips the man over and now the man is down and he is up. With vamp speed he takes his heart out. He gets up and brushes his bloody hands together as if he was having some nice game with someone. He turns and looks at Francesca and smirks. All of this happened in a manner of seconds and she is still locked in eye glaring moment with Elijah.

"So now tell me where my daughter is?" Klaus advances towards her. Then he turns to Hayley and nods gesturing her to go upstairs.

Hayley is walking up the stairs when a big man runs down aggressively towards her but Hayley pulls his heart out with her hybrid speed and agility before the man gets a chance to do anything. She keeps on walking without registering Elijah's shocked expression or Klaus's smirk or Francesca's scared look. She reaches the top of the stair case and after thinking for a second she turns left but a door opens from the other direction. She spins and sees a man advancing towards her aggressively with a big knife in his hand. She looks at the knife while walking to him and grabs his hand twist it and jabs the knife into his stomach. She walks towards the door from which the man had come out without glancing back at the doubled over man.

"Oh well this is good. The situation is under control here" Kol's voice comes from the door. Klaus turns towards the door and sees Kol and Rebekah covered in blood and he smirks. Elijah is still eying Francesca.

" Kol stops right in front of Francesca, smirks and says "So we have killed the people on that list except for one- a child. I thought you" he turns to Elijah and says "I thought you will appreciate the gesture" Then he turns back to Francesca and ignoring her hiss he continues saying to her "I think your blood line is gone and I think I will have that" he holds her hand and before Francesca can respond he takes off the ring from her hand.

Hayley walks in the room and sees a woman sitting on the bed and Hope lying in the middle of the bed. The woman stands up and back up.

"Don't hurt me. I am not a werewolf. I work for Ms Correa and she wanted me to keep an eye on the baby"

Hayley looks at her for a second and then goes to the bed to pick up Hope. Hope is sleeping through all the racket. Hayley smiles at her and gently picks her up. Hope stirs in her sleep but then calms down in the warmth of her mother's arms. Hayley turns and walk towards the door when she feels a sharp pain in her back and a scream escapes her mouth.

Klaus is smirking at Francesca when he hears her scream, he whooshes up and enters the room. He sees Hayley doubling over with Hope in her arms and the woman standing behind her. He lunges at the woman and pulls out her heart and turns and pulls out the knife from Hayley's back. She stumbles onto him and he says "You are okay. Love"

Hayley croaks and says "wolfsbane"

Klaus quickly takes Hope from her arms and takes her down quickly.

Elijah is standing next to Francesca when he looks up seeing Klaus coming down with Hope in his arm and almost carrying Hayley in his other. Klaus approaches and says "Elijah" and hands him Hope and then picks up Hayley who is having problem hanging onto his arm.

Elijah looks into Francesca's eyes and says in a cold voice "if you ever come after my family again, you will not be able to walk on your two legs. Your family is gone now so salvage what you have left and enjoy your life". He then turns and walks out with Kol and Rebekah leading the way by Klaus who is carrying Hayley.

Hayley opens her eyes and realizes that she is in her room. She jerks up with a shooting pain in her back but she ignores it and asks "Hope! where is Hope?" in general. Then she startles when she hears him

"She is here next to you"

Hayley turns towards him and sees that he is lying next to Hope who is peacefully sleeping with hands on either side of her face. Hayley exhales a sigh of relief and lays back.

"How is she?" she asks him

"She is okay. How are you?" Klaus asks her propping himself on his arms "That bitch almost cut through your back"

"I still have the pain but I am not bothered about me. I am happy that she is safe and okay" Hayley turns to one side with a pinched expression which does not go unnoticed by Klaus. She touches Hope's cheek with her finger which makes her stir.

"You are not healing quickly. I gave you my blood but apparently you are not healing as fast as I had expected. Have you been taking blood?" Klaus asks her with concern.

"No, I have not been and I will heal" Hayley says a bit annoyingly and then it registers her and she asks with concern "Did I drink from you again?"

"Yes love, I am glad that you can keep my blood down. I thought the bitterness in it will make you feel sick" Klaus says sarcastically.

"Very funny" She says and tries to get up but then says "Ouch". She looks up at the tearing sound and see that Klaus has bit into his wrist. She looks at him and says "No, I will not drink from you. I will heal till tomorrow so keep your blood to yourself"

"Hayley" Klaus! looks at her in shock

"No, don't do that. Every time one of us is injured you offer your blood…" she groans in pain and then continues "it is not life or death matter that we need your blood. Listen please" she groans in pain again but lays back in the bed "I just need some sleep after the day we had today. First with Jackson and then with Francesca. I want to go to sleep and get up with no worries at least for a day"

She closes her eyes whereas Klaus looks at his wrist which is healing now. He gets up and puts the cover on her and then start to leave when she holds his arm. He looks back at her, she is looking at him and says "Thank you for being there for me and Hope"

"Hayley I am sorry you are in this mess because of me" Klaus says.

Hayley scoots over on the bed and pats the bed to gesture him to sit. Klaus sits next to her. She is holding his hand now "Klaus none of this is your fault you know. None of this"

"Why don't you hate me Hayley?" Klaus asks her curiously while looking into her eyes

Hayley looks at him in shock. Whatever she was expecting it is not this and says "Klaus I can never hate you. I don't think I hated you when I saw you in Tyler's house. You intrigued me and I have never been intrigued by anyone like I did with you. When I found out I was pregnant with your child I was happy but then I saw your reaction and it was hurtful for me so I lashed out and I became friendly with only one person who showed interest in me. Elijah. But there was something in me telling me that it is wrong. I wanted your help, your attention which you were not giving. I started to realize that you care after the Tyler incidence and you know it made my heart feel lighter because my heart was never willing to accept the person you are portraying yourself to be"

Klaus feels touched by her word. He does not realize but he is rubbing her fingers gently. She is saying "Klaus I love you. Just don't keep things from me especially that are concerning me or Hope"

He looks into her eyes still holding her hand and says "I cannot promise you that love. I will protect you and Hope from everything bad"

Hayley sighs in frustration. She knows that it is fruitless to argue with him when he is being stubborn so she lets it go and asks him "will you stay?"

Klaus looks at her and then at Hope and nods. He lifts her hand and kisses it and then goes to the other side of the bed and lays next to Hope.

Hayley sighs and closes her eyes when she feels his hand holding hers. She grabs his hand and squeezes it gently.

**_Davina sees an image _**

Davina is in her room when she suddenly get up and starts to draw on her canvas. She puts angry strokes on the canvas. After about 15 minutes she steps back and gasp.

* * *

_A/N_

_End of season 2 as per my vision. I know that time span wise it lasted is only 5 months but I really hate the idea of Hope growing up fast unnaturally._

_I know that it has ended on a cliffhanger. I might write something more for season 2 but not right now. Season 3 may or may not come after some break. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. It is far from perfect and not very elaborate but I wanted something simple revolving around __**family and their other life**__ – how to protect their __**family**__, a perfect balance. I just think realistically TO will never live in peace, they will have one problem or another in their lives hence the cliffhanger. _


End file.
